What's in a Name
by bbflabradors
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth have a chance meeting which doesn't last long. Thinking he knows who she is, he accepts a blind date, only to immediately realize that she's not the one. As his friends have suggested, is it really possible for him to come across her when he least expects it? And if he does, will she be as taken by him as he is of her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 ** _Note: This story was initially started by my friend, LoveHopeValley. Finding that it takes more time than she has available to write, she asked if I would take over the story. Since I had helped her with the story from the beginning, I felt a vested interest in continuing it. Therefore, I am starting out posting the original chapter 1, and will follow with chapters two and three "(which were already posted under her name) on the chance that those who may follow my stories have not yet read this one. I don't want anyone to feel confused. Once they have been posted, I will pick up with Chapter 4._**

 _ **Chapter 1- That's Her**_

 _ **Chicago Police Headquarters- Grand Central Precinct**_

Jack Thornton was a 30 year old Sergeant in the Chicago Police Department. He was head of the Youth Services Division, spending as much time as possible in the various schools, and making himself visible in the local communities.

The women in the precinct teased him incessantly about what a great father he would be based on his rapport with the community children. Many of the women were single and would have considered that they had died and gone to heaven if he had shown an inkling of interest in them.

He wasn't dating, nor had he been serious with anyone in quite some time. His lack of involvement with anyone gave the women he knew a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe…but just as they thought about the possibilities, they realized how unlikely was the prospect.

"Hey, several of the guys are going out to dinner at that restaurant on Pembroke. You'll come with us, won't you?" Lee asked as Jack closed the drawer on his file cabinet.

"No, I can't. I'm busy," Jack replied. "Maybe another time."

"Well you're in luck, because we're actually going out Friday night. So make arrangements to go. I'm not taking 'No' for an answer," Lee remarked as he stood in Jack's open doorway.

"Lee, I just don't…"

"Jack, you don't what? You don't want to go on with your life? You don't want to have any fun?" Lee stated as he closed the door and walked back toward Jack. "Look, you and Abby broke up; if it was meant to be, you'd still be together. She's moved on, why can't you?"

"It's not what you think."

"Enlighten me then."

"Lee, Abby and I dated for two years. To be together that long you would think that it was serious, and I kept acting like it was, but I didn't feel it and neither did she."

"Well, Abby is a wonderful woman, but apparently not the one for you. The woman for you is out there Jack, but you won't find her sitting here behind a desk or hanging out in schools."

"No Lee, you don't get it. I thought that Abby had to be the one because we were together forever, but she wasn't. What does that say about my judgment in women? Do I want a relationship so badly that I just fall too quickly? How will I even know if someone is the right one?"

"Jack you give everything you have to a relationship; there's nothing wrong with that. You knew enough to realize that you and Abby weren't right for each other. That says something."

"I just don't think I'm interested in going out. I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll pass."

"Jack, do you want to find someone?" Lee asked.

"Lee, most of the time I'm thrown together with someone and dating was initially enjoyable and seemed logical," Jack reminded him. "But I think I just want to see what happens if I let things fall into place; you know, maybe meet someone on my own and see where it goes."

"Jack, we aren't going out looking for a woman for you. It's just a few guys going out to dinner to blow off some steam from the work week," Lee assured him.

Seeing that Jack wasn't convinced, Lee continued, "It is not a hook up. You're the only one not dating and the wives and girlfriends have plans so it's a perfect night for all of us to get together and hang out."

"If I go this time, will you leave me alone?"

"Jack, we're friends and I hate to see you sitting around alone all the time. You need to be out with your friends."

"Okay, I'll go, but that's it."

Friday night arrived and Jack pulled his jeans, button down green striped shirt and boots from his closet. Ten minutes later he grabbed his keys and headed for the front door of his condo.

As he opened the door, he startled Lee who was reaching for the doorbell.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I just came to pick you up."

"Lee, we aren't dating, I can drive myself there, or are you concerned that I won't show up?"

"No, just thought I'd come by like old times and we'd ride to dinner together," Lee assure him.

"Okay, let's go and get this over with."

Lee and Jack met Mike Hickam, Carson Shepherd, Bill Avery and Henry Gowen at the bar at River Roast, located on the Chicago waterfront.

"Excuse me," the beautiful auburn haired waitress stated as she broke into the conversation while everyone, but Jack, was drinking and beginning to enjoy the start of their weekend.

She called out several times before Jack even heard her.

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized although he wasn't exactly certain what for.

"There is a table available, or you can stay here and a server will help you. Do you have a preference?" she asked.

Jack looked around the table and observed no one else paying attention to the server but him. Assuming that either way she would be their served he stated, "They already seem to be enjoying themselves, so I guess we'll just stay here," Jack stated as he glanced at her name tag. "Thank you Becky."

The woman glanced at the name tag and then back at Jack, "Oh, this isn't my…"

"Hey," a voice called out to which she turned around to find the manager behind her.

"Yes sir," she politely replied.

"Table 6 needs drinks; table 2 ordered shrimp scampi, not fried oysters; table 4 is waiting on their check; table 3 is waiting on catsup, and table 1 is waiting to order. Please see if you can get things right and quiet them," the manager asked.

She turned back to Jack, "I guess it's a good thing that no one is sitting at table 5 or I'd be in real trouble," she laughed softly, which brought a smile to Jack's otherwise glum expression.

She turned to walk away and returned to the table, "I'm sorry, as bad as I am I guess you're lucky that you have Sarah as your waitress. She'll be here in a few minutes. Have a nice evening," she stated before heading back toward the main dining area.

He couldn't help but to be disappointed that their place at the bar didn't come with Becky as the server, mistakes and all.

For the first time all evening, Jack was glad that he'd accompanied his friends. His mother had always told him that when the right woman came along, he would know it. He wasn't certain that Becky was the right woman for him, but he couldn't deny that she was the first woman he'd ever seen that caused his heart to truly skip a beat.

Jack couldn't help but follow her throughout the restaurant with his eyes. She was obviously challenged as a waitress; the only order she seemed to get right was the initial glasses of water brought to each table.

He watched her greet patrons at each table with a smile so beautiful that everything she did wrong seemed to be quickly overlooked by those who ordered.

"Jack, what are you looking at?" Lee asked.

"The waitress over there."

"Over where?"

"Over on the other side of the bar. Oh wait, I don't see her now. Didn't you see the waitress that came over here?"

"No, what was her name?"

"Becky…"

"Are you in love, Jack?"

"Be serious, Lee."

"I am. Where has that smile been? I haven't seen it in a long time."

"I guess it's time for me to realize that not all relationships are going to be 'the one,' but all of them will get us to where we're supposed to be."

"WOW, that's profound…"

"No, you only think so because you've had a few drinks."

Everyone ate and continued to socialize as Jack monitored the restaurant, perusing each section looking for Becky.

The guys stood out in the parking lot following dinner and continued to talk in the chilly April air.

"Let's make this a weekly ritual," Mike announced.

"Sounds good to me," Jack replied as Lee glanced in his direction knowing that he had an ulterior motive.

"Who are we kidding? The only reason we are out here without our wives or girlfriends is because they had something else to do this evening," Bill replied.

"Well, it's still good to get the guys together occasionally," Mike stated as he glanced at his watch. The other guys laughed when he commented, "My kids have a babysitter that I need to get home, so I guess I'll call it a night."

Everyone seemed to go their own way, except for Lee and Jack who rode to the restaurant together.

"You're kinda quiet," Lee stated as he observed Jack staring out the window.

"It's been a long day, but thanks for pushing me to go. I had a good time. It was nice seeing everyone."

"And it was even nicer seeing Becky, right?"

"Lee, I only know that her name is Becky and she works at River Roast."

"Call up there and talk to her," Lee suggested.

"I can't do that. Maybe we'll meet up again sometime."

"You know Jack, sometimes you have to go after what you want. I'm not saying that you want her, but you want the chance to find out."

After dropping Jack at his condo, he and Rosie pulled into their driveway almost simultaneously. Rosie fixed them both cups of coffee, and brought it into the den. While Lee attempted to read the evening paper, Rosie continued to question him about the evening.

"Who came to dinner? Oh and where did you go?"

"Me, Jack, Henry, Mike, Bill, and Carson, and we went to River Roast out on Pembroke."

"No wives or girlfriends?"

"No, I was going to bring my girlfriend, but she had plans."

"Ha Ha, that is so not funny. Hey, how's Jack doing?"

"He's doing okay. Actually, I saw more life out of him tonight than I have in a while."

"Why, what happened?"

"I don't know. He saw some waitress tonight and it's like his…"

"Heart started beating again?" Rosie finished his sentence.

"Yes, something like that."

"Okay, so did he talk with her?"

"No, she wasn't working our area, but he certainly kept his eyes on her until she disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"I guess her shift was over."

"Well, what's her name?"

"Hmm, I think it was Betty, or Bea…"

"Bea? How old was she, 60?"

"No, I don't remember her name, but it started with a B."

"Is it Becky?"

"Yes, how did you do that?"

"Well, it's because I'm brilliant. Oh, and it's because my sorority sister, Becky Chappell is working at River Roast while she finishes up her doctorate degree."

"You know Becky?" Lee asked.

"I sure do. I saw her last weekend at my aerobics class. She is so sweet and would be perfect for Jack."

"Is she dating anyone?"

"No, and I'm not so sure that she wants to until she finishes school. But, I'll talk with her and let's try to set them up for next weekend."

"No, absolutely not. We aren't getting involved in Jack's love life. If something happens and it doesn't end well, he'll never forgive me."

"Okay, sweetheart. How about if we double date?"

"Rosie, I said that we aren't getting involved. Jack is a big boy and he can handle his own love life."

"How about next Saturday night?"

"That'll be fine," Lee remarked knowing that Rosie was not going to put the issue to rest.

"Let me clear it with Becky before you tell Jack," Rosie suggested.

The following Wednesday Lee returned home from work and Rosie was waiting for him with a glasses of chardonnay in her hands.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"I talked to Becky this afternoon and she is very excited to meet Jack," she began.

Seeing the sour look on his face she quickly continued, "I told her that he is a sweet guy and that he was quite taken by her when he saw her."

"I was hoping that you would have forgotten about that," he disappointedly mentioned.

"Lee, we have been married for 3 years, and when have I ever let something drop when love was possible?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Never, but how many times has it worked out?"

Rosie thought for a moment, "Well, there was…okay, but there was the time…hmm, so maybe none of the times before worked out, but this one will be different. Becky and Jack will be perfect together, you just wait and see."

Lee put his glass of wine down while he removed his suit coat and then took a seat on the couch beside her. "I know you mean well, but this is going to backfire; it always does."

"How can it backfire? Jack has already seen her and is interested. There is no way that once she sees him that she won't be interested in him, so it's a win-win."

"Trust me, nothing good ever comes from setting people up."

"Lee, we were set up, or did you forget?"

"Uh-no, I certainly didn't forget, but that was the only time that it worked. I just don't like playing with people's lives. And, and it's a big and, Jack and I are best friends. I don't want him to hate me."

"It will be perfect. We're meeting at Riva Crab House at 7 on Saturday, so whatever you do, make sure Jack is there."

Friday morning Lee took a short break from his job as curator at the Art Institute of Chicago to venture over to the 25th police precinct to talk with Jack.

"Hey, to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" Jack asked, but as he noticed Lee's concerned expression he continued, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, according to Rosie, everything is perfect. Well, I'm just going to blurt this out, but I'm telling you that you have to do it, because Rosie will be a bear to live with if you don't," Lee began to ramble.

"Lee, what is it?" Jack asked as he opened a drawer to finish his filing.

"Rosie found Becky…"

Jack stopped what he was doing and immediately shut the file cabinet drawer. "How did she find her?"

"Well, actually found isn't the right word. She knows Becky from college, so she called her and we are all going out to dinner tomorrow night."

Jack was stunned as he took a seat at his desk to ponder the information.

"I know, it's a bad idea, and I told Rosie that you wouldn't like it, but you know how she can be…"

"Tell her thank you for me. I haven't been able to get her face out of my mind, but I didn't want to just call the restaurant, or keep showing up there. That's too stalkerish like."

"You mean you're okay with this?"

"I sure am. I definitely want to meet her again. What time?"

"Rosie said 7 at the Riva Crab House, but Becky will meet us there. I think she had something she had to do in the afternoon."

"Okay, I'll be there at 7," Jack stated as the smile seemed to return to his face.

Saturday arrived and Jack, much like a woman, stood in front of his closet looking for just the right clothes to wear. He settled on a pair of dark blue jeans, which fit perfectly from the thigh down to the ankle. The inseam was longer as it stacked up slightly around the ankles, lying perfectly against his boots. He paired it with his stonewashed light blue button down shirt and his black leather jacket.

Jack stood looking in the mirror, never before remembering taking this much time to pick out just the right outfit, hoping to make an impression on a woman he didn't even know. Yet, for this occasion, he would have done the same thing over and over again.

Jack was sitting in his Dodge Durango when Lee and Rosie arrived. Standing out in the parking lot, Lee could tell that Jack was nervous as he continued to fidget with his hands.

Rosie's phone beeped signifying a text. "Hit traffic. Running L8. Meet u inside."

"She's not coming…"

"Of course she is. She just said that she ran into traffic. She'll meet us inside," Rosie assured him.

They stepped inside and secured a table. Suddenly Jack's throat felt extremely dry and the entire glass of water before him did nothing to alleviate the parched feeling.

Rosie excused herself to visit the restroom, leaving the men alone to talk.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Lee asked.

"Just nervous; it's been so long since I've been on a date. To be honest with you, and don't tell Rosie I said this, but I don't believe I have ever met a woman who has so utterly captivated me so quickly."

"Here comes Rosie, Oh she must have met up with Becky…"

Jack stood along with Lee and turned around. He saw Rosie and the woman she was walking with, but he didn't see Becky. As they approached, Rosie appeared to be so proud of herself, having set up the couple of a lifetime, or so she had previously mentioned to Lee.

"Becky this is my husband, Lee and his best friend, Jack Thornton. Jack, I know that I don't have to do this, but I'd like you to officially meet Becky Chappell," Rosie stated as she completed the introductions.

Jack did his best not to appear disappointed. Although this was not "his Becky," she was still beautiful, with blond hair, and beautiful brown eyes, and he couldn't help but notice the legs that seemed to go on forever. Not that he was relieved, but he soon realized that he could simply be himself, which is all he wanted to be anyway.

"I apologize, but I don't remember you. Where did we meet?" she asked.

Rosie jumped in, "Don't you remember the table of rowdy men at the Roast last Friday night?"

"Hmm, I don't remember, but things are usually hopping on the weekends," she replied, not realizing at the time that she didn't work last Friday night.

The conversation continued during their meal with Jack finding out that Becky is a PhD student in psychology and is finishing up her dissertation. With Jack working in the Youth Services Division, they had something in common. Becky advised that once she received her PhD, expected in August that she would do her residency in psychiatry at Garfield Park Hospital on the adolescent unit.

Rosie and Becky excused themselves retreating to the restroom to do their own talking.

"Rosie, he is everything you said he was. Thank you so much for setting this up," Becky stated as she touched up her makeup.

"I'm glad that you like him, because between you and me, oh and Lee, he has been smitten with you since he saw you last Friday."

Becky smiled, but something seemed wrong, and then it hit her; she was at a wedding last Friday night and obviously not at work. Maybe they were wrong about the date. She hoped they were wrong about the date, because she certainly liked him.

Back at the table the men did a little talking of their own.

"So, I bet you never thought you'd see her again." Lee stated as he took a sip from his rum and coke.

"You're right about that," Jack replied.

"Is something wrong; you seem a little off," Lee commented.

"Lee, she is interesting, and God knows she's beautiful, but she isn't the woman I met at the restaurant."

"What are you talking about? Her name is Becky and she works at River Roast. Of course it's her. Maybe you drank a little more than you thought?"

"Lee, I drank tea, not Long Island Iced Tea, just plain tea. I know the woman I saw, and although Becky seems like a wonderful woman, she isn't her. So, now what do I do?"

"You'll enjoy your evening with a beautiful woman, and see where it leads," Lee stated.

Jack smiled as Rosie and Becky returned to the table. Both men stood and waited for the women to take their seats before they sat again.

Following dinner Rosie told Jack and Becky to continue their evening, but that she and Lee needed to return home. Lee attempted to cut her off, but quickly found that his attempts were unsuccessful. Both couples walked outside with Lee and Rosie returning to their car, and Jack and Becky heading for a stroll along the waterfront.

Becky draped her arm through Jack's as they walked. Boat traffic, and water taxis were moving along the Chicago River as they stopped, leaning against the railing to watch.

"Jack, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, what would you like to know?"

"I'm not the person you expected tonight, am I?"

Jack looked down, angry with himself that his attitude must have shown her that he was disappointed. He swallowed hard, "Becky you are a beautiful, intelligent and fascinating woman. I really have enjoyed this evening, but no, I was expecting someone else."

She looked out onto the water, disappointed but thankful that he was man enough to be honest with her.

"I'm sorry if my surprise came across as disappointment. How did you know?"

"Well, it wasn't too hard to realize that you couldn't have met me on Friday night because I was at The Langham attending a wedding at the same time. I may be a talented woman, but not talented enough to be in two places at one time."

Thankful that it wasn't his attitude that tipped her off, he continued, "I've really had a very nice time with you tonight and maybe…"

"Jack, you are a very nice guy, and although I'd love to see you again, your heart just isn't in it. But I know who you want to go out with," she stated.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know specifically who she is, but she must be the woman that filled in for me that night."

If there ever was a more uncomfortable moment, he wasn't certain what it would be. Somehow asking the woman who he was out with how he could find the woman he wanted to meet seemed wrong on so many levels. Yet here he was as the words just spilled out, "Is there a way of finding out who she is?"

"Well, now I'm intrigued. I could ask my boss who he found to cover for me," she offered.

She wrapped her arm through Jack's and they headed back toward the parking lot. He walked her to her car, opened the door and stood there as she turned to face him.

"Thank you for an interesting night." She handed him her phone, "Put your information in and I'll call you when I find out anything." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "If things don't work out with her, let me know."

Jack stood in the parking lot and watched as Becky drove away, confused at his behavior. Never before had he been on a date with one woman while thinking of another. His mother had taught him the proper way to treat a lady, but she also told him to go after what he wanted.

Did he want to meet the mystery girl? Was he able to stop thinking about her? Could he live without her? Yes, no, and he assumed, yes, but she had certainly made an impression on him that he couldn't deny.

Several days later Jack received a call from Becky. Having her help him find the mystery woman still seemed wrong, but he was willing to accept the help wherever he could find it. Unfortunately the information was not what he'd hoped for.

"Hi Jack; this is Becky. How are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?" he asked, anxious for the information she held, but feeling the need to deal with the pleasantries first.

"I've just been busy, but I talked with my boss, and he doesn't know the woman either. Apparently, Emily was also off that night and she had the woman fill in for her."

"Is it possible to check with Emily?"

"Unfortunately Emily was fired or she quit, I'm not sure which, but I don't have her number. I'm sorry Jack."

Disappointed, he responded, "Thanks for trying. I do appreciate it; and Becky…?

"Yes Jack…"

"I'm really sorry about the other night. You deserve to be out with someone who can give you all of their attention."

"You'll find her Jack; I know you will. When you least expect it, she'll show up."

"Thanks again, and take care," he stated just prior to hanging up the phone.

"Hey, you're still here?" Robert Coleman, Jack's immediate superior asked.

"Yes, am I supposed to be somewhere else?" Jack replied as his mind, previously occupied by finding the mystery woman, was now wondering what he was forgetting.

"Uh yes, you're supposed to be at Hanson Park Elementary for the assembly."

Jack jumped up and gathered his folder which contained handouts for the various programs that are run through the police department and headed for the door.

He had just enough time to run into Hanson's Bakery and pick up the chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin and peanut butter cookies he'd ordered for the kids. He made it to the school with fifteen minutes to spare. Checking in at the main office he was provided with a visitor's pass and escorted down to the auditorium where he placed the cookies on the back table and set up his slide projector for his presentation.

He took his seat on the stage among several other organizational representatives as the children began filing in. The auditorium filled up quickly with the kindergartners up front and the ascending grades filing in behind them.

It was noisy as the children were excited to be out of class, and although several of the presenters would be deemed by the kids to have boring information, Jack was always a crowd favorite.

Jack was talking softly with the man and woman on either side of him, paying little attention to the excited youngsters who had difficulty settling down so the presentations could begin.

The principal, Molly Sullivan, called the assembly to order as the children began to quiet down and focus on the stage. The children began to cheer as their favorites were introduced. There were representatives from the Boys and Girls Clubs, Boy Scouts, Girl Scouts, YMCA, Dr. Wayne Harrison, a local dentist, Faith Carter, a local pediatric nurse, and last but certainly not least, Sgt. Jack Thornton.

As Jack was called to the podium he opened his folder and stared out into the audience. He enjoyed public speaking and never had a problem discussing the various youth programs sponsored by the police department.

There was the basketball tournament for the boys and girls, a popular event for the kids. Those who were not sports oriented could participate in the reading challenges and arts and crafts. All programs offered mentors, but the children had to admit that the movie passes, ice cream and other food gift cards, as well as the trophies were big pushes to participate.

On this occasion, however, he glanced out into the auditorium and began his presentation…

"Hello and a happy Monday morning to you. I'm Sgt. Jack Thornton with the Grand Central Police Precinct, and I'd like to discuss with you the programs that we have to offer you. One of the favorites has always been the…"

Jack glanced out into the audience and sitting in the third row he saw her, or at least he thought it was her. He smiled but felt paralyzed, feeling as though he must have been having a stroke. Suddenly, several of his papers slipped from the podium and fell to the floor, pulling him out of his self imposed trance.

He bent down and picked up his papers. Looking back at all of the smiling faces his heart pounded as he felt the sign of embarrassment, rosiness, moving up his chest, peeking out of his police uniform at the neck as it continued to move up.

Is it hot in here…? He silently asked himself. At that moment he would have gladly stood on the sun's surface for an opportunity to meet her, but looking out into the crowd he could no longer find her. Did he want to see her so badly that he thought she was there when in reality she wasn't?

Luckily his presentation time was coming to an end. Feeling flustered, for all he knew, he may have been talking about the NBA, the NRA, or the time that his father took him fishing on his birthday.

Redirecting himself and realizing how important this presentation was, he did his best to articulate the essential material in such a way as to interest the children. At the end of his talk, he mentioned the cookies on the back table and asked that each student pick their own and not give them to others due to allergy possibilities.

As he stepped away from the podium, the children, though asked previously to withhold their applause until the end, began clapping loudly. Their enthusiasm reassured Jack that either he talked about the topics he intended to, or they simply wanted the cookies. Either way, he took his seat and began searching for his pearl in the sea of children and teachers.

As the students began to file out, grabbing their cookie on the way, Jack helped clean up the stage and offered to carry materials out to the parking lot for several of the women. By the time he finished and ventured back into the auditorium for his own materials, the buses were leaving and the teachers were beginning to head home.

Jack put his projector and file materials in his police vehicle and stepped back inside to thank Principal Sullivan for the opportunity to talk to her students.

"I need to bring a wagon to school, or maybe stop taking so much home at night," a woman's soft voice was heard coming from the adjoining room.

Ever so chivalrous, Jack called out, "I'd be glad to help you carry your stuff out."

"If you're talking to me you may want to see how much stuff I have before you make the offer," she began to reply as she walked back into the office. As she walked to the counter, she pointed to the boxes on the other side of the swinging gate, "I appreciate your kindness, but I have these boxes right here to take out. I won't hold you to your offer."

"No ma'am; I'd be happy to take these out for you," he commented as he smiled at the middle aged 4th grade teacher, who reminded him of his mother. Jack loaded three boxes on the office dolly and headed for the front door.

As they walked out into the parking lot she stated, "You're a very nice man, Sgt. Thornton. You're mother raised you well."

"Well, thank you very much ma'am."

"I hope you're wife knows what a lucky lady she is."

"I'm not married; I'm still looking for that special someone," Jack stated, feeling as though she was showing a motherly interest in him.

"Well, if you hold a woman's attention like you do the kids, you won't have any trouble finding that special someone."

"I'm not sure, but I think the kids are more excited about the cookies."

She watched as he loaded the boxes into her minivan, and then pushed the button to close the back. She walked to the driver's side door as a Mustang pulled up and caught the attention of both of them.

"Mrs. Saunders, did you get the paperwork I left for you on your desk?"

"I sure did; thanks Elizabeth."

Jack felt every bit of air leave his body in one fell swoop as she, her, the one he had been searching for, looked in his direction, and smiled before driving off.

"Is there something wrong Sgt. Thornton?" Mrs. Saunders asked.

"That's her," Jack stated as the broad, dimpled smile returned to his face.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2- Mom's the Word

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Thank you to bbflabradors for being my sounding board. Thanks to everyone who wrote such kind and encouraging reviews. I really do appreciate it.**

 _ **Note: This story was initially started by my friend, LoveHopeValley. Finding that it takes more time than she has available to write, she asked if I would take over the story. Since I had helped her with the story from the beginning, I felt a vested interest in continuing it. Therefore, I am now posting the original chapter two and the chapter three (which were already posted under her name) when I return from the dog show on Sunday, on the chance that those who may follow my stories have not yet read this one. I don't want anyone to feel confused. Once they have been posted, I will pick up with Chapter 4.**_

 _ **And to "Guest," who accused me of copying and posting this story under my name, if you had read the above statement you would have understood. LoveHopeValley is well aware of what I'm doing since she is the one who asked me to do it!**_

 _ **Chapter 2- Mom's the Word**_

"Sgt. Thornton; is something wrong?" Mrs. Saunders asked.

Jack's eyes followed the emerald green Mustang down the aisle and out of the parking lot. Oh he wished that he could chase after her in his police vehicle, stopping her for something, anything…maybe a malfunctioning light, expired tags, or simply being too beautiful to operate a vehicle. The latter of which he knew wasn't an actual charge, but with her it was absolutely true.

"Sgt. Thornton, are you okay?" Mrs. Saunders called out again.

Jack turned back to face her, "Excuse me?"

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. May I ask you, who was the woman in the Mustang?" he asked.

"That was Elizabeth Thatcher. She teaches kindergarten, beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes ma'am, she is. I believe I met her a few weeks ago. Do you know if she's married, or dating anyone?" he hesitantly asked.

"My, looks like someone might be smitten. I don't know her very well, but…" she stopped when her cell phone rang. "Excuse me," she stated as she pulled her phone from her purse and answered it.

"Hi, I'm leaving now," she stated. Jack waited patiently for her to finish her conversation. "No, they said we'd meet at 6," she listened momentarily as the person on the other end of the line provided her with further information.

"Well, I didn't hear them change it to 5, but I'm leaving right not and I'll just barely make it. Tell her I'll be there soon." She turned to Jack, "Thanks again for the help Sgt. Thornton. I wish I could stay and chat longer, but apparently I'm running late."

* * *

Jack stood in the parking space next to hers and observed as her van pulled away. Sadly he couldn't help but feel that she was carrying important information with her and all he could do was disappointedly watch. However, he did have one very important tidbit…her name, Elizabeth Thatcher _ **.**_

"What are you doing?" Ryan, one of the narcotics detectives asked.

"I can't find her anywhere."

"Jack, are you working on a case?"

"Uh, yes and no."

"Is it something I can help you with?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, maybe you could get Janice over in Child Protective Services (CPS). She's always discreet and has helped out quite a few times in the past."

"Ryan, it isn't a CPS type of case. It's personal."

"Does Jack have a girlfriend?" Ryan teased.

"Stop…it's just a woman I sort of met, but not really."

"Excuse me?"

"She's a waitress, but also a teacher at Hanson Park. I just can't seem to get her out of my head."

"Well, you do have the basketball signups soon. Maybe you'll see her there," Ryan offered.

"I doubt it. I know most of the teachers come out to support their kids, but she teaches kindergarten, and the teams in elementary schools are for 1st-5th grade," Jack reminded him.

"What's her name?"

"Elizabeth…it's such a beautiful name," Jack replied.

"Well, I came down to tell you that Mary and I are having a get together three weeks from this Saturday and I want you to come," Ryan handed him an invitation.

"Why are you telling me so far in advance?"

"Because the last three parties I've had you said that you already had plans. Now, this is you plan for the night."

"Well…"

"Jack, you need to come. Mary invites her friends, so if you aren't seeing anyone, there are always single women there. However, if you meet this Elizabeth, bring her."

"I'll think about it," Jack stated as he began to shuffle paperwork on his desk.

"No, I'm not letting this drop. If I have to come to your place and get you, I will. You know I will," Ryan reminded him.

"Yes, I remember the high school Halloween party you dragged me to…"

"You didn't even dress up."

"I told you then and I'm sticking to that story, I was dressed as an undercover officer," Jack stated as both of them laughed.

Ryan headed for the door, "Three weeks from Saturday; my place; be there."

Before Jack could respond, the door closed and Ryan was gone.

* * *

Jack returned to the computer, "Facebook…nothing; Instagram…nothing; Snapchat, whatever that is…nothing."

Paige, the department secretary stepped into Jack's office, "Hey, do you have everything you need for the signups this weekend?"

"I think the only thing I may need is some more permission slips," Jack stated.

"Okay, I'll run some off for you and put them in your mailbox," she advised before stepping back out into the hallway.

Saturday morning rolled around and Jack busied himself at the signup table at Hanson Park Elementary. Most of the children signing up were third grade and above, so he doubted that Elizabeth would find the need to be there is support of her students.

As the line began to wean, a young boy, approximately second grade appeared from behind the older and taller students. He approached the table, but seemed hesitant to speak.

"Hi there. Did you want to sign up to play basketball?" Jack asked.

"I did, but I don't think so now," the young boy stated as he looked around at all the bigger and taller students. "I don't know how to play."

Jack stepped from behind the table, "Is your mom or dad here?"

"My mom is. She's over talking with her friends. Did you need her?" he asked.

Jack looked over and a woman glanced back, giving him a smile, "No, but if you sign up, she'll need to sign too."

Jack took a basketball off the table and squatted down in front of the boy. What's your name?"

"Riley…"

"I'm Jack…"

"I know you. You did the presentation the other day. Oh, the cookies were good too," he finally smiled. "My mom says that I should always show respect, so can I call you Sgt. Jack?"

"Absolutely," Jack stated as he looked over at the group of women talking and the nicely dressed attractive woman again glanced back and smiled.

"Let's go out here on the gym floor and let me see how you dribble and shoot," Jack suggested as Riley followed him onto the basketball court.

"Nice job, Riley; you're doing great," Jack called out as he clapped his hands in encouragement.

A few minutes later they returned to the table. "So, do you want to play on the team?" Jack asked.

"Can I think about it?" Riley asked.

"You sure can. I'll be here next Saturday morning too. If you decide that you want to plan, just come back with one of your parents and we'll get you signed up."

Jack watched as Riley started back toward the group of women standing by the bleachers. He gathered his paperwork and slipped it into his file folder, grabbed his basketball and turned to leave.

* * *

It was almost as if it were at an office at closing time; just a few minutes before there were plenty of people milling about, but now the gym was empty.

Jack headed for his vehicle and headed back to the precinct.

Jack found it difficult to get Elizabeth's face out of his head. He went by the school to drop off pamphlets and other materials hoping to innocently run into her. He even looked for Mrs. Saunders, hoping that possibly she could introduce him to her. But still nothing…

The week seemed to drag but finally Saturday arrived. Jack always enjoyed interacting with the kids, so he looked forward to bringing more of the students into the recreational programs.

Jack set up the table in the gym and sat down waiting for what he hoped would be a lot of boys and girls wanting to participate. He got his wish, as those unable to sign up the previous week took their place in line.

Again, at the end of the line was Riley.

"So, did you decide that you want to play, Riley?"

"Yes sir. Sgt. Jack, will you be my coach?"

"I will be coaching, but I'm not sure now which team. But I'm sure whoever is handling your team will be able to help you." Seeing the disappointment in the little boy's eyes he continued, "I tell you what, if you have any problems at all you just let me know and I'll help you, okay?"

Riley smiled and ran around the table, hugging Jack tightly.

"Okay, is your mom or dad here? One of them needs to sign the permission slip."

"My mom's here. I'll be right back," Riley stated as he darted out of the gym.

Jack was finishing up the signups on the Madison twins when Riley returned. He patiently waited his turn as he and his mother stood behind Mr. Madison, Patrick and Polly.

"Okay, here's my card if you need to reach me, but we will notify you by email about the practice times," Jack stated as he handed Mr. Madison copies of the registration forms on his two children.

"Jack was writing in his book when Riley approached. Without looking up Jack stated, "I'll be right with you, Riley."

When he looked up his heart stopped…

"Sgt. Jack, this is my mom," Riley had done what Jack had been unable to accomplish in the proceeding weeks. He was face to face with Elizabeth and they had been introduced.

"Thank you Sgt. Thornton for helping Riley. He's been a little nervous about opening up himself to teasing, but your talk last week really helped him."

He couldn't believe it. All of the trying he'd done to find information on her and it was her son… _ **her son?**_

"Sgt. Thornton, are you okay?" she asked.

"Mom, his name is Jack, but you told me to be respectful so I call him Sgt. Jack. You can call him just Jack, right?" Riley asked as his attention was on Jack but Jack's attention was on Elizabeth.

"Uh, yes, of course. Please call me Jack."

"Nice to meet you, Jack," she stated as she stuck out her arm to shake his hand. "Again, I want to thank you for encouraging Riley to participate. I've tried but I'm just…"

"Mom, stop; Sgt. Jack doesn't want to hear about that," he stated.

Seeing no one behind him, Riley took the basketball from the table and Jack's hand and dragged him out onto the court. "Please show me how to dribble again."

Elizabeth watched from the sidelines as Jack worked with Riley, encouraging him, making him feel special.

After a short game, Elizabeth called out, "Riley, I'm sorry, but we need to get going."

Riley ran over to Elizabeth, "Thanks for letting me play."

"I'm happy for you buddy. Go grab your bag and let's get going, okay?"

Jack was gathering his materials together when he felt little arms wrap around him.

"Thanks again Sgt. Jack. I hope I'm on your team," Riley stated before grabbing Elizabeth's hand and leading her toward the door.

Jack watched as they walked away. Although he wasn't surprised that she was taken, he couldn't help feeling depressed that he had spent so much time looking for this mystery woman, only to find out that she was married with a child.

* * *

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Come in," Jack announced as his office door opened. "Hey Lee, what are you doing in my neck of the woods."

"I had a meeting down on Center Street and I thought I'd come by and take you to lunch," Lee offered.

"Hmm, now I can't pass up an offer like that," Jack stated as he stood up, grabbed his jacket and followed Lee.

They walked two blocks to the local hot dog joint, ordered lunch and sat at a picnic table to talk.

They talked about everything but "Her."

"So, we haven't talked in a while, so what's the status on "Becky."

"I found out her real name, and unfortunately she's unavailable."

"What's her name, and who's she dating?"

"Her name is Elizabeth; she's a kindergarten teacher at Hanson Park, and she's…married."

"Married? Oh man, that's a bummer. I'm sorry, but we'll just have to keep looking."

"Lee, I found her on my own; I don't need any help finding a woman."

"That's right, how is the last woman you found working out for you? Oh yea, it's not…because she's married," Lee stated as if he needed to remind Jack. "I'm not saying that we'll set you up, but Jack, you need to get out more, go to parties, out to dinner with friends, open yourself up to meeting new people."

"Well, I'm going to Ryan's party next Saturday."

"You're actually gonna go?"

"If I don't he'll come and drag be there, so I'll stay for a little while and then I can leave."

"Okay, women aside, how are the basketball teams lining up? Did you get a lot of kids signed up?"

"I did. That's where I found out that Elizabeth was married; her son signed up. He's actually a pretty cool; kid," Jack explained. "Hey Lee, you love kids, why don't you come and help coach?"

"What group?" Lee asked.

"The younger kids," Jack replied.

"What group are you coaching?"

"Well, that's the thing; I thought I'd just oversee the different teams.

"What team is Elizabeth's son on?" Lee pressed.

"He is on the younger team. The problem is that everyone who signed up to help wants the older kids," Jack stated.

They got up from their table, threw away their trash and started back to Jack's office. "I personally don't care which group I coach, I enjoy working with all of them. But to be honest, I don't want to have to see her or her husband at each and every practice.

"You really had it bad for this girl, didn't you?"

"I guess as bad as you can have it for someone you don't know"

They stopped at the intersection and waited on the sign to change allowing them to cross. "There's something in her eyes; they're warm and she just pulls you right in."

Jack watched as the traffic light began to change, "Lee, I just don't think I can be around her right now. Please take the younger kids…"

As the seconds began to tick away on the crossing sign, Jack and Lee continued walking.

"Lee, don't laugh, but I envy what you have with Rosie. I'm at a point in my life where I want to settle down, have kids." Jack inhaled and released a harsh breath, "I guess it will happen when it's meant to be, and apparently now isn't the time."

They stopped outside the 25th precinct, "So, are you going to coach the younger kids for me?"

"I'd love to help you out Jack. I'm sure I can free up some time. When do I start?

"I'll send you the information in an email. If you have any questions, let me know. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

* * *

Jack walked back into the precinct and pulled the signup sheet from his desk. He sat down and devised an email which was sent out to each coach allowing them to schedule their own practices.

* * *

Saturday's big party night arrived and although Jack hesitated, he realized that he actually was in need of this.

Jack pulled onto Ryan's street and parked along the curb, several houses down from the party. He rang the doorbell and handed Mary a bottle of wine when she answered the door.

"Ryan told you to bring somebody, didn't he?" she asked.

"Yes, he did, but I'm not seeing anyone right now, so I came alone. I hope that's all right."

"That's more than all right. Several of my single girlfriends from work are here. We'll hook you up," Mary teased him.

"That's okay Mary, I'm fine."

Jack went in and grabbed a beer out of the cooler. He found Ryan who was on his way out to the backyard and decided to tagalong. They stepped outside and he observed several kids playing, and was somehow more comfortable realizing that this get together was family oriented.

"Hey Ryan, can we play catch?"

Jack recognized the voice, "Riley…"

"Sgt. Jack, what are you doing here? Do you have kids?" Riley asked.

Surprised, Jack assumed that they lived nearby and he would be fortunate enough to meet Elizabeth's husband. Although Jack really liked Riley, he couldn't help but think that this evening was quickly taking a downward spiral.

"I'm friends with Ryan from work. Do you live nearby?" Jack asked.

Before Riley could answer Ryan spoke up, "I guess he's my cousin, like maybe once removed or something like that."

"Huh?" Jack cocked his head, obviously confused.

"His mom is my cousin."

"Elizabeth is your cousin?"

"Yes, well we've always called her Bethie."

"Ryan, when I was talking with you a few weeks ago I told you about doing some things at Hanson Park and you never mentioned that your cousin taught there."

"That's because Bethie and I haven't seen each other in awhile. The last time I saw her she was teaching second grade at Delano Elementary."

Riley ran off to play as Ryan and Jack took seats on the deck.

Ryan started laughing, "No, no way, is Bethie the woman you were talking about? WOW, Jack has the hots for my cousin…"

"Shh, Ryan stop it. I saw her and was intrigued."

"Jack, I can set you up. I used to always set her up."

"Stop it. Is that how she met her husband?"

"Jack, wait…where did you get the idea that Bethie was married?"

"It isn't a hard assumption to make. Riley calls her 'mom.'"

Ryan's laughter began again, "She's not married; she's never been married."

"But what about Riley?"

"Her sister, Viola and her husband, Lionel were killed in a car accident when Riley was 2. Actually Riley was in the car too, and it was a miracle that he survived," as Ryan explained, Jack's heart began to break for the small boy.

Bethie adopted Riley, and I think she's the only one he's ever really known as his mom. He's been calling her that for years."

"Is she dating anyone?" Jack asked.

"No, she hasn't dated anyone that I'm aware of in quite some time," Ryan stopped for a moment and looked off in the distance as if he was thinking. "You know, she was dating some guy named Charles when she adopted Riley. He told her to choose between 'him and the kid' and she made the choice…she never looked back.

"Did you hook her up with Charles?"

"Yes…why?"

"Don't do me any favors then. Looks like your setups don't go so well. I'll do this on my own," Jack stated.

"Do you want to go out with her?" Ryan asked.

"I'd love to, but…"

"I know it's hard when kids are involved…"

"No," Jack interrupted, "It's not that. She has Riley; maybe dating isn't what she's looking for."

"Jack, you and I have been friends for awhile. You're a good man, and you're just the kind of guy she needs. I'm just afraid that she doesn't know it," Ryan remarked as he finished off the beer he had in his hand. "Oh, speak of the devil…"

"Hey Bethie, I believe that you know Jack Thornton."

"Would you please stop calling me Bethie? It was cute when we were kids, but I think I'm a bit old for it now…please?"

She glanced over at Jack and smiled, "Hi Jack, I didn't know you two knew each other," she stated as she glanced between the two men. "It's very nice to see you again. Riley's here somewhere."

"We've seen each other," Jack replied. "He's over there playing," he stated while pointing to the children playing kickball.

"I'm going inside to get a beer. Can I get either of you anything?" Ryan asked.

Jack held up his beer, "I'm good. Would you like something to drink Elizabeth?"

"No thank you; I'm fine. We can't stay long anyway," Elizabeth responded as she glanced out into the yard searching for Riley.

As Ryan walked away, hoping to give them some time alone, Jack offered her a seat.

"Thank you so much for taking some time with Riley. He's a good kid," she stated as she glanced out into the yard and watched him play with the other children.

She turned back to Jack, "Riley hasn't had it very easy…"

"Ryan told me about your sister and brother in law, I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, we manage. I've been trying to get him involved in sports since last year, but this is the first time that he has begged me to do it. So thank you."

"Thank me? I didn't do anything."

"Jack, you took some time with him. You have no idea how much that meant to him, and to me."

"Well, as it turns out I'll be the coach for Riley's team…"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3- Godly Men

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 **Thank you to bbflabradors for being my sounding board, and writing partner. Thank you to everyone who has written such kind and encouraging reviews. I really do appreciate it.**

 **Those who have read this story are aware , but other's who have not, this story, up through this chapter was originally written by LoveHopeValley. Although I helped, it was her story. She is unable to continue it at this time, and asked me to continue it. So, I have posted her original 3 chapters and will now start working on Chapter 4. Thanks for your understanding, and I hope you enjoy the journey.**

 _ **Chapter 3- Godly Men**_

Elizabeth smiled at hearing that Jack would be leading Riley's team. It wasn't because she knew that he was accomplished in sports, although she assumed that with his athletic physique that he was. It wasn't because she was excited because Riley himself seemed to be. It wasn't even because he was a police officer and there was an unwritten certainty that she could trust him, although she did. It was because Jack seemed to be the first man, other than family members who really seemed to care about Riley.

Riley looked up from his vigorous game of kick ball and rushed over to hug Elizabeth. "Mom, look who's here. Sgt. Jack came to see us," he was so excited, pointing her in Jack's direction as if she hadn't noticed him standing a few feet away from her.

Elizabeth giggled nervously, "Honey, he didn't come here for us. He knows Ryan."

Jack couldn't help but to notice how Elizabeth's eyes sparkled and voice calmed when speaking to Riley. It certainly appeared that for all intents and purposes, she was his mother. The fact that she didn't physically give birth to him made no apparent difference.

They both watched as he hugged Jack before running off to again join the kickball game.

"I'm sorry; he didn't mean to imply that you came here just to see us," she stated, a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"I guess it just goes to show you how small the world is. I had no idea that you were related to Ryan," Jack replied.

Mary stuck her head out the back door, "Do you guys need anything?"

"No, I'm good," Jack replied before looking over at Elizabeth. "Would you like something?"

"No, I need to get going. We have church in the morning and I need to go over his Sunday school lesson before bedtime," she stated to Mary in reply to Jack's question. "But thank you."

"Hey buddy…" Elizabeth called out into the yard, disrupting the kickball game. "We need to get going."

"Mom, can't I play for a little while longer?" be begged from the comfortable confines of his friends.

"Sure, you could, but then you'll be too tired to go over your Sunday school lesson. So please, come on, let's go," she stated, her voice was firm but still loving.

Riley said his goodbyes to his friends and begrudgingly returned to the deck. As they headed for the back door, Riley turned toward Jack, "You should come to church with us; shouldn't he, mom?"

"Riley, Sgt. Jack may have his own church," she replied, feeling herself becoming even more embarrassed each time Riley opened his mouth.

"Oh…do you love Jesus, Sgt. Jack?"

"Riley…" Elizabeth tried to usher him inside.

"Elizabeth, it's okay." Jack bent down on one knee and found himself at eye level with the small boy. "Yes, I very much love Jesus," Jack responded. "Maybe sometime I'll come to your church. What church do you go to?"

Riley turned and looked toward Elizabeth for guidance.

"We go to Willow Creek Community Church, over on…" Elizabeth began to say as she observed the surprise on Jack's face. "Is something wrong?"

"That's the church I go to," he replied. "Again, it's a small world."

"Hmm, I don't believe I've ever seen you there, but then again with 10,000+ attendees at each service, I guess it would be a surprise if we had run into each other."

In a span of 30 seconds, Jack quickly realized where he would be the next morning.

Riley hugged him, "Sgt. Jack, I hope I see you at church tomorrow."

Elizabeth opened the door and lovingly shoved Riley inside. "I'm sorry if he put you on the spot. You know how kids can be."

"No, no spot here. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow," he replied as he disappointedly watched her walk out the door.

* * *

The following morning, Elizabeth was helping Riley tie his dress shoes before heading for church.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure honey; you can ask me anything," she responded as she knelt down in front of him.

He opened his mouth but was hesitant to let the words escape.

"What is it honey?" she asked.

"Why don't you have a husband? Is it because of me?" he asked. His question was innocent but immediately brought a tear to her eyes.

"Of course not; why would you think that?" she asked as she held his hands in hers.

"Because Tommy at school said that you don't have a husband because no one wants me," he stated as his own tears began to fall.

Elizabeth pulled him into a hug. She held him for a few moments while she gathered her thoughts. Pulling him back slightly, she was now eye to eye with the love of her life, "I love you; never doubt that, okay?"

"Okay…"

"You are without a doubt the most important person in my life. Please don't worry about me. I'm not looking for a husband, but if the right man, a Godly man comes along and he loves me and you, then we'll look at it at that time, okay?" her tone was soft and loving and quickly put the little boy at ease.

She took his hand and they headed for the door. "What about Sgt. Jack?" he asked.

As they walked out onto the porch she asked, "What about Sgt. Jack?"

"He likes me, and I'll bet he likes you too," Riley replied.

"Honey, Sgt. Jack is a very nice man, and I agree that he likes you. However, I'm sure he has a wife or girlfriend," she stated. _**He's too handsome and sweet not to be attached somehow.**_

"Okay, well maybe there's someone at church…" Riley's voice trailed off as they headed for the car.

"I'm sorry; what did you say?"

"Nothin'…"

* * *

Elizabeth dropped Riley off at his Sunday school class before heading down the hall and upstairs to her own classroom. She couldn't help but scan the mass of people, searching for Jack, or for that matter, anyone else she knew. She took a seat, opened her Bible and prepared herself for the class.

Down the hall and downstairs Riley put his children's Bible on the table and slipped just outside the door to watch the crowds as they headed to their respective classes.

"Hi Riley," a man's voice was barely heard through the mingling crowd.

"Oh Hi, Mr. Poplin," Riley remarked as he immediately turned to head back in his class.

"Are you looking for someone? He asked.

Riley remembered his manners and turned around to face Mr. Poplin. "I'm keeping my eyes open for a nice Godly man."

Mr. Poplin stopped at his Sunday school class door, "Are you looking for any particular reason?"

"He's for my mom; she needs a boyfriend," Riley stated calmly, as if he were asking for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I didn't know that," Mr. Poplin responded with a soft laugh as he turned to look at his daughter, Clara Stanton. "Well, maybe you'd better let her do the searching."

"I would, but I'm afraid that she'll find someone who doesn't like fishing, and catching frogs, and won't want to read me bedtime stories," Riley commented as his eyes continued to scan the people who were still walking the hall. Riley's voice turned somber, "I love it when my mom reads to me."

Mr. Poplin was a kind older man who had two sons, a daughter and six grandchildren. He observed the concern in Riley's eyes as he bent down and gathered the young boy's attention. "Your mom is a very smart woman. She is going to make sure that any man who comes into your family will be perfect for both of you.

Riley's Sunday school teacher came out to encourage any stragglers to hurry to their class. Riley said goodbye to Mr. Poplin and his daughter, stepped inside his class and took his seat.

"I'll meet you outside after class," Mr. Poplin advised his daughter as she headed upstairs to her class.

* * *

Clara barely made it into her class before the door closed. She took a seat behind Elizabeth in the back of the room.

"Why are you late? Is your dad okay?" Elizabeth whispered.

Clara snickered, "We were talking to Riley,"

Elizabeth quietly turned around in her seat, "Riley…what about?"

"You and Godly men," Clara laughed softly as she observed Elizabeth's eyes widen.

"What about me and Godly men?"

"Uh hum," the pastor's wife cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention.

Elizabeth turned around in her seat, but was unable to concentrate on the lesson. Her thoughts were occupied by visuals of men lining up outside the sanctuary waiting to meet her. Nausea settled in the pit of her stomach as she wished that she had not turned on the TV last week to watch "The Bachelor" while Riley was awake.

* * *

As soon as the class was over, Elizabeth rushed out the door, down the stairs and weeded her way through the crowd to reach Riley's class.

She found him standing just outside the door talking with a very handsome man. "Is that…? No, that can't be…"

"Mom, look who I met…" Riley called out as Elizabeth walked up.

"I see," Elizabeth responded. She turned to the man who was standing a few feet away and assuming that Riley had tried to reel in a boyfriend for her she was mortified. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth. I'm sorry if he was talking your ear off."

"Not at all. You know, he told me you were beautiful, but that's not even close," he stated. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Jimmy Garoppolo."

"Oh, I know exactly who you are. The San Francisco 49ers is his favorite team, and you are his favorite quarterback," she stated as she pulled Riley into her body, prepared to cover his mouth if he tried to speak.

He walked with them passed the sanctuary.

"Mom, what about the church service?" Riley asked.

"We have something to take care of this morning sweetheart," she stated with a smile while she was certain that the usual rosiness in her cheeks was now fully fledged red.

Jimmy casually walked with them out to the parking lot, each one choosing to bypass the 11:00 church service. Elizabeth was desperate to get Riley and herself to a place where they could have a serious conversation. Jimmy simply wanted to ask her out, especially since he already knew from Riley that she didn't have a boyfriend.

The conversation flowed, mainly because Elizabeth was afraid to give Riley a chance to tell Jimmy anything else about her life.

Surprised to actually meet a celebrity at church she stated, "I guess I just assumed if you played in San Francisco that you'd live there too." She wasn't certain why she wanted to know, but Riley had remarked more than once that #10 was the best.

"Well, I have a place in San Francisco, but during the off season, or in this case when I get a few free days, I head home to see my folks," he replied.

They reached Elizabeth's car; she opened the door and buckled Riley into his booster seat. She turned to face Jimmy, who remained onsite, apparently with something he wanted to say.

Elizabeth still felt uncomfortable with what Riley may have told him so she attempted to leave the scene as quickly as possible.

"Elizabeth, I know that we just met, and I'm not going to be here very long, well at least not this trip, but Riley here tells me that you aren't seeing anyone. Will you have dinner with me?"

She was stunned and before she could answer he stated, "I'm a Godly man. I mean, we met here at church; where is there a better place to find someone?"

"I'm sorry, I really do appreciate the offer, _**the offer…sounds like I'm a horse running through the auction.**_

"I wish you'd reconsider. It isn't often that I meet a beautiful woman with such high moral standards. After all, we're here at church."

 _ **He's a man. If he only knew how high he probably wouldn't waste his time,**_ "Yes, but as you can see, we skipped out on the church service, so they must not be but so high."

"Would you reconsider? We can drive separately; a restaurant of your choosing…"

"Really, I appreciate it, but I'll have to say 'no,'" she stated as she started to walk around to the driver's side of her Mustang.

"Nice car," he added before he started to walk away. Before she could open her door he turned around, "Coffee, at least agree to have coffee with me."

Somewhat intrigued, and feeling that a cup of coffee was innocent enough she agreed. "Okay, a cup of coffee. Do you know where Bridgeport Coffee Company is on S. Morgan?"

"Yes, I love that place," he replied.

"I need to take Riley over to my cousin's and I'll meet you there in say an hour, okay?" she asked.

"That's perfect. He turned around to leave, but quickly spun back around, "You aren't going to blow me off, are you?"

"No, I'll be there," she promised.

* * *

Mary opened the door in her pajamas commenting that this was the first Sunday that they'd had to sleep in and lounge around.

"I have a favor to ask…"

"Sure what is it?"

"Mom's got a date…"

"Riley, we need to talk about this, and we will young man," she stated sternly, although she couldn't help but understand his desire for a complete family.

"You have a date? WOW, that church of yours is a meat market," Mary remarked.

"The church is a meat market?" Riley asked. "I didn't see any meat there."

"Mary was making a joke; forget about it, and I really mean forget about it," Elizabeth stated as her stern look transferred to Mary.

"So, you have a date; with who…? Mary asked.

"That would be with whom, and his name is Jimmy. It's just for coffee, but could you watch Riley for a little while?"

"Mary, it's Jimmy Garoppolo," Riley squealed excitedly before running into the den to play video games.

"The San Francisco 49ers quarterback, Garoppolo?" Mary seemed just as excited.

"Why don't you go meet him," Elizabeth stated as she quickly filled Mary in on Riley's quest to find her a boyfriend. "No telling how many men he told about me this morning. It's just so embarrassing."

"Well go meet him, but I want a play by play when you get back."

"I'm sorry. I forgot to ask if you guys had plans today."

"No, I need to get moving anyway. Ryan has some guys coming over later today, so I'm just cleaning and making snacks. Riley will be fine," Mary assured her.

"Riley, you behave now," Elizabeth stated as she kissed his forehead and walked out the door.

* * *

She walked into the coffee shop 15 minutes late but found Jimmy seated at a booth along the window.

"I thought you weren't coming," he stated.

"I'm sorry; I ran into traffic on the way here from my cousin's and didn't have your number to call you," she explained.

"Well, I can take care of that," he stated as he picked up her phone and dialed his number. He inserted her information in his phone, and his into hers before placing it back on the table. "There, now you can reach me."

The way they met aside, she had to admit that she was enjoying their talk…and the coffee. However, she also knew that this would go nowhere, as she wanted someone who would be around. Six months here, three months there, a few weekend trips home wasn't what she was looking for.

"So, do you like football?" he asked.

"Well, if I'm perfectly honest, I watch it because of Riley. My favorite sport is basketball," she replied.

"Hmm, maybe I need to switch to hoops then," he joked, whish elicited a smile from her that drew him in further.

Several hours later, he walked her to her car. She unlocked the door and turned to thank him.

"Now will you have dinner with me?" he asked.

"I'm pretty busy with school and Riley and now he's playing basketball, so I don't know if my schedule will mesh with yours," she stated.

"I'll make it work. I have your number and I'm gonna call you," he stated as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

She slipped in her car and pulled out of the parking lot as he watched her disappear.

* * *

"I hope mom has fun today. I'm worried about her," Riley nonchalantly stated.

"Why are you worried about her, honey?" Mary asked as she had him helping her in the kitchen.

"All of my friends have fathers and she doesn't have one."

"Honey, she has a father."

"No, I mean she doesn't have a boyfriend or a husband, and I think its cause of me," he stated as tiny tears began to slip from his eyes.

"Oh Riley, that simply isn't true. You mean the world to her, but when she finds someone, she wants to make sure that he is going to be good for you too."

"Maybe like Sgt. Jack? He likes me and he teaches me things."

"Well, maybe but it has to up to your mom to find him, okay?"

"Okay. Can I go play video games now?"

"Sure honey; go ahead."

Mary heard a bunch of voices in the den and went out to offer some of the snacks she had prepared. She observed Jack, still dress in his Sunday best, his knees on the floor, eye level with Riley, and she watched.

She observed a spark in Jack's eyes that she hadn't seen in quite some time, and Riley also appeared excited to see him. Jack glanced around, presumably looking for Elizabeth before Riley hugged him and headed for one of the bedrooms to play video games.

"Can I help you with anything?" Jack asked.

"No, I've got it."

"I saw Riley; he was so cute. He asked me if I like fishing and catching frogs and reading bedtime stories. Kids come up with the funniest stuff. Is Elizabeth here?"

Just then Riley ran back into the kitchen for something to drink. "Sgt. Jack, my mom has a date." As quickly as he ran in, he was again gone.

"A date? Who does she have a date with?"

"Some guy who plays football…"

"Football, I play football…"

"No Jack, I mean professional football."

"Garoppolo? I heard that he went to the church, but I've never seen him there."

"Well you've never seen Elizabeth there either and she attends regularly. Apparently he met Elizabeth this morning and didn't waste any time asking her out. Maybe someone I know better not waste any time."

* * *

The front door opened and quickly closed again. Elizabeth stepped through the group of men congregating in the den and made her way into the kitchen.

"Oh Hi, Jack. You look really nice," she stated.

"Thank you, you look beautiful," he responded as Mary watched the sparks seemingly fly between the two.

"How was your date?" Jack asked, his tone was seemingly abrupt. Part of him wanted to know, but he also worried that his heart would explode from the answer.

"It was nice. It was just coffee, but he wants to take me to dinner."

"You aren't going are you?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Don't you think that Riley and you deserve a man who will be around for you, for both of you? Not someone who's gone a good portion of the year."

"Jack, it was coffee and a possible dinner. I'm not walking down the aisle…yet," she teased.

Jack grumbled as he left the kitchen and returned to the den to hang out with the other men.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Apparently I do because I don't understand his tone."

"Elizabeth, I may be wrong but I think he's interested in you, both of you."

"How am I supposed to know if he doesn't say anything?"

"Elizabeth, you two just met. Jack is a great guy and not one to rush things; unlike this Jimmy guy who meets you and immediately asks you out."

"Nothing will come of this 'Jimmy guy' as you call him, but he is nice and I enjoyed talking with a male who's main interests aren't cartoons, Cocoa Puffs, and video games."

Jack walked back into the kitchen, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry about before. It's really none of my business."

Before she could say anything he excused himself and left the room.

"He is a nice guy, Elizabeth. He's the type of man you and Riley need. You can depend on him, and he's no player, not like I'm sure that Jimmy guy is."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and ventured out into the den to see if she could speak privately with Jack.

"Where did Jack go?" she asked Ryan.

"He said something came up and he needed to leave."

 _ **Note: Thank you to my dear friend, bbflabradors for helping me with my chapter and writing. I have great respect for all of the fan fiction writers out there; you all do a wonderful job. I'm sorry, bbflabradors that I used to tease you about your writing and how much time you devote to it. I really thought that it would be easy and I could crank out the chapters quickly. I have now swallowed crow!**_

 _ **With work, family life and PTA obligations it's hard to find a lot of free time to write. I am trying to get bbflabradors to take over the story. If not I'll still write, but the chapters may not come often. I'm not certain that the story is what people want anyway so it may not really matter. Do you have a preference?**_

 _ **Thanks again to all the fan fiction writers out there. You have opened my eyes to your true dedication, and the enjoyment you provide is beyond measure.**_


	4. Chapter 4- Something's in My Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 _ **Chapter 4- Something's in My Eyes  
**_

 _ **Wednesday Morning…**_

"Did you get in touch with Jack?" Mary asked.

"Yes, but you know he's not a big fan of set ups," Ryan replied.

"Is he interested in her?"

"Very much so," Ryan replied.

"Then this isn't a set up. Its friends getting together and when the time is right we'll suggest that they take Riley out for ice cream," Mary suggested.

"Are you sure she's free?" Ryan asked.

"Of course she's free. We always have dinner together on Wednesday night. She and Riley will be over after school," she remarked.

* * *

 _ **Kindergarten class at Hanson Park Elementary School…**_

Elizabeth sat at her desk thinking about the phone call she'd gotten earlier in the day. Opening herself up to someone in a possible relationship frightened her. After all, it wasn't just her feelings and emotions to consider. Riley was, without a doubt, the most important person in the world to her, and any man who enters her life had to be perfect for him as well.

She felt her heart nervously pound as she thought about her date for the evening. She enjoyed coffee with him and their conversation flowed, but she wasn't really disappointed about him leaving in the morning. That had to say something, but she just wasn't quite sure what.

Elizabeth reached into her bag and pulled out her journal. She went for a long period of time following Viola's and Lionel's passing where she didn't even open the leather bound book. Her emotions were a jumbled mess as she navigated through the legal system and the initial fighting with Lionel's family for custody of Riley. Although the journal usually helped her organize her thoughts, during that time, it simply brought more to the surface. She barely finished an entry before she was completely in tears with a confused little boy beginning to internalize all of her emotions.

Counseling helped put things in perspective and once the custody issue was resolved, her life settled in and they were formally a family.

Elizabeth opened the journal, took a deep breath and began to purge her feelings onto the paper…

" _ **We grieve for those we've lost; the times spent; the emotions shared, and the adventures that were once planned but will now never come to pass. The grief is often bottled up inside, showing itself in the damp corners of your eyes, the emptiness in your heart and the lump in your throat that refuses to dissipate. Grief is an over abundance of emotions; its love that now has nowhere to go, so you hold it inside, often losing yourself in the process.**_

 _ **As children we rarely suffer the excruciating loss of a parent. Although it does happen, we just choose not to think about it. Often, distant, older relatives pass, and we are none the wiser, shielded from the grief that accompanies this type of loss.**_

 _ **Without a concept of life, we assume that those most important to us will live forever, as death seems so foreign. However, once it happens, you are shaken to your very core and everything you assumed to be steadfast and unyielding, is now unstable and easily fractured.**_

 _ **As we mature, we are expected to be the voice of reason and understanding for those in our care. I don't need much; I enjoy walks in the rain, quiet talks, cozy chairs in an quiet bookstore, the safety of my home during a loud thunderstorm, and lounging around on Saturday mornings with a cup of coffee in one hand and a seven year old in my lap laughing at cartoons.**_

 _ **Sometimes I feel that what I want is no longer so important. At this time in my life, my role now is to provide my son with a strong positive role model; someone who shows him the importance of working hard, empathy for others, and strength of character. But then again, wouldn't our lives be enriched by the addition of a good man?"**_

"Hey mom," Riley called out as he entered her classroom. Are you okay? Who made you cry?"

"I'm okay honey. I just have something in my eyes," she quickly closed her journal and covered her eyes, wiping them swiftly.

"Mom, do you know when we start basketball practice?" Riley asked as he accepted her excuse and moved on with his own agenda.

"No honey, I haven't gotten an email from Sgt. Jack yet," she replied.

"Mom, you don't have to call him Sgt. Jack; only I have to do that," Riley reminded her.

"Honey, I'm being respectful too," she stated.

"Can you call him?" he asked with great urgency.

"I can, but Riley, we don't want to start bugging him. He'll email us when he's ready to give us the information," she replied.

"Mom, please…I don't want him to forget about me," he continued pleading.

"I don't think he'll forget about you, but how about I check with Ryan? Maybe he knows something," she offered.

"Okay," he stated as he watched her gather her things to leave for the day.

As she got up from her desk and started for the door, he asked, "When are you going to call him?"

"Well, as it turns out, it's Wednesday and we're going over there so you can have dinner with Ryan and Mary," she responded.

"What are we having? Mary's a good cook," he stated excitedly.

"Oh, and I'm not?" she asked jokingly.

"Mooommm," he stated as he drew out her title. "I love you very much, but Mary is a better cook."

Elizabeth laughed. She never presumed that she was "Betty Homemaker," capable of earning accolades for her cooking. However, if there were awards for "Mother of the Year" where love of the child was the only requirement, she knew that the Oscar would have easily been awarded to her.

"What's for dinner?" Riley asked.

"I'm not sure, but I believe that your favorite, Mac & Cheese is on the menu," she stated as they made their way out to the parking lot and over to her Mustang.

* * *

Mary answered the door when Riley excitedly rang the doorbell multiple times. Elizabeth was still at her car grabbing a bag from the back when Mary stepped outside and Riley ran in, making a beeline for the TV and one of his favorite afterschool shows "Ask the Storybots."

"Do you need any help?" Mary asked.

"No thanks, I've got it," she stated as she headed for the door.

"What's all this?" Mary asked as she took the dress bag from Elizabeth's hand.

"I hope its okay, but Jimmy called me at work and asked me out to dinner," Elizabeth casually mentioned as she stepped inside the house. "I tried to call you, but your phone went to voicemail. You didn't get my message, did you?"

"No, what message?" Mary responded.

"Hey Ryan," Elizabeth called out as she passed the den.

"Hey Bethie," he called back. _**We've got a surprise for you…well actually not just you.**_

"What message?" Mary replied again, as she followed Elizabeth into her guest room.

"Well, Riley and I were coming over for dinner, so I knew you were expecting us, but I was asking if you could watch him this evening because I have a date with Jimmy."

"Uh…"

"Mary, is there a problem?"

"Uh, no…of course we can watch him. Where did this dress come from?" Mary inquired.

"It's the dress I wore to the Woman's Club awards dinner last week. I picked it up from the cleaners yesterday and never took it inside. Lucky, huh?"

"Yea, lucky…excuse me, I'll be right back," Mary stated as she rushed out of the room.

* * *

"Hey," she whispered into the den, barely catching Ryan's attention.

"What?" Ryan asked, his tone sounding a bit perturbed.

"Make a call; stop him from coming. She has a date and it isn't with him," Mary quickly stated before returning to the bedroom to help Elizabeth.

* * *

"Where are you going for dinner?" Mary asked.

"Everest…"

"Everest…? WOW, this Jimmy guy is going all out," Mary remarked. "I'm not so sure that I like him."

"You don't know him."

"Neither do you."

"Okay, I don't understand. Everyone tells me that I need to get out and date, and then when I do, everyone tells me that I'm making a mistake. Okay, so what is it, date or not?"

"I want you to find someone special, Elizabeth. I just want him to be the right someone."

"Mary, how am I supposed to know who that is if I don't date? I mean, I'm being careful. We meet at busy places and I drive myself," Elizabeth commented. "Besides, Jimmy is leaving tomorrow and I'll probably never see him again."

"But Everest? That's like the diamond of restaurants," Mary advised her.

"I've never heard of it. I understand that it's by the Chicago Stock Exchange, but you know me; I'm really a Golden Corral kind of girl," Elizabeth stated with a soft laugh.

"By the Stock Exchange? Girl, Everest is on the 40 floor overlooking Chicago. It's breathtaking," Mary advised her.

"WOW, I had no idea," Elizabeth stated. "I'm meeting him there. I don't know Jimmy well enough to get in a car alone with him."

"I'll bet if you were going out with Jack you'd feel comfortable getting in a car with him," Mary prodded.

"Look Mary, I know you're leery of Jimmy, but he was very nice when we had coffee," she stated as she slipped her dress on.

"That is beautiful," Mary remarked as she zipped up Elizabeth's dress.

Elizabeth noticed her fidgeting and glancing repeatedly toward the door, "What's wrong with you? You're as nervous as a barn cat in a room full of rocking chairs," Elizabeth laughed softly.

"Well, we'd better get you going. You don't want to be late," Mary responded without answering Elizabeth's question.

Elizabeth continued, "I enjoyed his company, but truly I agreed to have dinner with him because he's leaving for San Francisco tomorrow. That's all this is," Elizabeth stated as she turned to have Mary give her the thumbs up on her appearance.

* * *

"Mom, you sure look pretty tonight. Am I supposed to get dressed up too?" Riley innocently asked.

"No honey," she stated with a smile as she bent down to talk with him. "I'm having dinner out tonight. That's why you're here eating with Ryan and Mary."

"So you have a date?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. It's with Mr. Garoppolo. Remember him from church?" she asked.

Riley smiled at seeing his mother dressed up, and her hair curled and held up on the sides with beautiful clips. However, he now wondered if he'd thought out her having a boyfriend carefully. Would this now mean that she would not have much time for him?

"Mom, don't you want to stay here and have dinner with us?"

"Riley, actually I'd love to, but it was your idea that I date. Besides, you're the one who introduced me to Jim… I mean, to Mr. Garoppolo. He's leaving tomorrow, so I needed to have dinner with him tonight."

Riley trudged out of the room with his head hanging low and made his way back to his TV show.

* * *

"Mary, you won't believe the number of men who have called me this week," Elizabeth whispered, making certain that Riley didn't hear her. "If I didn't know better, I would think that Riley handed out cards instead of attending Sunday school."

"Who's called you…oh and before you answer, is Jack one of them?" Mary asked.

"Jack? No, he didn't call. Why would he call?" Elizabeth asked, but gave Mary no chance to answer. "I don't think you know what you're talking about," Elizabeth stated as she stood in front of the mirror and freshened up her makeup. "

"I'm telling you Elizabeth, I think he's interested in you," Mary remarked.

"He may be, I don't know, but I'm not sitting around waiting on him. Besides, you've been telling me for awhile that I've needed to get out and date. I'm dating."

"So, if Jack hasn't called you, who has?" Mary asked.

"Most of the men I don't know so I just politely turned them down."

"Most of them?"

"Well, there was one gentleman who graduated from college the year before me. We were in a study group together. His name is Aiden Foster."

"Are you going out with him too?"

"You know I'm a one-man woman, or rather I would be if I was dating anyone," Elizabeth reminded her. "After tonight and I say good night to Jimmy, then things will settle down a bit.

"Well, whether you believe it or not, you are dating, and I believe that little boy in the den, is not happy with the prospect of having to share you with anyone."

"Mary, he's the one who started this whole dating thing; I was happy just the way things were, just Riley and me," Elizabeth responded. "He can't have it both ways. Either I date or it's just us."

"I think it's going to be a touchy subject," Mary advised. "Besides, it doesn't have to be one or the other. If you pick the right guy, Riley will feel safe with the prospect of sharing you."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"After all, he's just a little boy and he's already lost his mom and dad. To him, the reality of you dating is setting in and he's now afraid that someone will take you away from him," Mary remarked as she glanced down the hall at hearing the front door close.

"Why must you analyze everything?"

"Sorry, just trying to help. I am a therapist after all; it's my job."

"Okay, do I look like I haven't been up since 5am?" Elizabeth smiled as she put a slight covering of lip gloss over her soft rose lipstick.

"You look beautiful, but let me just fix your hair," Mary stated as she was now trying to keep her out of sight.

* * *

"Hey, did you call me?" a familiar voice was heard coming from the den.

"Is that Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, he came over for dinner," Mary replied as she stepped away from Elizabeth, realizing that Ryan would not get him out of the house before they saw each other.

"Oh great; Riley wanted me to ask him about practice," Elizabeth stated as she grabbed her clutch bag and headed down the hall.

"WOW, I guess I'm under dressed," Jack stated as he found it impossible to look away from her.

"Thank you very much," Elizabeth returned his soft smile. "Jack, I didn't know you were coming, but I'm glad to see you."

"You are?"

"Yes, Riley has been pestering me about practice. Do you know when it will start and where it will be held?"

Jack's smile slowly faded, "Oh, I'm sending out the email tomorrow, but practice will be in the school gym on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school and the games are on Saturdays."

"Great, thanks. I'm sure that there is a little boy in here who is happy to hear that," she stated as she turned to look for Riley. "Hey buddy, could I get a kiss from you before I go?"

Riley dragged himself off the sofa and slowly crept over to her, "Can't you stay here. Sgt. Jack is here now and I'll bet he loves Mac & Cheese too."

"I would love to, but I promise that I won't be late. Now give me a kiss, and I promise, I'll be home early," she assured him as she watched tears form in his eyes.

"Elizabeth, if it's okay with you, Riley and I can have some guy time together," Jack stated.

"Really Sgt. Jack?" Riley squealed. "Okay mom, bye," Riley kissed her goodbye and stood by Jack as she walked out the door.

* * *

Thirty five minutes later, Elizabeth pulled into the parking garage at the Chicago Stock Exchange building and found Jimmy waiting nearby.

"WOW, you are breathtaking," Jimmy stated as he took her hand, leaned in and kissed her cheek.

As they took the elevator up to the 40th floor and entered the restaurant, it was quickly apparent to Elizabeth that Jimmy was a frequent and well respected guest. They were seated at the best table; they had a spectacular view and a waiter was assigned specifically to their table, making him immediately available for anything the couple may need.

They talked about many topics, but Elizabeth found herself being somewhat hesitant to open up. After all, he was leaving, and she wasn't expected to wait around for him, or was she?

With Everest serving French cuisine, Elizabeth was not used to things so fancy. With dinner completed, and the bottle of wine nearly empty, the waiter, at Jimmy's request brought a variety of coffees and decadent desserts.

The waiter listed each brand and type of coffee and dessert, with Elizabeth eventually selecting something that looked like black coffee and cheesecake.

Following dessert, Elizabeth was taking in the beautiful view when she felt his hand take hers. He turned her hand palm side up and placed something inside.

"What's this?" Elizabeth asked, knowing full well that it was the key to his Marriott Hotel room.

"I just assumed that maybe since I was leaving tomorrow and your son was taken care of that we could spend some more time together," he stated.

Elizabeth placed her napkin on the table, took hold of her clutch and stood from her seat. "My son's name is Riley, and if you'll excuse me, I need to get home to him."

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry, I just assumed…"

"That's what you get for assuming. Take care of yourself and have a safe trip."

He stood from his seat, "I'll be back next weekend. I'll call you."

"Please don't bother," she stated as she left the table and rushed to the elevator.

Once inside and the door closed without him following her, she released a breath she was unaware that she was holding. After she reached the car her tears began, partly because of anger at his presumption, and the other in the fear that she'd never find a man to be the kind of role model for everyday life that she desired for Riley.

* * *

Back in suburbia, on their quiet cul-de-sac, Riley finished dinner, consisting of mostly Mac & Cheese, but his affect remained depressed. Although he knew not why, he kept glancing at the clock. He'd seen Elizabeth do it on numerous occasions when she was waiting on someone to arrive.

Noticing Jack's disappointment, Ryan pulled him aside. "Hey, I'm sorry about tonight. I had no idea this was going to happen."

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't get drawn in so quickly. But man," Jack began as his head gently moved from side to side, "There's something about her; I can't get her off my mind."

"That feeling you already have for her; that connection you have with Riley… it won't go away just because you don't want it there. But Jack, if you want to see where this could go, if there could be anything between you two, don't wait," Ryan stated as he reached for a beer from the refrigerator.

"Hey, do you think it would be okay with Elizabeth if Riley and I take a walk?" Jack asked.

Seeing Riley moping around, Mary quickly replied, "I think she'd appreciate it."

"Hey Riley, would you go for a walk with me," Jack asked.

"Really? You really want to spend time with me?" he asked.

"Of course I do. Go get your jacket on and we'll walk to the park," Jack asked as he watched the small boy race down the hall for his jacket. When he returned to the den, his face was brighter than Jack had seen all evening.

As they started down the street, Jack watched Riley scuff his feet, kicking rocks as they headed toward the intersection. Jack took Riley's hand as they crossed the street and continued on for two more blocks before reaching the park.

* * *

Jack and Riley hadn't been gone long when Elizabeth returned from her date.

"You're home early," Ryan mentioned as he glanced at the clock.

Noting the sour expression on her face, Mary asked, "What happened?"

"Just not what I was expecting," Elizabeth remarked as she began to search the house for Riley.

"Come back here," Mary yelled out. "Riley's with Jack; they went to the park. Please tell me what happened?"

"Let's just say that his expectations for the evening weren't the same as mine," Elizabeth responded as she excused herself and went to the guest room to change.

A few minutes later she reappeared, "Now I'm comfortable."

* * *

"Jack and Riley just left a few minutes ago. Why don't you go meet them there?" Mary suggested.

"I think I will," Elizabeth stated as she quickly left the house.

Jack helped Riley up into the swing, "Push me really high Sgt. Jack."

"Not too high; I don't want you to fall," Jack replied.

Jack stood behind Riley pushing him in the swing and wondering how he had become so attached to this child he had only recently met. Then his thoughts quickly gravitated to Elizabeth and the fact that she was out with a man who was quite honestly out of his league. If he only knew how wrong he was. Presumptions can be a crazy thing.

Jack had been told all of his life that he was handsome. He wasn't conceited about his looks, but was certainly comfortable in his own skin. However, Elizabeth's date was quite well off financially, and that was something that he couldn't compete with. But then again, when finding the perfect woman, should he have to compete?

As the swing slowed and Riley jumped off, he grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him to the animals that rock back and forth. Riley jumped on the giraffe and goaded Jack until he stepped over and sat down on the cow.

With his feet firmly planted on the ground, Jack rocked back and forth as he listened to Riley chatter away. Much of what he said slipped passed, until he stopped rocking himself and stared directly at Jack.

"Do you and your wife have kids? I bet you're a good daddy," Riley commented.

"I'm not married, but I hope when I get married that I have a son as wonderful as you."

"Mom said that she was sure you had a girlfriend or a wife. So if you don't then why can't you date my mom?"

"Apparently your mom is dating someone already," Jack replied.

"Sgt. Jack," Riley called out before his expression turned serious.

"What is it, Riley?"

Hesitantly Riley began, "Do you think that mom doesn't have a husband because of me?"

"Riley, why would you say that?"

"Because it's been just her and me and my friends have dads and she went out tonight, but I couldn't go. I'm afraid if mom gets married that she'll leave me," Riley started to cry.

Jack jumped off the cow and squatted beside Riley. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly, as his own tears began to form, "Shh buddy, any man would be lucky to have you as his son."

"Even you, Sgt. Jack?"

"Especially me…"

The park was lit only by the multitude of stars and the full moon in the sky. Due to the dim light, Elizabeth approached unnoticed and watched from the safety of the picnic tables.

She knew what Mary had said about Jack being interested in her. Whether he was or not didn't really matter at this point. What was important was the fact that he was a kind, gentle man and appeared to have a fondness for Riley.

Elizabeth sat quietly as her face showed both sadness in the form of tears, and appreciation in the form of a broad smile, while she watched Jack's interaction with Riley.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked as he leaned back and observed Jack's watery eyes.

"I'm fine. I just have something in my eyes," Jack replied.

"WOW, grown-ups need to get that checked out. My mom had the same problem today."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5- Three's a Crowd, or Is It?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 _ **Chapter 5- Three's a Crowd, or Is It?  
**_

Elizabeth remained quiet as she watched the interaction between Jack and Riley.

"Sgt. Jack, can I ask you something?"

Jack squatted down to be at eye level with the small boy, "Of course; what is it Riley."

Elizabeth strained to hear their talk, but being unable to do so; she remained quiet and observed their body language.

Riley swallowed hard which made Jack nervous, wondering what words of wisdom were going to pass through his lips.

"I've got a girlfriend…"

"That's wonderful, but you know you need to treat her like a lady," Jack stated.

"A lady? She's not old like my mom or my grandma; she's just a kid like me."

Jack laughed at the age description Riley gave of his mom, but quickly turned more serious. "Riley, girls are special, and we need to treat them nice; no pushing or shoving."

"Only holding their hand, right?"

"Yes, holding hands is okay."

"Do you kiss girls, Sgt. Jack?"

Now it was Jack's turn to swallow hard. "I have."

"Aren't you afraid of cooties?"

"Uh, um…Maybe you should talk with your mom about this."

"It's okay Sgt. Jack, my girlfriend and me, we don't hold hands or kiss, cause we don't want cooties," Riley stated as Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "But I don't let the other boys call her names or push her down in the playground, cause one day I'm gonna marry her."

"Well I hope it works out for you buddy."

"It will; I already asked her and she said 'yes.'"

"She did; that's wonderful. When's the wedding?"

"Sgt. Jack, that's silly. We're too young to get married yet. I think we'll wait till after elementary school. Mom says that I need to take my time and make sure she's the right one."

Jack smiled at the sweet boy before him. He laughed internally at Riley's simplistic view of marriage and at the age of seven, how he was so certain that he already knew who he wanted.

"Sgt Jack, how will I know for sure that she's the right one?"

"Well Riley, I think you'll know she's the one when you want to spend all of your time with her and you worry about her when she isn't with you," he stated, trying his best to keep the explanation simple.

"Maybe when girls get older they don't have cooties. You think that's right Sgt. Jack?" Riley asked. "Cause I don't think my mom has cooties. Her kisses are magical."

 _ **Riley, you're killing me here…**_ "How are they magical?"

"It's cause when she kisses me my hurts go away."

"You're a very lucky little boy."

"Hey, can you ask my mom out? She's really nice, and she can cook…well, not as good as Mary, but it isn't bad. She tells great stories, and she loves me with all of her heart."

Before Jack could answer he noticed a change in Riley's facial expression. "What's wrong?"

"Mom won't marry you…" he stated as he shook his head back and forth while looking down toward the ground.

"Why is that?" Jack's disappointment bled through.

"She tells me all the time that she loves me with all of her heart. That means there isn't any more love for a boy, and you're a boy."

He laughed softly, "Yes I'm a boy, but that saying doesn't mean that there is no more room in your mom's heart for anything or anyone else. You see Riley; our hearts grow as we fill them with love."

Looking confused, Jack continued, "Riley, you know addition and subtraction, right?"

"Sure, I do math real good."

"Okay, so our love grows, or in this sense adds more, it doesn't take away. Do you understand?"

"Okay, so like when mom asks me how much 4 + 3 is, the love is the 3 and it makes it more, right?"

Oddly enough Jack understood what he was saying, "That's correct."

"Okay, can I go play some more?"

"It's actually getting late; your mom might not like me keeping you out past your bedtime. Are you ready to head back to Ryan's? I have it on good authority that Mary has fresh cupcakes just waiting for you," Jack stated as he stood up and glanced around, suddenly sensing that they weren't alone.

Jack took hold of Riley's hand and pulled the child behind him, "Is someone there?"

Elizabeth's silhouette broke through the darkness as she walked toward them and into the limited light provided by the moon and stars. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you, either of you. I just didn't want to interrupt."

"Hey mom, Sgt. Jack was spending time with me," Riley stated enthusiastically as he broke free from Jack and ran directly to her.

"I see that," she responded as she felt his arms wrap around her. Elizabeth glanced up at Jack, mouthing the words "Thank you," followed by a bright smile.

"Can we stay for a few more minutes?" Riley asked.

"I don't know, can we?" she replied.

"Moooom… may we stay?" Riley asked as he dragged out her title.

"That's better. Yes, you may stay for a few more minutes," Elizabeth agreed as she watched Riley run toward the snake slide.

"Thank you so much for bringing him out here. It clearly meant a great deal to him," she stated as she took a seat on a swing. Her feet remained on the ground as she simply rocked back and forth.

"It meant a lot to me too. He's a great kid, but he's worried about you," Jack stated as he took a seat on the swing beside her.

"I know. I try to tell him that I'm fine, but I think he's just so sensitive," she replied. "He tends to hold things in at times, and he believes that if he weren't around that I'd be married and happy."

"But it's evident that he makes you happy," Jack responded. "I guess as a little boy he doesn't understand that."

"He's seen me go out on a few dates but they didn't go well for one reason or another and he believes it's him, but it isn't. I think in his eyes no one wants a 'mom'," she stated as she looked off in the distance gathering her thoughts. "My main responsibility is Riley, and a lot of men don't understand that."

"You couldn't be more wrong, Elizabeth. You are a beautiful, intelligent, caring and compassionate woman. Believe me, any man would be lucky to have you…both of you," he blurted out, as he put his hand on the swing chain, turning her slightly to face him, before suddenly realizing that he was using his outside voice.

After a short moment of silence she stated, "Jack, you're a really sweet man."

Even in the dim light he observed her blush.

"Jack, I know we don't know each other very well, but may I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask me anything."

"Why do men have to be such jerks?"

"Excuse me?"

"Present company excluded of course…" she clarified.

"Well, thank you, but not all of us are jerks," Jack replied as he noticed Elizabeth was no longer moving in the swing; her movement stifled as her feet dug solidly into the sand below her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he too stopped moving. "You're home earlier than I expected. Did something happen?"

She glanced in his direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's none of my business," he stated although he was dying to know.

"Let's just say that he made assumptions of how the evening was going to end…"

"Did he hurt you?" he blurted out, unable to hold his tongue.

"Just my feelings, and my pride, oh and I guess he made me question my judgment, but physically, I'm fine," she turned her head to face him. Catching his look of concern and hearing his calming voice she found him to be quite endearing.

"Jack, I do appreciate you spending time with Riley, but I'm sure this isn't really what you signed up for this evening. I have him now if you need to leave."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, not unless you want to; but I assume that you have other things that you'd rather be doing, so it's okay if you need to go."

"Well, that's what you get for assuming. I'd like to stay if that's okay," he stated, somewhat taken aback by her sudden laughter.

She apologized, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but I said the same thing this evening when he placed his hotel room key into my hand."

Elizabeth caught the surprised look on Jack's face. She stood up from the swing, "Don't look at me like that. I didn't go with him." She turned away from him and started to walk toward Riley who was still at the slide.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't looking at you any particular way. Besides, I'm not the bad guy here," he responded as he thought of ways to make Jimmy's life uncomfortable.

She stopped and spun around, "I'm sorry Jack. You're right; I shouldn't take my frustrations out on you." She walked back to the swing she had just left and sat back down.

Elizabeth glanced over at the snake slide and smiled as she observed Riley climbing the ladder. "I love that little boy so much and somehow I feel like I'm letting him down.

"How so?"

"He's at a very impressionable age," she began as the expression on her face quickly softened. "I know what I want to teach him, things like manners and kindness, you know the typical things like that," she stated.

"He's a wonderful boy, Elizabeth. You're doing a great job with him," Jack replied.

"But, I also want him to know how to be a man in this world, strong, but soft when necessary," she stated as her eyes never drifted from Riley. "Some of it I can't teach. Some of it he'll learn by example and unfortunately most of the men I've met end up not being the example I want shared with him.

Elizabeth looked back at Jack, "I'm sorry; I don't mean to lay my problems out on you."

"We're friends, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe we are."

Remembering the conversation he had with Ryan earlier in the evening he nervously stated, "While we're on the subject…"

"What subject are we talking about, Sgt. Jack? My favorite is spelling, but I'm gooder in math," Riley stated as he ran up and hugged Elizabeth.

She laughed, "We can tell that grammar is not his strong suit."

Jack smiled but sat quietly. He had barely built up the courage to ask her out, but was thwarted by the little boy that he was quickly growing to love.

Riley ran to the next swing and took Jack's hand, "Come on, Sgt. Jack; don't you want to get a cupcake?"

"I can't think of anything else I'd rather do," he stated.

Riley took Jack's right hand and Elizabeth's left as they walked home, looking much like a family.

* * *

They walked into the house together, hand in hand with Riley still between them.

"Mary, we came home for cupcakes," Riley stated as he continued to pull them toward the kitchen.

"We need to take yours to go, Riley. It's getting late," she stated as she grabbed their things before saying good night and heading out to the car.

* * *

As the door closed, Ryan looked at Jack, "So…"

"So, what?"

"You didn't ask her out?"

"I started to but Riley came up and the subject was changed."

Mary quickly jumped in, "Jack, do you want to ask her out?"

Jack was eating a cupcake, so he said nothing, but quickly shook his head up and down.

"Then I would suggest that you make the attempt or you're going to be sorry that you waited," Mary offered her words of wisdom.

Jack wiped his mouth and hands, left the uneaten half of his cupcake on the counter and headed for the door.

* * *

He found Elizabeth and Riley still in the driveway. Elizabeth was in the process of securing Riley in his booster seat.

"Mom, I'm a big kid now, right Sgt. Jack?" Riley stated as he looked passed Elizabeth and observed Jack approaching.

Elizabeth spun around and obviously startled, her hand covered her heart.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you," Jack replied.

"That's okay," Elizabeth stated as she looked up and observed her car parked directly behind Jack, blocking him in. "I'm sorry; I have you blocked in. I'll be leaving in just a second," she stated as she returned to buckling his booster seat.

"Sgt. Jack, please tell mom that I'm a big kid now. I don't need this seat," Riley muttered.

"You are a big boy, but your mom is following the law. You have to be at least eight years old before you're allowed in a regular seatbelt. Okay?" he replied and Riley immediately stopped fidgeting and sat still while Elizabeth snapped the buckle.

She closed the door and hurried around to the driver's side.

"Are you in a rush?" he asked, hoping that she wasn't simply trying to get away from him.

"Well, I need to get him home, but I thought I was holding you up," she clarified.

"No, you aren't blocking me in. I mean, you are blocking me in, but I'm not in any rush," he stated as he felt his respiration increase and his heart begin to pound. "Do you have a minute?"

"Of course I do," she stated, thankful to him if for no other reason than the fact that he had given of his own time to Riley.

Jack's eyes met hers. Although he was initially nervous, the warmth of her crystal blue eyes caught him off guard, calming him immensely. "Elizabeth, I know that we've only recently met, but I wanted to know if you would go out to dinner with me?"

She smiled immediately. She wasn't sure what it was about him but she felt at ease. Maybe it was the fact that he was great friends with her cousin; although she felt that that helped, it wasn't in and of itself a deciding factor. Maybe it was because he was a police officer and she could assume a sense of safety while in his care. Although that was true, she didn't think that was it. More than anything else, she thought it was the honest relationship he had quickly developed with Riley. For whatever reason; she understood what Jack's attention meant to Riley, and although she wasn't certain why he was drawn to her little boy, she very much appreciated the time he'd given to him.

"Jack, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, I guess I am."

"I'd love to go out to dinner with you. I'll just need to make plans for Riley."

"How about Friday night?" Jack asked.

"That's perfect; Riley is going to a birthday sleepover so he'll be gone all night," she stated. Suddenly realizing how her response sounded, she quickly clarified her statement, "Uh, I mean that I have someone to watch Riley, so dinner is fine. I didn't mean to imply…"

"No assumptions here; I knew what you meant," Jack smiled.

Jack opened her car door, "I'll give you a call, okay?"

Before Elizabeth could answer, Riley blurted out, "Hey mom, Sgt. Jack isn't married like you said he was. That means he can marry you."

Immediately the signs of embarrassment shot through her body as she closed her eyes and lowered her head, wishing desperately that with a simple twitch of her nose that she and Riley could be teleported away.

Jack smiled as he closed Elizabeth's door resting his arms on the open window. He looked behind her seat at Riley, "I asked your mom out on a date; is that okay with you?"

"We're going on a date," he squealed.

Elizabeth and Jack both laughed as she turned in her seat to face him. "We'll talk about it honey, but that isn't really how dating works."

She turned back and faced Jack, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad he didn't tell me 'no.'"

* * *

Thursday morning arrived and Elizabeth had to struggle to get Riley out of bed for school. She dropped him off at his classroom, slipped by her room where she left her bags, lunch and phone sitting on her desk and proceeded to the office to check in.

Sitting at his desk, Jack pulled out his phone and called Elizabeth, hoping to reach her before class started. Being directed to her voicemail instead he hung up and decided to text her instead.

"G-mornin, I called but reached u r voicemail. Dinner 2 morrow at 7…?"

Ten minutes later Elizabeth returned to her classroom. Hearing a beeping sound in her bag she pulled out her phone and smiled.

"7 is great. Will drop off Riley at sleepover after school. Do u want 2 meet somewhere…?'

"I'd rather pick u up. Is that OK…?"

"Sure. C u then. U need my address…?"

"No, it's on Riley's b-ball application," he pushed "Send" before realizing that his response sounded stalker-like.

"I mean, it should b on his application. If not, I'll let u know." He clarified.

* * *

It was just before lunch, Elizabeth's students were in Art and she sat at her desk, with her journal in hand. She found herself excited, not nervous. Well, if she was completely honest with herself, she was very excited, but just a bit nervous.

In the past few years, since Riley had been in her life and her responsibility, she generally put her personal desires on hold, feeling as though no one could love him as much as she did. She'd had a few dates with men who initially showed an interest in Riley, but she quickly found it to be a guise for drawing her in. Those relationships or incidents as she preferred to consider them were ended quickly and abruptly.

In this case, Jack was handsome, there was no doubt about that, but she'd watched him with Riley when he didn't know she was there. He truly seemed genuine, not pretentious, or entitled as many of the men she'd met seemed to be. He appeared to care about this small boy who had, out of the clear blue, entered his life.

She opened up her journal and found herself smiling at the blank page, realizing all of the exciting possibilities which may await her, and Riley. She'd given the last five years of her life to Riley, and was prepared to give the remainder as well, for although she was well aware that she had not given birth to him, it was difficult to get her heart to understand and accept that fact.

"Stop it Elizabeth; it's just one date…" she whispered, but unfortunately loud enough for Florence Blakely, the librarian, who had entered her room to hear.

"Someone has a date? Do tell, who might this lucky man be, and does he like kids?" Florence asked.

If there was a desire to keep something quiet, the one person you didn't want to tell was Florence. Elizabeth glanced up from her journal, "You must have misunderstood. You know me; I'm Riley's mom and I don't have time for romantic involvements."

"You may not have time, but that little boy deserves a daddy," Florence quickly responded. "Elizabeth, you owe it to that little boy…"

"Oh, Mrs. Blakely, you're needed in the office. There's a book delivery, I believe," Mrs. Saunders stated as she stepped into Elizabeth's room.

As Mrs. Blakely walked out of the room, Elizabeth turned to Mrs. Saunders and gratefully stated, "Thank you."

"What was she hounding you for?" Mrs. Saunders asked.

"She heard me talking to myself and made assumptions."

Mrs. Saunders turned to leave, but when she reached the door she stopped. "Elizabeth, I haven't seen you, but I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, certainly not. You aren't dating anyone are you?"

"Why? I actually have a date Friday night," Elizabeth advised.

"Okay, never mind. It's probably a good thing."

"Why?"

"It's been a few weeks and I can't remember who he was now, but he was really handsome, and I believe that he was taken by you."

"Mrs. Saunders, how many men have you tried to set me up with?" Elizabeth lovingly laughed. "Never mind, I'll remind you. First there was your nephew; then there was your next door neighbor's son, oh, and who can forget that singing cowboy you met at the Wild West Festival."

"I love you like my daughter, Elizabeth and I want you to be happy."

"Well, I can honestly say that I'm not unhappy, if that actually makes any sense. I appreciate your efforts Mrs. Saunders, but really, when the time is right, the right man will come into our lives. Until then Riley and I are doing just fine."

Not realizing that her Friday night date and the man Mrs. Saunders was forgetfully referring to were one in the same, Elizabeth dismissed her suggestion as one more ludicrous set up.

* * *

Eventually alone again in her room with her thoughts, she glanced down at her open journal. She clicked her pen and attempted to convey her feelings onto the white canvas…

" _ **Sometimes in our quiet existence, our thoughts take us back to a time when we knew things to be simpler; a time where our needs were met without question and often without asking, and a time when those in our lives knew exactly what to do to alleviate our discomfort, both physical and emotional.**_

 _ **Being a parent to me means knowing your children so well that even the slightest facial expression or whimper has you jumping to satisfy a multitude of various wants and needs, each one denoted by a different sound or look.**_

 _ **Being a parent to me means being there in the good times and the bad; the scary times and those filled with great joy. It means loving this person you created, or who through unforeseen circumstances has entered your life more than you could ever love yourself.**_

 _ **It means giving up sleep to destroy the monsters in the closet or under the bed, comforting them as they eventually drift off. It means putting your life on the line to protect this apple of your eye, the chip off of the old block, and the light of your life without thinking twice.**_

 _ **To those without children, parenthood may seem like a burden. It represents the loss of freedom they once had; fighting the tightness in their chest as they struggle to breathe. Many of those without children are just as thankful for their situation as most of those with children are for theirs.**_

 _ **Although most men and women are capable of procreating, as the saying goes, "most men can be a father, but it takes a special individual to be a daddy," so the same goes that most women can be a mother, but is also takes a special person to me a mommy.**_

 _ **Although I did not physically give birth to my son, he is nonetheless mine in every sense of the word. His existence in my life has filled a void that I had no idea was empty. I love him completely and unconditionally. Being his mommy is the most important role that I will ever undertake.**_

 _ **So my dear Riley, I promise to do my best to raise you with love and kindness; to be available to you when you need me, and when you don't, but above all else, please know that I will cherish each and every moment I have with you. You are truly without a doubt my biggest blessing and it is most definitely a privilege to be your mom."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it into the safety of her bag. She checked her watch and headed down the hall to the Art classroom to gather her students for lunch.

* * *

"Hey Elizabeth; do you have a minute?" her friend, Leah Stevens, a 2nd grade teacher called out.

"Can we walk? I have to pick up my kids from Art," she suggested.

"Sure, I'm heading this way too," Leah replied.

"So, can I help you with something?"

"I hope so. Are you taking Riley to the sleepover tomorrow night?"

"That's the plan. Do you need me to take Marcus with us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind. My parents are coming over for dinner and I need to rush home after school to get things ready," Leah advised.

"No problem; just drop him off in my room and I'll be glad to deliver him for you," Elizabeth replied.

"You're welcome to come to my place for dinner. It's been ages since you've seen my parents," Leah suggested.

"I appreciate it but I have a… I mean, I have plans," Elizabeth responded.

"Do you have a date?" Leah asked.

Elizabeth stopped at the Art room, "Sorry, maybe we can talk later. My kids are calling…"

As Leah walked off she muttered, "Enjoy yourself, Elizabeth; you deserve it."

* * *

The next morning Elizabeth rushed around the house gathering an overnight bag, his pajamas, clothes, and Matthew's birthday present before waking Riley. Although sleepy, the excitement of the upcoming party provided the necessary fuel which launched him from his bed. Based on the level of his excitement, Elizabeth was concerned that he would be unable to concentrate on his lessons for the day.

They talked in the car on the way to school with Elizabeth reminding him that playtime comes after school.

"I can't wait, mom. They're gonna have a clown, and cotton candy and a Bouncy House and everything. You should come too," he stated as they walked down the school hallway heading for his class.

"This is your party honey. I want you to have a good time, but remember, schoolwork comes first, okay?"

"Okay…" he stated before reaching his classroom and running inside to see his friends.

The morning rolled along without incident. It was Friday and the children were excited for the weekend, but overall they were compliant and all work was completed in a timely fashion.

Elizabeth looked up and observed Mr. King standing in the hallway waiting for her to acknowledge him. She motioned for him to step inside the classroom as her attention was returned to her students.

"Okay, let's put your crayons and papers away and line up along the wall. Mr. King is here to take you out for P.E.," Elizabeth stated as she hurried the children along.

Once they left, the door closed and the room was quiet. She took a seat at her desk and her thoughts immediately drifted to her plans for the evening.

Suddenly her phone chimed, pulling her from the stillness of her dimly lit room. She glanced down and observed a text from Sarah, Matthew's mother.

" _ **Sorry 4 the late notice. Matt came home from school early b cause of a sore throat. Suspect strep. Going 2 Dr. Have to reschedule party…"**_

Elizabeth's heart sank. She knew how upset Riley would be when he heard that the party was postponed. However, he wasn't the only one. She didn't know why, but she was also disappointed at the prospect of cancelling her date with Jack. It had been quite some time since her heart pounded with excitement in anticipation of a date.

She had to admit to herself that most of her recent dates, and there hadn't been many, had been set up by others. Even her initial date with Jimmy was initiated by Riley. Although the first meeting was cautiously enjoyable, her recent dinner with him failed miserably.

She ventured a guess that her date with Jack was the first one she'd looked forward to since she adopted Riley. No, that wasn't true. Initially she saw the world through rose colored glasses, seeking to find the best in everyone and each situation. However, she quickly learned that those with ulterior motives cheapened any possible relationship by making it a game of how quickly they could get her into bed. When they realized that she did not play that game they just as quickly backed away.

Although her having Riley in her life did not seem to cause vocal consternations, those men that she did happen to see more than once appeared oblivious to his existence. Her need and responsibility to care for him simply flew out the window when they wanted to see her, but child care wasn't available. Not that they ever asked to spend time with her and Riley together, but even if they had, none of them showed her even an inkling of desire to get to know her son independently of her; until now.

She sat at her desk staring at her phone knowing that she needed to contact Jack and cancel their plans. Maybe it wouldn't mean as much to him as it did to her, but she secretly hoped that he felt devastated.

Staring at Riley's picture on her desk she suddenly felt like a child, saddened by the fact that the Easter egg hunt had been cancelled due to rain or the teenager when her favorite TV show was not renewed. Each one felt at that moment that the world was against them, and she couldn't help but to agree. This feeling of disappointment at having to cancel a date left her with an unfamiliar feeling.

As it was, the other men she'd dated held little promise in her eyes after the first few dates. When relationships ended or dates were postponed, she simply spent her time with Riley, and felt even more blessed that he was in her life.

She hadn't even been out on an actual date with Jack, and she already found herself, for the first time since Riley came into her life, wondering what it truly would be like to have a complete family.

She picked up her phone and dialed Mary's number, "Hey…"

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"No why?"

"You never call me during a school day."

"Are you and Ryan going to be home tonight?"

"No; don't you remember, I finally got him to agree to go to the symphony with me," she replied.

"Oh, that's right; never mind," she responded before wishing them a fun evening and hanging up the phone.

She glanced at her watch and realized that her students would be returning in 5 minutes. The end of the day was fast approaching and she wanted to let him know her dilemma as soon as possible.

She dialed his number but was immediately directed to his voicemail. Listening to his voice she felt her heart pound until the end of her message when she again realized that she had to cancel their date.

"Jack, its Elizabeth. I'm sorry to do this on such short notice, but Riley's sleepover has been postponed due to the birthday boy not feeling well. I called Mary, but she finally talked Ryan into going to the symphony and that's tonight too. So I'm sorry but I'll have to ask for a rain check. I hope your day is going well, and again, I'm sorry."

* * *

Jack walked back into his office after receiving some exciting news from his Captain. He wasn't certain what he wanted to do about it, but that could wait. Right now he had more pressing things on his mind, the most important of which was his date with Elizabeth.

He sat at his desk and finished skimming the newspaper. If Elizabeth was one who prided herself on local and national happenings, he wanted to be able to participate in the conversation.

Seeing his phone blinking, he pulled it up from the center of his desk and scrolled through his bevy of messages. As each message started, he quickly realized if it was important or not. Those he could deal with later were passed by as he moved on to others that were more urgent and pressing.

As it worked out, nine messages were passed over and the tenth one, the one from Elizabeth replayed over and over again. He loved hearing her voice, the message, not so much as the smile left his face, but his determination remained.

As he folded the paper, an ad on the back page caught his attention…

Jack dialed her number; "Hey Elizabeth, this is Jack" he called out when she answered.

She easily recognized his voice but didn't want to appear too eager. "Hi Jack. Did you get my message?"

"I did. I'm sorry for Riley; I'm sure he's disappointed."

"He will be once he finds out," she replied. "Maybe we can try it again some time?" her comment came across much more like a question.

"I'm not one to give up so quickly. So, can you be ready at 5:30 or 6?"

"Jack, I thought you got my message. I don't have anyone to watch Riley," she reminded him.

"I know what you said, but I have some place that I'd like to take both of you. Do you trust me?" he asked.

Seeing how he had been with Riley both when he knew she was watching and when he didn't, she had no reason not to trust him. "Sure, I trust you."

"Okay, I'll be by at…"

"We can be ready at 5:30," she interjected.

"Okay, I'll be there at 5:30. Dress casually," he stated as the smile returned to both of their faces.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6- It's a Small World

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 6- It's a Small World**_

Elizabeth walked her students out to the bus ramp after the first dismissal bell. She found Riley outside with his teacher, and as she started back inside, he advised her that he was going to help clean the chalkboard in his classroom before coming down to meet her.

"That's sweet of you. I'll be in my class when you're done," she stated as they all headed back inside, but separated at the first hall intersection.

* * *

Elizabeth walked back into her class and gathered her belongings for the day. Assuming that she had a few minutes to herself before Riley returned, she pulled her journal from her bag and sat it on her desk.

She looked across her room, focusing in on the pictures her students had drawn of their families. There were some with one parent missing, which she knew to be due to divorce or death; there was one where the father was in a wheelchair and several others where it was obvious that the adults in the family were grandparents. She thought about her date with Jack and the fact that somehow she was excited, an emotion she wasn't used to experiencing in the recent dates she'd had. However, she was also aware of the fact that her happiness was not solely dependent on him. It wasn't fair to place the responsibility of her happiness upon the shoulders of another and she needed to find that from within.

She opened the leather bound book, flipped to the next blank page and put her pen to the paper hoping to adequately convey her thoughts and feelings…

" _ **Personal euphoria cannot and should not be dependent upon the actions of others. Often enhanced by their presence, placing the responsibility of our happiness into the hands of another is not only foolish, but unfair to all parties.**_

 _ **Individually we need to seek in life that which brings us the most joy, cultivate it, and enjoy it, but never allow it to define us; for we will always be much more than that which is visibly seen. We become stronger through our fears, our failures, our trials and our triumphs and through our own acceptance and happiness we may also be able to enhance the lives of others.**_

 _ **However, fear of the unknown often keeps us self contained, unwilling or unable to open ourselves up to wonderful, yet unexpected possibilities. Although I am aware that fear is a healthy emotion, this knowledge does little to calm the stirring waters within me.**_

 _ **I continually tell myself that I'll be fine; that I can have and be all that is important to me; that I can provide a home and solid upbringing for Riley, and keep him from missing out on anything important in life. In my attempt to enhance his life, I have found that joy in the simple pleasures allows us to open our hearts completely, expecting nothing, experiencing everything, and being thankful for each opportunity that is presented.**_

 _ **As a result, we are tasked with finding within ourselves that feeling of inner peace, that "Happy to be me" satisfaction that we feel when our refection is seen in the mirror. Then and only then will the joy we feel within ourselves reflect the true gratification for the life that we have been given."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it back inside her bag. She sat momentarily and reflected on her life, her desires, and her responsibilities. The quiet in her head was quickly broken as the door to her room opened…

"Hey mom," Riley called out as he excitedly ran into Elizabeth's empty classroom. "Come on, we're gonna be late," he took her hand and attempted to pull her up from her chair.

"Hey buddy, would you sit here for a minute; I need to talk to you about something," she requested as she patted the seat beside her desk.

"Okay mom, but I was good all day. I did all my work and I even got an "A" on my spelling test," Riley replied as he continued standing.

"An 'A'?" she got up and immediately hugged him. "That is wonderful news, and deserves a prize for your hard work."

"Oh that's okay; I'm going to the party. That's a good enough prize. Come on, let's go," he energetically announced.

"Well, Riley, there has been a change in plans," she stated as she squatted down in front of him.

"No party…" he immediately remarked as he slumped down in his chair.

"I'm sorry, but Matthew is sick, so it's been postponed," she advised.

Riley lowered his head onto her desk, "Well, I hope Matthew feels better, but I'm sad about the party."

"I know buddy, but I have a surprise for you," she stated as her voice lifted slightly.

Grabbing his attention, he looked up, smiling hesitantly.

"Well, Sgt. Jack wants to take us both somewhere this evening. Are you interested?"

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, but do you trust him to take us some place interesting?"

"I really do," he stated as the excitement returned to his face. "Come on mom, we have a date with Sgt. Jack; we have to get going."

* * *

Elizabeth and Riley made it home with time to spare. Elizabeth laid out his clothes and took benefit of the extra time available to jump in the shower.

She stepped out of the bathroom with ten minutes to spare and headed for her bedroom to find just the right outfit. She settled on a pair of black jeans, her favorite jade colored sweater and her black Saucony tennis shoes. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail as the curls cascaded down her back.

"Mom, Sgt. Jack is here."

"I'll be right out," she stated as she lightly sprayed her favorite floral perfume, walked through the mist and headed out into the hallway.

She found Jack sitting on the sofa with Riley looking at the small child's abundance of Pokémon cards, and appearing quite interested.

"Riley, go get your jacket," she requested as she gathered his Pokémon cards and placed them back into their container.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be; I enjoy spending time with him," Jack assured her.

"Sgt. Jack, where are we going?" Riley asked as he ran down the hall and back into the den.

"Well, there's a fair in Anderson that started last night. Would you like to go ride some rides?" he asked.

"Oh WOW, come on let's go," Riley stated as he grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him toward the door.

"I'd say that's a 'yes,'" Elizabeth stated as she followed them out the door, locking up as they left.

They pulled the booster seat from Elizabeth's car and placed it in Jack's.

"I'm going on a date and I still have to sit in this seat?" Riley was slightly disgruntled.

"Riley, you might not want to tell people that you went out on a date with your mom, and yes, you have to ride in the booster seat."

* * *

During the drive, Jack and Elizabeth listened intently as Riley hummed to the music. Each one experienced their own set of nerves as they stole glances when the other wasn't looking.

Forty-five minutes later they pulled into the fairgrounds and parked. The area was packed, making Elizabeth slightly nervous. Since assuming Riley's custody, he was rarely out of her sight, with school being one of the rare occasions.

Jack unbuckled Riley's seat and helped him out of the car. Jack held his left hand and Elizabeth held his right as they walked toward the fair looking very much like a family.

Once inside the fenced in fairgrounds they walked over to the ticket booth where Jack purchased a wristband for Riley and a sleeve of tickets for him and Elizabeth hoping that he could talk her into riding the Ferris wheel with him.

They walked through several tents consisting of farm animals such as pigs, goats and cows. The "Oinks, Baas" and "Moos" had Riley squealing with excitement as he pleaded for a baby goat to live in his backyard.

Elizabeth and Jack laughed as they watched Riley move from pen to pen, fascinated with each animal he encountered. The lips of the animals tickled Riley's skin as Jack placed grain in his palm and then cupped his hand as he fed the babies, making certain that none of them bit the small boy's fingers.

Riley was not nearly as excited when they entered the tent where jellies, jams, and pickles were being judged. He scooted right on passed the area where the process for making the delectable condiments was shown and made his way outside with Jack and Elizabeth close behind.

Just before they entered the "Ride Area," they came upon a small enclosure and stood along the fence waiting for the piglets to race around the short track.

"I can't see," Riley called out louder than normal, having a hard time being heard over the crowd otherwise.

"Come here," Jack stated as he lifted the boy up on his shoulders, holding his legs tightly so he didn't fall.

The piglet race began and finished as Elizabeth watched Jack and Riley excitedly cheering on their favorite, which happened to be the same pig. Riley laughed as the piglet in the blue jersey was awarded an Oreo cookie as his prize for winning.

They continued on with Riley happily riding on Jack's shoulders, as his hands rested on the top of Jack's head.

They came to the first children's ride, the caterpillar rollercoaster. Jack picked Riley up off of his shoulders and gently placed his feet on the ground.

Elizabeth and Jack stood along the fence by the exit gate as Riley walked up and took his seat. They watched as he, who only hours before was so disappointed by the postponement of his friend's birthday party, now laughed and squealed with his arms up in the air as the cars ran through the various twists, turns and dips from beginning to end.

The attendant helped the children out of their seats and Riley immediately returned to Jack and Elizabeth. They walked on to several other rides including the Bumper Boats, Balloon Race and the Octopus.

Once Riley made his way back through the exit gate, he took hold of Jack's right hand, and Elizabeth's left. Riley laughed as they walked toward his favorite, the Rockin' Tug ride.

As they stood by the entrance, Riley released Jack's hand and placed it into Elizabeth's, "You promise to stay right here?"

As if they were reading a script, Jack and Elizabeth responded in unison, "We promise not to move."

Their hearts pounded as they unexpectedly felt the electricity flowing through their bodies when their palms kissed. Although they each felt comfortable, they also had similar thoughts, _**please don't let go...**_

Riley returned to them following the ride, and immediately placed their hands back in his. "Where to next?" he asked as he pulled them, but seemingly had no particular destination in mind.

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked.

"YES," Riley blurted out. "Let's get cotton candy."

"Riley, food before desert, what would you like to eat?" Jack asked, looking toward Elizabeth for some guidance.

Elizabeth pointed off into the distance, "Over there, they have chicken nuggets and hot dogs."

"Is that okay with you?" Jack asked, seeming surprised that she would like something as simple as a hot dog.

"I love hot dogs," she started to reply but as her mouth opened, Riley's words filled the air.

"I love hot dogs too," she stated as they headed in the direction of the games and food vendors.

As they stood in line, Jack turned to Elizabeth, "What would you two like?"

"Riley and I will both have a hot dog, oh, and some fries," she stated. "Riley, what do you want to drink?"

"Vanilla milkshake."

"Vanilla milkshake for Riley and I'll take a water. Oh, and catsup only on the hot dogs please," she requested.

Elizabeth took Riley's hand and led him over to a table near the open field where the band would be playing later in the evening.

Riley was running in the field when he observed Jack approaching. They met back at the table with Riley sitting across from Elizabeth.

"Sgt. Jack, this is my first date, but I think you're supposed to sit next to the girl. Oh, don't worry, she doesn't have cooties."

As the words passed through Riley's lips, Elizabeth quickly realized that kids do say the darndest things. Unable to stifle him she simply lowered her head, and closed her eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that she was having an incredibly wonderful time, she would have been thinking, "Beam me up, Scottie."

"Riley, I already knew that your mom didn't have cooties. I don't date girls with cooties," Jack stated as he was very proud of his response to Riley's statement.

"But Sgt. Jack, how did you know that she didn't have cooties?"

Elizabeth began to laugh, "You walked right into that one. So, what's your answer now?"

"Don't you remember when we were talking the other day? You told me that she doesn't have cooties, so I trusted you," Jack glanced in Elizabeth's direction and winked.

"Sgt. Jack, do you go on lots of dates with girls?"

"Riley, honey that's none of our business," Elizabeth replied as her embarrassment was readily observed in her rosy cheeks.

"That's okay. No Riley, I don't date lots of girls."

"So mom and me are special?"

"Riley…please eat!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she was now wishing that a sink hole would swallow her.

"Yes, you and your mom are special."

Jack handed out everyone's food and drinks before taking his seat next to Elizabeth. Dinner conversation consisted of Riley telling his jokes which had Jack and Elizabeth in stitches.

"Why didn't the police officer catch the football?" Riley asked.

"I don't know, why didn't the police officer catch the football?" Jack replied.

"Because he didn't want to…"

Elizabeth almost choked on her hot dog, "That joke gets me every time. It's stupid, but it makes me laugh."

 _ **She has the most adorable laugh.**_

"You have a little catsup on you lip." Jack stated.

Elizabeth dabbed at her mouth, "Did I get it?"

"No, wait," he stated as his thumb brushed across her lips, effectively removing the condiment. He pressed his lips against his thumb as his tongue wiped away the catsup.

Jack wasn't certain what was happening, but for some reason in a park with thousands of people, his heart pounded, the blue in her eyes deepened, and all he saw was her. _**It's too soon to feel this way, but God help me; she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.**_

* * *

After dinner, Riley took Jack's hand as the three of them headed toward the numerous carnival game tents on the outskirts of the fair. Riley played "Whack-A-Mole," as Elizabeth and Jack laughed softly at his determination. Each pounding of the mole's head was done with a child's precision, often dropping the gauntlet two or three times before making contact with his intended victim.

They moved on to the water pistol game, with Jack nonchalantly allowing Riley to win, multiple times. He was allowed to pick his prize and knowing that his mother loved stuffed animals, he picked out a 12" tall rainbow colored unicorn and proudly handed it to her.

Walking toward the carousel and Ferris wheel they passed an air rifle game. The three of them stopped and watched. While watching, no one playing walked away a winner. Riley asked to play, but Elizabeth told him 'no,' because the guns looked too real.

Jack stepped up and played game after game, winning each time. After the fifth straight win, the operator attempted to entice him with his winnings, hoping to send him on his way.

Jack looked at the prizes available to him as the operator pulled down several stuffed animals that were nearly as tall as Riley. Observing the pride in Riley's expression as he glanced at the prize he turned over to his mother, Jack settled on a blow up dolphin.

"Seriously?" the operator asked. "I have never had anyone win as many games in a row as you did. Man, you can have your pick of anything in here and you want this dumb blow up dolphin?"

Jack again looked over at Riley and Elizabeth and as she smiled. He grabbed his dolphin which he presented to Elizabeth, and they walked off with Riley holding each of their hands.

They were in close proximity to the Ferris wheel when Jack began pleading with Elizabeth to ride it with him.

"I'm not a big fan of heights, Jack," she admitted. "Besides, we have Riley and I can't just leave him here."

"Riley can come too; he's tall enough," Jack suggested.

As they stood by the fence, a voice in the distance drew their attention.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth Thatcher is that you?" a woman's voice somehow managed to pierce through the blaring sounds of the masses.

Elizabeth turned around and before she could react, the woman wrapped her in a hug that evidently showed years of suppressed emotions.

"Rosie…?"

"Elizabeth, is that really you?"

"I hope so since you just cut my air supply off with that hug. What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I came with my husband. Oh, Lee…" Rosie turned to Lee and the look of shock on his and Jack's faces was actually comical. "Wait, Jack, what are you doing here, and with Elizabeth?"

"You know Rosie?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"We haven't seen each other in what…7 years?" Elizabeth responded.

"More like 8," Rosie corrected her.

"How do you know each other?" Lee and Jack asked in unison.

Rosie enthusiastically responded, "We went to college together. We were roommates our last year at Northwestern."

Elizabeth interjected, "Rosie wanted to head to New York for the bright lights of Broadway and I wanted to stay here." Elizabeth hugged her again, "WOW, what are you doing back here, and how do you know Jack?"

"Elizabeth, this is my husband, Lee. He and Jack are best friends," Rosie explained.

Suddenly as if a light went off in Rosie's head she continued, "Wait," her eyes widened as she glanced between Jack and Lee, "Is this Becky?"

"Becky?" Elizabeth was obviously confused.

Lee quickly attempted to change the direction of the conversation. "Honey, you can talk later. We have more things to see."

"I'm not leaving now, I just found Elizabeth again and we have years to catch up on," Rosie stated as her eyes lowered to take in the small boy who was now standing beside Elizabeth.

"Where did this little munchkin come from? Are you married, and if so, why are you out with Jack? Is he abusive? Your husband, I mean, not Jack?" Rosie's questions kept coming without time in between for answers.

"Rosie, this is Riley. Do you remember my sister, Viola?"

"Yes, and I was so sorry to hear about what happened. I tried to get in touch with you then, but you'd moved and no one knew your contact info," Rosie explained.

"So this handsome little boy isn't yours?"

"He's very much mine; I just didn't give birth to him," Elizabeth replied with misty eyes and a look of love that Jack found quite enticing.

"Well this sure is a small world. Are you two dating?"

Before Elizabeth or Jack could respond, Rosie blurted out, "Oh, what am I thinking, of course your dating. You're here together, aren't you?"

"Well actually, this is our first date," Elizabeth replied.

"Dating sure has changed. I didn't know that you brought your kids with you," Rosie casually added.

Jack reached over and picked up Riley, "I guess we're different, because I'm having a great time."

"Me too, Sgt. Jack; I like dating," Riley replied.

"I can't get over this; you've been here the whole time?" Rosie hugged Elizabeth again.

"Are you two going on the Ferris wheel? It's quite romantic you know," Rosie stated as she glanced up at the tall ride. "Oh, but you can't go on a ride like that with this little one. We'll watch him, and you two run along."

Jack looked at Elizabeth; knowing how accommodating he had been this entire evening, she relented. Without thinking, Jack took her hand and they raced for the last available car on the Ferris wheel.

His arm wrapped around her shoulders and he watched as her eyes closed. As the car they were in rose higher and higher he whispered in her ear, "Just lean on me. I won't let anything happen to you."

She didn't have to be told twice as she snuggled into his shoulder and he felt her body soften against him.

After several revolutions, she hesitantly opened her eyes, "Whoa, we're so high."

Jack's finger under her chin turned her to face him, "Just look at me."

She gladly did as he asked as he quickly lost himself in everything about her. His palm cupped her cheek as their eyes refused to waver. He felt her head lean into his hand as her teeth nervously brushed across her lower lip.

He felt his heart pounding so loudly that it seemed to silence everything around him. He heard nothing, but saw everything; her smile, her soft skin, her seductively pouty lips and her incredibly beautiful eyes. _**Don't push it Jack…**_

As the Ferris wheel made another trip upward, his caution disappeared with the slight breeze as his lips gently met hers. It was gentle and sweet, and the slight hint of the vanilla milkshake she'd shared with Riley at dinner remained on her lips and quickly became his favorite flavor.

She felt a sense of warmth flushing her entire body, setting her senses in overdrive with feelings that she'd not allowed herself to feel in years. She was comfortable enough with him to open her eyes, taking him at his word that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

The Ferris wheel slowly came to a stop with Jack and Elizabeth at the highest point. Elizabeth fought her fear and took the opportunity to look out into the horizon, observing the Chicago skyline off in the distance. "Oh Jack, it's absolutely beautiful."

He smiled, "It certainly is," but it was evident as he looked in her direction that his visual was different from hers.

As the pod they were in reached the bottom, the operator opened the door and Jack stepped out. The operator reached out his hand to help Elizabeth…

"I've got it from here, thank you," Jack stated as he took Elizabeth's hand, steadying the pod so she didn't lose her balance. He chose not to release her hand as they walked down the ramp toward the exit gate.

"You kissed my mom," Riley stated as he ran up and grabbed Jack's free hand. "I saw you, but it's okay, right mom?"

"It was okay with me," she stated with a smile as she glanced back at Jack.

Realizing that Jack wanted to spend time with Elizabeth and Riley, Lee suggested, "Honey, let's get going. There's still a lot that we haven't seen yet."

Rosie turned to Elizabeth and stated, "Let me see your phone. I'm going to make sure we have each other's information before I leave here. I'm not losing contact with you again."

"It was great seeing you, Rosie. WOW, I can't get over what a small world this is," Elizabeth commented as she took her phone back from Rosie.

Rosie hugged Elizabeth, "We'll have to double sometime, okay?"

"Sure, if we're still dating," Elizabeth replied quietly unaware that Jack heard the comment.

* * *

While Jack, Elizabeth and Riley headed toward the open field where the band was preparing to play, Lee and Rosie continued deep into the fairgrounds.

"Hey, is there a reason why you told Rosie that we'd double if we were still dating?" he asked.

"Jack, I didn't want to speak for you. I'm having a great time, and I appreciate everything you've done to make tonight special; you have truly succeeded," she stated. "I believe that Riley has already forgotten about the birthday party."

Jack again found her hand, comfortable with the fact that it seemed to fit perfectly with his, "I'm having a great time too. Thank you for coming out with me."

"Well, thank you for asking."

Once they found the perfect spot, Jack ran back to his car and grabbed a blanket for them to sit on while listening to the music. As the band, Platinum, played, Riley stood in front of Jack and Elizabeth and danced.

The music was predominately the top 100 tunes and some of those in attendance gradually rose and began to dance. As Riley tired out and took his seat, the once fast paced tunes turned to a slower, more romantic, country tune.

"May I have this dance," Jack asked as he stood and held out his hand.

The crowd cheered as the band began to play "Meant to Be" by Bebe Rexha and Florida Georgia Line…

 _ **Baby, lay on back and relax, kick your pretty feet up on my dash  
No need to go nowhere fast, let's enjoy right here where we at**_

 _ **Who knows where this road is supposed to lead  
We got nothing but time  
As long as you're right here next to me, everything's gonna be alright**_

 _ **If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, just let it be  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, just let it be  
So, won't you ride with me, ride with me?  
See where this thing goes  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, if it's meant to be**_

Although Jack and Elizabeth kept their eyes on Riley, each one enjoyed the closeness that the slow dance provided. Without warning, Riley jumped up…

"I wanna dance too."

Jack released one arm from Elizabeth, wrapped it around Riley and lifted him up onto his hip. Elizabeth slipped her arm around Riley, taking hold of Jack's arm on Riley's back. As the song continued, the three of them danced.

 _ **I don't mean to be so uptight, but my heart's been hurt a couple times  
By a couple guys that didn't treat me right  
I ain't gonna lie, ain't gonna lie  
'Cause I'm tired of the fake love, show me what you're made of  
Boy, make me believe  
But hold up, girl, don't you know you're beautiful?  
And it's easy to see**_

 _ **If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, just let it be  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, just let it be  
So, won't you ride with me, ride with me?  
See where this thing goes  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, if it's meant to be**_

 _ **So, c'mon ride with me, ride with me  
See where this thing goes  
So, c'mon ride with me, ride with me  
Baby, if it's meant to be**_

 _ **Maybe we do  
Maybe we don't  
Maybe we will  
Maybe we won't**_

 _ **But if it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, just let it be  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be (c'mon)  
Baby, just let it be (let's go)  
So, won't you ride with me, ride with me?  
See where this thing goes  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, if it's meant to be**_

 _ **If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, if it's meant to be  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, if it's meant to be**_

As the song ended and everyone began to walk back to their blankets, Elizabeth caught a glimpse of Riley.

"He's asleep," she whispered as Jack held him tightly and smiled.

Neither of them wanted to see the night end, but it was evident that it had been a long day and evening for Riley. Jack held on to the small boy as his head rested on Jack's shoulder. Elizabeth carried the blanket, the stuffed animal and the blow up dolphin under one arm; he took hold of her hand as their fingers interlocked and they headed for the parking lot.

Jack securely buckled Riley into his car seat, carefully closing the door as to not awaken him. He proceeded to open Elizabeth's door for her, closing it once she was situated in her seat.

* * *

While driving home, Jack's hand rested on the console between the two front seats. The music was playing softly as they did their best not to awaken Riley.

Elizabeth was watching the darkness outside her window when her hand accidentally covered his. As she glanced down, feeling somewhat presumptuous, she started to remove her hand. Before she could pick it up, Jack flipped his hand over, and closed his fingers in around hers. They remained hand in hand until Jack pulled into her driveway.

Jack carried Riley inside and took him to his room. He stepped outside as Elizabeth changed her son into his pajamas, covered him with his comforter and kissed him good night.

"Where's Sgt. Jack?" Riley asked.

"He's out in the den, why?"

"I like him a lot mom. I hope he takes me out on another date," he stated as his head settled into his pillow.

She kissed him good night again and by the time she made it to the door, he was already asleep. "We'll have to talk about the concept of dating," she whispered as she cut out his light and closed his door.

* * *

As she stepped out into the den, Jack was standing at her bookcase looking at her bevy of framed family photos.

"Is this your sister and brother-in-law?" He asked as he pointed to a picture of Viola, Lionel and Riley.

"Yes, that was on Riley's first birthday," she replied as she held the frame in her hand. "It's hard to believe that a year later they were gone."

"I'm so sorry for your loss…for his loss, but you're doing a great job with him. And to have all of these pictures…" he went back to scanning her years of memories.

"I don't want him to ever forget them. He was so young and I'm afraid that his memories have slipped away," she stated as she placed the picture frame back on the shelf.

Feeling the tears slip down her cheeks, she backed away from her wall of memories and wiped her eyes. "Would you like something to drink? I have coffee, beer, wine, water, oh and if you're partial to them, I have juice boxes."

Not wanting to over stay his welcome he stated, "As tempting as that is, and I do love juice boxes, it's late and I really should be going."

Elizabeth followed him to the door, "Thank you for a wonderful evening."

Thinking about the fancy restaurant where Jimmy took her he responded, "It wasn't anything special."

Elizabeth placed her hand on his upper arm, stopping his forward motion. "Jack, you have no idea how special tonight was to me, and to that little boy in there," she stated as she glanced down the hall. "You made both of us feel special, and by the way, I love my blow up dolphin."

He looked over at the table observing the large rainbow unicorn, and his cheap vinyl blow up dolphin sitting side by side. "He was quite proud of that unicorn, wasn't he?"

"Jack, you could have had anything in that booth, but you didn't want to over shadow him. That was such a sweet gesture. You're going to make a wonderful father…"

The words came out before she realized how it sounded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that I was looking for a father for Riley," she nervously blurted out.

His lips quickly covered hers. It was soft and sweet, and left her hoping for more. "So, will you consider going out with me again?"

"I'd love to, but before we go any further, may I ask you something?"

"I'm an open book, ask me anything."

"Who's Becky?"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7- Who's Becky

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 7- Who's Becky  
**_

"Becky?" he repeated.

"Is she your sister…a cousin? Seeing his blank stare she continued, "She's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

Seeing the surprise on his face she backed down, "I'm sorry. It's none of my business. Wait, if she's your girlfriend and you're asking me out too then it is my business, and I'm sorry Jack but I don't want to get involved."

"No, no she isn't my girlfriend," he stated boldly before his tone changed to a whisper, "I'd like for her to be," the words passed through his lips before he could stop them, and much like the proverbial toothpaste tube, they weren't going back in.

"Excuse me?"

"No, that came out wrong." Jack retracted.

"Well at least you're honest. But it might have been nice if you didn't ask me out until you and Becky resolved whatever it is you are to each other."

"Elizabeth, it's not what you think…"

Her heart sank; assuming he was just like the rest, she attempted to end the evening, "I just don't want to get involved in something…I'm not saying that we'll get involved or anything, but if she's your girlfriend, or whatever, I can't do that," she stated as her words began to take on a rambling tone.

"No, please let me explain. I don't know Becky, well I do know her now, and we did go out but she wasn't who I thought she was and I…"

"Jack, you aren't making any sense. I'm sorry, but I'm a big girl and I'm used to people pretending to be one thing and turning out to be another, but that little boy in there seems to think that the sun rises and sets because of you. I won't let you break his heart," she stated as she walked toward the front door, unaware that Jack was not following her.

She opened the door and turned but found him still standing in the den. As she leaned against the open door, her expression went from surprise, to anger and finally settled in on disappointment. "Thank you for the lovely time. You made it very special for Riley, and I appreciate that. I can't say that this is how I thought it would turn out but…"

"Elizabeth, please wait, this has gone all wrong. Let me explain."

"Actually Jack I think you've said all I need to hear,. I'm sure that Becky is a lovely woman, and I do wish you two the best," she stated as she wondered why there were no tears falling. Then she realized that her anger had held them at bay.

"Please leave, Jack. I'll make certain that Riley is at practice and available for the games. Other than that there isn't any need for you to contact me."

"No, I need to explain. It's very simple and quite funny…maybe…"

"Yea Jack, I'm laughing hysterically here." Observing that he was standing firm in the den, she closed the door. "Look Jack, maybe some women are okay with it, but I'm not interested in being the other woman that you can spend time with when you and your girlfriend are on the outs. So thanks, but no thanks!"

"This is very simple…"

"I'd just like to know, is Becky code for something? Like, here's a chump, an easy mark, someone you can get into bed and then move on?" Seeing the hurt expression on his face she wasn't certain if she'd nailed it or gone off the deep end with her rant. "I just don't understand, was Rosie in on it, and if so, why?"

As she opened the door and attempted to usher him out, she again wondered how her judgment could have been so skewed.

Jack put his hand on the door to close it, "Wait, before I leave here I'm going to explain."

Feeling her chest tighten and being uncertain where the breath she was taking in was going, as it didn't appear to be reaching her lungs, she again began to talk. "Jack, I'm not mad…no, you know what, I am mad. That little boy in there, for whatever reason, worships you. You have Becky, at least some of the time, so why ask me out?"

"You're Becky," he boldly stated as she finally stopped talking. "You're Becky."

"I'm sorry; I still don't understand what Becky is," she stated as she again closed the front door.

"Could we go in and sit down so I can explain?"

Still unaware what he was talking about she walked back toward the den with Jack close behind. He took a seat on the sofa, hoping that she would sit beside him, but she initially stood.

"Please sit down. This is nothing like you're making it out to be," he began. "I'm not dating anyone else; I don't want to date anyone else, and I would cut off my right arm before I'd disappoint either you or that little boy in there."

Elizabeth took a seat in the chair at the opposite end of the sofa, "Okay, so what have I got wrong here? You've said that you want to date Becky; you met her but she wasn't who you thought she was, and that you'd like for her to be your girlfriend. Why are we even talking now?"

You forgot the part where I said that Becky is you," he reminded her.

"Jack…"

Jack cut her off, "Please, this has gone too far. I wasn't going to ever say anything about it…"

"Jack…"

"No, Elizabeth, please don't say anything until I finish," he stated as he stood up and started walking around the den.

"Okay, a while back do you remember waitressing at River Roast out on the waterfront?"

"Please don't remind me. That was a horrible night."

"It was the best night of my life…"

"Why?"

"Because I met you…"

"I don't understand. We didn't meet until Riley's basketball sign up."

"Elizabeth, I was at River Roast with some friends, and you came over to seat us. You weren't our waitress…"

"Lucky you…"

"Stop that; it was a really busy night. I'm sure that everyone was getting orders messed up."

"Did your waitress mess up your order?" she asked.

"Well no, but still I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

"In my defense, I wasn't planning to work; I got roped into it. A college friend of mine worked there and I went in with a sorority sister for dinner. I asked the manager if she was working, and he went into a rant about how she didn't show up and how she was going to be fired, and…well, let's just say it was very unprofessional."

She continued, "My sorority sister and I looked at each other and well maybe it was the powerful frozen blue drink I'd had, but I assumed that I could wait tables. Boy was I wrong."

"Did your friend know that you worked for her to save her job?"

"Uh no; you're the first person I've told. That was an embarrassing fiasco. The manager finally took my apron and stuff and sent me on my way. As a matter of fact, I still haven't seen her.""

"Who was your friend?"

"My sorority sister is…"

"No, the friend that you ended up working for?"

"Bec…Becky? Wait, what's going on, Jack? Are you dating my friend Becky?"

"No, well actually once, but I thought she was you."

"Jack, this is getting more confusing."

"Okay, please just listen. I saw you at the restaurant and you had a name tag on that said 'Becky.' I assumed that was your name. I tried to find you, and it just so happened that Rosie knew Becky…"

"Of course she did; we were all in the same sorority."

"Well, Lee and Rosie set me up on a blind date with Becky and, assuming it was you I was really excited."

"So what happened?"

"Well, needless to say it wasn't you, but Becky was really nice and understanding."

"Understanding about what?"

"My need to find you."

Suddenly her tone softened. Jack's heart calmed slightly as he observed a smile cover her face.

"Becky tried to help me find you, but neither of us knew your name, and then I saw you leaving the school parking lot while I was helping Mrs. Saunders carry boxes to her van."

Jack smiled at the memory of finding her. He jumped forward to when Riley introduced her as his mom, and he assumed that she was married as his smile again left his face.

"So you thought I was married?"

"I did, but then I saw you at Ryan's and I assumed that you lived next door; I had no idea that you two were related. I'd even talked with him about finding you, but I called you Elizabeth and he calls you Bethie. We had no idea that we were talking about the same person."

"I know; that's one childhood nickname that I haven't been able to live down."

"So, you see, Becky isn't code for anything. I simply thought that was your name, and I was desperate to locate you. Now that I've found you I don't want some silly comedy of errors to jeopardize what…"

She glanced up into his eyes.

"What this could be," he stated as he finished his thought.

"Jack, can you sit down for a few minutes?" she asked as she moved over to the sofa and patted the cushion beside her.

Jack immediately took the seat that was offered him. He wanted to tell her that he could be trusted, and he would never hurt her or Riley. However, it was evident that she needed to purge herself, so his initial intent was to remain quiet and allow her to do so.

He watched as her eyes were fixated in the direction of the hallway and he could only assume that her thoughts were of Riley.

"Jack…"

Although she had only spoken his name, his heart pounded as if he just knew that the next words out of her mouth were going to be 'thank you, but no thank you.'

Jack reached over and took hold of her hand, "Elizabeth, I don't know how things will turn out here, but I promise you, I will never intentionally hurt you or Riley."

Elizabeth began, "First I want to say that I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions about information that was given, however jumbled as it may have been, and I immediately thought the worst. I have to say that I don't think I have ever had a man go to such lengths to locate me before."

She didn't know what she wanted to say. Based on her prior experiences with men, it would have been so easy to shut down any possibility of a relationship with Jack. However, her feelings aside, Riley was attached, and maybe it was time to follow her instincts and take a chance.

"Jack, we don't know each other very well, and as such I mistakenly assumed that you were like the other men I've dated. I accused you of actions that I had no proof you'd done and that was wrong. But Jack, I've been let down so many times, and well, I'm a big girl; I'll survive. However, that little boy in there means the world to me and I'm so afraid to let my guard down; to let someone inside."

The mood was somber as she attempted to continue, "Jack, it's just that…"

"You're looking for an excuse to push me away," he interjected. "Aren't you? Elizabeth, I know that we don't know each other very well; I want to change that. I care about you and Riley and unless you have a good reason, I think it's a mistake to end this before we even start."

She smiled.

"Why are you smiling? I'm pouring my heart out here…"

She felt his hand squeeze around hers "I'm sorry Jack. What I was going to say is that there is something about you that makes me feel it's time to take the chance."

"Oh, well that's good, right? We can take a chance together."

"Mom, I don't feel good," Riley stated as he walked sleepily down the hall and crawled up into her lap.

Elizabeth felt Riley's forehead and finding a slight temperature she asked, "What's wrong, honey. Where does it hurt?"

"My tummy…"

"Okay, you sit here for a minute and I'll go get you some crackers and ginger ale," Elizabeth stated as Riley took her seat next to Jack.

Elizabeth returned a few minutes later and found Riley sound asleep and curled up in Jack's arms. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. What can I do to help?" he asked.

Watching Jack hold Riley so lovingly she replied, "I think you've already done it."

Elizabeth woke Riley up long enough to give him a dose of Tylenol and something to help settle his stomach before she had Jack carry him back to her room. She pulled back the covers and Jack laid him down, covering him up and tucking him in.

Riley's eyes fluttered as he moved between sleep and not wanting to miss anything, "Sgt. Jack, are you and mom having a sleeping over? My sleepover was cancelled."

Elizabeth's embarrassment was easily seen as the color in her cheeks deepened and she was obviously flustered. "Uh no, of course Sgt. Jack isn't sleeping over. We were just talking."

Jack stood up from the bed, "Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you," she replied.

"Well, I'm going to get out of here. I don't want to confuse him any more about me being here this late, but…"

Elizabeth looked up from her seat on the bed and caught his eyes. He moved his head in the direction of the bedroom door and she followed him into the hallway.

"If Riley is feeling better, will you go out with me tomorrow?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled, Yes, I'd love to," she replied as she walked him to the front door, deciding that she was going to take the chance.

As she stood on the porch holding the handle of her storm door, Jack leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Elizabeth, I've had a wonderful time with you and Riley. Well, the argument wasn't much fun, but it was information that needed to be cleared up. I hope Riley feels better, but if you need anything, please let me know.'

"I will."

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Is 2 okay?"

"2?" she replied thinking that 2pm was an odd time for a typical dinner date. "Uh, sure that will be fine." She stated as he stepped off the porch and headed for her driveway and his car. He turned back around, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, drive careful." She stated as she stepped back inside and closed the door.

Leaning her body against the door jam, her hand covered the cheek he'd just kissed and a smile covered her face. "Please don't turn out to be like some of the others," she whispered.

Elizabeth was up early as usual. She turned her bedroom TV over to cartoons, and allowed Riley to sleep in. She went into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, waiting impatiently for it to provide her with a much needed jolt of caffeine.

She took her cup of coffee and headed for the den, taking a seat on the sofa. Sitting in the quiet, her eyes were directed to the pictures in her bookcase. Feeling the need to hold the pictures, she headed for the bookcase. As she crossed the room, Elizabeth flipped on the TV and turned the channel to her favorite DIY show. She turned and walked two steps before turning back around and changing the channel.

She took hold of her sister's family picture from the bookcase and returned to the sofa. Elizabeth focused in on the evident happiness of all parties; Viola and Lionel were both smiling and Riley, in all of his childlike innocence was obviously laughing.

"How do I find what you had," she asked the picture as if those depicted would answer her. "I need to do what's right for Riley, but what is that?"

She stopped as the morning news show, Today, was doing a segment on Love and Hurt. She listened intently as the woman interviewed discussed the need to _**"Love like you've been hurt, like you've been let down, and like no one is perfect."**_

She went on to explain, _**"You need to love in a way that you understand that other people have limits, issues and their own experiences and are not exempt from their own overflow of emotions. You need to love in a way that you understand that people are going to mess up; they're fallible and will at times let you down."**_

They broke for a commercial as Elizabeth remained glued to the TV set. Upon its return, Savannah Guthrie asked the psychologist to continue…

" _ **Well, it's hard on people to give in to the good feelings, when they've experienced so many negative ones before. However, they need to love like they've watched everything they have ever wanted in their life slip through their hands and crumble before them. They need to love like someone who understands that relationships take work, and that there is no possibility for love without the opposite side of its coin, fear."**_

She continued, barely taking a breath, _**"I wish that there was a way to give you a simple answer; to provide you with the magic key, if you will, to open your heart, knowing that you will never be hurt again. But you see, Savannah, the only way to break down the walls of insecurity, those walls that men and women have built up to protect themselves is to be vulnerable; to accept what they've been through, and to be honest about what they're feeling."**_

Although the time for the interview to end was fast approaching, Savannah allowed her to keep going.

" _ **Here are the 5 ways to let go and open up your heart to love again…**_

" _ **First, we need to let go of our expectations of what love should look like, and open ourselves to the vast possibilities.**_

 _ **Secondly, we need to stop comparing ourselves to everyone else. We assume that this couple or that couple are perfect and have what we're looking for. However, what looks perfect on the outside may be sadly broken on the inside.**_

 _ **Thirdly, and this one is very important, we must realize that no one is perfect. Whether you chose to forgive is up to you, but you must remember that you will also make mistakes from time to time.**_

 _ **Next, you must always be honest; you can't expect it from someone else if you yourself refuse to give it in return.**_

 _ **Lastly, and this may be the most important of all, you must leave the past behind you. Let the rough waters of your past guide you, but never allow them to steer your vessel."**_

Savannah sadly jumped back into the conversation, "I for one have thoroughly enjoyed your very insightful comments and I appreciate you spending your morning with us." The show broke to a commercial and Elizabeth went back to her cup of coffee, as the peace and quiet was now interrupted by her thoughts.

Elizabeth slipped back into her bedroom and found Riley sitting up in bed watching cartoons. "How are you feeling buddy?"

"Gooder," he replied.

"Don't you mean 'I feel better?" she asked, concerned about his poor grammar.

"You feel better too mom?"

She glanced over and caught his innocent childlike smile, "Riley, you know what you're doing."

"Yes ma'am; I'm sorry. I'm feeling better. Is that better?"

Elizabeth laughed softly, "Yes, that's better."

"Did Sgt. Jack run off because I was sick?" he asked. "I guess I had cooties."

"No, but he was worried about you," she replied. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Maybe in a little while; Pinkie and the Brain are getting ready to take over the World."

"Oh, well by all means, I don't want to get in the middle of that," she stated as she grabbed her journal from the drawer of her bedside table, kissed Riley on the forehead, and finding him to now be cool to the touch, she comfortably left him to continue watching his cartoons.

She walked back out into the den and took a seat on the sofa. She felt her phone vibrate on the table top as she glanced down and observed a text from Jack…

"G-mornin'. How's Riley…"

"Good. Fever broke and he's watching cartoons…"

"Me too. Pinkie and the Brain r taking over the World…"

"Ha-ha, u and Riley have the same TV likes…"

"I knew I liked him 4 a reason. R we still on for 2day…?"

"Yes, I'm dropping Riley off with Mary…"

"Okay, dress casual and I'll c u at 2…"

"Where r we going…?

"It's a surprise…"

"U r full of surprises Sgt…"

"This is a good surprise…"

"Last night was a good surprise. That is until we argued…"

Suddenly her phone rang.

"Good morning Jack."

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry about last night…"

"Jack, I'm just as guilty, maybe even more so. I made assumptions without giving you a chance to explain. So how about this, we try to keep the past in the past, okay?"

"I'm in favor of that. I'll see you soon, Elizabeth."

"I'm looking forward to it Jack. Do you want me to meet you somewhere or do you want to pick me up?"

"I'd rather pick you up, but if it works better for you I can go by Ryan's and get you after you drop Riley off."

"That would be perfect, because I'll need to pick Riley up later anyway."

"See you soon…"

"Bye Jack."

She sat her phone down on the table, picked up her journal and favorite writing pen, flipped to the next blank page and did her best to put her thoughts and feelings down onto the paper…

" _ **Life changes; people move on. Some leave you with a part of themselves that somehow redefines your life forever without you even realizing it. Yet others move in and out leaving no impact, nothing that even reminds you of the fact that they were there.**_

 _ **The entire process of life is about change. It's about the journey, with the twists and turns, the ups and downs, the proverbial highs and lows, taking us from the beginning of our birth to the sadness of our death.**_

 _ **The process of life is about moving from one stage to another, relishing in the excitement, accepting the disappointments, thankful for the beauty, but still crying over the pain.**_

 _ **In any relationship, the beginning is much like a honeymoon, all goodness and light as you each date the mere representation of the other. You pray that the good in what you see or feel is the truth and that disappointment will not enter in. Although we hope for the best, we must concede that not all will be blissful, and sadly we find ourselves expecting the worst.**_

 _ **Opening up to new relationships is frightening. The more we try, the more we face the possibility of heartache. It just seems easier to simply circle the wagons, to close ourselves off, allowing no one inside, alleviating any chance of that emotional hurt that drops us to our knees.**_

 _ **However, refusing to take a chance, we continue to live in the past. We hang onto our relationship mistakes assuming that we are meant to be alone; that no one could possibly love us in that special, magical way. We quickly realize that the deep emotional pain we feel has become such a large part of our lives that we cannot even recall a time when we didn't feel such despair.**_

 _ **We want to feel those wonderful emotions that we see on Hallmark romance movies. We want to feel the love that our friends talk about…that we've witnessed between our parents, but the fear of the past and the comfort of the present make us wonder if it is even possible. Then one day you feel something different; it feels so wrong, so unfamiliar, yet at the same time it's comfortable and exciting, and you realize that in that special moment, in the quiet of your thoughts, you are with someone else and you're actually happy."**_

Several hours later, Elizabeth and Riley pulled into the driveway at Mary and Ryan's house. The front door was open, but the storm door was closed with the top window lowered to reveal the screen. Mary stood just on the other side of the door laughing at the conversation between Elizabeth and Riley.

"But mom, why are you going on a date with Sgt. Jack without me? I thought he liked me too."

"Riley, he does like you. He likes you a lot. But that's generally how dating is done. You'll realize that when you get older and have a girlfriend."

"Mom, I already have a girlfriend. Maybe I can ask her to go somewhere with me."

"Riley, you're a little too young to start dating."

Riley stopped at the top step of Ryan's front porch, "Mom, I'll never figure this out. I'm too young to date and grandma and papa are too old to date."

Elizabeth sat on the top step of the porch unaware that Mary was standing just inside the door. "Riley, grandma and papa aren't too old to date, but they don't need to because there are already married."

"But don't you take the girl you really like or love on dates?"

"Well, I suppose so."

"Papa loves grandma; don't you think she would want to go on a date?"

"WOW Riley, you are so much wiser than your years."

"So shouldn't papa take grandma out to show her how much he loves her?"

"You know young man; the girls will be fighting over you one day. You have such a sweet and kind heart."

"I love you mom; can we go on a date?"

Elizabeth was paying close attention to Riley and hadn't noticed Jack pull into the driveway.

"Hi Sgt. Jack," Riley jumped up from his seat on the step and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. "Mom and I were just talking about why boys take girls out on dates."

"Oh and why is that?" Jack asked.

Afraid of what would come out of Riley's mouth, Elizabeth spoke up, "It's to get to know each other."

"That's not what we were talking about, Mom. Boys date girls because they…"

"Okay, time to go inside," Elizabeth quickly blurted out.

As Elizabeth stood from the step and took Riley's hand, he turned to Jack, "Mom is going on a date with me and my girlfriend when I get older."

"Riley, I love you so much, but I guarantee that when you get older you won't want me around, and certainly not on your dates," Elizabeth interjected. "Maybe you need to be older to understand the concept of dating."

Mary took Riley from Elizabeth as he stood at the door and watched his mom walk out to the sidewalk to meet Jack.

"You look beautiful," Jack stated as he found it difficult to take his eyes off of her in her floral sundress with the thin spaghetti straps, form fitting bodice, and flowing skirt that fell to just below her knees.

"Thank you," she responded with a broad smile. "So, where are we going?"

"Oh no, Miss Thatcher; you'll know when we get there."

Jack reached out his hand and she accepted as they headed toward his car.

Watching his mother and Jack walk away Riley turned to Mary, "Sgt. Jack is dating my mom. Do you know what that means?"

Interested in the childlike innocence of Riley she replied, "I know what I think it means, but how do you feel about it?"

"I like Sgt. Jack and I think he loves my mom…"

"I wouldn't be the least bit surprised…"

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8- Impressive Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 _ **Chapter 8- Impressive Friends  
**_

Jack opened the door to his car, holding it as Elizabeth slipped inside. "So, are you going to fill me in on why boys ask girls out on dates, or do I need to find that out from Riley?"

"Jack, you're a big boy. I don't think you need the wisdom of a 7 year old to answer that question," she replied.

"Yes, but I'm fairly certain that the explanation you gave to Riley would be more entertaining," he teased. "After all, you seemed to shut him up rather quickly."

"Jack, I truly believe that men and women date because they see something that interests them; they each want to get to know the other."

"So, is that what Riley would say?"

"Look, Riley has the simple idea that boys love girls and they take them out to show them how they feel."

Jack smiled as he closed the door leaving Elizabeth to wonder how he took the term "Love," hoping that he didn't make any assumptions.

He opened the driver's side door and slipped inside, closing the door behind him. "Well, Riley is very wise for his age." Jack reached over and took her left hand in his, "I am interested in one woman, and would very much like to get to know her better."

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"Oh no, Miss Thatcher; no hints. We'll be there soon enough."

Twenty five minutes later, after battling traffic that neither had seen for quite some time, they pulled into Millennium Park.

Jack pulled into a parking space and immediately exited the car, making his way to her door before she'd even grabbed her purse. He helped her out of the car and then grabbed the blanket on the back seat before heading to the path where they began to follow the masses.

"WOW, what's going on here? It looks like everyone from the city is here at the same time."

Jack took her hand as they followed the path into the park.

"Wait, is this…no, it can't be. Jack, is this what I think it is?"

"I hope you like her…"

"Jennifer Hudson? What's not to like? You got us tickets to see Jennifer Hudson?"

"Please tell me that you like her music."

"Jack, I love her music. That was so sweet of you."

As they went through the gate, Jack and Elizabeth were directed near the front of the crowds where he spread out the blanket and they took a seat. They had only been there for a few minutes when a large, burly man approached and tapped Jack on the shoulder.

"Jennifer wanted me to tell you that if you have time, she'd like to see you after the concert."

"Okay, we'll see. We have plans afterward," Jack advised before the man walked away.

Jack turned to Elizabeth and finding her mouth agape he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Does he work for Jennifer Hudson? And if so, did you just turn him down?"

"Yes, that's Marlon, one of her security people. We can do whatever you want, but I do have something else planned for later."

"Do you know her?"

"She's helped out on a few occasions when we've needed fund raising for the after school programs. I worked with her nephew a few years ago; that's how we met."

The music began and Elizabeth was captivated, not by the show before her, but by the handsome man sitting beside her.

Jack held Elizabeth's hand throughout the entire concert as each one thought _**please don't let go.**_ As they joined the crowds in clapping, they immediately returned to holding hands until the next reason for applause occurred.

As the concert came to a close, Marlon again made his way out to speak to Jack and offer them backstage passes. Jack looked at his watch and realizing that they had some time he turned to Elizabeth.

"Would you like to go back and meet Jennifer?" he asked.

"Sure, if it doesn't interfere with your other plans. By the way, what are your other plans?"

"Miss Thatcher, you certainly are persistent, but I'm giving away no secrets."

Jack folded up their blanket and tucked it under his arm. As they started walking, Elizabeth glanced over and attempted to get his attention.

"Jack…" she called out catching him on his phone texting. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just putting the finishing touches on something."

Jack reached out and took hold of her hand. She felt his fingers squeeze hers gently as they began to walk through the envious crowds and behind the stage.

There were some people they passed who she assumed were dying to meet Jennifer, but she couldn't help but feel that most of the women were envious of her because of her handsome date.

They continued to follow Marlon to the elaborate motor home parked away from prying eyes. They stepped inside and Elizabeth couldn't help but notice that although her home was considered large by single parent standards, she was fairly certain that this motor home was actually larger than her four bedroom brick ranch.

Jack's hand rested on her lower back as they walked into the open den area. Jennifer was sitting on the white leather sofa, but stood as Jack and Elizabeth entered the room.

Jennifer approached Jack and gave him a gentle, friendly hug "Hey Jack, how have you been?"

"I'm doing okay, and by the looks of things, you're doing quite well yourself."

Jennifer turned to Elizabeth and awaited an introduction.

"Jennifer, this is Elizabeth Thatcher. Elizabeth, this is Jennifer Hudson."

"I'm very pleased to meet you. I love your music and I really enjoyed your concert," Elizabeth replied.

"Thank you," she stated. "So, you and Jack are dating?"

"It's our second date," Elizabeth quickly replied.

Jennifer responded, "Well, I'm sure you know, but you have a great guy here."

Embarrassed, Jack responded, "Hey, I'm standing right here."

"Sorry Jack, but you know I think you're a great guy, and you have such love and concern for the kids. How is the job going? Anything I can do to help?"

"There are some changes on the horizon, but nothing I can talk about now."

Elizabeth heard this comment and couldn't help wondering what changes were coming.

They chatted for a few more minutes before saying their goodbyes with Jack and Elizabeth moving toward his next surprise, and Jennifer heading away from home to her next concert in Seattle, Washington.

As they made their way back to Jack's car, Elizabeth was haunted by his statement that there were some changes taking place in his job.

 _ **What does that mean? Is he leaving?"**_ she thought. However, since they had only just begun dating, she didn't feel that it was her place to ask.

Thirty minutes later they pulled into North Avenue Beach and parked. He grabbed the blanket from the back before opening Elizabeth's door.

"Would you like to leave your purse in the trunk?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you."

Elizabeth commented on how beautiful the scenery was; that she hadn't been there in what seemed like forever, and how surprised she was that with such a beautiful view, that except for the occasional couple, the area was basically deserted.

"Okay, so where are we heading?" she asked.

"We're almost there," he replied as they headed down a side path toward the water and a breathtaking view of the Chicago skyline.

As they stepped back out into the open Elizabeth looked around, her wide eyed expression resembled that of a small child on Christmas morning.

"I've never seen such a beautiful view of the city," she stated as she stared across Lake Michigan at all of the stately buildings with unique architecture. "Thank you for bringing me here; it's gorgeous.

Apparently they had different opinions on what was gorgeous as his eyes never left her, "Yes, absolutely breathtaking."

"J-a-c-k…" she drew out his name after catching him staring at her.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to stare, but you are beautiful."

Feeling a bit embarrassed by the compliment, she attempted to change the subject, "Do you want to walk?"

"Well actually, I have a different mode of transportation in mind," he replied as his hand went up in the air and the clippity clop of horse hooves on the pavement drew near.

As Elizabeth turned, she observed a beautiful white carriage approach, pulled by a striking bay horse with a blaze and 4 white stockings.

"Are you serious?" she asked with a bright smile that simply lit up her face. "This is beyond perfect."

The coach stopped; Jack helped her up and took his seat beside her. He draped the blanket over her legs, "I don't want you to get chilly."

As the carriage pulled away, one more glance of the beautiful Chicago skyline made her heart pound. Okay, okay, she had to admit, although beautiful, maybe it wasn't the skyline. It was much more likely that her heart palpitations were caused by the handsome man beside her who had draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his body.

"You know Jack, I enjoy spending time with you, but you don't need to do all of this for me."

"I wanted our first date to be special."

"Well, actually it's our second date."

"It's our first date alone and I wanted you to know how special I think you are."

"Oh, and the Jennifer Hudson concert didn't tell me that?" she laughed softly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the concert…"

"And meeting her. Don't forget that," she quickly added. "Jack you have impressive friends."

"The only person I want to impress is you," he leaned down and gently brushed his lips across hers.

"You can consider me impressed," she stated as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

The carriage carried them along the waterfront and throughout the park, a ride which took over an hour. However, to Jack and Elizabeth they entered the park in daylight, and returned to the shoreline at dusk.

When they returned to where they had begun it was now dark. Elizabeth was mesmerized by the lights of the Chicago skyline across the lake dancing on the calm waters of Lake Michigan.

He helped her down from the carriage, took her hand and they stepped out onto the sand. Elizabeth slipped off her shoes, holding them in her right hand as Jack gently held her left.

"I can't believe how late it's gotten, but I'm so glad I saw this view at night; it's just…" her eyes did a panoramic view of the skyline, stopping as she turned to her left, their faces only inches apart.

Jack's hand rested along her jaw line as his thumb stroked her soft cheek. He glanced between her eyes and lips, falling deeper into the sea of blue, while desperate to kiss her.

His lips won out as they met hers. It was slow and deliberate and any hesitancy on Elizabeth's part melted away in the warmth of his touch.

The feelings she had were unusual for her. Usually, her head was known to tell her to be careful, while her heart, wanting to feel the emotions that her friends described, consistently said to give in. She wanted to, but she had spent so many years caring only for Riley, forcing her emotions to take a back seat. Then, when she opted to open up, to take a chance, the men she met moved quickly, assuming in the mix of emotions and their hormones that she wanted as they did, simply someone to share a bed with and no further emotional ties.

"I have enjoyed spending the day with you, Eliz-a-Beth," he breathlessly whispered.

As he softly spoke her name, butterflies fluttered in her stomach. It was the same physical feeling she'd had when galloping horses up and down hills as a teenager; one act had the potential for physical harm, while the other, more immediate situation had her fearing the possibility of emotional damage.

At this point she didn't care; she liked the way he made her feel; Riley, who used to never like the men she dated, trusted him, and she felt that she was so ready to take the chance.

 _ **Jack is different**_ , she told herself, and for whatever reason, her head agreed. She took a deep breath, wanting nothing more than to experience this time with him. She wondered if he felt the same electricity that seemed to run through her body when their hands touched; the same desire she felt when he kissed her, or the pounding of her heart whenever he called her by name, romantically drawing out each glorious syllable.

Realizing the late hour and the need to pick up Riley, they started walking back to the parking lot.

"Jack, you are just full of surprises. I haven't had this much fun since, oh well the last time we went out, and before that I wouldn't be able to venture a guess," she stated as she glanced down between them when she felt him take hold of her hand.

Riley was waiting up for Elizabeth when they arrived back at Ryan and Mary's house.

"Mom's here," Riley yelled as he rushed out the door and into Elizabeth's arms. "Did you have fun, mom?"

"I certainly did. Now, have you been a good boy?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's always a perfect gentleman…oh, wait, you were actually talking about Riley, not Jack, right?" Mary stated as the women laughed and Jack blushed.

"Go grab your stuff, Riley. We need to get home; we have church in the morning," Elizabeth hurried her son along.

While waiting on Riley, Elizabeth turned back to Jack, "I had a wonderful time today, Jack. Thank you so much."

"So, if you had such a good time, will you have dinner with me on Friday night?" he asked.

"I'd love to, but why don't you let me cook for you instead. Riley is spending the night with his grandparents, and I'd like to make dinner for you. That is if you're willing to take a chance on my cooking," she stated as Riley ran up behind her.

"She cooks good Macaroni & Cheese. Oh, and it's perfect when she cuts up hot dogs in it. Make that for Sgt. Jack, mom," Riley suggested.

"I like hot dogs," Jack commented with a smile.

"You aren't too hard to please then."

As they walked back toward the driveway Jack stated, "I'd have peanut butter and jelly if I could eat it with you."

Elizabeth smiled as Jack lifted Riley up into his booster seat in the back of her vehicle. He closed Riley's door, took Elizabeth's hand and walked with her around to the driver's side door. "Would it be okay if I followed you home? I'd like to make sure that you two get there safely."

"Let him, mom."

"Riley, shush…"

"It isn't necessary but that would be nice, thank you."

A short while later they pulled up into the driveway at Elizabeth's house. Elizabeth grabbed her purse and Riley's bag, but Jack released Riley from his booster seat before Elizabeth even exited the vehicle.

Riley ran up to the front door, "Mom, there's flowers."

"What honey?"

"You got flowers…" he yelled again, his voice somewhat muffled and difficult to understand.

"Flowers, we've got flowers," Riley stood at the railing and yelled.

"I know, my roses are blooming," Elizabeth stated as Jack walked with her to the porch.

Before climbing the first step Elizabeth saw them. "Jack, their beautiful, but why have them delivered when I was going to see you," she asked as she made her way across the porch to the vase with what appeared to be over a dozen long stemmed red roses.

"Sgt. Jack got you flowers mom. That's another thing boys do when they love girls."

"Riley, please shush. We need to discuss thinking before we speak."

"Um Elizabeth," Jack called out as she unlocked the front door for Riley and picked up the vase of flowers.

"Jack, you shouldn't have. You have done way too much for me today…"

"Well actually, I didn't send the flowers," he admitted as he watched her pull the envelope from its stand sitting prominently in the middle of the arrangement.

She suddenly stopped, afraid to open the envelope. "Are you coming inside?"

"Do you mind me asking who the flowers are from?"

Elizabeth and Jack stepped inside. She sat the flowers down on the dining room table and then removed the card from the envelope.

" _ **Elizabeth, I've done nothing but think of you since I last saw you. I know I was a jerk, but can't you see it in your beautiful heart to give me another chance? You won't regret it…Please call me!"**_

Elizabeth placed the card back in the envelope, "They're from Jimmy, but I…"

"Are you going out with him?" Jack asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Elizabeth, are you going to give him another chance to hurt you?"

"No…"

"Why not? He's famous; I can't compete with that."

"Are you saying that I should go out with him…because I've got to say, I'm a little confused here. Besides, no one is telling you that you have to compete with anyone, and certainly not for me."

Jack turned around and started back toward the door.

"Wait Jack," she stated as he immediately stopped and she walked passed him and stood at the door. "We aren't going to start whatever this may be by having misunderstandings and refusing to say what we feel. So, if you have something to say, please say it."

"Why did he send you flowers?"

"I don't know; maybe to apologize for his boorish behavior."

"Did you give him any reason to think that you were willing to go out with him again?"

"Jack, he's called me several time and left a few messages. I didn't answer his call, and I never responded to his messages. Where I come from that pretty much says that I'm not interested. What more can I do?"

She saw the disappointment in his eyes, "Jack, I don't have any control over someone sending me flowers. Please don't be upset with me about this."

"I'm not, Elizabeth…"

"Sgt. Jack, come back to my room. There's a Pinky and the Brain movie on. Mom said you like them too."

"Maybe next time buddy. I need to talk to you mom. Is that okay?" Jack asked.

"Okay," Riley stated as he ran back into the den. He stopped, turned around and blurted out, "Can we go on another date?"

Jack laughed as he glanced in Elizabeth's direction before looking back at Riley. "Well, when guys go off together we don't call it a date. So, if it's okay with your mom, maybe you and I can go play some putt-putt or something real soon."

"That sounds real fun. Sorry mom, that's just for us boys," Riley stated as he ran up and hugged Jack, and then Elizabeth before heading back toward the den.

"Don't forget practice this week," Jack called out as Riley's voice was barely heard, "Okay."

"You don't have to leave, do you? Would you like a cup of coffee and we can talk."

Jack took her hand and walked back into the kitchen. He stood leaning up against the counter as she put a pot of coffee on. She reached into the refrigerator and pulled out several creamer flavors and sat the sugar and artificial sweetener on the counter.

She pulled two cups from the cabinet and then turned around to feel his body pressed up against hers. His hands on her waist easily lifted her up on the counter, each of them now at eye level. He backed away slightly to give each of them some space.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I have no right to ask you not to go out with him or to act jealous over his interest in you. But if I'm being honest, it bothers me."

"Jack, are we dating?"

He placed his hands on the counter on either side of her thighs, "I'd like to think we are."

"Each couple has to start somewhere, and I'm not saying that we're a couple or anything, but…

As she began to ramble, his lips met hers effectively quieting her words, but allowing the release of several soft moans.

One kiss led to another as the simple gentle kisses of before were replaced by those of a more passionate nature. His tongue slipped through the slight opening in her lips and gently roamed along the soft skin on the inside of her mouth. His arms, initially wrapped around her waist, slipped upward as his hands brushed through her hair resting on the back of her head, pressing her to him, and deepening their connection.

Elizabeth couldn't help but think that possibly a little jealousy was a good thing as there appeared to be an urgency in his lips when he kissed her. However, she also knew that there was absolutely nothing that he had to be jealous about.

As they separated, they were each startled to find Riley standing beside Jack watching.

"Riley, what are you doing, and how long have you been there?" she asked.

"Can you open this DVD for me?" he asked as he handed her a new Pinky and the Brain disc cover which needed the plastic wrap removed.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked again as she removed her hands from Jack's shoulders and took hold of the DVD.

"I think I counted two kisses," Riley replied. "But they sure were long and not much of a break in between. How do you breathe?"

"Why didn't you let me know you were here?" she asked.

"Mom, you always tell me to wait until you see me and tell me that it's okay to interrupt. Your eyes were closed and so were Sgt. Jack's, so I had to wait until you opened them to see me." Riley responded as Elizabeth looked horrified, but Jack turned his head to hide his laughter.

Elizabeth fumbled with the DVD eventually allowing Jack to remove the plastic wrap. He handed it back to Riley and they both laughed as he ran down the hall seemingly unflustered by the scene he had just witnessed.

Elizabeth started to slip down from the counter.

"Where are you going?" he asked as his hands on her waist held her in place.

"I'm so sorry about that, Jack. Dating with a child is really new to me. I haven't had a serious relationship since Riley came into my life. I don't date around, and I certainly haven't dated often."

"Hey, it's new to me too; I think it holds a world of possibilities though. But Elizabeth, I do need to ask you something."

She closed her eyes and felt her skin tingle as Jack's fingers brushed several strands of hair behind her ear.

"Elizabeth, I don't date more than one woman at a time, and my last serious relationship was quite some time ago. I'd really like to see where this goes, but I can't compete against the likes of Jimmy…"

Her finger on his mouth quieted the concern that was passing through his lips. "Jack, you don't need to compete with Jimmy, or anyone else for that matter. I enjoy your company. I feel safe with you and heaven knows you make me laugh," she stated as she felt tears pool in her eyes.

As her tears began to slip down her cheeks, his hands cradled her face and his lips kissed away the perfect droplets that fell.

"But if I'm being completely honest, Jack, I'm scared. This scares me; you actually scare me. I haven't felt like this in so long." As she spoke from her heart, more tears fell, "It's hard because something is telling me that this could be so right but I'm afraid of getting hurt. And it's not just me; that little boy back there deserves to have some happiness in his life."

Jack pulled her into his chest and held her as she cried, "Shh…"

"Elizabeth, I'm scared too, but I know that I don't want you to walk out of my life. I care about you, both of you," Jack whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"You're a good man, Jack Thornton. It is beyond me why you're still available," she stated as she slipped down from the counter.

"Because I've been waiting for you," he replied as he kissed her forehead. "I'd better get out of here. I know you still have to get Riley into bed."

Jack took her hand and they walked together out onto the front porch, "Thank you for the talk; I feel a lot better."

She wiped her eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time, "I'm sorry for all the tears. I don't know what's wrong with me.

"I have one more thing that I need to do. I hope you don't mind…" Jack stated as he slipped back into the house.

He emerged a minute later with the flowers in one hand. His lips brushed Elizabeth's as he slipped by, opened the lid to the trash can, and tossed the flowers inside.

He turned back toward Elizabeth and seeing her smile he commented, "I'll call you tomorrow. Sleep well."

She waved as he backed out of her driveway and she stood watching until he was out of sight.

Elizabeth walked back inside and immediately went to Riley's room to do their usual bedtime story. As she stepped into his room, Riley was sound asleep in his bed, clutching the picture of her and him that he kept on the bedside table.

She placed the picture back on the table, covered him with his comforter and kissed his forehead before cutting out the light and closing his door.

Elizabeth walked into her bedroom and pulled her journal and favorite writing pen from the bedside table. She walked into the den and sat the journal and pen on the table before heading into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

As she leaned against the counter fixing her coffee, she could still feel his warm breath on her skin. Her heart began to race, and as the thought of his lips on hers filled her head, the hometown butterflies returned to her stomach.

Elizabeth took a seat on the sofa, opened her journal and flipped to the next blank page. She held the pen in her hand clicking it open and closed repeatedly as she thought about what she wanted to say…

" _ **The foundation for our much sought after successes, is found in the disappointment of our failures. Those trials we fight through and learn from make the way for our best life stories. Although we must learn from the mistakes of our past, we must not allow them to control the opportunities of our future.**_

 _ **Fear comes in many forms. Occasionally it's as simple as the crackling of the angry sky during a storm. Sometimes it's the loneliness that paralyzes you, locking you up inside, consuming most of your inner space, and leaving very little room for joy. On the occasion when you choose to open up, taking a chance on something that you see others have and you so desperately want, you hesitate. Situations from the past have shown you that not everyone can be trusted. Some people are the devil in disguise and they will take from you until you have nothing further to give. Fortunately, not everyone chooses to be a wolf in sheep's clothing, and not everyone has the desire to bleed you dry. However, knowing who's who and which category they fall in may prove difficult.**_

 _ **Trusting is hard, but knowing who to trust can be even harder! Taking the chance is difficult, but once you find that one person who makes everything feel so right, you quickly realize that without them tomorrow would not be worth the wait and yesterday would not be worth remembering."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, finished her cup of coffee and headed for bed. She slipped into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and slid under the covers.

As she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she heard the familiar ding on her phone signifying a text. She smiled as she pulled up the phone to see the message.

" _ **I'll be in church tomorrow. Please have lunch with me…Jimmy"**_

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9- Honestly Speaking

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 _ **Chapter 9-Honestly Speaking**_

As she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she heard the familiar ding on her phone signifying a text. She smiled as she pulled up the phone to see the message.

" _ **I'll be in church tomorrow. Please have lunch with me…Jimmy"**_

Assuming that the text was from Jack; the smile quickly left her face. She sat up in bed and began to formulate her response.

"Please don't take this wrong, but we r very incompatible. U want something I can't give, so please don't call me again."

She sat her phone down on the table and held her breath assuming that he would send a response. Luckily none was received, so she rolled over in bed and fell asleep.

Her alarm clock rang at 6:00am; she slowly worked her way out of bed, slipped on her robe and headed for the kitchen and a much needed cup of coffee. She watched a cycle of the news and before she knew it, it was 6:45 and she pulled out her Sunday school lesson book and Bible to study.

At 7:15, her house phone rang.

"Hello…" Elizabeth called out, surprised and concerned by the early hour of the call.

"This is Dotty; I'm so sorry to call you so early," she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Elizabeth asked.

Changing to a normal tone she stated, "I'm sorry. Somehow whispering at this early hour seemed more appropriate."

"It's okay, I'm awake. Is something wrong?" Elizabeth replied.

"No, but I haven't talked with you this week and I wanted to make sure that you are Riley are still coming to the picnic after church," she explained.

"Oh WOW, I completely forgot. Riley had been looking forward to it, but he hasn't mentioned it, so apparently even he has forgotten about it," Elizabeth replied. "Where is it?"

"Well, the church reserved the covered picnic areas at North Avenue Beach. Have you ever been there?" Dotty asked.

"Well actually, not at the covered picnic areas, but I had a wonderful time at the park and along the beach last night," Elizabeth mentioned with a broad smile. "The view there is breathtaking at night."

"At night? Hmm, who might I ask were you with?" Dotty asked. "Certainly not Riley."

"No, not Riley. Do you know Jack Thornton? He's a Sergeant in the police department and handles the youth groups in the city schools," Elizabeth asked assuming that with Dotty being a social worker, she and Jack may have crossed paths before.

"No I don't know him, but I've heard about the program he has going. I'll definitely keep my eyes open for him now," Dotty giggled. "Okay, I'll let you go; I'll see you in church."

"Okay," Elizabeth stated as she closed her Bible and headed into the kitchen to put together something for the picnic lunch.

Elizabeth was in the kitchen when the door opened and Riley stood before her and in his 7 year old mind, he was ready for church.

Elizabeth snickered before biting her tongue to hold in her full blown laughter. Standing before her, Riley was wearing his bathing suit, a pair of flip flops, a t-shirt, a bowtie and a smile.

"Are you ready to go mom? Today's the picnic, remember?" he asked.

"Well, actually I didn't but someone reminded me of it this morning," she advised. "But honey, you need to dress properly for church; God wants you to be in your Sunday best."

"Mom, that's silly. God just wants us to show up and listen. He doesn't care what we wear," Riley stated. "Pastor Frank told us that in Children's Church."

"Okay, well I want you in your Sunday Best, please," she stated as he turned around and disappointedly walked out of the kitchen. Before he had gotten too far away, Elizabeth called out, "Put those clothes in a bag, except the bowtie, and bring them with you."

Elizabeth went back to her bedroom to dress for church, packing her own casual clothes for later. Riley was sitting on the sofa with his collared shirt neatly tucked into the waistband of his dress slacks. Elizabeth was quite pleased to see that he had traded in his flip flops for dress shoes.

Elizabeth pulled out the cooler from their garage, and cold packed all of their food and drinks. She carried the cooler to the car while Riley held tight to both of their Bibles and Sunday school booklets.

She buckled Riley securely into his booster seat and they headed for church.

"Hey mom, is Sgt. Jack coming today?"

"You know honey, we were talking about other things last night, and I completely forgot to ask him."

"You were kissing too; don't forget that."

She smiled, _**trust me, I haven't forgotten.**_

"Hey mom, how old do I have to be before I can kiss a girl?"

"30…"

"Is that how old Sgt. Jack is?

"You know, I haven't asked. He's around that age, I'm sure."

"If you have to be 30 to kiss a girl and he's a police officer, he wouldn't do something against the law, would he?"

Elizabeth was stopped at a traffic light and glanced down at her phone. Having not looked at it since she left the message for Jimmy, she was surprised when his response, _**"I'll be in church this morning. The least you can do is talk to me,"**_ covered her screen.

"Mom, Sgt. Jack wouldn't do anything against the law, right?"

Clearly preoccupied, she replied, "Of course he wouldn't."

Elizabeth parked the car and had opened the back door and unsnapped Riley from his seat when she was startled by Jimmy who placed his hand on the small of her back.

She dropped her purse and phone on the floorboard, "Don't do that; you almost gave me a heart attack." Elizabeth stated curtly as she spun around.

"I'm sorry; I thought you saw me walking up," Jimmy replied. "Can we talk for a few minutes?"

"I don't think so. I need to get Riley into his class," she replied.

"Come on, Elizabeth. Sunday school doesn't start for 30 minutes. I came back in town to see you; can't you give me a few minutes?"

"Riley, you stay right here," she stated as she closed his door and they walked to the front of her car.

"Why haven't you called me back?" Jimmy asked.

"It's obvious that what you want, and what I am willing to give are two different things. Can't we just leave it at that?"

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry if I came on strong. I like you, and I wanted to be with you. I guess I'm just used to women…"

"Falling all over you?"

"Maybe so."

"Well Jimmy, that's not me. I have responsibilities, and self respect."

Not wanting to make a scene in the church parking lot, Elizabeth spoke softly, "Jimmy, I'm not the woman you want. I'm just the woman that you can't have, so it makes it into a game, and to be totally honest with you, I don't like games."

Elizabeth's phone rang…

"Mom, your phone is ringing…" Riley yelled out but she didn't hear him.

He glanced down and observed Jack's picture on the screen. Riley climbed down and picked up her phone. "Hello Sgt. Jack. Are you coming to church?"

"I'm on my way buddy. I'm pulling into the parking lot. Is your mom busy?" Jack asked.

"I think so. She's talking to Mr. Jimmy. He scared her Sgt. Jack. I'm in the car, and she's outside, and she looks funny," Riley stated as he peeked between the front bucket seats.

"Do you know where you're parked?" Jack asked as he began to peruse the parking lots.

"We're over by the playground; she lets me play when we leave church."

"That's good. What's your mom doing now?"

Back outside in front of the car, Elizabeth was nervous, not because she thought he'd hurt her; she didn't get that feeling from him. She was nervous because he kept pushing for her to give him another chance, and she simply didn't want to.

Riley was watching as Jimmy placed his hand on her cheek and she pulled away.

"I think he hit her; he's making her cry. I'm going to save her…"

"Riley don't you move. You stay in the car. I'm almost there," Jack yelled into the phone, startling Riley, as he turned into the parking lot by the playground.

Jack parked in the open space directly in front of Elizabeth, threw his car in park and quickly exited his vehicle.

"Are you okay?" he immediately asked as he took hold of her hand, feeling her relax against him.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth replied showing no sign of abuse on her face or arms as Riley had indicated.

"Jimmy…" Jack acknowledged.

"So you know who I am?" Jimmy cockily asked.

"Of course I know who you are. I love football," Jack replied. "But I've got to say I'm not much of a fan of the 49ers. I personally like the Panthers."

"Are you ready to get Riley inside?" Jack asked.

"Excuse me; I did come back to town to see Elizabeth, so guy to guy, you don't mind, do you?" Jimmy's attitude continued.

"Well, actually I wouldn't if she wanted to spend time with you. However, that's not the indication that I'm getting from her," Jack replied. "So, I'd suggest you leave her alone."

"Okay, this isn't the place to have this discussion, and it's none of your business anyway," Jimmy replied.

Jack raised his hand, still linked with hers and asked, "What part of this do you not understand?"

"Look, I don't want to get in the middle of you two, I just want to apologize for our little misunderstanding," Jimmy stated as he directed his comment toward Jack.

"Hey, I'm right here and capable of speaking for myself," Elizabeth blurted out. By this point she was angry, but did her best to keep the tone of her voice under control. "There was no misunderstanding. I knew exactly what you wanted and expected when you placed your room key in my hand."

She was now on a roll and continued, "Your problem is that you aren't used to having anyone tell you 'no.'"

Seeing Riley crying in the car, she released Jack's hand and pushed passed Jimmy, turning around to face them once she reached Riley's door. "Jimmy, it is what it is. If what you want is forgiveness for your actions, you have it. I'm seeing Jack now; that is if he's still interested after this display. Please lose my number…don't call me again!"

"I don't have anything to apologize for, and you know what…you aren't worth the hassle."

Jack had had enough of his disrespectful attitude. He grabbed Jimmy by the collar and drew his fist back, only stopping when Elizabeth called out to him.

"He's not worth it Jack…"

Jack released him and walked over to Elizabeth.

Noticing several people staring at him as they walked toward the church, Jimmy quickly retreated to his fancy sports car and pulled out of the parking lot as if he was leaving the start/finish line at a NASCAR race.

Opening Riley's door, her son bolted into her arms, "Momma, are you okay?"

"Of course I am; I'm fine."

"But he hit you," Riley cried out as he held her tightly around her waist.

She held him until he stopped crying. His emotional outburst drew the attention of those who walked up after the incident, assuming that he simply didn't want to go inside and was throwing a tantrum.

"No he didn't honey, because it's not nice for men to hit women; well, it's not nice for anyone to hit. I'm fine," she pulled away from him and squatted down to his level, "Don't I look fine?"

His eyes filled with tears, "I love you mommy," he stated as the tears flowed. "I was so scared," he sniffled while attempting to get his tears under control. He lowered his head, "I'm not very brave."

Jack stepped in and picked him up, "Let me tell you what brave is… Brave is staying calm while you watched so you could tell me what was happening; brave is being able to tell me where you are parked so I didn't have to drive all over looking for you, and brave was following instructions and staying in the car so we didn't have to worry about you. You are a very brave young man."

Riley wrapped his arms tightly around Jack's neck, and held on as if he was afraid that he'd be pulled away, "I love you Sgt. Jack. You're what I dreamed my daddy would be like."

Jack turned away from Elizabeth as she observed him raise his hand to his face, seemingly wiping his eyes.

She put her hand on his back, "Are you okay?"

He said nothing but shook his head up and down.

"Mom, I don't want to go to Sunday school. I want to stay with you," He stated as he left Jack's arms and immediately landed into hers.

"Let's go home and change; I'll take you to the park where we can thank God for this beautiful day," she suggested. "Would you like to come with us?"

Jack smiled, "I'd love to."

Riley crawled up into his seat and Elizabeth buckled him in. She closed the door and stepped forward where Jack had already opened her door.

She turned to face him and before either of them realized what was happening, her lips met his.

It was soft, gentle, unassuming, yet quite exciting, but as she pulled away she apologized, "I'm sorry Jack. That was rather forward of me."

"Please don't apologize. I've wanted to do that since I pulled up, and yes, in front of Jimmy," an honest statement which elicited a smile from her.

"If its okay with you, I'll follow you home; I have some clothes in the back, do you mind if I change at your place?"

"No, of course I don't mind."

Elizabeth slipped into her seat and he closed the door. She snapped her seatbelt and rolled down her window, "I'll see you at my place."

He stuck his head in the window and kissed her cheek, "Drive safely."

Forty five minutes later they were in Jack's car heading to the local park. The area was relatively deserted, but Elizabeth anticipated that there would be a lot of family activity happening in a few hours."

Jack pulled the blanket from the back of his vehicle along with the cooler, a disposable grill, basketball, two gloves and a baseball.

Elizabeth observed the beautiful lake just a short distance from the basketball court.

"Do you want to play basketball or catch with us?" Jack asked.

"You know, it's a beautiful morning, I think I'll sit by the lake, and you boys go have some fun," Elizabeth stated as she grabbed her bag and the blanket and headed for the grassy bank of the lake.

Elizabeth hadn't gotten but 10 feet away when Riley called out to her.

"Mom,"

Elizabeth turned around, "You aren't leaving are you?"

"No honey. You and Sgt. Jack have some fun and I'll be right down there," she stated as she pointed toward the water.

"You promise you won't leave?" he asked with a sense of urgency.

"No honey, I'm not leaving," she stated as she watched him run back to Jack before she spread out the blanket, took a seat and watched the two men in her life shooting hoops.

She watched Jack work with Riley on the fundamentals of basketball and smiled at his patience with the small boy. She caught several glimpses of Jack hugging Riley and offering his words of encouragement.

Elizabeth looked out on the water and found it to provide the peace she was so looking for today. She reached into her bag and pulled out her journal and pen. She flipped to the next blank page and sat with her pen poised, doing her best to release the anger that she felt over Jimmy's expectations, and assumptions. Then she thought about Riley; her sweet, loving little boy who was frightened by the emotions he witnessed and her mind went blank. She realized that the words come in their own time, and now was not it.

Once she closed her journal and slipped it back in her bag, she took a deep breath, doing her best to release any stress that still remained. She looked up to find her son, who earlier was crying from fear, now laughing as he played catch with Jack.

 _ **I could get used to this,**_ she hesitantly thought. She realized that she was caring more about Jack than she should at this early stage in the dating game, and she couldn't help but to be scared by those feelings.

"You ready to take a break buddy?" Jack asked, as Riley tossed the ball to him once more.

"Yes, I'm hungry," Riley answered.

Jack sat the lit grill on top of the picnic table and took a seat beside Elizabeth, while Riley spent the next few minutes skipping rocks on the lake.

"Okay, who wants hot dogs, and who wants hamburgers?" Elizabeth asked as Jack helped her up and she began pulling the food out of the cooler.

"I'll take one of each," Jack stated.

"I'm big like Sgt. Jack; I want one of each too," Riley replied.

Elizabeth knew that he wouldn't eat both, but to humor him, she pulled out one of each for both of the boys and a hamburger for her.

After lunch, Jack and Riley helped clean up the picnic area and Jack carried everything back to the car. As he walked up, he heard Riley talking to Elizabeth…

"But I thought he was nice, mom. He was mean to you, why? Sgt. Jack isn't mean to you," Riley commented.

Elizabeth wasn't aware that Jack was close by when she responded, "Honey, you know when I've told you that you have to be kind and considerate to others, no matter whom they are?"

"I remember…"

"Well, some people seem to think that they're better than other people, just by who they are or the job they have."

"He thinks he's better than Sgt. Jack? No one is better than Sgt. Jack."

Elizabeth smiled and pulled him in for a hug, "I think you're right about that. Certainly not anyone I've met in a really long time."

Not wanting to interrupt, but not wanting to be accused of eavesdropping either Jack approached, "Is this a private conversation?"

Before Elizabeth could answer, Riley jumped up, "Come on Sgt. Jack, let's go for a walk. Sorry mom, it's just for us men."

Jack looked over at Elizabeth, "its okay, I'll stay right here. You men take your time."

Riley climbed up on Jack's back and they headed down the path while Elizabeth reached into her bag and again pulled out her journal.

This time the words seemed to flow from her heart through her pen and onto the paper…

" _ **I am a mother; not by birth, but a mother nonetheless. That little boy is my world, and when he hurts, I hurt. His tears are like the blood draining from my body, as my heart is ripped from my chest. The anger I feel toward those who hurt him, though not Christian-like, is present just the same.**_

 _ **As his mother, I am tasked with raising him to have respect, compassion and empathy for others. Women are not on this Earth to fawn all over him and he should never use people, men or women to simply get what he wants.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, there are those whose paths we cross where their sense of entitlement overshadows their perception of reality. I have little patience for those who seem to feel that their wants and desires are most important and should be satisfied at their whim. My true disappointment comes in knowing that men with this mindset are often the ones who set the examples for the young boys of today.**_

 _ **I pray for strength as I attempt to raise my son in a world where men and women mistake sexual desire for love, giving completely of themselves without taking the time to fully know and understand their partner. Many people believe in the old adage that if it feels good you should do it, which is simply not the message I want to provide my son. There are feelings and emotions involved in any relationship and simply giving into the physical desires without considering the emotional ones will most likely lead to hurt feelings and heartache.**_

 _ **My son will become a man by observing the actions of those men around him. At this age, my word is gospel; he loves me, and does what he can to make me proud. Things are relatively simple now, but as he ages and matures, I don't assume that my word and views will hold the weight that it does now, being replaced by those of his peers and idols, many of whom will fall short of my hopes for him."**_

Elizabeth looked up to see Jack, carrying Riley on his shoulders as he pointed out various flora and fauna. Unlike hours earlier when Riley looked scared, the fear on his face had been replaced by one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen.

Elizabeth went back to her journal, trying to finish up her entry before Jack and Riley returned…

" _ **I have no idea what will happen in this relationship (if that's actually what this is) with Jack. From what I've seen, he appears to be the type of man I would hope for Riley to be one day. He is kind, and considerate, and so far respectful. I pray that his heart is true and that he doesn't turn out to be the scariest of all…the wolf in sheep's clothing.**_

 _ **What are his intentions? Will he expect more than I can possibly give? Intimacy in a relationship is often expected; with those preferring to wait until marriage tending to fall in the minority. I can be nothing short of who I am, being true to the morals of how I was raised and what I believe. But isn't it just as possible that he may feel as I do? Hmm, not likely, he is a man after all, and needs and desires often have them thinking with something other than their brain.**_

 _ **Will I be enough, or will my morals eventually run him off? I guess only time will tell, but as has been done before, that is one talk that I know is needed, but I don't relish having. It is a topic in any romantic relationship that must be discussed, but the subject is uncomfortable and not easy to broach. Somehow, although not easy, the hurt, should he decide to back away will be easier to handle if we are not too far into this…whatever this is!"**_

She closed her journal and slipped it back into her bag just as Riley ran up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mom, Sgt. Jack knows so much about flowers and leaves and trees and stuff. But he didn't know that you had to be 30 to kiss a girl. It's okay though because he is 30, so he didn't do anything against the law."

Elizabeth felt the rosiness in her skin rising from her chest. She should be used to Riley's unfiltered responses, but somehow he continued to surprise her. She turned to Jack, "It was just something he asked me this morning."

"What, about me kissing a girl?"

"No, certainly not. He asked how old he had to be before he could kiss a girl, and I, as a responsible parent told him '30.'"

Jack laughed as she stuttered her response.

"Come on, Sgt. Jack, we need to get home so we guys can watch sports on TV," Riley stated as he pulled on Elizabeth's arm to get her up.

Jack looked at Elizabeth as if to ask if it were okay for him to spend time with Riley.

"Okay, let's go. I don't want to stand in the way of guys and their TV viewing," she teased.

Elizabeth watched as Jack took time with Riley to explain everything about baseball, and his favorite team, the Atlanta Braves, who happened to be handing the New York Mets a devastating defeat.

She ordered pizza for dinner, finding Jack's preference for ham, pineapple and green pepper toppings to be identical to hers. Certainly not enough to build a relationship on, but it was a start.

Jack, hoping to spend some quiet time with Elizabeth, sat on the sofa while she gave Riley a bath and put him to bed.

She walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses, and walked over to the back door. "Would you like to sit out on the deck and have a glass of wine with me?"

He didn't have to be prodded as he quickly followed her out onto the deck overlooking the beautiful in ground pool...

She handed him a glass of wine and they each sat down. Jack took the chair next to Elizabeth, scooting it over so he would be close enough for their hands to easily touch.

"You said before that dating allows each person to learn more about each other…" he began the conversation.

"Yes Jack, I do believe that. Unfortunately, couples tend to move so swiftly through the 'getting to know you' phase and into a sexual relationship that they don't take the time to find out if they're really right for each other."

Seeing an odd look in his eyes she continued, "Did I say something wrong; something you weren't expecting to hear?"

Jack totally bypassed the intimacy inference, when he asked, "May I ask you a question?"

"Certainly," she replied.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"WOW, that's an easy one…Green, any shade except for lime. Is that really what you want to know about me?"

"I want to know everything about you; I want to know you're favorite food, you're favorite song, why you became a teacher, what you want out of life, absolutely everything, but that's a start."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" she responded.

"Sure, ask me anything."

"How do you feel about honesty?" she asked.

"WOW, nothing simple like what toppings I like on my pizza?" he initially teased.

"I already know that," she commented.

Seeing the serious look on her face, Jack thought for a moment before opening his mouth to answer. "Elizabeth, I believe that honesty is extremely important in any relationship, whether romantic or platonic.

Noticing the smile on her face he continued, "I think for each person to get what they want out of a relationship, they have to be totally honest from the very start."

"What do you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"In a relationship; what do you want?" she asked.

Even though this was just their third date, with only one time being without Riley Elizabeth surprisingly felt comfortable asking the question. After all he was the one who said each person needed to be honest from the start.

She suddenly realized the gravity of her question and began to back pedal as she wondered about its appropriateness.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I think that question is for another time, maybe;" _**that is if we date after this,**_ she thought.

"I don't have a problem answering it," he stated. "Elizabeth, I think I want what most people want. I want to feel accepted. I want to know that when I accidentally embarrass you, in front of your friends, forget what you've told me over and over, or leave the toilet seat up that you'll, I mean she'll, still love me."

He continued, "I don't want to be left out in the dark; I want her to feel comfortable expressing herself. The fact is, Elizabeth, couples get closer and stronger by overcoming adversity together, not by moving in separate directions.

He poured them both another glass of wine, "You may not believe this, but for the most part we want to communicate; we often just don't know how. We don't do well with clues, so sometimes you just have to spell it out for us."

"That view is quite unique coming from a man's perspective. But if we're being completely honest, I guess I thought all men just wanted sex."

Jack immediately choked on his wine as he luckily spit his mouthful away from Elizabeth. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Excuse me."

"Did I get it right?" she asked.

"No…yes…maybe for some, but you couldn't be farther from the truth with me. Hmm, I can't get over how open, honest and communicative you are."

"You seriously don't want…wait, please forget I even brought up the subject. I can't believe I did that. Please let's talk about something else."

"No, if you have something that you need to say, please say it."

"Jack, it's just that the subject is like the elephant in the room; everyone knows it's there, but no one wants to discuss it. One person assumes that the other is giving signals and often both people walk away disappointed."

"Is this coming from a place of personal experience, or simply assumptions?" he asked.

"Probably a little bit of both. When I met Jimmy for dinner, the conversation steered clear of any difficult topics. I was enjoying the conversation, but then again, it was all fluff and happiness, nothing controversial or too thought provoking," Elizabeth stated as her tone turned a bit agitated, "Then he placed his hotel key in my hand. He just assumed that I was willing to…" Elizabeth stopped short of finishing her thought.

She glanced out onto the peacefulness of her softly lit pool. The ambiance was quite romantic, but the conversation was rather heavy. "Jack, the fact is, if that's what you're looking for then you've sought out the wrong girl."

"Well, Ms. Thatcher, that just goes to show you that you shouldn't assume anything," he stated as he reached over and took her hand. "Elizabeth, you captivated me the first time I saw you. I just wanted to meet you; to get to know you. I'm sorry that you've had the experiences you've had. I can't say that it surprises me, but give me a chance; you'll see that I'm not like the other men you've met."

"Jack, I'm sorry to bring up such a heavy subject. I told myself that I was going to steer clear of the topic, but I like you and before we go any farther, I just want all the cards out on the table."

"I understand…"

"No Jack, I'm not so certain that you do."

"Okay, so what am I missing here?"

She had no intention of having this talk so quickly, but he was the one who said that each person needed to be completely honest from the start. Therefore, she was giving him what he asked for…complete honesty!

So, with baited breath, Elizabeth tried to be casual, as if she were simply announcing the weather for the day. However, the calm in her voice quickly faded as the words came out hesitantly and fearful, much like she was trying to talk herself out of a speeding ticket.

She was embarrassed, but truly didn't know why. She had nothing to be ashamed of, but somehow she was living in a time where her views on intimacy seemed to be in the minority. Needing to see his expression, her eyes never wavered, "Jack, I've…well, I've never been intimate with a man."

Jack smiled; his fingers gently squeezed her hand, and she felt the breath she'd been holding rush from her lungs. He was still sitting there; he wasn't leaving and he wasn't making her feel like a freak.

"So, are we okay here?" he asked.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"I certainly did. If you think that changes how I feel, you're mistaken. So, again I ask, are we okay?"

"Do you have anything you need to say?" she asked, hoping that she hadn't misread his expression.

"It wasn't necessary for you to tell me, but I appreciate that you felt comfortable enough to do so. I'm sure it wasn't easy."

"Jack, I can't help how I feel," she stated as she stood up and walked toward the pool.

Jack immediately stood and followed her, "Elizabeth, that doesn't matter to me."

"Jack…you ask for honesty, but I don't think you're giving it here…"

"Okay, it is important, but certainly not enough to stop seeing you. If you get to a point that you want to revisit the topic, you let me know. I won't push."

Jack turned her to face him, "I do have one question."

"Ask away…"

"Is kissing okay?" he stated with a dimpled smile.

Elizabeth's smile rivaled his, "Yes, kissing is good. Kissing is very good."

Jack leaned in slowly; teasing her as he leaned back, only to lean in again. She never backed away, and eventually their lips met.

The caress of his lips on hers was summer warm and whisper soft. She knew what she'd just told him, and she believed every word. However, she also couldn't deny the heat wave that was quickly washing over her body.

"Elizabeth, I still want to know everything about you, and as shocked as I was that you brought up the subject, I'm glad that everything is out in the open. So, are we okay here?"

"We're better than okay. I'm sorry for bringing the mood down."

"Elizabeth, since we're being totally honest, can I talk with you about something?" he asked as he held tightly to his glass of wine while looking out on the pool.

"Is something wrong? Of course something's wrong. I knew I shouldn't have brought up the subject of…I mean so soon. What was I thinking?"

With his free hand, Jack caressed her cheek, "You did nothing wrong, but now it's my turn to tell you something, and I'd really like your opinion."

"Of course; it's only fair. What is it?"

"Well, I've been offered a detective position and I want to know what you think."

"Congratulations Jack…" she hugged him, and although her words were cheery and positive, her thoughts were painting a slightly darker picture.

"Elizabeth, that's not what I want to hear."

"What do you want me to say?"

"What do you think about me transferring?"

"Jack, I have no right to say anything about this opportunity. If you're happy, I'm happy for you."

"Elizabeth, I know that we've just started seeing each other, but your opinion is important to me."

"Jack, I have no right to weigh in on this."

Jack reached over and took her hand, "I don't want this job to be a deal breaker for us."

She released his hand and walked back toward the deck. She couldn't hide the disappointment in her expression as the term "transferring" was weighing heavily on her mind. "When you say 'transferring' are you going to another City or another State?"

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10- I Have Three Reasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 10- I Have Three Reasons**_

"What?" he asked as her question didn't register.

"How long have you known this?" she asked as she climbed the steps back onto the deck with Jack right behind her.

"What?" he replied still stuck on her prior question; "Uh, my Captain offered it to me just before we went to the carnival."

"You've known that long that you were thinking about leaving? What was all this about, Jack?" she asked as she spread her arms out, palms up and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh my gosh, and I spilled my guts to you. Did you get a good laugh?" She turned and headed for the back door.

Suddenly realizing what she'd previously asked, he blurted out, "No, no Elizabeth; it's not what you think. Please stop!"

She did stop, but did not turn around.

"Elizabeth, this position is in the City. I'm not leaving," he stated as he walked up behind her. "I'm where I want to be personally; you have to know that," he stated as his hand brushed the hair from her shoulder.

She could feel the warmth of his breath as he edged closer to her body and his lips made contact with the skin on her neck. She closed her eyes as she felt his arms slip around her waist, pulling her into him. She was ever so thankful as he held her up when her knees began to buckle.

Her body tingled and she honestly couldn't recall a time when any man had made her feel this way. It was exciting, but then the butterflies; the head spinning, and the heart racing all scared her; how he made her feel scared her…he scared her.

"Elizabeth," his lips moved gently across her ear and his voice, calling her name was the softest whisper ever spoken. His hands rested on the slope of her hips as he turned her to face him, "Jimmy was wrong; you are so worth it."

His hands slipped through her hair and cradled the back of her head; their lips were only inches apart, as he felt her body shudder against him.

"Why do you scare me?" she asked softly as her eyes lowered.

"I won't hurt you Elizabeth. I won't hurt either one of you," he whispered.

His finger under her chin lifted her eyes up to meet his and in that tender moment, all of the stress from before melted away.

Although he didn't want to scare her away, he couldn't deny the desire he felt. His skin tingled and his heart pounded as her hands slowly worked up is arms and over his shoulders.

She couldn't have any possible idea what effect she had on him. Her lips were soft and inviting, and as she nervously rolled her teeth gently over her bottom lip he fought his desire, losing out when his lips met hers, only to quickly realize that he had, in fact, won.

The kiss was slow and tender, and each one felt as though they were melting into the other, until her hand on his shoulders separated them slightly.

"Jack…" she breathlessly whispered.

"Elizabeth, please…don't back away," he caressed her cheek as he barely managed the words when his breath caught in his throat.

Her eyes were a deep blue with little flecks of indigo, and he recalled only encountering that deep, dream spun shade of sapphire once before in the stained glass at Holy Trinity Church.

He led her over and they sat down on the loveseat. He held her hand as his other arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close as if he thought of her as a frightened animal in fight or flight mode.

"You're seriously not leaving?" she asked as a part of her was certain she couldn't possibly be so lucky. She wasn't sure why, but tears filled her eyes as she awaited his response.

He turned slightly in the chair to face her, and as his finger under her chin lifted her face, he brushed the tears away with his thumb. "Elizabeth, I wouldn't even consider it if it meant transferring away, but I would like to know how you feel."

"Will you tell me about it?" she asked.

Initially he wanted to tell her, but suddenly the words were stuck in his throat. Hesitantly he stated, "It's on the SWAT team."

"I've seen that on crime dramas but what does it mean in real life?"

"It stands for Special Weapons and Tactics."

"Jack, it sounds dangerous," she stated boldly.

"I won't lie; it can be, but I'm good at what I do." Observing a change in her expression, he asked, "What are you thinking?"

"I need to go check on Riley," she stated as she stood up.

He stood quickly, reached out and took her hand, turning her around to face him, "We both expect honesty here; do you really need to check on him, or is that just an excuse to escape?"

"Jack, we've known each other such a short time, but if I'm being completely honest here, it scares me."

Holding both of her hands while he stroked her skin with his thumbs, he replied, "Elizabeth, you knew that I was a police officer when we met."

"But Jack, there is a big difference in you being a role model for the kids, developing extra-curricular programs for them, and putting yourself in the line of fire."

"Elizabeth…"

"Do you know any of the men on the SWAT team?" she asked.

"Several of them. They are the ones who recommended me for the position," he replied.

"How many are family men?" she asked trying her best to make a point.

She watched as Jack thought, and thought, unable to recall anyone on the team who wasn't single or divorced.

"You want honesty? Here goes, if it was just me, maybe I could accept it, but I have a little boy in there that I'm responsible for, who depends on me. I'm sorry, Jack but I can't," she stated as she pulled away and started for the house.

"Then I won't take it," he yelled out before she reached the back door.

"Don't base your career choices on me, Jack. I really don't have a right to weigh in here. If you want it, you should take it."

"But if I take it, that means we're through?"

"MOMMA…"

"I'm sorry Jack…" she stated as she turned to run inside.

* * *

Jack followed her down the hall and into Riley's room. He stood in the doorway watching as she sat on the side of Riley's bed with him in her lap.

"Shh, what is it? What's got you so scared?"

Riley was so emotionally upset that it was difficult to understand him through his tears and sniffling. "They had guns and they were shooting."

"Who had guns, honey?" Elizabeth asked.

"The bad guys; they shot him."

"They shot who, honey?"

"Sgt. Jack…"

Elizabeth glanced up and observed Jack standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry, Jack. I can't do this."

Jack stepped into the room and walked over to Riley. With little warning, Riley jumped into Jack's arms.

"You're okay; I love you Sgt. Jack. Why couldn't you be my daddy?" Riley cried out through his tears.

Elizabeth found her own tears flowing as she jumped up from his bed and left the room.

He sat with Riley, rocking him, until he fell back to sleep. Jack laid him back on the bed, placed his head on the pillow, covered him with the comforter, kissed his forehead, shut out the light and closed the door, leaving it slightly cracked.

* * *

Jack walked back out into the den but found the house empty. He glanced through the door leading to the backyard and observed Elizabeth sitting on the side of the pool, dangling her legs over the edge.

He stepped out into the backyard and walked over to the pool, "He's back to sleep."

"Thank you. Jack, I'm sorry."

Understanding her concern, but now wishing that he'd just turned down the position without telling her, he kissed the top of her head and simply replied, "I'm sorry too."

Before she realized it, he was gone.

* * *

Elizabeth walked inside and immediately checked on Riley. She found him as Jack had implied, sound asleep, no worse for wear from his nightmare. She kissed his forehead before whispering, "I love you so much. I will always take care of you." She pulled the comforter over his shoulder, walked out into the hallway and down to her bedroom.

She sat on the side of her bed and pulled her journal from the bedside table. As she held the pen her hand shook. _**How could someone I've known such a short time affect me so strongly?**_

She grabbed a few Kleenex tissues from the bedside table and headed out into the den. She sat in the quiet with only her thoughts to keep her company. She wiped the tears away before opening her journal and flipping to the next blank page. Through her sadness, she attempted to release her feelings and emotions onto the blank canvas before her…

" _ **Life is full of promises; we make them all the time. Meaning to or not, the words pass through our lips as we say things like 'I'll never hurt you; you can trust me, and I'll always be here for you.' No matter the intentions, hurt and disappointment are a part of life, so promises are often much like the proverbial New Year's resolution and are broken almost as quickly as they are made.**_

 _ **Not everyone is meant to be a permanent fixture in your life. Some will come and go so quickly that you barely feel the breeze as they fly by. Still others will settle in as you hope that they remain only to realize that the situation was not as you had hoped. They walk away and your heart aches, wishing desperately that you could feel differently; that you could open up and take the chance, only to realize that the responsibility you have for someone else precludes you from doing so.**_

 _ **What scared me at the age of ten: snakes, spiders, and some of the scenes from the Willy Wonka movie are considerably different than what frightens me at the age of thirty. Although I am still afraid of snakes and spiders, being fearful of losing someone important to me through the danger that they have chosen is not in my genetic makeup.**_

 _ **Then there are the dreams of another who so quickly drops everything, turns his life around for what might be; no guarantees, and no promises. Dreams are meant to be lived; to be fought for and experienced. Your dreams are no less or more important than mine and neither should be torn down simply because of the fears of another.**_

 _ **Sometimes the biggest risks in life are those we take with our hearts. I thought I was prepared to start that adventure with you. However, I cannot be the reason that your dream is lost, for how can I possibly know that this decision will not cause resentment in the future?"**_

* * *

Jack lay in bed replaying what happened. How could a woman, whom he'd only known a short while, turn his life upside down? He couldn't explain how he felt; actually there was no explanation for it. His heart ached, and he would gladly turn down the offer, and never look back…why didn't she believe him?

He pulled his phone from the bedside table, dialing her number several times, but never pushed the "Send" button. He closed his eyes and attempted to sleep, but found that to be a futile task.

Early the next morning Elizabeth's phone chimed signifying a text…

"Did we actually break up last night…?"

"I think so…"

"Is that what u want…?"

"I don't kno what I want…"

"Can I help u decide…?"

"I need some time…"

"I'll give u whatever u need. Just don't shut the door…"

"No door shutting here. I'm sorry Jack, but I have to consider Riley…"

"I understand, but I don't need this job. I need…" he stopped short of finishing his sentence.

"I just need time, and u do 2. Figure out what u want, Jack…"

He sat up in bed and stared at his phone. Although he had dated and experienced a long term relationship previously, never had he ever felt so strongly, so quickly about anyone in his life. He looked at her last comment and thought, "I know what I want…I want you!"

* * *

Several days later, Jack stopped by Lee's house, feeling the need to talk with someone.

"Man you look bad. What's wrong?" Lee asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jack replied with an irritated tone.

"Elizabeth… what happened between you and Elizabeth?""

"We broke up; well, I think we broke up. She said she needed time to think, but the more time that goes by without talking I feel like it's more permanent."

"What did you do to her?" Rosie confronted Jack as she walked in at the end of the conversation.

"I was offered a place on the SWAT team, and when I brought it up and asked her what she thought…"

"I can tell you what she thought. She told you that it's too dangerous, but since it's a dream of yours that you should follow it."

"Well, yes…"

"I'm not done, Jack. She told you that she has responsibilities with Riley and she can't do it, but when you told her that you didn't want the job, she said for you not to turn it down for her." She walked farther into the room, "Am I right?"

"Well, yes, but I don't want the job."

"Maybe not, but she is working off experience. Jack, to her you wanted it enough to talk with her about it. What if she had been agreeable; would you still have turned it down?"

"No, I mean yes, I don't want it, but it was nice to be appreciated and thought of as a good addition to the team," Jack stated as he walked over and took a seat on the sofa. He put his head in his hands and released a harsh breath. "I've got to tell you, I know that we haven't known each other very long, but she's…"

"Gotten in your blood," Lee finished Jack's sentence.

"Yes she has, and I don't want to make a decision about my life without including her in it."

Jack looked up at Rosie, "When you say she's working from experience, what are you talking about?"

"Elizabeth's uncle was married when he joined the Navy Seals. Her aunt was totally against it, but supported him anyway. She was a Navy wife; she signed up for that, but then he wanted the excitement of the Seals. She accepted his decision, but every time he left town, and his whereabouts were always unknown, she was a nervous wreck."

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"I think you can imagine what happened; on a mission in Iraq, during Desert Storm, he was killed. She was pregnant and so angry with him and herself because she didn't let her feelings be known to him and as a result he never had the opportunity to meet his son."

Jack's face was flushed of all color as he realized why she reacted as she did. "I need to talk to her."

"Jack, she was very young when it happened; she saw the difficulties her cousin Cody had as a result of his father not being in the picture," Rosie responded. "Give her the time she asked for."

* * *

Across town, Elizabeth finished helping Riley with his homework then allowed him some playtime before bed. She sat on the sofa with a cup of coffee in her hand listening to the stereo. Although the music was playing, all she heard was his soft voice whispering in her ear. She closed her eyes and felt his warm minty breath on her neck and her heart pounded with what might have been.

As she sat in the quiet of her den, it was dark and the flame of the electric fireplace provided the only light. Her tears flowed as the Daughtry song "What About Now" played in the background.

 _ **Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading, from all the things that we are  
Are not saying, can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?**_

 _ **Change the colors of the sky  
And open up to, the ways you made me feel alive  
The ways I loved you  
For all the things that never died  
To make it through the night, love will find you**_

 _ **What about now? What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late, what about now?**_

 _ **The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace  
Shadows fade into the light  
I am by your side, where love will find you**_

 _ **What about now? What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late, what about now?**_

 _ **Now that we're here  
Now that we've come this far, just hold on  
There is nothing to fear  
For I am right beside you  
For all my life, I am yours**_

 _ **What about now? What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love had never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**_

 _ **What about now? What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love had never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late  
Baby, before it's too late  
Baby, before it's too late, what about now?**_

"I'm ready for bed, mom," Riley stated as he entered the dimly lit den and jumped up beside her on the sofa. "Why are you crying?" he asked as his arms around her waist and his head on her chest gave her even more reason for the tears to flow.

Riley jumped down and grabbed her phone from the table, "Call Sgt. Jack. You're always happy when he's around. I'm happy too when he's around. Why hasn't he been around?"

"It's complicated, honey."

"You like him; I know you do. Mom, don't you remember when I had that word fight with Jessie at school? You told me that we needed to cool down and talk about why we were mad at each other."

"I remember, but honey, this is different."

"How can it be different? You and Sgt. Jack are friends…well you're better friends that Jessie and me, cause you kiss him."

"Out of the mouth of Babes…" she thought. "Come on let's get you into bed."

* * *

For the next two weeks, the only contact Jack and Elizabeth had consisted of her sitting in the stands watching Riley at basketball practice. She caught Jack nonchalantly glancing up into the bleachers at her, but he wasn't the only one looking as he observed Elizabeth glancing back.

"He was dating someone, but it didn't last long."

"Do you know who?"

"No, but she must be crazy to let him go."

"Are you sure they aren't dating anymore?"

"My friend in the police department told me that they haven't been out in several weeks. Sounds like a break up to me."

"Well, he won't be interested in you."

"Why not?"

"He's a single guy. He's not looking forward to a readymade family."

"Didn't you know that the woman he was dating supposedly had kids?"

"How many?"

"I think she had two or three."

"Well there's hope for me."

"No there's not."

Elizabeth found herself unable and actually unwilling to tune out the conversation and laughing that came from the women seated several rows behind her.

Hearing them talk about Jack had her realizing that she was throwing away the best relationship she had ever had. Although they had only dated a few times, she had to admit that he was more important to her than she'd realized, and being apart from him was killing her inside.

Although she was aware that driving a car, crossing the street, and hiking in any of the State Parks had their own set of possible dangers, none of those seemed to compare to the precariousness of a position on the SWAT team. As much as she cared about him, and it spoke volumes for her to let herself go so quickly and deeply, she couldn't in good conscience follow in her aunt's footsteps.

The boys took a ten minute water break as Jack made his way up the bleachers. He climbed upward as the women behind Elizabeth collectively gasped, assuming that he was heading in their direction. He stopped on Elizabeth's aisle, smiled at the women sitting higher, but continued down where he took a seat beside Elizabeth.

He placed his feet on the bleacher seat in front of them and with his legs bent he rested his elbows on his thighs as he clasped his hands together. "Hi, I'm sorry. I really miss you and I don't like this separation. The longer it goes on, the more I feel like it's permanent. I want you in my life," he whispered, hoping to keep their conversation private from those behind them. "I know you want time, but Elizabeth we have to talk about this together."

"I'm sorry too. I miss you, Jack."

"Let me take you and Riley out for pizza after practice," he offered.

"I'd like that."

"Okay, great…you wait right here. We'll be finishing up soon," he stated as he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, much to the chagrin of the women behind her.

The voices were much softer, but Elizabeth could still hear the shock and disappointment in the conversations behind her.

After practice, Jack was again up in the bleachers where he took Elizabeth's hand and they walked out together, with Riley in tow, looking much like a regular family.

Elizabeth offered to meet him at Tony's Pizza, but he wanted to drive; somehow fearing that she might not show up if given the chance to back out.

"I love pizza," Riley squealed once he realized what's for dinner.

* * *

Once they pulled into the parking lot and into a space, Jack opened the back door and removed Riley from the booster seat he had purchased just before their break-up.

As they walked toward the restaurant, Jack took hold of her hand. She glanced down and feeling as though a missing puzzle piece had just been found, she smiled.

The conversation was light and cheerful while Riley sat at the table with them. Once finished, Riley asked permission to play video games, and Jack handed him a fist full of quarters, hoping that he and Elizabeth would have some time to talk alone.

Although Riley was next to them, the video games had him mesmerized and he paid absolutely no attention to them.

"Elizabeth…"

"Jack…"

They both spoke in unison.

"You go ahead," Jack offered.

She looked down as she watched his thumb stroke across the top of her hand. Looking up she caught his eyes, "Jack, my feelings haven't changed. I've missed you, but I still feel the same way."

"Neither has mine. Rosie told me what happened; I'm so sorry. But Elizabeth, your uncle isn't me…" he stated as she began to pull her hand away.

"No, please don't pull away from me. You need to hear what I have to say," he called out.

"Jack…"

"No Elizabeth, I know how you feel; please let me explain what I'm feeling, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Jack, go ahead."

"Elizabeth, first I want to tell you that I turned down the job…"

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry. May I ask why?"

Jack glanced over at Riley playing the video games before returning his eyes to her, "There are three reasons," he stated as he took back her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Three reasons?"

His free hand covered their clasped ones before replying, "You, Riley and us."

"Is there an us?" she asked.

"I sure hope so. I've missed you, both of you."

"Are you positive that you won't regret this decision?"

"I've never been more certain about anything in my life," he stated as his thumb gently brushed across the top of her hand and she felt the hometown butterflies settling in her stomach. "I don't and I won't regret the decision."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, Elizabeth; I don't need the job, but I do need you and Riley. These last two weeks have been sad and frustrating. Only seeing you at basketball practice is not nearly enough."

"Mom, I'm out of quarters," Riley informed her.

Jack reached into his pocket for more, not wanting to see his evening with her come to an end, but she stopped him.

"It's getting late and there is a boy here who needs to get to bed."

"Oh mooommm," Riley pleaded to stay longer.

"We need to get home," Elizabeth stated as she scooted out of the booth. "Jack, would you like to come over and we can talk some more?"

The smile on his face gave her his answer.

* * *

They drove by the school, picked up Elizabeth's car and then Riley rode with Jack back home.

Twenty minutes later they pulled into the driveway. Elizabeth immediately took Riley back for his bath, but stopped before entering the hallway and turned to Jack.

"I have a bottle of wine in the refrigerator or there is beer and coffee. I'll be right out."

Jack sat on the sofa; he still couldn't understand or explain the feelings he had for Elizabeth, but he knew that he felt more at home than he had since the last time he was there.

With Riley's bath done, he insisted on saying good night to Jack before heading to bed. So, down the hall he ran and surprised Jack by jumping into his lap.

"Good night Sgt. Jack," Riley stated before hugging him tightly.

Jack held him just as tight as he stood up and walked with Riley on his hip back to his bedroom.

One story was required to put Riley to sleep as Jack and Elizabeth shut out the light and closed the door, leaving it slightly cracked.

"Did you get anything to drink?" she asked.

"No, I thought I'd wait for you."

"Do you have a preference to beer, wine or coffee?"

"I think I'd like a glass of wine," he replied and within a few minutes she handed him a glass and took a seat beside him.

"Thank you for going out to dinner with me. I've really missed you."

"Well, thank you for waiting for me."

"Waiting for you? What else was I going to do?"

"Um, the women sitting behind me in the bleachers were under the impression that you were no longer dating anyone and I think they were getting ready to pounce."

"Elizabeth, I have no desire to date anyone but you," he stated as he held her hand.

Her eyes were such a deep blue and he felt himself drawn into them, realizing that he could easily drown, but right now he could think of no better way to go.

He took her glass of wine and sat it on the table next to his. His palm kissed her cheek as his thumb stroked gently across her soft skin. His breath quickened as he leaned in closer, desperate to feel and taste her lips.

She felt his warm breath on her skin as her breathing rivaled his. She could feel his gaze moving over her as tangible as the morning sunlight, and the familiar feeling of fluttering butterflies had barely enough time to leave from dinner before they were back and again settling into her stomach.

His lips met hers and it was soft and gentle as the fruity taste from the wine still lingered, making this an all-time favored flavor of his.

"I probably should leave; we both have work tomorrow," he stated, but truly at that moment he didn't care if he ever showed up for work again. He was right where he wanted to be.

He knew he needed to leave, for more reasons than just the late hour, but every night for the past two weeks he had replayed this moment in his mind, and he didn't want to walk away again, even if this time it wasn't perceived to be forever.

He pressed his lips to hers, each one feeling the fire as it began to consume them. They separated slightly before their lips met again. This time Elizabeth allowed herself to fully enjoy the moment as soft moans slipped passed her lips.

Jack leaned back on the sofa, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his body. His hand gently rubbed her upper arm as she nuzzled into his chest.

At 6am, Elizabeth opened her eyes, still wrapped in Jack's arms on the sofa as Riley sat on the coffee table before them.

"Did you and Sgt. Jack have a sleepover?" Riley asked, much to Elizabeth's surprise.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11- You Thought I Wasn't Looking

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 11- You Thought I Wasn't Looking  
**_

"Jack…Jack, wake up," Elizabeth gently elbowed him.

"Mmm, I don't want to," he stated as his eyes remained closed. "If this is a dream, please don't wake me up," He tightened his arms around Elizabeth and pulled her into his body.

"Hi Sgt. Jack," Riley energetically blurted out.

Jack's eyelids flew open as he gently pushed Elizabeth away from him and sat up.

"Hey mom, I thought you said that boys and girls don't have sleepovers together," Riley commented.

"Well…I believe that I did say that and really that is true, but in certain cases..." Elizabeth began to fumble her words, deciding that retreat was the best course of action. "You know, Sgt. Jack can answer that. I'm going to go fix us some breakfast," Elizabeth stated as she jumped up from the sofa and quickly headed into the kitchen.

"Thanks…" Jack yelled out.

"Oh, trust me, you're very welcome," Elizabeth nervously laughed as she stood behind the island in the kitchen and watched the scene unfold between Jack and Riley.

"Do you have sleepovers with other girls?" Riley asked.

Jack glanced into the kitchen and found Elizabeth with her elbows on the counter as her chin rested in her hands, intently awaiting his answer.

Jack swallowed hard, "No, your mom is right; boys and girls don't have sleepovers."

"But didn't you sleep with mom?"

Jack looked over at Elizabeth, "A little help over here would be appreciated."

"Nope, I think you're doing a great job there, Sgt. Thornton," Elizabeth laughed softly.

"Riley, when you go to sleepovers, you and your friends play games and stuff, right?" Jack asked.

"Yes we do. I like playing dodge ball. What game did you and mom play?" Riley asked. "Don't play 'Hangman with her;' she's really good at that one."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Why don't we go get you ready for school while your mom makes us breakfast," Jack suggested, hoping that Riley would move on to something else and drop the sleepover subject.

"Hey," Elizabeth called out. "You didn't take care of it."

"We're good," Jack replied. "We're good, aren't we Riley?"

"Yes, Sgt. Jack, we're good."

Elizabeth walked down the hall to help get Riley ready for school, but when she heard them talking, she stood just outside the door.

Riley sat on his bed while Jack pulled clothing from his drawers.

"Sgt. Jack, did you make my mom cry?" Riley asked. "She was real sad when you weren't here."

"I was real sad too, buddy," Jack stated as he squatted down making himself at eye level with Riley. "I don't like it when girls cry, especially your mom."

Suddenly Riley got quiet and it was evident that he was thinking.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Did you stop…"

"Go ahead, you can ask me anything."

"Did you stop coming over cause of me?"

His innocent question was much like a knife, penetrating Jack's heart. "Of course not, why would you think that?"

"Cause some of my friends at school their parents are divorced and Joey said that no one wants to come in and take over someone else's kids," Riley offered before quickly continuing, "Joey knows; he's a big kid. He's in the 4th grade."

"Oh, I see. Well, I can tell you that without a doubt, you had nothing to do with me not being around," Jack stated as he laid Riley's clothes on the bed and took a seat beside him.

Elizabeth leaned her back against the wall as she listened to Jack's explanation. He had barely started when her eyes filled with tears and spilled down her cheeks.

"I love you, Riley. I love spending time with you and your mom, but your mom and I had to work out something…"

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Work it out?"

"I believe we did."

"Daddy, I don't want you to go away again," Riley hugged Jack without realizing what he'd said.

The term he used for Jack did not go unnoticed by either Jack or Elizabeth. Jack felt blessed, Elizabeth, on the other hand was concerned that Jack might feel pressured into a family role.

"Hey buddy, Can you get dressed and I'll go help your mom with breakfast?"

"Sure, I'm a big kid."

"Okay, hurry up so you'll have time to eat."

Jack walked down the hall and found Elizabeth standing with her back to him at the stove frying bacon. He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Mmm, I love bacon. I could get used to this," he commented as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Jack, Riley is just a little boy and he has no filter. Things just come out of his mouth without him thinking."

"Don't worry about the sleepover thing. I think he's moved on to other things."

"It's not that," Elizabeth stated as she removed the frying pan from the burner.

Jack turned her around, "What's wrong?"

"I heard what he called you, Jack, and I just want you to know…"

He placed his finger on her lips, effectively silencing her. "Elizabeth, I love that little guy. Him calling me daddy caught me off guard, but I didn't correct him. That has to say something."

Elizabeth leaned back as Jack's arms were placed on the counter on either side of her hips. He stepped closer as their bodies touched. His lips eagerly met hers as his hand slipped behind her head, pressing her closer, deepening their kiss.

"Before breakfast?" Riley commented as he quietly entered the room unbeknownst to either Jack or Elizabeth.

"Man you're like a little ninja…" Elizabeth whispered.

Jack backed away as Elizabeth immediately went to the refrigerator for eggs and cheese.

"How do you guys want your eggs?" she asked.

Scrambled was the consensus.

"Do you like kissing girls?" Riley asked Jack as they sat at the table across from each other.

Jack glanced at Elizabeth who was busy whipping up the eggs and pretending not to be paying attention, although clearly she was, and he replied, "I like kissing your mom."

The smile that covered her face showed her approval of his answer.

Following breakfast, Elizabeth stood by Jack's car as they said their "goodbyes" in the morning, much to the surprise of her nosey neighbor, Florence.

Elizabeth waved as Jack pulled out of the driveway on his way home to change before work. She happily waved to Florence as she stepped back inside suddenly realizing the impression that Jack leaving her house at 7:15am must have left upon her.

She rushed to change and within fifteen minutes Elizabeth and Riley were heading out the door and on their way to school.

As Elizabeth sat at her desk awaiting the arrival of her students, her phone rang. She glanced down to find Jack's face covering her screen and she quickly answered.

"Good morning, did you make it to work?" he asked.

"Yes I did, and you?"

"I'm sitting in the parking lot wishing that I was back at your place."

"Did you happen to see my nosey neighbor watching you leave this morning? What she must think…"

"Well Elizabeth, we did sleep together…"

"Technically speaking, yes, we did, but…"

"Don't let them bother you. We did nothing wrong, and if we really had slept together, it still would be no one's business but ours, right?"

"I know you're right, Jack. It's just that I…"

"What is it, honey? We did nothing wrong. We fell asleep on the sofa together. Your nosey neighbor just needs to mind her own business."

"You're right."

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"I have to take Riley to his grandparents for the weekend, but they only live about an hour away. I'll be home by 7 if you want to come over," she offered. "It's supposed to be a beautiful night, we could go swimming."

"Are bathing suits optional?"

"Sgt. Thornton, you need to get into work and get your mind out of the gutter."

"I'll be at your place at 7 with steaks and my bathing suit in hand," he responded. "Drive safely."

"I will. You have a good day," she replied.

"I will."

At 5:15, Elizabeth pulled into Lionel's parent's driveway and found his mother and father sitting on the front porch awaiting their arrival.

Riley received his usual overwhelming welcome as he ran and jumped into their arms.

Elizabeth hugged Riley and kissed him goodbye. "I'll be here on Sunday afternoon to pick you up."

"We don't mind bringing him home," Lionel's dad, Martin, stated as he held Riley in a tight embrace.

"Either way; I don't mind making the trip. Just call me on Sunday morning; I can come out after church," Elizabeth replied before walking back to her car and making the hour long trip back home.

Elizabeth made it home with time to shower and change. She pulled her wet hair up into a loose ponytail and slipped into her flip flops.

Still with a few minutes to spare, she had a lot of things going through her mind. She wasn't used to Riley being gone and although she was looking forward to her date, she couldn't help missing her son.

She felt the need to purge herself of the emotions and feelings that were flowing through her body. She grabbed her journal and sat in the peace and quiet of her den. She opened her leather bound book to the next blank page and began to convey her feelings onto the paper.

" _ **Although I did not give birth to you, Riley I am your mother nonetheless. I love you with each beat of my heart, and will do so until I take my last breath on this Earth. As I think about you right now, so far away physically, yet so close emotionally, I remember myself as a child, and the things I learned from my own mother. Please indulge me…**_

 _ **To my own mom, as a child, when you thought I wasn't looking, I heard your excitement over my schoolwork on display, and it showed me that hard work was imperative.**_

 _ **When you thought I wasn't paying attention, I saw the bags of food you took weekly to the shelter, and I knew it was necessary to be kind to animals.**_

 _ **When you thought I wasn't looking, I saw you in the kitchen with flour all over your face trying to make my birthday cake, and I realized that doing special things for others was meaningful.**_

 _ **When you thought I wasn't looking, I heard you praying and I believed that there was truly a GOD to talk to.**_

 _ **When you thought I wasn't paying attention, I saw the joy in your eyes when you spent every Tuesday and Saturday for a year with grandma, knowing the sadness that would be felt once she was gone.**_

 _ **When you thought I wasn't looking I saw the tears you shed at grandma's funeral. You showed me that sometimes things hurt, but that it's okay to cry.**_

 _ **When you thought I wasn't looking, you would sneak in my room to kiss me good night, and I felt safe, and loved.**_

 _ **For everything you thought I never saw, I thank you, mom. You have taught me that it is important to give of myself, to be kind, considerate, gracious in the face of adversity and thankful, all of which I learned when you thought I wasn't looking."**_

Jack, already wearing his board shorts, carried a big bag of steaks, salad, potatoes and cheesecake up onto her porch and rang the doorbell.

Elizabeth answered wearing her one piece bathing suit with a sheer cover up, leaving a lot to the imagination.

Jack's eyes floated from her face downward and back up again, but he said nothing.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she glanced down at herself assuming that she'd suffered a wardrobe malfunction.

"Miss Thatcher, you sure do make the hands off requirement almost impossible while you're wearing that."

"I can change into burlap," she stated with a soft laugh.

"Too late; I've already seen the prize," he stated as he stepped inside and his lips boldly met hers.

"Mmm, maybe I need to wear this more often," she teased.

"Trust me, you could wear burlap, and I'd still find you to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

 _ **WOW, he really does know the right things to say.**_

Jack carried the steaks outside and turned on the grill. Elizabeth threw the prepared salad into a bowl, and fixed the potatoes, placing them on a cookie sheet and sliding them into the oven to bake.

She grabbed two beers from the refrigerator and walked outside, taking a seat next to Jack.

"Was Riley happy to see his grandparents?" he asked.

"They buy things for him and give him whatever he wants. What kid wouldn't want to go over there?"

"Is he with your parents?"

"No, he's with Lionel's parents."

"I miss him, but I have to say, date night alone with you in really nice."

Jack stood by the grill as the wonderful smell of the steaks cooking wafted through the air. Elizabeth walked toward the house to retrieve the salad and potatoes, stopping at the back door to turn around, feeling his eyes upon her as she walked away.

Each one smiled as she stepped inside, returning momentarily with an armload of items.

Jack left the grill and rushed over to her catching the salad and bottle of homemade dressing before they hit the ground, averting a food disaster.

She walked back inside to get another bottle of beer for Jack and a bottle of water for herself before taking a seat at the table on her deck.

Elizabeth lit the candle on the table as the sun started to set. Jack placed her perfectly cooked medium well steak on her plate and then took a seat across from her.

Elizabeth cut into her steak, easily slicing through it with a butter knife, placing a small piece in her mouth. "Mmm Jack, this steak is perfect. I bow down to the grill master!"

"I'll cook for you anytime…" he replied as they finished their meal and he helped her clear away the dishes.

As they walked back outside, Elizabeth turned to Jack, "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he took her hand and started for the pool. "Want to get in and we can talk?"

She flipped the switch, turning on the soft pool lighting before removing her cover up. He held her hand as they walked down the stairs into the water. She wrapped a pool noodle around her waist as Jack held on to either end, keeping her close.

"Why did you want to become a police officer, and how did you end up working with the kids?" she asked.

"The why is easy; my dad was a detective and I guess I just wanted to follow in his footsteps. The working with the kids part was not really how everything was supposed to go."

"What do you mean? You have such a way with the kids," she commented.

Jack felt like things with Elizabeth were going well, and he really didn't want to get too dark, but there they were, so he began to explain. "I was injured on the job, and when I came off desk du…" he saw the look on her face and stopped suddenly.

"It's not what you think, Elizabeth. I was on my way to a call and someone ran the light and broadsided me."

"Oh no, Jack. How bad were you hurt?"

"My left leg was broken, and I had a concussion, along with some cuts from the glass," he lifted his leg out of the water to show her the scar on his knee.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. So, how did you get into working with the kids?" she asked.

"I was tired of being on desk duty, and I was cleared to work with the kids, but not to go out on patrol. So I jumped at the chance, and then just fell in love with them and the changes that we were able to make in some of their lives."

He continued, "I was given a chance to transfer back to patrol when I was promoted to Sergeant, but I didn't want to give up working with the kids."

With his hands on the ends of her pool noodle, he pulled her into him, "Besides, if I had transferred back to patrol, we may never have met."

Her legs opened as she wrapped them around his waist, linking her feet behind him.

"You are really something, Elizabeth Thatcher," Jack whispered as his hand swept a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"I'm nothing special, Jack."

"You are to me." Suddenly things went serious, "Do you have any idea how special, how important you are to me?" he asked as he encased her body in the security of his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned in as her teeth gently nibbled on his earlobe, "If it is anything close to how important you are to me, then I believe I have an idea," she replied.

Jack swallowed hard as she leaned back, catching her eyes with his own. They were so close that they shared the same breath as their want and need for each one was evident in their racing hearts and rapid breathing.

He felt the fire coursing through his veins as her fingers moved across his shoulders and her lips made soft contact with the skin on his neck.

She felt his arms tighten around her as their bodies seemed to dip lower in the pool when his knees buckled.

Elizabeth giggled as his mouth quickly covered hers effectively silencing her laugh, but the soft, gentle moans still managed to escape passed her lips.

One kiss led to another as her tongue slipped through his slightly parted lips. As her tongue gently ran across the soft skin on the inside of his mouth, his own sounds of pleasure were softly heard.

Jack released a hard breath that sounded much like a soft laugh, "You know for a woman who has never… uh, you sure know what to do to get my motor going!"

"I'm sorry Jack. I know I'm giving you mixed signals, and I don't mean to," she stated as her feet touched the bottom of the pool's shallow end and she started to walk toward the steps.

"Wait," he called out as he tossed the pool noodle behind him and reached out for her.

He took hold of her arm and gently turned her around to face him. He felt as though his heart was preparing to burst and he could hold back no longer, "Don't be sorry, Elizabeth." As his hands cradled her face, he seemed to stutter. Not that he didn't believe what he was about to say, but fearful that it was too soon, "I…I…Elizabeth, I care about you so much, you have to know how important you are to me."

She smiled and he could tell that her lips were begging for his. He didn't disappoint as their lips met. It was soft and sweet, and becoming familiar, but by no means boring.

He took her hand and they walked up the steps and out of the pool together. He initially handed her a towel, but chose to dry her off himself instead.

He wrapped the towel around her back as his arms crossed around her body, pulling her, wet hair and all into his chest. "I just can't seem to get enough of you, Elizabeth. I have never felt this way before."

Elizabeth turned around but remained in the security of his arms. "Jack, you don't have to say that. You're a grown man, and I'm sure you've have serious relationships before…"

"Elizabeth, I can't explain it; I don't know that I even want to try; I just know that I need you in my life, but more than that, I want you, I want you in my life," he whispered as he pulled her into his chest and held her.

As they separated, Elizabeth took his hand and they walked over to the patio furniture where they took a seat.

"Jack, I know we haven't known each other very long, but I care a lot about you too. I hear your soft voice when you're not around, and I feel your arms around me at night when I feel lost or scared, and you give me strength. Jack, I…"

She was unable to finish her thought as her phone rang, a familiar ringtone, and she jumped up to answer it.

"Hello…"

"Hi mom; I miss you…"

"Are you okay, Riley…?"

"I just miss you. Is daddy there…?"

"Excuse me…?"

"Sgt. Jack, is he there…?"

"Yes he is. Riley, are you meaning to refer to him as daddy…?"

"He feels like what a daddy should be like…"

Trying to change the subject Elizabeth commented, "Are you having fun…?"

"Yes, we just ate dinner. I just wanted to tell you I love you. Can I talk to Sgt. Jack…?"

"Sure…" Elizabeth stated as she handed the phone to Jack.

"Hi, I miss you…"

"I miss you too buddy, but I'll see you when you get home…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

Jack handed the phone back to Elizabeth. She said her goodbyes, and promised to see him on Sunday afternoon.

"I'm going inside to change," she stated.

"Hey," he called out. "You aren't running away from what we were talking about, are you?"

She closed the distance between them. "Absolutely not; I'm where I want to be with the person I want to be with," she stated as her lips boldly covered his before she disappeared into the house and left him wondering how he'd previously lived without her in his life.

He went inside, grabbed his bag and slipped into the bathroom to change. He closed his eyes but all he saw was her, looking sexier in her bathing suit than any woman should be allowed to look.

"Please don't change into anything sexy," he thought. "Oh, who am I kidding? Anything she wears is sexy on her. I'm dead!"

Ten minutes later Elizabeth stepped out of her bedroom wearing a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. She found Jack sitting on the sofa wearing a pair of jeans and a pullover shirt.

She took a seat beside him on the sofa and draped her suntanned legs across his, "Want to watch a movie?"

To be continued…

 _ **Note... It's evident that Elizabeth considers herself to be Riley's mother. However, could someone be planning to push for a change in his living arrangements? Chapter 12 is almost done, and may hold the answer!**_


	12. Chapter 12- Gossips and Grandparents

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 12- Gossips and Grandparents**_

Ten minutes later Elizabeth stepped out of her bedroom wearing a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. She found Jack sitting on the sofa wearing a pair of jeans and a pullover shirt.

She took a seat beside him on the sofa and draped her suntanned legs across his, "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what have you got?"

"Well, you're the guest so you pick," she stated as she logged into her Netflix account.

"Don't women like 'Sleepless in Seattle'? He asked.

"A chick flick? You're willing to watch a chick flick with me?" she replied, and before he could change his mind she was searching the Netflix database.

"I'll watch anything; I just enjoy being with you."

As the movie started she asked, "You brought cheesecake. You want some?"

"Sure," he replied, though disappointed when her shapely legs were removed from the top of his.

"Coffee?" she called out from the kitchen.

"Please," he replied.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth returned with a platter containing two cups of coffee and two slices of strawberry cheesecake.

She handed him his slice and sat back down beside him. They finished their cheesecake and coffee as Elizabeth observed Jack yawn.

"Are you bored already?" she laughed as she draped her legs back over his.

"Never bored with you," he replied.

"You'll be asleep before the middle of the movie," she commented. "I on the other hand love this movie and will be wide awake till the end."

"I'll bet you a kiss that I don't fall asleep."

"So, if you do fall asleep, I get to kiss you, and if you don't, you get to kiss me? Deal, sounds like a win-win to me," she replied with a giggle.

He placed one hand on her knee as he wrapped the other arm around her shoulders. Thinking about the concept of the movie he asked, "Do you think we would have met if Riley hadn't wanted to play basketball?"

"I'd like to think we would have; I do believe that things happen for a reason, but luckily he did want to play and we did meet," she stated as she tried to move.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked as Elizabeth attempted to move her legs from across his.

"I was going to take these plates back into the kitchen," she stated as his arm draped over her legs prevented her from moving. Giving up that idea, she rested back against his body and continued watching the movie.

Midway through the movie, her head was resting on his chest as he held her close.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, "This movie makes we think about people wasting time that they could be together. You have to know how special you are to me and you may think it's too soon, but I have to tell you how I feel. You are so special to me…I know, I've said that already," he felt her snuggle deeper into his body. "I love you Elizabeth; I don't expect you to say anything, but…"

"Zzzzzzzzzz."

Jack leaned up slightly and observed her eyes closed and heard her softly snore. "Seriously? Something other than that would have been nice," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "What happened to never falling asleep during a movie?"

His hand moved from her legs to just under her chin as he turned her to face him. As the ending of the movie played with a kiss on screen, so did his lips meet hers.

"Mmm, I could get used to this," she stirred, moving closer as if that were even possible.

Her lips were warm as he noticed the taste of strawberry remained. Jack's hand gently moved up and down her arm, leaving her skin tingling, wanting more, but knowing that she shouldn't.

"I win," he whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"You fell asleep."

"I did not," she giggled, knowing full well that she had.

"So I win," he stated.

"From where I sit, I believe that I'm the winner…" she stated as her skin tingled when she felt his fingertips traced down her forearm.

She leaned in, "I guess I need to pay up;" her hands massaged his shoulders as her lips gently met the skin on his neck.

He felt every nerve ending in his body come alive as her fingers moved across his back and her lips kissed along his jaw line to his chin.

As her lips met his, a feeling of warmth spread throughout their bodies and the passion of each subsequent kiss intensified.

Jack's lips pressed against her ear, "I don't want to leave, but I think I'd better." He stood up, leaving her on the sofa as he grabbed his bag of wet clothes and headed for the door.

"You could stay," she stated. "Remember, I do have a guest room."

Halfway to the door, he stopped, dropped the items in his hands and returned to her. The heat from his eyes made her warm all over as he gently lifted her from the sofa, before boldly pressing his lips to hers, as if he was hungry for his favorite meal.

"I have to work tomorrow, so I'd better go home or I'll never get any sleep."

"Dream of me!" she stated as he grabbed his clothes from the floor and walked toward the door.

"I always do," he stated as he walked out to the driveway. He sat in his car and slammed his hand onto the steering wheel, "Why did you have to fall asleep? Lord, is that your way of saying that it's too soon? I'm sorry, but I can't help how I feel."

Before Elizabeth realized it, he was gone and she was alone. "I love you," she whispered.

She stepped outside and took a seat in her lounge chair. The soft lighting in the pool was actually quite calming as she closed her eyes, quickly bringing back all of the emotions and feelings of the night. She felt warm, as if his arms were still around her and the nerve endings in her skin tingled as if she could still feel his soft touch upon her.

She walked over to the pool house to cut off the lights and then stepped back inside. She poured a glass of wine, grabbed her journal from her bedroom, and returned to the den where she sat down in the peace and quiet with only her thoughts to keep her company.

She opened her journal and flipped to the next blank page where she attempted to convey her deepest feelings and emotions onto the blank canvas…

" _ **Life is complicated. Our lives move in various directions; sometimes together, sometimes apart. Our needs, wants, hopes, dreams and fears of and for the future will guide each and every decision we make. Unfortunately, when we find that person who makes our heart skip a beat, one or both are too afraid to take the risk, leaving you to regret what might have been.**_

 _ **I love you…three little words that can elicit excitement or fear. They are often said too easily without thought or meaning, much like you were simply discussing the beautiful weather and not deep emotional feelings. Others feel the emotion, but are too afraid to speak the words for fear of it being considered too soon, too serious, or simply that they are trying to get physically closer.**_

 _ **Oh how I wish that I could explain how your eyes warm me; how I believe that they can easily see deep into my soul. I wish I could express how you voice calms me, yet still gives me butterflies. I love the butterflies. I wish you knew how your smile draws me in, making me feel at home, and how every time I'm with you, I feel so complete. You are home to me!**_

 _ **The fact is that love is a precious emotion, held tightly within our heart. The words should not be spoken without careful consideration and thought. However, once you realize the truth behind your feelings, take the risk, feel the emotion, and enjoy the ride. If it wasn't meant to be, you will have learned a valuable lifelong lesson, but think how wonderful your life will be if your risk becomes a reality."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, poured out her half full glass of wine and headed to bed. Out of habit, she peeked into Riley's room, saddened by the fact that he was not in the house, but glad that he was happy to spend time with his grandparents.

She had never wanted to keep him from them, but their travelling lifestyle precluded a prior relationship.

Saturday arrived with little pomp and circumstance; as a matter of fact, with Jack working and Riley visiting his grandparents, it turned out to be a rather lonely day.

Elizabeth busied herself with house cleaning, pulling out Riley's summer clothes from the attic and replacing them with his winter ones. She was thankful when Mary called, inviting her and Jack to a last minute cookout they'd decided to have.

"I haven't spoken with Jack today; I know he had to work, but I'd love to see you guys."

"Okay, bring Jack if you hear from him."

Elizabeth called Jack but his phone immediately went to voicemail. Instead of leaving a message, she hung up and texted him instead…

" _ **Mary & Ryan r having a cookout 2night & invited us. I'm not sure how late u will b working, but I'll b there if u can come by." **_

Jack was carrying his phone, but was unaware that the battery was dead. This realization did not hit him until he wondered why he hadn't received any calls, missing contact with Elizabeth in particular, and he pulled his phone from his pocket.

By this time it was late in the afternoon and he was finishing up a mountain of paperwork that he needed to submit for the Youth Services grant he was applying for. He was tired, hungry, and desperate to see Elizabeth.

Elizabeth wondered why she hadn't heard from Jack, but she had already decided that she wasn't going to pester him. She called once, reaching his voicemail, and she left a text; why he hadn't gotten back with her was a little surprising, and actually bordered on annoying.

As he pulled his phone from its charger, the message from Elizabeth popped up, along with her missed phone call.

"Honey, I'm sorry, my phone was dead. I have been busting it all day to get this paperwork done for the grant I'm applying for. Do you still want to go to Ryan's?"

Her annoyance dissipated with the sound of his voice. "I'm actually in my driveway getting ready to leave. Do you want to meet me there?"

"Can you wait a few minutes and I'll come by and pick you up?"

"I'd like that."

True to his word, Jack pulled into her driveway a few minutes later. He exited his car and they met at the back door of her vehicle.

Before she could open the door to retrieve the potato salad she'd made for dinner, Jack backed her against the car as his lips eagerly met hers. If she was still the least bit annoyed at him for not calling her back, she had completely forgotten about it at that point.

Breathless she responded, "WOW, looks like someone really missed me today."

"More than you know," he replied as his fingers danced through her hair.

Following dinner, Jack and Ryan sat outside while Mary and Elizabeth cleaned the kitchen.

"Mary, I need to talk to you…"

"What is it, Elizabeth? Is Riley okay?"

"Oh no, Riley's fine. It's Jack…"

"Is something wrong between the two of you?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm afraid that I'm getting in too deep, too fast. What do you think?"

"Elizabeth, I've known you for a long time and I've never thought of you as someone who takes her feelings lightly."

"I don't; I'm careful, but I…"

"Elizabeth, you've given the last five years of your life to taking care of Riley," Mary stated as she dried her hands and turned off the water. "Don't you think that you owe it to yourself to allow some love inside? I mean, Jack is nothing like Charles. From what I've seen Jack cares a lot about you and he'd be a wonderful role model for Riley."

"I do care a lot about Jack, and I think he feels the same about me. However, maybe he just enjoys hanging out with us. There aren't a lot of men looking for readymade families."

"I know Jack and he isn't one to lead you on. Just take your time; everything will work out as it's supposed to. But Elizabeth," Mary took the plate from her hand, causing her to look in Mary's direction, "Don't get scared and push him away. He's a good guy."

Out on the patio, Jack and Ryan took seats overlooking the backyard. "Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Jack asked as he opened the beer in his hand.

"You're in love with Bethie, aren't you?" Ryan replied with a smile.

"Am I that transparent?" Jack responded.

"Jack, I've known you for a long time. I've seen you in your highest and lowest moments, and I've gotta say, I've never seen you this happy."

"I am happy, but I'm nervous too."

"Jack, I told you when you said you were interested in Bethie that you were the kind of man she needed in her life. What are you so nervous about?"

"Ryan, I do love her, but Elizabeth has Riley to consider, and I don't want to say it and scare her away."

"Jack, Bethie is a big girl and she knows what she wants. If she didn't feel it too I don't think she'd be wasting your time."

"You know when Abby and I broke up, I didn't think that there would ever be another woman in my life," Jack stated in a muffled tone. "I thought what we had was real, and when she left…"

"I know it hurt, but I told you while you were dating that she wasn't the one for you. Little did I know that my cousin was," Ryan laughed, choking slightly on his beer.

"I was in the relationship; I couldn't see that it wasn't working, and I took the break up personally."

"Jack, it wasn't your fault; you two just weren't compatible. I hated to see her moving on and you not."

"It's not that I wanted her back."

"I know that. You were content with Abby. I can't say that I ever thought that you were happy…maybe in the beginning, but certainly not as time went on."

Jack looked toward the back door wondering when the women would venture outside. "I just figured I wasn't good at being in love, or it had to have been my fault. I don't know, but I'm so glad she did break it off, because I might not be here now if she hadn't."

"I know that, and your friends kept trying to fix you up, but you refused to take the chance. If only I'd thought about Bethie back then."

"The fact is when the time is right, it's right. It may not have been right then," Jack stated as he took a drink from his beer bottle before staring into Ryan's backyard. "Hey, I need to be serious now, what do you see with Elizabeth and me?"

"Jack, Bethie is very special to me, and I wouldn't want her to be with just anyone. But if you want to know what I think…when we talked about this woman before I even knew it was Bethie, I knew you were taken by her," Ryan teased. "In all seriousness, you're a goner. I've never seen you this happy or so in love before. I'm in favor of you two together, but you'd better not hurt her."

"I won't hurt her; I love her…see I can say it."

"Well, it doesn't do you any good to tell me. You need to tell her."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Mary asked as the women walked out and joined the men.

"Nothing in particular," Ryan replied.

Elizabeth walked over and took a seat beside Jack as he immediately wrapped his arm around her.

The group sat and chatted about many different topics, but none of them included work or children. Before they realized it, the time crept up on them and it was closing in on 11PM.

The couples said their goodbyes as Jack and Elizabeth headed for his car and their drive back to her house.

Jack walked her to the door, feeling much like a teenager on date night, looking forward to the good night kiss.

"The wind really has picked up," she commented. "I hope the storm passes us. I hate thunderstorms; always have, and I always will. They scare the begeebers out of me."

"Begeebers? What kind of word in that?" he laughed as he took the key from her hand and opened the lock as she stepped to the side.

"Well, it may not be a proper word, but it is sure better than other words that come to mind. I am a lady after all."

"You most certainly are," he agreed as he closed the already minimal distance between them.

She closed her eyes as his hands slipped around her waist. Her back was pressed against the door frame and even with the storm moving in and the stiff cold north wind, his arms and body kept her quite warm.

Her arms worked their way over his shoulders and around his neck as he moved in closer, teasing her as his lips barely touched hers before backing away slightly. Their breaths became rapid and shallow, with neither one certain that the air they were inhaling was actually making it to their lungs. When their lips finally met it felt much like a combination of Fourth of July and New Year's Eve.

Due to the cold stiff breeze, his lips were cool, but warmed immediately upon touching hers. Her lips separated slightly as his tongue ventured through, gently sliding along the soft skin on the inside of her mouth. The sensation brought about new gentle sounds as they passed through her lips.

Their kiss, tender yet demanding, lingered, drawing out the most precious of moments.

"Do you want to come inside?" she breathlessly asked.

"I do, but it's late and I know we both have church in the morning, that is if we go," he stated with a smile.

"Sgt. Thornton, are you trying to corrupt me?" she stated with a smile that rivaled his.

His hand rested along her jaw line as his thumb gently stroked her soft skin. He leaned in as his lips captured hers again and again...

"I have wine," she whispered as he stepped inside and she closed the door behind him. "Actually I'm going to pick Riley up tomorrow anyway, so I wasn't going to church."

Elizabeth pulled two glasses from the cabinet and a bottle of Scuppernong wine from the refrigerator. She placed the glasses on the counter as Jack took the wine bottle from her hand and worked his magic to remove the cork.

Two glasses later it was quite evident that both of them were exhausted and affected slightly by the alcohol.

Jack stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home," he replied.

"Jack you're too tired, plus you've had wine. Please stay tonight."

Jack walked back and embraced Elizabeth, "Mmm, you want me to spend the night? If you insist."

"That must be the wine and exhaustion talking," she remarked.

"I'm just teasing you. Really, I'm fine."

"Please stay, Jack. Its 1am; I do have a guest room after all."

As they walked down the hall, a loud clap of thunder shattered the quiet in the house as the lights flickered and then went out.

"Jack…Jack, where are you?"

"I'm right here," he stated as he took her hand and pulled her body into him.

"I hate storms," she cried into his chest as another crash of thunder was heard and the house was lit up by the vast array of lightning bolts.

"Shh, it's okay," he whispered.

She jumped with each loud boom.

"Grab the clothes that you sleep in and I'll stand outside the bathroom while you change."

Ten minutes later, Jack stood beside the bed as she crawled under the covers. He bent down to kiss her good night as a succession of rapid fire booms of thunder shook the house.

"Please don't leave Jack," she cried out.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

He changed into the shorts he's worn earlier in the day and laid next to her on top of the covers. As he reached down to grab a blanket from the foot of the bed, he could hear the wind howling, thunder, both near and far, crashing and felt the house continuing to shake. As storms go, this was a bad one.

He knew she was scared; this was the first time he'd felt such fear from her, and he was certain that if the lights were on, he'd see it in her eyes as well.

He moved up behind her as she reached around, grabbed his hand, pulled it across her waist, and held it tightly against her chest. As each clap of thunder roared, he felt her grip on his hand become tighter.

This was exactly where he wanted to be. They fell asleep, their bodies touching and awoke the following morning with Jack asleep on his back and Elizabeth's head resting on his chest.

Elizabeth opened her eyes the following morning to find the sun peeking in through the blinds. She glanced around and realized that she and Jack were in bed together. But this was different. Jack's arms rested securely around her body, and she felt safe; he hadn't pushed her for anything intimate, and his interest had honestly been in easing her fears.

She slipped out of his hold and headed for the kitchen to fix breakfast. Twenty minutes later, she headed back down the hall to wake him.

She sat on the side of the bed and leaned down, "Sleepy head…" AHHHH!" She squealed as he grabbed her and rolled her over his body.

She was now under him as his body was raised above hers, "Don't you know you should never sneak up on a police officer?" he whispered followed by a sly smile.

Her hand rested along his jaw line, "I don't know Sergeant, but from my point of view, it has its advantages."

Jack lowered himself as his lips flawlessly met hers. His body pressed closer as her curves seemed to fit perfectly with his. Each kiss was fed by the fire of the one before with both knowing that they were venturing into unchartered waters.

"Jack," she barely managed a whisper, "We need to stop."

Jack rolled over, "I know; I'm sorry."

She turned to face him, "Don't be sorry. I'm just not able to…"

"Shh, it's okay," he jumped in when she couldn't finish her sentence.

She sat up and wanting to change the subject she stated, "Breakfast is ready."

"I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?" he stated, needing a few minutes to compose himself.

"Sure; would you like coffee?"

"Yes please."

Elizabeth left him lying in her bed as she closed the door behind her. A few minutes later he took his seat at the table and she placed his coffee and a plate of pancakes and sausages in front of him.

After breakfast, Jack gathered his things and she walked him out to his car.

"What time are you leaving to get Riley?"

"I'll leave around noon. I'd like to get home and settle him in before it's too late. He was wired the last time he went to see them."

"I didn't realize that they were very involved in Riley's life."

"You know, they acted like they wanted him after Viola and Lionel were killed, but to be honest, a nanny raised Lionel," she mentioned sadly. "Riley deserves better than that. Besides they were traveling frequently and working the other part of the time, so how could they even think that they were the right custodians for him?"

Elizabeth continued, "I promised Viola that I would take care of him if anything ever happened and she and Lionel were unable to," she stated with a distant look in her eyes. "Luckily his parents finally realized that they were in no position to stay at home and take care of a 2 year old."

How often does he go for visits?"

"You know, they haven't seen him but maybe once every few months and now all of a sudden they want to see him several times a month. I find it odd, but if he wants to go, I'll take him."

Elizabeth glanced over and observed Florence on her porch, a cold stare headed in her direction. "Looks like we have an audience," Elizabeth mentioned.

"Hmm, let's give her something to look at," Jack responded as he placed his hands on either side of Elizabeth's shoulders, resting them on the back seat passenger door. He leaned in and captured her lips, solidly and soundly. The quiet of the neighborhood was broken by Elizabeth's soft moans of pleasure. "Drive carefully. Call me when you get home," she asked.

"I will."

At 1:30pm, Elizabeth pulled up into Lionel's parent's driveway. They were pleasant toward her; however, something seemed different. Although she couldn't immediately put her finger on it, everything quickly became crystal clear.

Lionel's mother, Catherine, pulled Elizabeth aside, "We'd like to see about Riley spending the summer here with us."

Elizabeth was caught completely off guard, "Well, I don't think he can stay all summer, but we can try to work something out."

"Elizabeth you've had him for five years now, and we just want some time too," she stated.

"I have no intention of keeping him from you, but I'm not giving him up for the whole summer either," Elizabeth responded. "Let's talk about this when he's not around, okay?"

"Are you in a hurry? Do you have a date later?"

Hearing the disturbing tone in her voice, Elizabeth responded, "It's none of your business, but as a matter of fact, I might." Elizabeth turned to walk back to her car.

"Will he be spending the night too?"

Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks. "Riley, can you go back inside for a few minutes please?"

Elizabeth watched Riley run inside and waited until the door closed behind him. She choked on her breath before facing Catherine, "Excuse me?"

"I know that you have men spending the night while our grandson is in the house and we don't approve."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm the same woman you've always known with the same morals, the same beliefs, and the same desire to provide Riley with a proper upbringing. I love that little boy as if he was my own…"

"Ah, but he isn't yours, is he?"

"According to the Cook County Juvenile Court he is."

"When our dear Lionel was killed…"

"My sister died along with him."

"We agreed to allow you to raise Riley, but we have some concerns," Catherine remarked.

"As I recall it, you and Martin were too busy with your business and travel plans to be tied down by a child."

"How dare you; we have always had the best interests of our grandson in mind."

"So have I."

"We aren't so sure that the environment is what we want for our grandson."

"Catherine, I have devoted the last five years of my life to being everything Riley needs, and I will continue to be there for him."

"Don't you think you should worry more about him and less about sleeping around?"

"Oh. My. Gosh, you didn't just say that, did you? I guess I know where Riley gets his lack of filter from," she stated as she headed for the door. "Come on Riley; we need to get going."

Before Riley stepped outside Elizabeth had her final say, "I'll have you know that I love that boy with everything I am. I would never jeopardize his wellbeing for my own needs. But you have Martin, and Lionel had my sister. Don't you think I deserve someone in my life?"

"Elizabeth, I tried to tell you when you came forward to adopt Riley that you were still a young woman; I knew you wanted to get married and have children of your own. No man is going to want to step in to take on you and a child."

Before Elizabeth could catch her breath to respond, Catherine continued, "You know what they want, and you're giving it to them. That's bad enough, but you're doing this with our grandson in the house."

"Catherine, his name is Riley, and I've done nothing wrong."

"I know his name. I just think you shouldn't be having your men passing through while Riley is there."

"There are no 'men' there is one man. His name is Jack Thornton. He is kind and considerate and although it's none of your business, yes, he has spent the night, but nothing happened. I am not 'giving it away' as you so crassly put it. He is a good man, and he's brought Riley out of his shell."

"I don't like the fact that Riley calls him daddy."

"That was not suggested by us. Riley wants a daddy and he sees in Jack what he always thought a daddy would be."

"Lionel was his daddy…"

"Lionel is his father. I'm not saying that Jack and I will stay together, get married or be a real family, but if we do, Jack will be Riley's daddy, as long as that is how Riley views him. Whatever happens, it will be on Riley's timeline, not yours or mine."

"Elizabeth, Martin and I feel like we need to be more present in Riley's life. We want him to live with us for a while."

"Catherine, Is that some sort of threat, because I adopted Riley with your blessing."

"Elizabeth, I know you love Riley, and my hope is that you will admit that maybe your life isn't suitable for Riley now."

"What is not suitable? I am a grown woman; I'm dating, I'm not running an escort service."

"Elizabeth, you know what I mean. Riley needs a stable home environment, and I'm just not certain that you can provide that now. Martin and I have sold the business and we only travel a few times a year. Riley is at the age where he can come with us."

"No Catherine. I'm not giving him up…"

"Don't you want to do what's best for him?"

"Of course I do; that's all I want."

"Then let us take him for a while; we'll see how it goes, and if he isn't happy he can come back to you."

Riley and Martin stepped outside and Elizabeth glanced up to observe Riley hugging his grandfather.

"I love you grandpa. I wish I saw you more. Maybe you and grandma can come live with us. Right mom?"

Elizabeth held back her tears, "Maybe you can see them more; we'll see."

Elizabeth watched as Riley hugged Catherine. He ran to the car but turned around before crawling inside and yelled, "I love you."

As Elizabeth walked around to the driver's side of the car Catherine yelled out, "Please remember what I've said. Do what's best for him…"

Elizabeth didn't respond. She simply slipped inside the car and focused on getting them home safely.

Riley jabbered for the entire hour drive, acting much like he was hyped up on sugar. Elizabeth had so much on her mind and she simply wanted quiet. She was initially angry with Riley for spilling the inner workings of their family and telling his grandparents that Jack had spent the night. Her anger was subsequently diverted to Jack for not carefully explaining the concept of a sleepover to Riley.

By the time she pulled into the driveway, she had come full circle and blamed no one but herself for putting what Catherine implied as her needs in front of Riley's.

As they walked into the house, Elizabeth caught a glimpse of Florence sitting on the front porch of her home and everything became crystal clear.

Elizabeth put her purse and keys on the counter before emptying Riley's overnight bag, placing his dirty clothes into the hamper.

"Mom, are you okay? You look sad," Riley asked.

"I've just got a lot on my mind, and I don't feel well. Can you just stay in here and watch TV while I take a shower? She asked.

"I love you mommy," he stated which brought more tears to her eyes, each one threatening to spill over.

"I love you too," Elizabeth stated before she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She stepped inside, allowing the hot water to rush over her, hopefully removing the dirty feeling that Catherine had bestowed upon her.

Out in the den, Riley sat on the sofa watching cartoons when Elizabeth's phone rang.

Excited to see his face on the screen of Elizabeth's phone, he picked it up, "Hi, Sgt. Jack."

"Hey Riley, is your mom busy?"

"She's taking a shower. I'm watching Pinky and the Brain."

"Okay, well will you tell her that I called please?"

"Sgt. Jack, did you make mom sad again?"

"I don't think so. What's wrong?"

"She's crying and she looks sad."

"I'm on my way over. You watch your cartoons and I'll be there soon."

"Okay, bye."

Before Jack arrived, Elizabeth slipped into a pair of comfy sweatpants and a cut off t-shirt. She checked on Riley and told him that she didn't feel well and was going to stretch out in bed.

She left her bedroom door open so she could listen out for him, but with everything spinning in her head, she didn't hear Jack arrive and Riley run to the door to let him in.

"Where's your mom?" Jack asked.

"She's in her room, but she doesn't feel good."

"Okay, I'm gonna go see her."

He stepped into her room, "Elizabeth…"

She heard her name, softly, tenderly spoken, as only Jack knew how, and she assumed that she was dreaming.

He sat on the side of the bed and placed his hand on her back, "Elizabeth, wake up…"

Startled she jumped slightly.

"Shh, it's just me. Riley told me that you didn't feel well. What's wrong?"

Assuming that she felt physically sick, Jack was taken aback when she asked, "Do you think I put my needs in front of Riley's?"

"What are you talking about?"

Her tears began again, and Jack's heart broke, concerned because he knew not why she was so upset and wondered if he would be able to help.

"Are you dressed?" he asked.

"Yes…why?"

He pulled the covers off her and pulled her out of bed. "Let's go outside and talk."

"But Riley…"

"He's watching cartoons…"

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they walked out into the backyard, taking a seat in her patio chairs.

"Now tell me what happened, and why you're so upset."

"Do you think I'm a good mom?"

"Of course you're a good mom. Who's questioning that?" the words passed through his lips, but before he finished asking the question, he knew it had to have something to do with Riley's grandparents. "What did they say?"

"I was accused of sleeping around; having men in and out of the house while Riley is here."

"What? Why would they even think that?" he asked, but then the realization hit him. "Oh Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. My staying over has given them the wrong impression. I should have been clearer with Riley," Jack stated as his thumb brushed across the skin on the top of her hand.

"Riley isn't the one talking."

"Who is?"

"My nosey next door neighbor, Florence."

"What? How? Why?"

"Years ago this house belonged to Lionel and Viola. When they were killed, I was looking for a house anyway, so I bought it, thinking that at least that would be something consistent and normal in Riley's life."

"Okay, so where does your neighbor come in?"

"Lionel and Viola were given the house by his parents as a wedding gift. They had initially bought it as an investment and ended up living in it for years. Florence is great friends with Riley's grandmother, Catherine. She's the one telling them about you leaving early in the morning, not Riley."

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't realize the position I put you in."

Elizabeth continued, "It's not your fault, Jack. But you know, it doesn't really matter, because Catherine in right."

"She's right about what?" Jack's heart sank as she stood up and walked toward the pool.

"Me… the fact is that Riley is my life and no man will want to come in and take on a readymade family. I just need to focus on him right now."

"No Elizabeth, she isn't right. As a matter of fact, she couldn't be more wrong."

Elizabeth turned around to face him, "Jack, I can't have it all; as much as I want it, as much as I've dreamed about it, and as much as I'd hoped that it would be with you, it just isn't meant to be for me. Riley has to be my priority. I'm giving you an out, Jack. It's okay; I understand that this isn't what you want."

"You understand what? Do you have any idea what I want?"

"I need to check on Riley."

"Stop using that as an excuse; he's fine; Elizabeth you need to listen to me," he took her arm and stopped her from walking away.

"What do you want, Jack?"

"I want you. I want to be whatever that boy in there needs… a daddy, or buddy, someone to talk to, whatever; I want to be there for both of you."

"Jack, you don't need all of this baggage. When kids are involved it can be messy. When it's not your kid, it's even messier."

Jack brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, "It's too late Elizabeth."

Seeing a tear slip from the side of Jack's eye, she began, "I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ..."

"Elizabeth, I'm wearing my heart out here on my sleeve. Can't you see how I feel about you?"

She said nothing, so he continued, "I love you…"

The air rushed from Elizabeth's chest, "What did you say?"

"Elizabeth, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you."

"Jack…" she breathlessly whispered.

"Don't tell me it's too soon, or I don't know what I'm feeling," he stated as his hand under her chin kept her eyes on him. "I have never felt this way before, and it may be soon, but I know its right."

Tears streaked her face but she said nothing.

"Please say something," he begged. "Your silence is deafening."

"I love you too, but according to Catherine the only reason a man would say those words to me would be to get me into bed. I do love you, Jack, but I'm still not going to sleep with you."

Jack released a harsh breath that came across as a soft laugh, "I respect your feelings. Besides, technically, I've already slept with you."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, and his hands slipped around her waist as he pulled her into his embrace. "I do love you, Jack Thornton."

"You do?"

She shook her head up and down, but her tears kept her from speaking.

Glancing over the fence and seeing Florence on her own deck next door, Jack yelled out, "I LOVE ELIZABETH THATCHER AND I WANT THE WORLD TO KNOW!"

"Jack…" she laughed softly.

His hand slipped behind her head and rested on the back of her neck as he pulled her closer. Their lips met and although it was familiar, there was a sense of calming excitement that neither wanted to lose.

"Mom…dad, I heard someone yelling. What happened?" Riley asked as he stepped out onto the patio.

Jack picked Riley up, resting him on his hip, "I wanted to tell everyone that I love you and your mom."

"Oh Daddy, I already knew that. I'm glad you finally figured it out…" Riley stated as his arms went around Jack's neck and he held on tightly, while tears slipped from Jack's eyes.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13- Rumors and Truths

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 13- Rumors and Truths**_

 _ **Language Alert… There is a word in the story that was needed but I don't care for. Just a little heads up!  
**_

_**Recap- Chapter 12**_

"Are you dressed?" he asked.

"Yes…why?"

He pulled the covers off her and pulled her out of bed. "Let's go outside and talk."

"But Riley…"

"He's watching cartoons…"

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they walked out into the backyard, taking a seat in her patio chairs.

"Now tell me what happened, and why you're so upset."

"Do you think I'm a good mom?"

"Of course you're a good mom. Who's questioning that?" the words passed through his lips, but before he finished asking the question, he knew it had to have something to do with Riley's grandparents. "What did they say?"

"I was accused of sleeping around; having men in and out of the house while Riley is here."

"What? Why would they even think that?" he asked, but then the realization hit him. "Oh Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. My staying over has given them the wrong impression. I should have been clearer with Riley," Jack stated as his thumb brushed across the skin on the top of her hand.

"Riley isn't the one talking."

"Who is?"

"My nosey next door neighbor, Florence."

"What? How? Why?"

"Years ago this house belonged to Lionel and Viola. When they were killed, I was looking for a house anyway, so I bought it, thinking that at least that would be something consistent and normal in Riley's life."

"Okay, so where does your neighbor come in?"

"Lionel and Viola were given the house by his parents as a wedding gift. They had initially bought it as an investment and ended up living in it for years. Florence is great friends with Riley's grandmother, Catherine. She's the one telling them about you leaving early in the morning, not Riley."

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't realize the position I put you in."

Elizabeth continued, "It's not your fault, Jack. But you know, it doesn't really matter, because Catherine in right."

"She's right about what?" Jack's heart sank as she stood up and walked toward the pool.

"Me… the fact is that Riley is my life and no man will want to come in and take on a readymade family. I just need to focus on him right now."

"No Elizabeth, she isn't right. As a matter of fact, she couldn't be more wrong."

Elizabeth turned around to face him, "Jack, I can't have it all; as much as I want it, as much as I've dreamed about it, and as much as I'd hoped that it would be with you, it just isn't meant to be for me. Riley has to be my priority. I'm giving you an out, Jack. It's okay; I understand that this isn't what you want."

"You understand what? Do you have any idea what I want?"

"I need to check on Riley."

"Stop using that as an excuse; he's fine; Elizabeth you need to listen to me," he took her arm and stopped her from walking away.

"What do you want, Jack?"

"I want you. I want to be whatever that boy in there needs… a daddy, or buddy, someone to talk to, whatever; I want to be there for both of you."

"Jack, you don't need all of this baggage. When kids are involved it can be messy. When it's not your kid, it's even messier."

Jack brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, "It's too late Elizabeth."

Seeing a tear slip from the side of Jack's eye, she began, "I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ..."

"Elizabeth, I'm wearing my heart out here on my sleeve. Can't you see how I feel about you?"

She said nothing, so he continued, "I love you…"

The air rushed from Elizabeth's chest, "What did you say?"

"Elizabeth, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you."

"Jack…" she breathlessly whispered.

"Don't tell me it's too soon, or I don't know what I'm feeling," he stated as his hand under her chin kept her eyes on him. "I have never felt this way before, and it may be soon, but I know its right."

Tears streaked her face but she said nothing.

"Please say something," he begged. "Your silence is deafening."

"I love you too, but according to Catherine the only reason a man would say those words to me would be to get me into bed. I do love you, Jack, but I'm still not going to sleep with you."

Jack released a harsh breath that came across as a soft laugh, "I respect your feelings. Besides, technically, I've already slept with you."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, and his hands slipped around her waist as he pulled her into his embrace. "I do love you, Jack Thornton."

"You do?"

She shook her head up and down, but her tears kept her from speaking.

Glancing over the fence and seeing Florence on her own deck next door, Jack yelled out, "I LOVE ELIZABETH THATCHER AND I WANT THE WORLD TO KNOW!"

"Jack…" she laughed softly.

His hand slipped behind her head and rested on the back of her neck as he pulled her closer. Their lips met and although it was familiar, there was a sense of calming excitement that neither wanted to lose.

"Mom…dad, I heard someone yelling. What happened?" Riley asked as he stepped out onto the patio.

Jack picked Riley up, resting him on his hip, "I wanted to tell everyone that I love you and your mom."

"Oh Daddy, I already knew that. I'm glad you finally figured it out…" Riley stated as his arms went around Jack's neck and he held on tightly, while tears slipped from Jack's eyes.

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

"I love you," Riley whispered in Jack's ear, the words causing more emotion than Jack ever dreamed possible.

Riley leaned back, "Mom, can we have ice cream to celebrate?"

"I don't think I have any, buddy," she replied.

"Come one; let's go to Dairy Queen," Jack suggested, to which Riley ran inside, through the house and was standing at Jack's car before he and Elizabeth even made it outside.

They drove down to the beach, parked and walked the two blocks to the ice cream shop.

"What would you like?" Elizabeth asked Riley.

"I want that," Riley replied as he pointed to a picture on the wall of a soft serve twist cone.

"I'll have that too," Elizabeth stated.

"We'll take three twist cones," Jack advised the clerk.

As the clerk handed the cone to Riley he quickly stated, "We get ice cream because my daddy said that he loves my mom, right daddy."

"I sure do…"

The clerk smiled as she handed Elizabeth the other two cones and Jack pulled out his wallet to pay.

Jack took his cone and they headed for the table already occupied by Riley.

"This is Mr. Hanson; he's getting ice cream because his wife died," Riley stated, unaware of what he was actually saying.

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Hanson, who was sitting at the table next to theirs and she offered her condolences.

"Well, actually, my wife, Sarah, passed away seven years ago, but this is our anniversary, so since she loved ice cream, I come here to remember her," Mr. Hanson stated.

"I'm so sorry, and please excuse Riley. He's at the age where he says what's on his mind without much of a filter," Elizabeth explained.

"Please don't apologize. In this day and age, you don't see families out much together. It's wonderful to see a family so in love and spending time with each other," he replied.

Mr. Hanson finished his cone and stood up from the table, "Well, if you will excuse me; I'm heading home now. My kids are on their way over for a visit."

"I hope you have a nice visit," Elizabeth responded as he walked toward the door and in a swift moment he was gone.

Elizabeth turned her attention toward Riley, "Honey, we do need to have a talk about thinking before we speak."

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Not really wrong. What you said is true, but sometimes you just need to think before you say it. You don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, do you?" she responded.

"No ma'am. Mom, may I ask you something?" Riley hesitantly asked.

"Of course; you know you can ask me anything," she replied.

"What is a slut?" he asked, obviously unaware of the term as he spoke in his regular voice, drawing the attention of those sitting around them.

Elizabeth wasn't certain how it was possible, but she choked on her soft serve ice cream. "What did you say?" she initially asked, but not wanting to hear that word again she quickly whispered, "Riley, that's not a nice word. Please don't repeat it and I'll explain when we aren't in public."

"Jack, maybe we should leave. I think we need to have a chat with Riley," she stated as they stood from the table and headed for the door.

Elizabeth was fuming when Jack caught up with her and took her hand.

"Jack, he's my little boy; what's happening here?"

"Honey, please calm down. You want him to feel comfortable coming to you, right?" Jack stated as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

They found a bench in the courtyard of the small shopping center and took a seat.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Riley, you aren't in trouble, but I have to tell you, that word is not very nice. Would you tell me where you heard it?"

"I don't want to," he stated as she could feel his raw emotion. Tears filled his eyes, "I'm sorry; I'm sorry; I'm sorry…"

Riley grabbed Jack and held on tightly as if he was his port in a massive nor'easter, and right now the storm was known as "Elizabeth."

"Shh, Riley your mom's not mad, but she needs to know where you are hearing such things," Jack stated as Riley continued to sit in his lap, refusing to look in Elizabeth's direction.

"Grandma, grandma said it," Riley stated as his nervous tears fell. "She said that momma was a…"

"Okay, honey, you don't need to repeat it again," Jack quickly interjected.

"Will you come here to me?" Elizabeth asked.

Riley slowly dropped from Jack's lap and moved over to Elizabeth. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in close.

"I love you with everything I am," she whispered. With a finger under his chin, she directed his face toward hers, "Are you ready to go home?"

Riley said nothing, but shook his head up and down.

As they walked out into the parking lot toward Jack's car, Riley timidly spoke, "I'm sorry, mom."

As Jack unlocked the car, Elizabeth pulled Riley into her chest. She could feel his body shudder against hers as he released all of the emotions held by his tiny frame.

"Shh, it's okay," she whispered as she held him until he quieted.

No one spoke during the drive home. Jack held Elizabeth's hand while she fumed, hidden by her smile which only Jack could see through.

Once they made it home, Elizabeth got Riley ready for bed, and at his request, Jack came in and read him a bedtime story. As Jack finished the typical "And they lived happily ever after," Riley surprised him by asking, "Will we?"

"Will we what, Riley?"

"Will we live happily ever after?" he asked.

"Of course we will. Why do you ask?"

"Cause grandma said that I shouldn't live with mom anymore."

"She said that?"

"She told grandpa that mom was a bad fluence on me."

"Fluence?" _**Oh, influence,**_ he quickly deduced.

"Don't you worry about that, okay? Your mom and I love you very much, and everything will be fine; you'll see," Jack stated as he attempted to ease the young child's mind.

Jack kissed Riley's forehead, tucked him into bed, turned out the light and closed the door behind him, leaving it slightly cracked for a bit of light.

As Jack walked down the hallway, he caught of glimpse of Elizabeth wiping her eyes. "He's tucked in and on his way to sleep."

"Why would they use that term when talking about me?" she asked. "I've done nothing wrong; we've done nothing wrong. Besides, if we had slept together it would be no one's business but ours."

She slumped down on the sofa, "You know; I've spent my adult life juggling what I believe with what a lot of people expect. Not only have I had to explain myself with the men I've dated who assumed certain things, but now Catherine and Martin are making assumptions based on false ideas from my neighbor."

Jack reached over and took her hand, "I think maybe they are feeling badly about not giving Riley the time he needed after Lionel died."

"My sister died too," Elizabeth snapped.

""I know, I'm sorry," he quickly added.

"No Jack, I'm the one who's sorry. You didn't deserve me jumping down your throat; I'm sorry."

Jack stood up, smiled and held out his hand, "Let's go outside; it's a beautiful night."

Elizabeth smiled back, realizing that those dimples of his could always put her in a better mood. She took his hand and they walked outside, grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses on their way out the door.

Elizabeth walked over and turned the lights on to the pool, setting a romantic tone. She walked back and took a seat beside Jack.

He handed her a glass of wine and whispered, "Just try to relax."

She took a sip from her glass before sitting it on the table beside her. She then snuggled into his chest, "I can't lose Riley, Jack…I just can't."

"Elizabeth, you are a great mother, and you adopted him with their blessings. They can't come back now and want to take him away from you; he's yours."

"I've always loved Catherine and Martin, and now I can't stand to be around them," she admitted. "I promised them when Riley's adoption was final that I would never keep him from them. But now, now my stomach gets tied up in knots when I think of him over there alone with them."

She stood up and started walking, "They can petition for visitation; all because I had a man spend the night and we didn't do anything, that's what gets me."

Jack sat quietly and listened.

"They never questioned my lifestyle before; besides, they know me. They know I'm a good person, but now they refer to me as a slu…, I can't even say it. It's vulgar and untrue," she disgustedly added. "You know," she began as she stared off into the distance, "Maybe I should just sleep around, since that's what they think of me anyway."

Jack stood up and approached her from behind. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his body as he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "That's not your style. You stand firm on what you believe and everything will work out."

Seeing the light come on next door, Jack stated, "There has got to be something that can be done to get your nosey neighbor to understand how damaging her rumors can be."

Jack turned her around to face him, "Dance with me…"

"There's no music," she replied.

"Just a second," Jack stated as he pulled his phone from his pocket, flipped through several screens, pushed an app before setting it on the table.

Jack walked back to Elizabeth and pulled her into his arms as the Sam Smith song "Writing's on the Wall" began to play…

 _ **I've been here before  
But always hit the floor  
I've spent a lifetime running  
And I always get away  
But with you I'm feeling something  
That makes me want to stay**_

 _ **I'm prepared for this  
I never shoot to miss  
But I feel like a storm is coming  
If I'm gonna make it through the day  
Then there's no more use in running  
This is something I gotta face**_

 _ **If I risk it all  
Could you break my fall?**_

 _ **How do I live? How do I breathe?  
When you're not here I'm suffocating  
I want to feel love, run through my blood  
Tell me is this where I give it all up?  
For you I have to risk it all  
Cause the writing's on the wall**_

 _ **A million shards of glass  
That haunt me from my past  
As the stars begin to gather  
And the light begins to fade  
When all hope begins to shatter  
Know that I won't be afraid**_

 _ **If I risk it all  
Could you break my fall?**_

 _ **How do I live? How do I breathe?  
When you're not here I'm suffocating  
I want to feel love, run through my blood  
Tell me is this where I give it all up?  
For you I have to risk it all  
Cause the writing's on the wall**_

 _ **The writing's on the wall**_

 _ **How do I live? How do I breathe?  
When you're not here I'm suffocating  
I want to feel love, run through my blood  
Tell me is this where I give it all up?  
How do I live? How do I breathe?  
When you're not here I'm suffocating  
I want to feel love, run through my blood  
Tell me is this where I give it all up?  
For you I have to risk it all  
Cause the writing's on the wall**_

As the last note played, Jack's lips met hers. Initially her lips were firm, somewhat unforgiving, but immediately softened at his touch. She quickly forgot what had put her in such a sullen mood as her body warmed, seemingly melting into his.

Hearing clattering sounds next door, Jack and Elizabeth were drawn from their self imposed trance as both of them glanced in Florence's direction.

Feeling her steely eyes piercing through the darkness, Elizabeth's body went cold. Jack took her hand and led her back inside.

"I need to get going; I think you need some rest and some time to think without me hanging around," he stated as he led her to the front door. "Elizabeth, I love you and I love Riley too," he stated as he pulled her into his embrace.

While he held her close, he whispered, "You think about everything and if I still fit into your plans…"

She pulled back, "If you fit into my plans? What are you saying? You just told me that you're in love with me, and now you're going to walk away."

"I'm not walking away…"

"What do you call it Jack?"

"I call it giving you some space to make sure what you want."

"I want you and Riley."

"Elizabeth, I do love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"Elizabeth, I don't want to be the cause of your stress. I'm the reason all of this started. I do love you, but if it's too much, I'll back away for awhile."

"No Jack; you aren't the reason for this. What happened here is that Catherine and Martin realized that they put their lives ahead of Riley's. They're feeling guilty and want to try to make up for the time they've lost."

She took a breath and continued, "They are looking for someone to blame. It's just easier to throw me under the bus and imply that they can do a better job of raising him."

Tears slipped from her eyes as Elizabeth gently ran her fingers down the side of his face. "You're such a special man, Jack. Riley and I are lucky to have you in our lives. But you have to know if you back away that just proves that we can't fight things as a couple; it's like we give up and they win," she argued.

Jack smiled, relieved that she responded as she had. His fingers swept several strands of hair behind her ear as he leaned in, resting his forehead on hers. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"I think I have an idea," she whispered, "But feel free to show me."

"I intend to show you, because I don't ever want you to wonder about my feelings," he admitted.

Elizabeth leaned against the entryway wall as Jack's arms closed her in on either side. As he came closer, she felt his burning gaze as he glanced between her eyes and her lips. As she ran her teeth across her bottom lip hoping to calm the slight trembling, Jack had no idea how such an innocent motion could send his desire for her beyond his ability to control himself.

At that moment, Jack would have sold his soul to the devil and not given it a second thought. He wanted her; he needed to feel her lips on his and her body against him.

One hand rested on the wall as his other traced down her arm, entwining his fingers with hers. He brought her hand up to his lips, "You are so special to me," he whispered. "I can't imagine you and Riley not being in my life."

She felt his warm breath on her skin as his lips trailed kisses up her neck, along her jaw bone to her chin where he then boldly and passionately captured her lips. Her lips separated slightly as a sign of surrender, allowing and encouraging his tongue to slip through.

His tongue ran along the soft skin on the inside of her mouth as her gentle moans stoked the fire that was building between them. His body pressed up against hers as his hands rested along her waist.

As their respiration increased, Jack's body wanted to desperately overrule his head, but disappointedly remembering their limits, he backed away. "I really do need to leave now, or I won't go, and we don't need to fuel the fire with your neighbor, Catherine or Martin."

Elizabeth released a rushed breath; she smiled at the knowledge that he wanted her, but unlike other men she'd dated, he wasn't pushing her, and she was grateful.

She walked with Jack out onto the front porch, "Riley and I love you. I know that you want to do what's right here, but unless it's too much for you, I really want you with us. Besides, we've done nothing wrong. We can handle anything if we do it together, right?"

Jack's lips met hers one last time before he stepped off the porch, "I'm not going anywhere. I've wanted this for so long; even before I even knew you, I dreamed of this. I'm not giving it up without a fight."

Elizabeth stepped back inside, closing the door as she observed Jack pulling out of her driveway. She walked down the hall, opening the door to Riley's bedroom, only to find him sound asleep.

Elizabeth walked into her bedroom, changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth before slipping into bed. She grabbed her journal from the drawer of her bedside table, releasing a frustrated breath before opening its leather bound cover.

She thought for a moment about the fears she had regarding Riley and those who questioned her character. She flipped to the next blank page and did her best to purge the distressful thoughts and emotions onto the blank canvas before her…

" _ **The tongue has the ability to calm a nation, or rip to shreds the hearts of the unsuspecting. We have no control over what others say or who chooses to believe them, but spreading false knowledge is worse that ignorance. Using what you think you know to condemn another without having the entire truth may initially leave you feeling a sense of relief over your own shortcomings. However, facts are never hearsay. Facts are what you have personally seen or experienced. So, in most cases, when you think you know the entire truth, you don't.**_

 _ **The strongest critics, those who are well known for calling out the flaws in others are generally the same individuals who are blind to their own shortcomings. Somehow, making others feel less empowered or worthy enhances their position, stepping upon others in an attempt to make them appear taller, more important.**_

 _ **When I give of myself, I do so freely and unconditionally. I do not do so expecting to receive anything in return. However, when I start being taken for granted; when what I do is expected and not appreciated, I won't change, become angry, or vengeful. I will no longer be the person that you refuse to treat with respect. I will use the intelligence that God gave me, and redirect the role you have in my life. It is so very important to note that when I give, I am all in, and have no motives to question. But when I'm done, I will choose to never look back.**_

 _ **I have spoken kindly of others who have torn my character apart. I have wiped tears from the faces of those who have caused me to shed my own. I have repeatedly picked up those who have tried desperately to knock me down, and have been available to others who have subsequently turned their backs on me. As life goes on, I will still be present, choosing to be me, and refusing to lose myself in the hatred of those who no longer deserve my respect, consideration, time or love.**_

 _ **We each hope to present the best first impression when we meet others. People judge us as we do them during that initial contact. We may make quick judgments about their present and past, but we may also be surprised what pain is hidden behind that first smile. We must realize that what a person chooses to show is only a fraction of themselves, and it is most likely lined with cracks, chips and scars which reach to the very foundation of their soul.**_

 _ **Take the time to run your fingers through their soul. Do your best to feel their pain, their joy, what makes them happy, and what truly tears them down. Take the time to believe what they perceive, look, listen, experience, and do your best to understand. The shoes of others don't fit everyone; as such the fears, tribulations, joys and accomplishments are not a one size fits all. Be thankful for what you have, for I'm certain that if everyone threw their problems into a basket, after reviewing the contents, we would all remove that which we threw inside."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it back inside her bedside table. She flipped off the lamp, closed her eyes and attempted to sleep. Unfortunately sleep was not her friend as she continued to struggle with what to do to get through to Florence, Catherine and Martin.

Suddenly a smile covered her face as she settled her head down into her pillow, thankful for the fact that tomorrow was a school holiday.

As she drifted off to sleep her phone chimed signifying a text. She grabbed it from the table and smiled…

"Sorry if u r already asleep. Had 2 tell u that I love u and everything will b OK…"

"Not asleep yet. Have an idea. Pray it works…"

"Oh Jack…I love u 2…"

"Uh, what idea…?"

"I'll tell u about it 2morrow…"

"Get some sleep…"

"U 2, love u, Jack…"

"Love u back…"

The following morning, Elizabeth grabbed a cup of coffee and headed out onto her front porch. She took a seat and had consumed half of her cup of coffee before Mr. Blakeley, Florence's husband left for work.

Elizabeth sat her cup on the railing, took a deep breath and headed next door.

She rang the doorbell and stood nervously awaiting Florence's appearance. When the door opened Elizabeth observed the look of surprise on Florence's face.

"Elizabeth, is something wrong? It's quite early for visitors."

"Well Mrs. Blakeley, I needed to talk with you about something very important," Elizabeth firmly announced.

"What is it?"

"Well, I thought it was only fair to let you know that the neighborhood is talking…"

"Talking? Talking about what?"

"Well, apparently the neighborhood is all abuzz over the fact that you are having an affair with your pool boy, Patrick."

"WHAT? I'm not having an affair with Patrick."

"Well, I'm not one to spread rumors, but the word on the street is that Patrick comes inside your house and he's not seen out by the pool until several hours later. You can only assume what people are thinking…and you know, I'm thinking, several hours? You go girl…"

"Elizabeth, I love my husband. This isn't true and if it were to get back to him…well; it's just a lie and shouldn't be spread around."

"Exactly," Elizabeth agreed. "Just like what happens at my house is no one's business but mine."

"Excuse me?" Florence asked seemingly surprised.

"Look, I know that you are great friends with Catherine and Martin, and you think that you are looking out for their grandson, but do you realize the damage that your rumors have caused?"

Elizabeth continued, "I am in love with a wonderful man. His name is Jack, and yes, he has spent the night on a few occasions, but you know me Florence. Not that it's any of your business, but I haven't slept with Jack, and he is willing to wait for me. So when he has stayed over, it was innocent and nothing that I am the least bit embarrassed about.

Florence looked as though she wanted to speak, but her mouth never opened.

"You need to understand that not all men expect "payment" after a date. I'm sure that you will remember that I even dated your son for a short while. Florence, if Andrew had anything to say about it, I'd have lost my virginity the first night we went out. So, maybe if you had instilled a few more values in him during his formative years, he wouldn't be looking for a virgin to marry but refusing to leave any around."

"Well, I never…"

"I know that you didn't expect me to come out fighting, but I've done nothing wrong; neither has Jack, and your rumors are running our name through the mud. What you've told Catherine is no truer than what I've said about you and Patrick, each one can cause a lot of pain and hurtful feelings."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I thought I was looking out for Riley."

"When is the last time you talked to Riley? Are you aware that he is happier now than he has been in a long time? He loves Jack, and finally feels like he is part of a real family."

"But Elizabeth, it doesn't look good to have him spending the night."

"Neither does Patrick going in through your front door and not being seen for an hour or more."

"We aren't doing anything wrong."

"Neither are Jack and I. I know you think you are doing a service to your friend, but your rumors have come close to crushing a relationship that at one time was very close."

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. What can I do to make it right?" Florence asked.

"I'm not asking you to lie, but that goes both for me and against me. For whatever reason, Catherine seems to think that I have men coming and going at all hours of the night, like I have a revolving front door," she explained.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and continued, "And decisions I make are done so with Riley in mind. I will never do anything to hurt him, and I take my responsibility for teaching him to be kind, considerate, thoughtful and respectful very seriously. I just don't want to feel that anything that happens on my property is immediately reported back to Catherine, especially if you don't even know of its veracity."

Elizabeth turned to walk down the porch steps but quickly turned back around. "Florence, I don't want to move from this neighborhood; I love it here. However, if you continue to pass around hurtful rumors, we will move, and I will see to it that the house is sold to someone who will become your worst nightmare…"

Florence appeared shocked at Elizabeth's tone.

"Do we have an understanding?" Elizabeth asked.

Florence shook her head up and down, "My lips are sealed."

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14- Lions, Tigers and BEARS

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 14- Lions, Tigers and BEARS, Oh My…  
**_

 _ **Where we left off in Chapter 13…**_

"Well, I thought it was only fair to let you know that the neighborhood is talking…"

"Talking? Talking about what?"

"Well, apparently the neighborhood is all abuzz over the fact that you are having an affair with your pool boy, Patrick."

"WHAT? I'm not having an affair with Patrick."

"Well, I'm not one to spread rumors, but the word on the street is that Patrick comes inside your house and he's not seen out by the pool until several hours later. You can only assume what people are thinking…and you know, I'm thinking, several hours? You go girl…"

"Elizabeth, I love my husband. This isn't true and if it were to get back to him…well; it's just a lie and shouldn't be spread around."

"Exactly," Elizabeth agreed. "Just like what happens at my house is no one's business but mine."

"Excuse me?" Florence asked seemingly surprised.

"Look, I know that you are great friends with Catherine and Martin, and you think that you are looking out for their grandson, but do you realize the damage that your rumors have caused?"

Elizabeth continued, "I am in love with a wonderful man. His name is Jack, and yes, he has spent the night on a few occasions, but you know me Florence. Not that it's any of your business, but I haven't slept with Jack, and he is willing to wait for me. So when he has stayed over, it was innocent and nothing that I am the least bit embarrassed about.

Florence looked as though she wanted to speak, but her mouth never opened.

"You need to understand that not all men expect "payment" after a date. I'm sure that you will remember that I even dated your son for a short while. Florence, if Andrew had anything to say about it, I'd have lost my virginity the first night we went out. So, maybe if you had instilled a few more values in him during his formative years, he wouldn't be looking for a virgin to marry but refusing to leave any around."

"Well, I never…"

"I know that you didn't expect me to come out fighting, but I've done nothing wrong; neither has Jack, and your rumors are running our name through the mud. What you've told Catherine is no truer than what I've said about you and Patrick, each one can cause a lot of pain and hurtful feelings."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I thought I was looking out for Riley."

"When is the last time you talked to Riley? Are you aware that he is happier now than he has been in a long time? He loves Jack, and finally feels like he is part of a real family."

"But Elizabeth, it doesn't look good to have him spending the night."

"Neither does Patrick going in through your front door and not being seen for an hour or more."

"We aren't doing anything wrong."

"Neither are Jack and I. I know you think you are doing a service to your friend, but your rumors have come close to crushing a relationship that at one time was very close."

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. What can I do to make it right?" Florence asked.

"I'm not asking you to lie, but that goes both for me and against me. For whatever reason, Catherine seems to think that I have men coming and going at all hours of the night, like I have a revolving front door," she explained.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and continued, "And decisions I make are done so with Riley in mind. I will never do anything to hurt him, and I take my responsibility for teaching him to be kind, considerate, thoughtful and respectful very seriously. I just don't want to feel that anything that happens on my property is immediately reported back to Catherine, especially if you don't even know of its veracity."

Elizabeth turned to walk down the porch steps but quickly turned back around. "Florence, I don't want to move from this neighborhood; I love it here. However, if you continue to pass around hurtful rumors, we will move, and I will see to it that the house is sold to someone who will become your worst nightmare…"

Florence appeared shocked at Elizabeth's tone.

"Do we have an understanding?" Elizabeth asked.

Florence shook her head up and down, "My lips are sealed."

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

Elizabeth walked back to her house with a smile planted firmly upon her face. She stepped through the front door and found Riley sitting at the kitchen table crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she rushed over to him and began gently rubbing his back.

Through his sniffles he managed to say, "Bad dream."

Elizabeth squatted down beside him, "Do you want to tell me about it? Sometimes it's not as scary if you talk about it."

"It was a bear and it was in our car…"

"Okay, so what happened?"

Riley seemed embarrassed as he glanced down before returning his eyes to her. She continued to rub his back and kissed his forehead, "What happened sweetie?"

"I was telling a joke; you know the one you like about the police officer and the football?"

"I remember that one, it's funny," Elizabeth stated in a soft tone.

Riley started crying again, "The bear didn't like it."

"Well, he obviously didn't have a sense of humor," her voice remained soft.

"No, and daddy stopped on the bridge to make him get out…"

"See, Jack was taking care of you…"

"But…"

"But what, honey…?"

"The bear ate him…"

"Excuse me…?"

"The bear ate daddy…"

Elizabeth wrapped Riley in a hug. She realized that dreams have an underlying meaning, but to Riley, he was simply scared.

Elizabeth reached for her phone and sent Jack a text…

"Don't ask ? I need G-rated selfie of you right now…"

"GM, G-rated? What's going on? missing me…?"

"I am, but Riley thinks you were eaten by a bear…don't ask, just send pic…!"

"What…? A bear ate me…?"

"I said don't ask. Where is the pic…?"

Very quickly, Elizabeth heard her phone ding. She pulled up the picture sent by Jack and showed Riley.

"So he didn't get ate by the bear?"

"Well, proper English would be eaten by the bear, and no he wasn't," she assured him. "I have a great idea; it's a school holiday, so why don't we go to the zoo? We can see the giraffes, the seals, the penguins, the birds, the monkeys…"

"And the bears?"

"Well they do have bears there, but maybe we could see if Jack is free to go with us. Would you like that?"

Suddenly a smile covered his face; it was the first one she'd seen all morning, and her smile accompanied his when he grabbed her around the waist for a hug.

"I love you mom. Do you think daddy will go with us?"

"If Jack is free I'm sure he'd love to go," she stated as she turned to walk into the kitchen for a cup of coffee and some privacy to call Jack.

"Hey mom?" Riley called out from in front of the TV. "Why do you call daddy, Jack?"

"Because that's his name."

"I know that, but Sarah's mom calls her daddy Sugar Dumpling. I don't think that's his name, do you?"

"No, I would imagine not. What do you think I should call Jack?"

"Hmm," Riley scratched his head, "Let me think about it."

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes, I put my dirty clothes in the hamper."

"Thank you very much, Riley but that wasn't what I was going to ask."

"Oh okay, what did you want to ask?"

"I know you told me before after we'd only known Jack for a little while, but why do you think of him as your daddy?"

"Cause he loves me, and he's nice to me. Bobby's dad is never home, and they don't do stuff together. He said he wanted a dad like mine. My daddy teaches me things, and spends time with me. I love him."

Elizabeth put her coffee cup down and walked over to the TV, picked Riley up from the floor and carried him over to the sofa where she sat down with him in her lap.

"I know, Jack is very special, but I don't want you to be confused. You know Jack and I aren't married."

"Not yet, but he's gonna…" he stopped suddenly. "I'm sorry, it's a secret."

"Riley, you know I don't like you keeping secrets," she remarked.

"But mom, this one is a good one. Daddy showed me; really, you'll love it. It's pretty."

Before she could question him further, her phone rang, that special song assigned to Jack, and she pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Good morning…"

"Good morning beautiful. Are you now able to tell me what's going on?"

"First there is a young man who would like to talk to you," she stated as she handed the phone to Riley.

"Daddy…"

"Hey buddy; I miss you."

"I'm glad the bear didn't eat you. Can you go to the zoo today with mommy and me?" Riley asked.

Elizabeth took the phone from Riley, "Jack, I'm sorry to spring that on you. If you're busy we'll understand and maybe we can do it another time."

"I'd love to go to the zoo with you two, but maybe we need to bypass the bear's cave."

"Riley had a bad dream. He knows it wasn't real, but to him it was very scary."

"Well, I enjoy spending time with you two whenever I can, so let me call in and get the day off. I'll be over in about an hour. Is that okay?"

"Perfect; I'll pack us a picnic lunch," she stated.

Just before they said goodbye, Elizabeth called out, "Jack…"

"Yeah honey…"

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Elizabeth. I love spending time with you and having Riley is a plus in the package."

Elizabeth sent Riley back to his room to get dressed while she went about fixing sandwiches, chips, cookies, fruit and bottles of water which she packed in a cooler and sat near the entryway.

Having difficulty putting out of her head Riley's "Secret Spilling" of information, she grabbed a cup of coffee and sat on the sofa contemplating just exactly what his mumblings meant.

Elizabeth pulled her bag from the floor beside the sofa, reached in and grabbed her journal, flipped to the next blank page and began to express the feelings that were swirling in her head…

" _ **Falling in love with you was very much like taking a spill down a flight of stairs. Initially my heart was calm and I was in complete control, but then, without any warning, and actually against my better judgment, I was spinning, tumbling, out of control. I had no idea how it happened, where my misstep occurred or why. Then at the bottom I lay, stunned, surprised, and shocked that even without realizing what I needed, you were there, in my heart and in my head.**_

 _ **There are times when we need to talk; you may not want to, but I'm desperate, and yet the words never come. There are times when we try to explain, but all too often our silence is both deafening and screaming the need for understanding, yet again the words never come. During the rough times, when things become extremely complicated and confusing, we are simply left to wonder what the other is thinking, and we fight for the words, but all too often they still do not come.**_

 _ **Often we let our pride get in the way, refusing to compromise, finding ourselves angry with the thought of settling, when in reality we have neglected to speak the words. We cannot expect understanding if the feelings are not expressed. We cannot exist on emotions without words, as the causes can be too numerous to fathom. Often times the anger that is expressed and the tears that are shed are not over one thing in particular, but a multitude of unfinished business. I understand that communication can be difficult; although words are not hard, however, finding just the right ones to use when needed can prove to be impossible.**_

 _ **It is quite ironic, but the words "Listen" and "Silent" are spelled using the same letters. In most conversations, we may remain silent, but we generally listen to respond, when in reality we should listen to understand. No matter the age, communication is required for any relationship: child to parent, sibling to sibling, husband to wife, boyfriend to girlfriend, friend to friend, and yet the need to speak the words goes on and on."**_

"Mom, what's that?" Riley asked as he climbed up into her lap and watched her slip her journal into her bag.

"That's my journal."

"What's that?"

"It's a book where I write down all of my private thoughts and feelings."

"Can you read me some?"

"I can but I won't. It's like a diary, Riley, and its private."

"Okay, oh…daddy's here!" Riley stated as he quickly forgot the interest he had in her writing, and jumped from her lap when he heard Jack's car pull into the driveway.

Elizabeth got up, grabbed the cooler and headed for the door. She'd barely made it around the corner of the entryway before Jack took her in his arms and his lips met hers like they'd been apart for weeks.

"Mmm, I don't know what I did to deserve that, but please let me know so I can do it again," she teased as Jack held her cuddled to his chest.

"It's a beautiful day, and I've missed you."

"Talk to her daddy. Tell her what you told me," Riley squealed.

Jack gently pulled Riley back into the den and whispered, "It's not the right time yet. I'll let you know when I'm going to do it, okay."

"Okay, but hurry up…"

"Okay boys, what's going on?" she asked.

Jack looked at Riley and placed his finger to his own lips, "Shhh…"

He turned back to face Elizabeth, "It's just something for us guys, right Riley?"

"I guess daddy, but remember you asked if it was okay, and I said…"

"Riley, please…"

Seeing Jack begin to sweat, Elizabeth jumped in, "Riley, Jack will do whatever you're talking about when he's ready. Don't push him, okay?"

Riley hung his head and walked toward the front door.

"I'm going to take him out to the car. Will you give us a few minutes before you come outside," he asked.

"Take your time; I'll gather the sunscreen and his hat and I'll be out in a few minutes," she replied.

She watched out the window as Jack walked Riley over to the car and squatted down in front of him.

"Are you mad at me, daddy?"

"Riley, why would I be mad at you?"

"I love you, and I want us to be a real family, like my friend Sarah. Her daddy lives with them, and he plays games with her and he is there in the morning when she wakes up. Don't you want that?"

"More than anything buddy. I love you and your mom, and I do want to ask her to marry me, but girls are kinda sentimental about those kinds of things. I want it to be special when I ask her; you know, something that she can always remember," Jack explained. "This is what I'm going to do, but you have to keep it quiet, okay?

"Okay, you can count on me," Riley replied, as Jack spilled his plan and prayed that for once the small child would zip his lips.

Elizabeth continued to watch as Riley's arms wrapped around Jack's neck and Jack swept him up into his arms. By the time she reached them, both guys had tears in their eyes. "Is everything okay?"

Jack wiped the tears from Riley's face before using the back of his hand to sweep away his own. "We're fine, just some guy stuff we had to get cleared up."

Thirty minutes later they pulled into the zoo parking lot. Jack took Elizabeth's hand as they started walking toward the entrance. Just outside the gate, the flower garden caught Riley's eyes and he ran over to inspect them, followed close behind by Elizabeth.

"Look, these are pretty ones. See these, mom; do you like these?" Riley asked as he pointed to the rainbow roses.

Elizabeth stepped forward to take a closer look, "WOW, those are absolutely beautiful. Have you ever seen those before, Jack?"

"No, I haven't," Jack replied as he made a mental note of her interest. He took Elizabeth's hand and she took Riley's as they walked through the gate and headed for the Monkey House.

Riley loved watching the monkeys swing from tree to tree while Jack and Elizabeth were mesmerized by Riley's ape imitation. They continued on through the barn where Riley petted the pigs, goats, cows and horses, before tossing his handful of cracked corn to the ducks and chickens that scattered about.

Once outside in the open air, Riley took off as Jack and Elizabeth did their best to keep up with him. Neither of them caught up until they reached the aquarium, and Riley stopped, basically plastering himself to the glass as he made fish faces in his attempt to communicate with the various forms of aquatic life.

From there they stopped off at the seal tank and sat mesmerized throughout the entire show, laughing as the seals completed their tricks, but thankful for the protective gear they were given as front row inhabitants.

Riley grabbed Jack's hand, "Come on daddy. The elephants are over here."

Jack turned back and smiled at Elizabeth as she took a brief moment to place her hair up into a ponytail. As they made their way deep into the park, it was evident that Riley was tiring.

Jack bent down, and placed Riley on his shoulders before walking into the aviary. Riley laughed as they entered a room and a Yellow Nape Parrot said, "Hello Mate," in a perfect Australian accent.

As they ventured further into the aviary, each person who entered was greeted by the same Parrot and using the same pleasantry.

"This is the best day ever," Riley remarked.

Jack carried Riley on his shoulders as they walked into the giraffe exhibit. Riley squealed with delight as he raised his hands up in the air, finding it funny that the giraffe's neck was still taller than them. As they left and headed toward the Southern Hemisphere exhibit, Jack removed Riley from his shoulders.

They slipped into the Penguin building and watched as the Tuxedo birds walked like Groucho Marx up the path and then slid back down to the bottom.

"Mommy look; that looks like you and daddy," Riley called out as two penguins appeared to be holding each other's flippers. "I wonder how they kiss."

Elizabeth explained, "Well actually, they don't kiss like people do. They show their affection by rubbing their head and body against their mate. Of course, some people feel like it's just their way of sharing body heat in the sub-zero temperatures of their habitat, but I think it's quite endearing."

Jack stepped toward Elizabeth and brushed his body up against hers.

"Daddy loves you, mom."

"I love him too."

"Daddy, will you carry me again? My legs are tired."

Jack squatted down as Riley again returned to his comfortable spot on Jack's shoulders.

"Well, are you ready to go see the bears?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack could feel Riley's legs tighten around his neck, "Whoa bud, loosen up. It's okay, they won't hurt you, but we don't have to go see them."

Riley thought for a moment, "I'm brave like daddy; let's go…"

As they walked into the bear cave, Riley wiggled, before asking Jack to put him down.

"Daddy, let's hold mommy's hand, cause she might be scared," Riley suggested as Jack took hold of Elizabeth's left hand, and Riley grabbed her right.

Although they made their way passed the bears without incident, Elizabeth's squished hand was well aware of Riley's fear. Very little time was spent with the bears, but they practically sprinted passed the lion and tiger exhibits. However, the one building that Elizabeth could have done without, "The Reptile Room," was a big favorite of both Jack and Riley.

Elizabeth stood across the room watching as the two most important men in her life talked and laughed. Jack squatted down, putting one knee on the ground for stability as Riley took a seat on his other leg. She pulled her phone out and snapped a few pictures as Jack wrapped his arm around Riley and pulled him into his shoulder.

As Elizabeth hesitantly approached she heard…

"I love you buddy."

"I love you too, daddy."

"Are you hungry? We can take the cooler to the park and have lunch," she suggested.

"I'm starved, let's go," Riley responded as the speed by which he left the reptiles showed that he was no longer tired.

As they walked through the gate out into the parking lot, Jack stopped, "Here are the keys; I forgot I need to ask about making arrangements to bring a group here."

"Oh, we can wait for you," she offered.

"No, that's okay; I'll be right out," he confirmed as he watched them continue out into the parking lot before he turned around and walked back inside.

"Excuse me," he called out to the woman behind the counter.

"Yes sir, how can I help you?"

"This may be a long shot, but do you have any idea where you got those rainbow roses?"

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15- It's Not Your Fault

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 ** _Chapter 15- It's Not Your Fault  
_**

 _ **Recap from Chapter 14…**_

Riley grabbed Jack's hand, "Come on daddy. The elephants are over here."

Jack turned back and smiled at Elizabeth as she took a brief moment to place her hair up into a ponytail. As they made their way deep into the park, it was evident that Riley was tiring.

Jack bent down, and placed Riley on his shoulders before walking into the aviary. Riley laughed as they entered a room and a Yellow Nape Parrot said, "Hello Mate," in a perfect Australian accent.

As they ventured further into the aviary, each person who entered was greeted by the same Parrot and using the same pleasantry.

"This is the best day ever," Riley remarked.

Jack carried Riley on his shoulders as they walked into the giraffe exhibit. Riley squealed with delight as he raised his hands up in the air, finding it funny that the giraffe's neck was still taller than them. As they left and headed toward the Southern Hemisphere exhibit, Jack removed Riley from his shoulders.

They slipped into the Penguin building and watched as the Tuxedo birds walked like Groucho Marx up the path and then slid back down to the bottom.

"Mommy look; that looks like you and daddy," Riley called out as two penguins appeared to be holding each other's flippers. "I wonder how they kiss."

Elizabeth explained, "Well actually, they don't kiss like people do. They show their affection by rubbing their head and body against their mate. Of course, some people feel like it's just their way of sharing body heat in the sub-zero temperatures of their habitat, but I think it's quite endearing."

Jack stepped toward Elizabeth and brushed his body up against hers.

"Daddy loves you, mom."

"I love him too."

"Daddy, will you carry me again? My legs are tired."

Jack squatted down as Riley again returned to his comfortable spot on Jack's shoulders.

"Well, are you ready to go see the bears?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack could feel Riley's legs tighten around his neck, "Whoa bud, loosen up. It's okay, they won't hurt you, but we don't have to go see them."

Riley thought for a moment, "I'm brave like daddy; let's go…"

As they walked into the bear cave, Riley wiggled, before asking Jack to put him down.

"Daddy, let's hold mommy's hand, cause she might be scared," Riley suggested as Jack took hold of Elizabeth's left hand, and Riley grabbed her right.

Although they made their way passed the bears without incident, Elizabeth's squished hand was well aware of Riley's fear. Very little time was spent with the bears, but they practically sprinted passed the lion and tiger exhibits. However, the one building that Elizabeth could have done without, "The Reptile Room," was a big favorite of both Jack and Riley.

Elizabeth stood across the room watching as the two most important men in her life talked and laughed. Jack squatted down, putting one knee on the ground for stability as Riley took a seat on his other leg. She pulled her phone out and snapped a few pictures as Jack wrapped his arm around Riley and pulled him into his shoulder.

As Elizabeth hesitantly approached she heard…

"I love you buddy."

"I love you too, daddy."

"Are you hungry? We can take the cooler to the park and have lunch," she suggested.

"I'm starved, let's go," Riley responded as the speed by which he left the reptiles showed that he was no longer tired.

As they walked through the gate out into the parking lot, Jack stopped, "Here are the keys; I forgot I need to ask about making arrangements to bring a group here."

"Oh, we can wait for you," she offered.

"No, that's okay; I'll be right out," he confirmed as he watched them continue out into the parking lot before he turned around and walked back inside.

"Excuse me," he called out to the woman behind the counter."

"Yes sir, how can I help you?"

"This may be a long shot, but do you have any idea where you got those rainbow roses?"

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

The girl behind the counter turned around and glanced into the office behind her. Seeing her supervisor on the phone she stated, "Do you have a minute and I'll ask as soon as Sharon is free."

"Absolutely. Thank you."

"They are beautiful roses, but if anyone knows where to get them, it'll be Sharon.

Jack turned around to glance out the door, making certain that Elizabeth and Riley weren't coming to find him.

"May I help you sir?" Sharon asked.

Jack immediately turned around and approached her. He spoke softly as if Elizabeth was somehow going to hear him. "The rainbow roses, my girlfriend loves them and I'm…well, I want to propose to her and I'd like to get some of these flowers. Do you happen to know where I can find them?"

"Congratulations, she's lucky to have a man who's so thoughtful. As for the roses, I actually ordered these from a small florist over on Dearborn Avenue. It's called "A New Leaf."

Jack stuck his arm out to shake her hand, "Thank you so much."

He turned around and opened the door, but before stepping outside he spun around, "This may seem odd, but I told my girlfriend that I had to find out about group prices, and I don't want to lie to her, so what are the group prices?"

"Do you have a group that wants to come to the zoo?"

"Well, I work for the Chicago Police Department, and I deal with at risk juveniles, so there may be a time when we'd want to do a trip here."

Sharon handed him her card, "Anytime you want to bring the kids, you call me and I'll let them in for free."

"WOW, thank you so much…"

"Jack, Sgt. Jack Thornton."

"You're welcome Sgt. Thornton."

"It's just Jack, and thank you so much, Sharon."

Elizabeth and Riley were standing by the car as Jack approached.

"What did you find out?" Elizabeth asked.

"About what?"

"Jack, what did you go into the office for?"

"Oh, that…Sharon is the supervisor here and she offered to let the kids come here for free. All I need to do is give her a call to set it up."

"That's great news," Elizabeth remarked as she pulled the picnic basket from the car.

"Let me take that," Jack stated as Elizabeth obliged.

Walking over to the picnic area, Elizabeth passed another group of rainbow roses. She leaned in to smell them, "These have got to be the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen."

"They are beautiful," Jack replied.

"They are pretty mom, but not as pretty as you, right daddy?"

"I was thinking the same thing buddy."

"He's learning how to flatter the ladies already," Elizabeth joked.

"We're just being honest," Jack's response got a quick smile from Elizabeth in return.

Initially exhausted, riding on Jack's shoulders must have revived Riley because after he ate, he made a mad dash to the nearby playground, leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone to talk.

"Are you okay Jack?"

"I'm fine, just thinking?"

"Care to share what's on your mind?" she asked as she moved over closer to him.

"Soon, but not yet," his arm swept around her waist and pulled her in close.

"Is work okay?" she asked, unwilling to let it rest.

"Honey, it's nothing. I'm fine."

Elizabeth glanced over at Riley, who couldn't have been more than 30 feet away from them playing on the monkey bars. Feeling comfortable that he was safe she leaned her head against his chest, "Thank you for coming out with us today."

"I always enjoy spending time with the two of you."

"Well, it's especially nice when he sees other fathers with their kids, and he has you…I mean, I know you aren't, I mean, I don't want you to feel any pressure…"

"Elizabeth, I have never felt closer to any child as I do to Riley. I know he's not my son, but I couldn't love him more if he was. I love him; I love both of you…" his lips gently met hers.

Several gentle kisses later, he drew back slightly as each one smiled at the tender moment they'd just shared. He was easily lost in her eyes and she was captivated by his dimpled smile.

That was until…

"Riley…? Riley…? RILEY…?" Elizabeth jumped up, "Where is he? Jack, he's gone!"

The monkey bars were empty; the merry-go-round was still, the teeter totter was down on one end with no one standing by.

"Jack where is he?" she screamed.

They raced the short distance into the park; their eyes darted from corner to corner; over each piece of equipment, and to the gate on the back side of the playground.

"The gate is open; he knows not to go anywhere," she yelled.

"I'll find him," Jack yelled as he ran toward the fence. Seeing the wooded area surrounding three sides of the playground, he feared the worse, knowing how quickly someone can take a child and disappear.

Elizabeth felt sick, her stomach churned and she was sweating profusely. She was too afraid to cry; the tears would come soon enough. She opened her mouth to scream his name, but nothing came out. Thankfully Jack's voice could be heard throughout the park.

Jack's heart pounded as if it was beating out of his chest. He ran through the gate, passing another family who stopped him.

"Are you looking for a little boy?"

Frantically he replied, "Have you seen him?"

"He's over on the back side of the Bear enclosure, yelling something about them not getting his dad."

Jack yelled "Thank you," as he sprinted down the short path, and found Riley standing alone yelling through the fence.

"Riley, please come here."

"Daddy, the bears are big, but I know you aren't afraid of them," he responded as he walked back toward Jack.

Jack scooped him up into his arms, knowing that losing this little boy frightened him far more that the bears ever could have.

As Jack raced back through the gate into the playground, Elizabeth saw them and her tears began. They rushed to each other and she seemed to rip Riley from his arms.

"Where did you go? You know better than to wander off."

"I'm sorry; mommy don't cry. I didn't mean to make you sad. I was talking to the bears."

Elizabeth placed his feet back on the ground and squatted before him at eye level, "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? Someone could have taken you and I'd never see you again. Do you want that to happen?"

"Elizabeth, he's okay."

"But he needs to know that there are bad people in this world and they could have…"

"Elizabeth stop…" Jack called out as he observed the fear in Riley's eyes.

She could barely catch her breath but managed to answer back sharply, "He's my son, my responsibility, and my fault if something happens."

Elizabeth grabbed Riley's hand and they went back to the picnic area where, with one hand she started to clean up without releasing him.

"Elizabeth, please let me clean this up…"

She paid no attention to Jack as she threw the food uncovered into the basket, still refusing to release Riley's hand. She pulled her small frightened child along as they headed for the car.

Elizabeth placed Riley in his car seat, snapping the belt and realizing as the door was closing that she would have to release his hand.

Jack stood by feeling quite alone, even though he wasn't. Elizabeth seemed angry, but he knew she was simply scared and he wanted to help, but he wasn't sure how.

They pulled into Elizabeth's driveway and although she usually waited for Jack to open her door, she was practically out of the car before the engine stopped.

Elizabeth removed Riley from his car seat and grabbed the picnic basket from the back seat as they started heading for the front door.

"Elizabeth…"

"Please Jack, I don't feel like talking right now," she stated as Riley ran inside the house crying.

"I'm not the bad guy here."

"I never said you were, but you don't understand. I'm responsible for him. When I'm with you I get lost. I can't do that anymore. I should never have taken my eyes off of him. I was not paying attention and that can't happen again," she yelled before stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

He understood that she was scared, but so was he.

She helped Riley get his bath, dinner and ready for bed. She read him a bedtime story, and then remained in his room and after he fell asleep, she prayed…

" _ **Dear Lord, this world is hostile and violent, and sometimes pain befalls good and innocent people. As a parent, the insecurity these threats spark can be immobilizing. Sadly, we watch our children, but our eyes and our reach cannot anticipate the risks they may encounter. Our imaginations run wild and seeing our children and loved ones in danger can be overwhelming. Lord, I ask for your strength, guidance and protection, as I do that which is in my power to keep Riley safe. He is my world… In Jesus name I pray and for his sake, Amen"**_

She tucked him in, kissed his forehead and headed out into the den where she finally took a cleansing breath.

Grabbing her phone from the table, she observed several texts and a phone call from Jack, all left unanswered.

"How's Riley…"

"I'm sorry about what happened, but please don't shut me out…"

"Elizabeth…"

She took a deep breath before responding to his multiple texts.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I know none of this was ur fault. But Riley is my responsibility. I love u, but being with u takes my attention away from him. I'm sorry…"

She laid her phone on the counter, grabbed her journal and walked back to her bedroom. Watching the light from Riley's small TV flicker through his door opening, she walked back into his room and took a seat beside the bed.

She opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page and began to release the emotions that she held within…

 _ **If ever there is a tomorrow when we're not together**_

 _ **There is something that you must always remember**_

 _ **You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think**_

 _ **But the most important thing is…even if we are apart; I'll always be with you.**_

 _ **-Winnie the Pooh-**_

Elizabeth remembered that Winnie the Pooh was Riley's favorite character, and this was her most prized saying. She'd never been as frightened, and realized that those words would never be truer.

Her hand nervously shook as she attempted to convey her horror from only hours earlier…

" **Our fear of the unknown, unseen or unwanted often keeps us secluded in our own little world. We rarely identify dangers when simply dealing with our own adventures, saying that nothing scares us. However, when the responsibility of another is placed within our hands, we fear everything. Can we truly live our life, finding love and happiness when our attention must be directed so completely on our little ones?**

 **Fear causes us to withdraw, finding it difficult to think clearly as we internalize our emotions. We lash out unintentionally at others, assuming that they could not possibly feel our heart wrenching pain, our helplessness, our hopelessness. Is that fair, and if not, do we even care that we've disrupted the lives of others?"**

Jack stepped out of the shower and checked his phone. Seeing her message, he immediately began texting a reply…

"What does that mean…?" Before pushing send, he deleted the message and tried again. "I love u and Riley. U weren't the only 1 devastated 2day. Why r u shutting me out…?"

He looked at the message and again deleted it, realizing that he needed to give her a few days to calm down and hopefully they could talk later.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw her message… _**"Jack, I'm sorry. I know none of this was ur fault. But Riley is my responsibility. I love u, but being with u takes my attention away from him. I'm sorry…"**_

At first he assumed she meant that she was sorry that she was short with him. However, he then thought harder and it sounded as though she didn't have time in her life for anyone but Riley. _**Is she breaking up with me?**_

The following day, Jack sat in the elementary school parking lot waiting on Elizabeth and Riley. As he saw them walking down the sidewalk, he stepped out of his car and started walking toward them.

"Daddy…" Riley squealed as Jack's heart leapt. "I've missed you.

"I've missed you too," he stated as he approached Elizabeth. "I've missed both of you."

"I can't do this now," she stated as she placed Riley in his car seat and closed the door.

"Elizabeth, we have to talk. We can't let this come between us."

"It already has, Jack."

"It doesn't have to."

"I can't talk now. I'm taking Riley to visit his grandparents."

"Well, I hope you're staying with him."

"We're just going for dinner, but I'm going to talk with them about Riley staying with them for awhile."

"Excuse me…why?" Jack took her arm and pulled her to the front of her car. "What are you doing? You love that little boy; don't give him up."

"Jack, maybe they're right. I'm not suitable to care for him. I almost lost him yesterday. It wasn't your fault, Jack, it was mine."

"You say it's not my fault, but it sure feels like you're punishing me."

"How so?"

"You're pushing me away. We were talking; I'm not taking it lightly; we should have kept our eyes on him…"

"Jack we have to go," she stated as she turned and walked to the driver's side door.

"Elizabeth, please take some time to think about this. Once you give him up it'll be too late. You're a great mother; yesterday was an accident and it just showed both of us that we need to be more observant."

"Goodbye Jack…"

He stepped out into the empty parking space as she pulled away. Although he understood that she was scared and questioned her abilities as a parent, he was also angry, and devastated as he watched what he had considered to be his future disappear into a sea of traffic.

As the days passed, Jack and Elizabeth found themselves missing each other. Jack knew that they could be great parents to Riley and still be together as a couple. However, Elizabeth felt it was necessary to give up her needs while caring completely for Riley.

It was now Wednesday night. With dinner finished, Elizabeth proceeded to clean the kitchen while Riley sat alone in his room. He had been quiet since the zoo incident, and the truth was, no one was happy.

While she washed dishes, she listened to the beginning of the Gavin Rossdale song, "Love Remains the Same."

 _ **A thousand times I've seen you standing  
Gravity like lunar landing  
You make me wanna run till I find you  
I shut the world away from here  
Drift to you, you're all I hear  
As everything we know fades to black**_

 _ **Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending**_

 _ **I, never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink, to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But, love remains the same**_

She turned off the faucet, dried her hands and feeling the need to check on Riley, she walked down the hall. Peeking into his room she felt such profound guilt at what she heard.

Riley was sitting on the floor, carrying on a conversation with several of his favorite stuffed animals. It took very little time for her to realize that he was acting out what had recently happened and it was evident that he too was very unhappy.

As he talked to his animals, her tears fell…

"Pooh, have you ever done something that you're sorry for? My mom's mad at me. I think she tried to get rid of me but she can't. Maybe no one wants me. I think mommy doesn't want to yell at me, so she yelled at daddy. I wonder if he's sad too. I love them and we were happy and he loved us, but he's gone and I guess he doesn't love me anymore."

Elizabeth was devastated as she listened to the emotion in his voice and knew that she'd caused the trauma he was experiencing. She knocked on his door before stepping inside.

Riley turned away as he wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt.

Elizabeth sat on the side of the bed, patting her lap, encouraging him to take a seat.

"I know you're sad and I'm so sorry. You really scared me at the zoo, and I know you didn't mean to, but when I looked up and you weren't there…" her own tears began to fall.

"Mommy, I'm sorry. I just wanted the bears to know that my daddy was brave, and that he loves me and would protect me."

"I understand that honey, but you need to understand that there are people in the world who aren't nice. Remember when we used to play the "Stranger-Danger" game?

Riley said nothing, but shook his head up and down.

"I need you to be careful, because although I want to be able to watch you all the time, obviously I can't. You should always ask permission to go some place, and if you can't go alone, someone I trust will take you."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you or daddy. I made him mad too and he doesn't love me anymore."

"Riley, that isn't true. Jack loves you."

"Then why doesn't he come see me no more?"

"It's a grown up thing. I just need to focus on you right now." Elizabeth picked Riley up and placed his feet on the floor before standing and pulling back his bedding.

Riley grabbed his Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal and pulled it up into the bed with him. "But weren't you happy with daddy?"

"Of course I was, but I'm your mom, and that is the most important job in my life."

Elizabeth kissed him good night before turning off the bedroom light and stepping out into the hall.

"Mommy…" Riley called out.

"Yes honey," she replied as she stood in his doorway.

"I guess we weren't really a family," he stated.

"Why do you say that?" she replied, knowing in her heart that Jack loved him dearly.

"Because I thought that family loved you even if you weren't so lovable. Sgt. Jack doesn't love me anymore, so we must not have been a family."

"Sgt Jack…?"

"I don't think he wants to be my daddy. I promise I'll be good from now on. I want you to have a husband like my friend's moms do. Maybe the next one will love me too," he commented before rolling over in bed, "Good night."

Elizabeth knew in her heart that she'd caused all of his pain. She sat on the side of his bed, rubbing his back and doing her best to soothe him. As he drifted off to sleep, she kissed his cheek and whispered, "I love you. I need to make this right."

Elizabeth finished cleaning up the kitchen before grabbing a glass of wine and taking a seat on the sofa. Riley's comments kept replaying in her mind.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her journal, feeling the need to release the emotions and feelings which were stirring inside…

" _ **You can't depend on someone for your complete happiness, nor can you blame them solely in your times of despair. However, in those moments of angst, when you turn to your partner and they are there, you are building trust. But you must be willing to give in order to get, for give and take are required in any relationship.**_

 _ **At times in our lives, we will make decisions which will impact not only us but others whom we care deeply about. We will draw lines, set boundaries, give ultimatums, and say things in anger and out of fear. Life is not clear cut; it is messy, scary, and dangerous, but it is also exciting, joyful, and fulfilling. We can either spend our time drawing lines to keep others out, or we can bring joy to ourselves and others by crossing them. Unfortunately, those we hurt have no obligation to remain, and as we push them away, we are simply proving to them that they actually can survive without us."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and walked to her bedroom, gathered her pajamas and slipped into the bathroom to take a shower.

Jack spent most of the day doing a program at one of the local high schools, and once it was finished, he had no desire to be alone. He drove back to the office, knowing that sitting at home thinking about Elizabeth and Riley would serve no useful purpose. However, he simply found himself sitting at his desk, thinking about Elizabeth and Riley, and wondering how things went from such a beautiful day at the zoo to such devastation in the blink of an eye.

Jack was concerned because as each day passed with no contact from Elizabeth, he felt them getting farther and farther apart. He knew that she had to be so frightened to even consider returning Riley's custody to his grandparents. He was afraid to contact her, feeling like no news may have meant that she had changed her mind. He was hopeful that she'd seriously thought through the consequences and had not made a rash decision.

"You're working late," Tracy, one of the secretaries called out as she passed Jack's open door.

"I had a program today and another one tomorrow. Hey Tracy," he called out, stopping her and causing her to step into his office.

"Yea, what's up?"

"You have kids, right?"

"Yes, three…why?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I told you about Elizabeth, haven't I?"

She smiled, "Jack, you've told everyone about Elizabeth. When are you two getting married?" Observing his expression, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Have you ever been distracted and your kids slipped away from you?"

"My kids are older now, but when my oldest was around 6 or 7 he slipped into one of those clothes rounds at the store. You know those things that hold clothes in a circle?"

"Yes, I know what you're talking about. What happened?"

"Tyreece was holding my hand while I was looking for a dress to wear to a friend's wedding, and suddenly he was gone. He always enjoyed hiding. He slipped into the clothes circular, took a seat, and said nothing."

"Oh my gosh, what did you do?"

"I was standing literally 3 feet away from him, but I didn't know it. I just knew that I was the worst mother on Earth, and that someone had taken him. The security officer came over, the store was placed on lockdown, and 30 minutes later, when Tyreece was tired of sitting still, he came out. I was so embarrassed, and to be honest, I wanted to whip his rear end for playing such a cruel game, but all I could do was cry and hold him. Why do you ask?"

"The other day we are at the zoo, and Riley was playing about 30 feet away from us, and we looked up and he was gone."

"Where was he?"

"He slipped out the gate and was talking to the bears at the back of their enclosure."

"I know Elizabeth had to be scared."

"She was; both of us were, but now she's feeling like she can't do anything right. She's pushing me away, and she's thinking about giving Riley to his grandparents, because she doesn't think she's capable of taking care of him, and I don't know what to do."

"Jack every parent has had an experience like mine and yours. It frightens you to the core, but you also learn from it, making you a better parent in the long run. Don't let her make a rash decision, Jack."

"She's shutting me out. She says she doesn't blame me but…"

"She doesn't blame you, but I assume you two were talking and he slipped away…"

"Yes, he was there, and then he was gone."

"She's upset with herself and she is pushing you away because she doesn't think she can be good for both of you, so she'll put all of her energy into Riley. She's wrong, she just doesn't see it."

"Thank you for talking, I don't want to keep you from your family."

"Good luck, Jack…"

As he sat at his desk contemplating what he could do, his phone rang. He smiled as Elizabeth's face came across the screen.

"Elizabeth…" Jack called out.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Riley responded, having gotten out of bed and found Elizabeth's phone on the coffee table.

"Riley, what's wrong?"

"I took mommy's phone cause I wanted to talk to you."

"Is your mommy okay?"

"She's sad, and she cries a lot. Grandma and grandpa yelled at her, and I miss you. Daddy, please don't leave us. I promise I'll be good. I love you…" Riley hung up the phone when he heard Elizabeth turn off the shower.

Before Jack could respond the call disconnected. He sat at his desk and turned away from the open door as he found it impossible to keep his tears from falling.

Jack packed up his handouts and sat the boxes by his door to be placed in his car in the morning. He left the office at 9:30 and drove by Elizabeth's house. The house was dark, and he didn't want to frighten them, so he drove home, took a shower and tossed and turned all night. The next day he packed up his car and headed over to Elizabeth's school for an upper grade level program.

He walked inside the school, looking for Elizabeth and hoping to ascertain from her expression what happened last night and specifically with Riley's custody. Although he didn't see Elizabeth, he did catch a glimpse of Riley walking single file down the hallway to the playground. His head was down and he was dragging his feet, certainly not the image of the energetic, outgoing little boy that Jack had come to know.

Following the program, as the students were leaving for their buses, Jack went to numerous teachers and made a request for their help.

With everyone willing to help, Jack walked down to Elizabeth's classroom. As he stepped inside, catching her off guard, she quickly turned away and wiped her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she eventually turned back to face him.

"What happened with Riley? Are you giving him up?" Jack asked as he attempted to keep his emotion in check, but was unable to control his watering eyes.

Before she could respond, it was as if a parade of teachers, all of whom she considered to be devoted parents, entered her room. Each one had a horrific story of how they'd taken their eyes off of this child for a split second and their little one had scooted away, only to be thankfully retrieved a short while later.

"Elizabeth, I don't have kids yet, but I hope to be half as attentive to mine as you are," Riley's teacher admitted. "Riley loves you; you have provided him with such a loving home. He talks about how he has the best mom and dad, but I've got to say, he's been sad for the last few days, and now I know why. He's upset, because he did something that scared you, and he mentioned that because of him, you don't love Jack anymore."

She glanced up at Jack, "That's not true."

"Sure feels like it." He whispered in reply.

One by one each parent left her room, leaving her with the feeling that she was not alone, nor was she a horrible mother. As the door closed for the final time, she found herself needing to both thank and apologize to Jack.

"Elizabeth, I hope that you realize that we are all human; we all make mistakes, but we learn from them. You need to know that even though I'm not Riley's father my heart doesn't know the difference. I love him; I love you, and I'm so sorry if you thought that I didn't take everything seriously. I can't lose either one of you; you're a package deal for me. So, please tell me you didn't…"

"I couldn't do it, Jack. That little boy is my life. You're a part of that life too, and I'm so sorry that I hurt you," she cried as she moved closer and was quickly enveloped in his arms.

"Daddy's back…" Riley squealed as the door opened and he ran to them.

Jack picked Riley up as he became a part of their family embrace.

Riley grabbed Jack's and Elizabeth's hands in his own as he pulled them toward the door. "Can we go home now…all of us?"

Jack glanced over at Elizabeth, "Is it okay?"

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" she replied.

"I can't think of anything better. How about pizza? I can stop on my way over."

"Yum, I vote for pizza…" Riley enthusiastically yelled out.

"Okay, pizza it is," Elizabeth agreed.

They walked out holding hands, appearing to be very much a family.

As Jack made his way to their favorite pizza restaurant, he made a phone call…

"Hey Ryan, is Mary home?"

"Hey Jack, what's going on?"

"I have a favor to ask…" he mentioned.

With Mary onboard, he picked up the pizza, a large, and split into thirds with cheese for Riley, Hawaiian for Elizabeth and supreme for Jack.

Once at home, Elizabeth helped Riley get his bath and they were both sitting in the den when Jack arrived with the pizza. Following very comfortable conversation, Riley started yawning, and Elizabeth suggested that he get his teeth brushed and she would be in to tuck him in.

As Riley disappeared down the hall, Jack asked, "Is it okay if I tuck him in? I need to talk to him."

Elizabeth smiled, "Go ahead."

Jack walked down the hall, catching Riley as he exited the bathroom. They walked into Riley's room, and Jack closed the door behind them.

Riley jumped into bed as Jack tucked him in. "I'm so glad that you didn't leave, Daddy. Are you still going to marry us?"

"Well, I have a plan and I wanted to know if you would spend tomorrow night at Ryan and Mary's?"

"You don't need me there when you ask us?"

"Well, although I'm sure you would be a big help, I have a plan, and it would be helpful if you were safely at home with Ryan and Mary."

"Okay I will. Besides, I haven't seen Ryan and Mary in a long time."

Jack kissed Riley on the forehead and turned the light out as he left the room.

 _ **Now I just have to talk Elizabeth into letting you out of her sight for the evening…Hopefully Mary will be able to convince her.**_

Jack walked down the hall, stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. He took a seat beside her on the sofa, opened the wine and poured it into both glasses.

"Here's to us and our family," Jack toasted as they tapped their wine glasses together before taking a sip.

Elizabeth sat up with her elbows resting on her knees. "Why do you keep fighting for us?"

"Because I love you; because I love both of you."

As her head rested in her hands she responded, "But Jack, I pushed and I pushed and I continued to push you away."

Jack's hand rubbed gently up and down her back as he could feel her body shudder slightly when her tears began to flow. "I knew you were scared; so was I, but I knew that your words came out of anger. I just needed to give you some time."

She turned her body to face him, "Jack, I didn't blame you; I was honest about that."

"You didn't have to blame me; I blamed myself."

"I'm sorry…"

"Shh," he whispered as he pulled her body into his. "I just want you to know that I'm here, and I'm not planning on going away."

He slipped closer as their eyes met and refused to drift. "I've missed you, Elizabeth. I know it's only been a few days, but you and Riley are a big part of my life. When I don't see you, my heart just aches."

"I've missed you too," she whispered as she leaned in and her lips eagerly met his. Her hand grazed his cheek as her fingers feathered through the hair on the side of his head.

It was evident that their bodies had missed the contact as several kisses followed, each one growing in intensity. His arms held her close, afraid to let her go. His tongue gently swept the inside of her mouth as her gentle moans told him that she was happy to be back in his arms.

As their hearts pounded, and desire for each other began to swallow them, Elizabeth's phone rang.

"I'll call her back," Elizabeth breathlessly whispered as she placed her phone back on the table.

Seeing that the call was from Mary, Jack remarked, "You should get it. What if something's wrong?"

"Hi Mary…"

Jack sat impatiently listening, thankful that Mary had called like he'd asked.

"I appreciate the offer, but I just don't know about letting his out of my sight right now."

Elizabeth sat quietly as Mary pushed for a Riley sleepover.

"I know you haven't seen him lately, but to be honest, we had an issue the other day, and I thought someone had taken him. I'm just a little scared to let him go anywhere without me."

Jack could tell that Mary was wearing her down.

"Well, are you staying home? I mean if you're sure that it won't be any trouble. I think Jack and I could probably use a night out," she admitted. "Thanks Mary. Okay, I'll get him on Sunday."

Elizabeth hung up the phone, "Do you have any plans tomorrow night?" she asked.

"No, why?" he smiled as it appeared that his plan was coming together.

"Because Mary called and she begged to have a sleepover with Riley."

"Are you sure, Elizabeth? I mean, I understand you being worried about him."

"Mary will watch him, and truly, I've learned my lesson, but I can't live my life scared all the time. That's not fair to Riley or you, either."

"Well, I'd love to go out with you tomorrow night. I understand that there's something going on at Millennium Park. Do you want to check that out?"

"Sounds perfect, Jack…"

 _ **Yes it does…**_

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16- How Did We Get Here?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter16- How Did We Get Here?**_

 _ **Recap of Chapter 15 ending…**_

Jack walked down the hall, catching Riley as he exited the bathroom. They walked into Riley's room, and Jack closed the door behind them.

Riley jumped into bed as Jack tucked him in. "I'm so glad that you didn't leave, Daddy. Are you still going to marry us?"

"Well, I have a plan and I wanted to know if you would spend tomorrow night at Ryan and Mary's?"

"You don't need me there when you ask us?"

"Well, although I'm sure you would be a big help, I have a plan, and it would be helpful if you were safely at home with Ryan and Mary."

"Okay I will. Besides, I haven't seen Ryan and Mary in a long time."

Jack kissed Riley on the forehead and turned the light out as he left the room.

 _ **Now I just have to talk Elizabeth into letting you out of her sight for the evening…Hopefully Mary will be able to convince her.**_

Jack walked down the hall, stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. He took a seat beside her on the sofa, opened the wine and poured it into both glasses.

"Here's to us and our family," Jack toasted as they tapped their wine glasses together before taking a sip.

Elizabeth sat up with her elbows resting on her knees. "Why do you keep fighting for us?"

"Because I love you; because I love both of you."

As her head rested in her hands she responded, "But Jack, I pushed and I pushed and I continued to push you away."

Jack's hand rubbed gently up and down her back as he could feel her body shudder slightly when her tears began to flow. "I knew you were scared; so was I, but I knew that your words came out of anger. I just needed to give you some time."

She turned her body to face him, "Jack, I didn't blame you; I was honest about that."

"You didn't have to blame me; I blamed myself."

"I'm sorry…"

"Shh," he whispered as he pulled her body into his. "I just want you to know that I'm here, and I'm not planning on going away."

He slipped closer as their eyes met and refused to drift. "I've missed you, Elizabeth. I know it's only been a few days, but you and Riley are a big part of my life. When I don't see you, my heart just aches."

"I've missed you too," she whispered as she leaned in and her lips eagerly met his. Her hand grazed his cheek as her fingers feathered through the hair on the side of his head.

It was evident that their bodies had missed the contact as several kisses followed, each one growing in intensity. His arms held her close, afraid to let her go. His tongue gently swept the inside of her mouth as her gentle moans told him that she was happy to be back in his arms.

As their hearts pounded, and desire for each other began to swallow them, Elizabeth's phone rang.

"I'll call her back," Elizabeth breathlessly whispered as she placed her phone back on the table.

Seeing that the call was from Mary, Jack remarked, "You should get it. What if something's wrong?"

"Hi Mary…"

Jack sat impatiently listening, thankful that Mary had called like he'd asked.

"I appreciate the offer, but I just don't know about letting his out of my sight right now."

Elizabeth sat quietly as Mary pushed for a Riley sleepover.

"I know you haven't seen him lately, but to be honest, we had an issue the other day, and I thought someone had taken him. I'm just a little scared to let him go anywhere without me."

Jack could tell that Mary was wearing her down.

"Well, are you staying home? I mean if you're sure that it won't be any trouble. I think Jack and I could probably use a night out," she admitted. "Thanks Mary. Okay, I'll get him on Sunday."

Elizabeth hung up the phone, "Do you have any plans tomorrow night?" she asked.

"No, why?" he smiled as it appeared that his plan was coming together.

"Because Mary called and she begged to have a sleepover with Riley."

"Are you sure, Elizabeth? I mean, I understand you being worried about him."

"Mary will watch him, and truly, I've learned my lesson, but I can't live my life scared all the time. That's not fair to Riley or you, either."

"Well, I'd love to go out with you tomorrow night. I understand that there's something going on at Millennium Park. Do you want to check that out?"

"Sounds perfect, Jack…"

 _ **Yes it does…**_

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

Jack and Elizabeth sat quietly on the sofa. Her eyes were closed as she rested her head on his shoulder. He held her close as his fingers gently stroked up and down her arm. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before closing his own eyes and taking a deep breath, inhaling the fragrance of her Apple Blossom shampoo.

Part of him couldn't believe that he was sitting with her, and part of him had a hard time believing that they had broken up, even if it was for just a few days, whatever the time frame, it was too long.

The TV was on with the sound down low, but the commercial advertising the event at Millennium Park tomorrow didn't need sound. Jack saw all he needed to, and now scrapped his old plan for a new one.

"I really don't want to leave, but I know I should," Jack whispered as he scooted away, stood and reached for her hand to pull her up to him. "Tomorrow it's just us, okay?"

She smiled, "I can meet you here or at Ryan's when I drop Riley off."

Realizing that Ryan and Mary live near Millennium Park he replied, "I'll pick you up at Ryan's. How does five o'clock sound?"

He led Elizabeth to the front door. As he opened it and stepped outside she responded, "Five o'clock will be perfect."

As they stood out on the front porch, under the evening sky, Jack observed Florence standing by her car. "I'd love to kiss you right now, but I don't want to cause anymore problems with your neighbor, so this will have to do," he stated as he pulled her hand up to his lips.

"Tomorrow…" he smiled as he turned and started down the steps.

"Hey…" she leaned against the door as she called out causing him to turn around. "Please come back."

Jack easily jumped up onto the porch, taking the steps two at a time. The smile on his face showed that he liked her playful side, her sexy, playful side. Closing the distance between them, his heart raced. He was taken by her crystal blue eyes which seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. He could tell that she was slightly nervous as he impatiently observed her run her teeth seductively across her bottom lip. He knew that she was unaware of what she was doing; how such a simple gesture excited him so.

She swallowed hard, "You aren't gonna let my neighbor run our lives, are you? Besides, she and I have an understanding now." Her hands on his shirt pulled him closer, "Jack, I'm sorry about…"

"Shh," he whispered, before his lips met hers. "That's behind us…"

His body pressed firmly against her as his hands rested on the door frame, happily encasing her. Her lips were soft, exactly like he remembered them to be, as each kiss pulled him in deeper, quickly forgetting about the neighbor's prying eyes.

As they separated slightly, Elizabeth glanced next door, "See, she's gone," a statement that had Jack's head turning in surprise.

"It appears that you really put her in her place," he stated as he turned back to face her. "I for one am happy to see it," he stated as his hands ran down from her shoulders to her hands and clasped his with hers, bringing them to his lips.

Her eyes closed in anticipation as his lips met the soft skin on her cheek. His hands cradled her face as his lips pressed firmly against hers. His tongue gently pushed against the seam of her lips, slipping slightly inside her mouth as it ran along the sensitive and tender skin.

She moaned softly causing his heart to beat faster as he managed to step even closer.

The air was cool, but his touch was warm as she felt the electricity feed through her body. The butterflies, usually present whenever Jack was around had carried their broken wings and disappeared days ago. Feeling a controlled uneasiness in her abdomen had her smiling at their sudden return.

"Jack," she whispered as her eyes watered, "Don't leave."

"Honey, what's wrong?"

She took his hand and led him to the steps where they each took a seat. "These last few days…Jack," she glanced down out into the darkness, "I thought I'd lost you."

As his finger under her chin lifted her eyes to his he whispered, "Never," he responded, his voice was soft as his arm around her shoulder pulled her close and he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I knew you needed some time, but I wasn't going to let you and Riley slip away. You two are a big part of me."

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but I am sorry that I pushed you away. When I did it I knew I was wrong; I knew I'd regret it, but I was so scared," her voice trembled as she looked out into the yard.

Jack pulled her closer, tenderly kissing her temple, "You have to know that we're better together than we could ever be apart. I love you Elizabeth. I hope you never doubt that…"

His lips covered hers. It was sweet, and gentle, but filled with emotion, as both of them had tears in their eyes when they separated.

"I love you too," she leaned against his body, resting her head on his shoulder.

Knowing that he had plans to make for tomorrow, he kissed her once more before standing and walking down the steps. "You need to get inside; it's chilly tonight."

"I'll see you tomorrow at Ryan and Mary's," she called out as he walked toward his car.

"I'll be there…"

Jack sat in his car and watched as she walked back inside. He immediately sent out a text…

"Saw TV commercial 2nite. R u in town 4 MP celebration…?"

Jack was driving home when his phone chimed signifying a text. He pulled over into the 7-11 parking lot and glanced at the response…

"Yes, u need something…?"

Before he could type out a response his phone rang…

"Hey, I hope you aren't busy," Jack stated upon answering the call.

"No, we're still driving. We have another hour before we get home. Besides, I'm never too busy for you, Jack. What can I help you with?"

Jack proceeded to explain his intent to propose to Elizabeth, and his desire for something special that she would never forget.

"We're setting things up tomorrow morning; can you come by?"

"I'll be there…"

Jack pulled into his parking space, and with a smile that refused to leave his face, he walked inside, grabbed a beer and sat on the sofa to think. His thoughts returned to Elizabeth, as they often did. As he contemplated his next move, his heart began to pound, partly from excitement of what was to come, but sadly a part of him also worried that it would not go as he hoped.

The following morning, Elizabeth woke to the warmth of the sun pouring into her partially open miniblinds. She stretched; thankful for the new day, and while thinking about her date with Jack, she automatically smiled.

She sat up in bed, reached over and pulled her journal from the drawer of her bedside table. Feeling appreciative for all of her blessings, she opened her leather bound book and glanced back at her entries, following the road of her emotions since meeting Jack.

" _ **We grieve for those we've lost; the times spent; the emotions shared, and the adventures that were once planned but will now never come to pass. The grief is often bottled up inside, showing itself in the damp corners of your eyes, the emptiness in your heart and the lump in your throat that refuses to dissipate. Grief is an over abundance of emotions; its love that now has nowhere to go, so you hold it inside, often losing yourself in the process.**_

 _ **As children we rarely suffer the excruciating loss of a parent. Although it does happen, we just choose not to think about it. Often, distant, older relatives pass, and we are none the wiser, shielded from the grief that accompanies this type of loss.**_

 _ **Without a concept of life, we assume that those most important to us will live forever, as death seems so foreign. However, once it happens, you are shaken to your very core and everything you assumed to be steadfast and unyielding, is now unstable and easily fractured.**_

 _ **As we mature, we are expected to be the voice of reason and understanding for those in our care. I don't need much; I enjoy walks in the rain, quiet talks, cozy chairs in an quiet bookstore, the safety of my home during a loud thunderstorm, and lounging around on Saturday mornings with a cup of coffee in one hand and a seven year old in my lap laughing at cartoons.**_

 _ **Sometimes I feel that what I want is no longer so important. At this time in my life, my role now is to provide my son with a strong positive role model; someone who shows him the importance of working hard, empathy for others, and strength of character. But then again, wouldn't our lives be enriched by the addition of a good man?"**_

Tears fell as she thought about Riley; he was so young when his mother and father were swept so quickly from his life. Oh how she wished she could have taken that pain from him, but the truth is she was the one hurting. Although Riley's life was altered, and the two most important people in his life were no longer visible, he was still cared for and loved deeply. He moved forward, it was the others in his life who found it difficult to move on.

Although Elizabeth wished that Viola and Lionel were still alive, she was thankful for the opportunity to raise Riley, for he had brought immeasurable blessings into her life.

" _ **Sometimes in our quiet existence, our thoughts take us back to a time when we knew things to be simpler; a time where our needs were met without question and often without asking, and a time when those in our lives knew exactly what to do to alleviate our discomfort, both physical and emotional.**_

 _ **Being a parent to me means knowing your children so well that even the slightest facial expression or whimper has you jumping to satisfy a multitude of various wants and needs, each one denoted by a different sound or look.**_

 _ **Being a parent to me means being there in the good times and the bad; the scary times and those filled with great joy. It means loving this person you created, or who through unforeseen circumstances has entered your life more than you could ever love yourself.**_

 _ **It means giving up sleep to destroy the monsters in the closet or under the bed, comforting them as they eventually drift off. It means putting your life on the line to protect this apple of your eye, the chip off of the old block, and the light of your life without thinking twice.**_

 _ **To those without children, parenthood may seem like a burden. It represents the loss of freedom they once had; fighting the tightness in their chest as they struggle to breathe. Many of those without children are just as thankful for their situation as most of those with children are for theirs.**_

 _ **Although most men and women are capable of procreating, as the saying goes, "most men can be a father, but it takes a special individual to be a daddy," so the same goes that most women can be a mother, but is also takes a special person to me a mommy.**_

 _ **Although I did not physically give birth to my son, he is nonetheless mine in every sense of the word. His existence in my life has filled a void that I had no idea was empty. I love him completely and unconditionally. Being his mommy is the most important role that I will ever undertake.**_

 _ **So my dear Riley, I promise to do my best to raise you with love and kindness; to be available to you when you need me, and when you don't, but above all else, please know that I will cherish each and every moment I have with you. You are truly without a doubt my biggest blessing and it is most definitely a privilege to be your mom."**_

Elizabeth smiled at the last line in the entry, thankful that she considered herself to be Riley's mommy, a job that she had contemplated giving up, but was so thankful that she'd come to her senses.

It had essentially been just her and Riley for so long that she wasn't certain how a man would fit into their picture. Enter Jack; a man who was kind, considerate, and thoughtful, and not someone who was simply hanging around in hopes of getting her into bed. All in all that was a new concept for her, and one that she found quite refreshing.

" _ **Life changes; people move on. Some leave you with a part of themselves that somehow redefines your life forever without you even realizing it. Yet others move in and out leaving no impact, nothing that even reminds you of the fact that they were there.**_

 _ **The entire process of life is about change. It's about the journey, with the twists and turns, the ups and downs, the proverbial highs and lows, taking us from the beginning of our birth to the sadness of our death.**_

 _ **The process of life is about moving from one stage to another, relishing in the excitement, accepting the disappointments, thankful for the beauty, but still crying over the pain.**_

 _ **In any relationship, the beginning is much like a honeymoon, all goodness and light as you each date the mere representation of the other. You pray that the good in what you see or feel is the truth and that disappointment will not enter in. Although we hope for the best, we must concede that not all will be blissful, and sadly we find ourselves expecting the worst.**_

 _ **Opening up to new relationships is frightening. The more we try, the more we face the possibility of heartache. It just seems easier to simply circle the wagons, to close ourselves off, allowing no one inside, alleviating any chance of that emotional hurt that drops us to our knees.**_

 _ **However, refusing to take a chance, we continue to live in the past. We hang onto our relationship mistakes assuming that we are meant to be alone; that no one could possibly love us in that special, magical way. We quickly realize that the deep emotional pain we feel has become such a large part of our lives that we cannot even recall a time when we didn't feel such despair.**_

 _ **We want to feel those wonderful emotions that we see on Hallmark romance movies. We want to feel the love that our friends talk about…that we've witnessed between our parents, but the fear of the past and the comfort of the present make us wonder if it is even possible. Then one day you feel something different; it feels so wrong, so unfamiliar, yet at the same time it's comfortable and exciting, and you realize that in that special moment, in the quiet of your thoughts, you are with someone else and you're actually happy."**_

She turned the page and glanced at an entry that pertained to Jack. Whether she knew it or not, she was feeling a closeness…an attachment to him, but was looking for reasons why their relationship may not work

" _ **I have no idea what will happen in this relationship (if that's actually what this is) with Jack. From what I've seen, he appears to be the type of man I would hope for Riley to be one day. He is kind, and considerate, and so far respectful. I pray that his heart is true and that he doesn't turn out to be the scariest of all…the wolf in sheep's clothing.**_

 _ **What are his intentions? Will he expect more than I can possibly give? Intimacy in a relationship is often expected; with those preferring to wait until marriage tending to fall in the minority. I can be nothing short of who I am, being true to the morals of how I was raised and what I believe. But isn't it just as possible that he may feel as I do? Hmm, not likely, he is a man after all, and needs and desires often have them thinking with something other than their brain.**_

 _ **Will I be enough, or will my morals eventually run him off? I guess only time will tell, but as has been done before, that is one talk that I know is needed, but I don't relish having. It is a topic in any romantic relationship that must be discussed, but the subject is uncomfortable and not easy to broach. Somehow, although not easy, the hurt, should he decide to back away will be easier to handle if we are not too far into this…whatever this is!"**_

She continued onto the next entry…

" _ **Life is full of promises; we make them all the time. Meaning to or not, the words pass through our lips as we say things like 'I'll never hurt you; you can trust me, and I'll always be here for you.' No matter the intentions, hurt and disappointment are a part of life, so promises are often much like the proverbial New Year's resolution and are broken almost as quickly as they are made.**_

 _ **Not everyone is meant to be a permanent fixture in your life. Some will come and go so quickly that you barely feel the breeze as they fly by. Still others will settle in as you hope that they remain only to realize that the situation was not as you had hoped. They walk away and your heart aches, wishing desperately that you could feel differently; that you could open up and take the chance, only to realize that the responsibility you have for someone else precludes you from doing so.**_

 _ **What scared me at the age of ten: snakes, spiders, and some of the scenes from the Willy Wonka movie are considerably different than what frightens me at the age of thirty. Although I am still afraid of snakes and spiders, being fearful of losing someone important to me through the danger that they have chosen is not in my genetic makeup.**_

 _ **Then there are the dreams of another who so quickly drops everything, turns his life around for what might be; no guarantees, and no promises. Dreams are meant to be lived; to be fought for and experienced. Your dreams are no less or more important than mine and neither should be torn down simply because of the fears of another.**_

 _ **Sometimes the biggest risks in life are those we take with our hearts. I thought I was prepared to start that adventure with you. However, I cannot be the reason that your dream is lost, for how can I possibly know that this decision will not cause resentment in the future?"**_

Tears slipped from her eyes as she realized in that moment that she had said goodbye; not because she didn't love him, but because she did. She wiped her eyes before turning the page and realizing that she and Riley were again a family of two…

" _ **Although I did not give birth to you, Riley I am your mother nonetheless. I love you with each beat of my heart, and will do so until I take my last breath on this Earth. As I think about you right now, so far away physically, yet so close emotionally, I remember myself as a child, and the things I learned from my own mother. Please indulge me…**_

 _ **To my own mom, as a child, when you thought I wasn't looking, I heard your excitement over my schoolwork on display, and it showed me that hard work was imperative.**_

 _ **When you thought I wasn't paying attention, I saw the bags of food you took weekly to the shelter, and I knew it was necessary to be kind to animals.**_

 _ **When you thought I wasn't looking, I saw you in the kitchen with flour all over your face trying to make my birthday cake, and I realized that doing special things for others was meaningful.**_

 _ **When you thought I wasn't looking, I heard you praying and I believed that there was truly a GOD to talk to.**_

 _ **When you thought I wasn't paying attention, I saw the joy in your eyes when you spent every Tuesday and Saturday for a year with grandma, knowing the sadness that would be felt once she was gone.**_

 _ **When you thought I wasn't looking I saw the tears you shed at grandma's funeral. You showed me that sometimes things hurt, but that it's okay to cry.**_

 _ **When you thought I wasn't looking, you would sneak in my room to kiss me good night, and I felt safe, and loved.**_

 _ **For everything you thought I never saw, I thank you, mom. You have taught me that it is important to give of myself, to be kind, considerate, gracious in the face of adversity and thankful, all of which I learned when you thought I wasn't looking."**_

She was grateful for her family, but was also aware that being related practically obligated them to stand by her, or so she thought. Flipping to the next page caused her stomach to twist quickly into knots…

" _ **The tongue has the ability to calm a nation, or rip to shreds the hearts of the unsuspecting. We have no control over what others say or who chooses to believe them, but spreading false knowledge is worse that ignorance. Using what you think you know to condemn another without having the entire truth may initially leave you feeling a sense of relief over your own shortcomings. However, facts are never hearsay. Facts are what you have personally seen or experienced. So, in most cases, when you think you know the entire truth, you don't.**_

 _ **The strongest critics, those who are well known for calling out the flaws in others are generally the same individuals who are blind to their own shortcomings. Somehow, making others feel less empowered or worthy enhances their position, stepping upon others in an attempt to make them appear taller, more important.**_

 _ **When I give of myself, I do so freely and unconditionally. I do not do so expecting to receive anything in return. However, when I start being taken for granted; when what I do is expected and not appreciated, I won't change, become angry, or vengeful. I will no longer be the person that you refuse to treat with respect. I will use the intelligence that God gave me, and redirect the role you have in my life. It is so very important to note that when I give, I am all in, and have no motives to question. But when I'm done, I will choose to never look back.**_

 _ **I have spoken kindly of others who have torn my character apart. I have wiped tears from the faces of those who have caused me to shed my own. I have repeatedly picked up those who have tried desperately to knock me down, and have been available to others who have subsequently turned their backs on me. As life goes on, I will still be present, choosing to be me, and refusing to lose myself in the hatred of those who no longer deserve my respect, consideration, time or love.**_

 _ **We each hope to present the best first impression when we meet others. People judge us as we do them during that initial contact. We may make quick judgments about their present and past, but we may also be surprised what pain is hidden behind that first smile. We must realize that what a person chooses to show is only a fraction of themselves, and it is most likely lined with cracks, chips and scars which reach to the very foundation of their soul.**_

 _ **Take the time to run your fingers through their soul. Do your best to feel their pain, their joy, what makes them happy, and what truly tears them down. Take the time to believe what they perceive, look, listen, experience, and do your best to understand. The shoes of others don't fit everyone; as such the fears, tribulations, joys and accomplishments are not a one size fits all. Be thankful for what you have, for I'm certain that if everyone threw their problems into a basket, after reviewing the contents, we would all remove that which we threw inside."**_

She went from feeling so grateful for those in her family to anger at the assumptions made by Lionel's parents. Their words were hurtful, and she couldn't imagine a man, any man who was not biologically linked to a child that would want to endure such anger and animosity. However, Jack remained, loving both of them as if his heart would allow no other option.

She flipped the page and softly laughed…

" _ **Falling in love with you was very much like taking a spill down a flight of stairs. Initially my heart was calm and I was in complete control, but then, without any warning, and actually against my better judgment, I was spinning, tumbling, out of control. I had no idea how it happened, where my misstep occurred or why. Then at the bottom I lay, stunned, surprised, and shocked that even without realizing what I needed, you were there, in my heart and in my head.**_

 _ **There are times when we need to talk; you may not want to, but I'm desperate, and yet the words never come. There are times when we try to explain, but all too often our silence is both deafening and screaming the need for understanding, yet again the words never come. During the rough times, when things become extremely complicated and confusing, we are simply left to wonder what the other is thinking, and we fight for the words, but all too often they still do not come.**_

 _ **Often we let our pride get in the way, refusing to compromise, finding ourselves angry with the thought of settling, when in reality we have neglected to speak the words. We cannot expect understanding if the feelings are not expressed. We cannot exist on emotions without words, as the causes can be too numerous to fathom. Often times the anger that is expressed and the tears that are shed are not over one thing in particular, but a multitude of unfinished business. I understand that communication can be difficult; although words are not hard, however, finding just the right ones to use when needed can prove to be impossible.**_

 _ **It is quite ironic, but the words "Listen" and "Silent" are spelled using the same letters. In most conversations, we may remain silent, but we generally listen to respond, when in reality we should listen to understand. No matter the age, communication is required for any relationship: child to parent, sibling to sibling, husband to wife, boyfriend to girlfriend, friend to friend, and yet the need to speak the words goes on and on**_

She lay back in bed with her journal resting on her chest. There was no doubt that she had, without realizing it, fallen in love with Jack quite some time ago. Entering her life, he was willing to take on the role of 'daddy' to Riley and filled her heart with incredible love.

She sat up upon hearing Riley stirring down the hall. The journal fell from her chest onto her lap, opening up to her most recent entry…

" _ **You can't depend on someone for your complete happiness, nor can you blame them solely in your times of despair. However, in those moments of angst, when you turn to your partner and they are there, you are building trust. But you must be willing to give in order to get, for give and take are required in any relationship.**_

 _ **At times in our lives, we will make decisions which will impact not only us but others whom we care deeply about. We will draw lines, set boundaries, give ultimatums, and say things in anger and out of fear. Life is not clear cut; it is messy, scary, and dangerous, but it is also exciting, joyful, and fulfilling. We can either spend our time drawing lines to keep others out, or we can bring joy to ourselves and others by crossing them."**_

" _ **Life is complicated. Our lives move in various directions; sometimes together, sometimes apart. Our needs, wants, hopes, dreams and fears of and for the future will guide each and every decision we make. Unfortunately, when we find that person who makes our heart skip a beat, one or both are too afraid to take the risk, leaving you to regret what might have been.**_

 _ **I love you…three little words that can elicit excitement or fear. They are often said too easily without thought or meaning, much like you were simply discussing the beautiful weather and not deep emotional feelings. Others feel the emotion, but are too afraid to speak the words for fear of it being considered too soon, too serious, or simply that they are trying to get physically closer.**_

 _ **Oh how I wish that I could explain how your eyes warm me; how I believe that they can easily see deep into my soul. I wish I could express how you voice calms me, yet still gives me butterflies. I love the butterflies. I wish you knew how your smile draws me in, making me feel at home, and how every time I'm with you, I feel so complete. You are home to me!**_

 _ **The fact is that love is a precious emotion, held tightly within our heart. The words should not be spoken without careful consideration and thought. However, once you realize the truth behind your feelings, take the risk, feel the emotion, and enjoy the ride. If it wasn't meant to be, you will have learned a valuable lifelong lesson, but think how wonderful your life will be if your risk becomes a reality."**_

The entire entry was filled with so many emotions, love, fear, anxiety, sadness and anticipation. Her fear of losing Riley caused her to lash out at the one man who had always been there for her. He remained, but she pushed. The harder she pushed, the more determined he became, proving to her that the risk taken had been their reality gained.

Elizabeth flipped to the next page. It was blank and crying out for her words…

" _ **As I look back on my life, there have been many good days, but also a fair share of bad ones. But even those days when I want to hide from the world, your soft voice, kind words and tender touch can turn the grey skies blue again. You are my best friend, my love, and my life. You and Riley are by far my greatest blessings in this world that is often rocked by turmoil and despair.**_

 _ **As the saying goes, love is blind, but I must wholeheartedly disagree. Love sees and accepts all. Love sees each and every flaw and blemish, and accepts them. Love accepts bad habits and individual idiosyncrasies, and finds a way around them. Love recognizes those fears and insecurities which befall each and every one of us and provides comfort and understanding. Love is realizing that challenges and painful times will occur, but we choose to stand our ground and work through them, finding retreat to be an unacceptable option. Love is not blind; however, infatuation is. Infatuation is fragile and easily shattered. However, love is strong, deep and powerful. Unlike infatuation, which often begins with lust, love strengthens with time because it is built upon honesty and true emotions."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it back inside the drawer of her bedside table. She slipped into her favorite pair of comfortable sweat pants and sweatshirt, and sat at her vanity while pulling her hair up into a loose pony tail.

Her door opened, "Hey buddy; did you sleep well?"

"I'm worried…"

"Why are you worried?"

"I can't say…"

Clearly confused, she pushed further, "Why can't you say? You know I don't care for secrets, Riley."

"Never mind… can I watch cartoons?"

"Why don't you crawl up here with me and we can watch whatever you want."

Realizing that he was likely to "spill the beans" he declined, simply stating, "No thank you. I'm going to go play in my room," and before she knew it, he was gone.

Elizabeth grabbed her phone and dialed Jack's number…"

"Hey honey, are you okay?" he asked as he parked his car near Millennium Park. He sat inside, not wanting her to realize that he wasn't home.

"Riley's upset about something, and he won't talk to me. He's keeping a secret, Jack, and it's eating away at him. It scares me," she replied.

"May I talk to him?" Jack asked, hoping to ease his worries and keep him from revealing the plan as he believed it to be.

"Sure," she replied as she covered the mouthpiece on the phone and called out to Riley.

"Yes ma'am…"

"Jack wants to talk to you," she stated as she handed him the phone.

"Daddy," his eyes lit up as Elizabeth smiled at his excitement. Riley turned around and walked out into the den, "I know daddy, but I think I should be there. I promise I won't say anything…please…?"

"Okay, how about this; you go to Ryan's and I'll get them to bring you to the park as a surprise for your mom. Will that work?"

"Daddy…"

Jack smiled each time Riley referred to him as 'daddy.' "What is it buddy?"

"You want me there, don't you?"

"I really do, and you know what?"

"I know daddy; you love me."

"Well, yes, that too, but I think your mom will be happy to see you there."

Riley ran back into Elizabeth's room, "Okay, I'll see you there." He then handed the phone back to Elizabeth.

"Well, you certainly have a way with him. He was so glum until he talked to you. Now he's smiling and everything seems to be right in his world. But where is he going to see you?"

Thinking quickly, Jack responded, "Tonight when I meet you at Ryan's."

"Oh, that's right. Well, thank you for everything…"

"Don't worry; he's fine; we just needed to have a guy talk."

"Oh no…"

"Oh no what?"

"Jack, please don't tell me that he's already having girl trouble? I don't think I can handle that."

Elizabeth heard Jack laughing on the other end of the phone, "What's so funny?"

"Honey, he's seven years old. Right now his biggest girl problem is in knowing which ones have cooties."

"Well, do you have the same problem?"

"You forget, Riley told me a long time ago that you don't have them."

Elizabeth laughed; her smile was broad and her heart was full, "Jack…thank you for talking to him."

"I love him…and you. I'll always be there for both of you."

"Would you like to come over for breakfast? I'll make pancakes."

"Mmm, I wish I could, but I have some work I'm trying to catch up on. I'll see you at Ryan's at 5, okay?" he commented, feeling a sharp pain in his chest as his lying words passed through his lips.

"I'll be there. Oh Jack, what should I wear?"

"Well, it may be chilly after dark, so casual, but warm is good."

"Okay, I'll see you at 5 o'clock. I love you, Jack."

"I love you too," Jack replied before opening his car door and finding Jennifer Hudson and her security team standing nearby.

"Good morning; am I late?" he asked.

Jennifer laughed, "Jack I've known you for a while; you're always on time. We're on our way to supervise the set up and I saw you sitting here."

Jack followed everyone over to "The Cloud Gate," a public sculpture that is the centerpiece of the plaza at Millennium Park. It is affectionately referred to as "The Bean" because of its shape.

Jack sat on the sideline with Jennifer's security crew as she and her dancers went through their set. Once they finished, Jennifer introduced Jack to a group of dancers from the Hubbard Street Dance Troupe who had come out to help with the program. She explained that she was enlisting them in his proposal plan.

"This is what I'm planning to do…" Jennifer laid everything out for Jack.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"Ramone," Jennifer called out to one of the dancers, "You take care of Jack, Okay?"

"Will do, Jen…"

"You just do what Ramone says and everything will work out perfectly."

"Yea, as long as she says 'Yes.'"

"I saw the way she looked at you when I met her before. She'll say 'Yes.'"

By this time it was 1PM, just enough time to battle the Chicago traffic, stop in at "A New Leaf" to pick up a bouquet of flowers, return to the Park to drop off the flowers, take a shower and drive back out to Ryan's.

Back at Elizabeth's house, Riley was sitting in his room building an airplane out of Lego's while she was in the bathroom enjoying the peace and quiet of a bubble bath. She closed her eyes, inhaling the subtle scent of the Lavender candle burning on the counter, while listening to some of her favorite music.

Feeling quite relaxed, Elizabeth drained the tub, and slipped into a robe before checking in on Riley on her way to her room to get ready for her evening out.

She put the blow dryer to work as her long auburn tresses fell in soft curls down her back. She practiced with several different hairstyles, finally settling on a loose French braid.

She found her favorite Victoria's Secret lotion, rubbing it all over her body, enjoying how it made her skin feel nourished and quite soft.

"Mom," Riley called out from his bedroom.

"I'll be right there…" Elizabeth responded as she sat the diamond stud earrings that she planned to wear back into her jewelry box.

When she walked into his room, he had clothes from his closet spread all over his bed. "What are you doing, honey?"

"I'm looking for the right clothes to wear."

"Honey, you're just going over to spend the night with Ryan and Mary. Your sweatpants and t-shirt are fine. Oh, and don't forget to pack your PJs."

"What are you wearing, mom?"

"Honey, I'm going out."

"But what are you wearing?"

"My light colored jeans, a pink shirt…"

"Girls can wear pink; boys can't."

Elizabeth laughed, "I bet you didn't know that Jack has worn pink before."

"He has?"

"Yes, he has. Men can wear pink and women can wear blue."

"Okay, bye…" he surprised her as he ushered her out of his room.

Alone again, Riley began pulling more clothes from his closet. He grabbed his "Incredibles" overnight bag from the corner of his room and packed his jeans, boots, and a dress shirt, one which he had previously refused to wear."

Elizabeth sat on the sofa doing her best to relax as she thought about her conversation with Riley. She pulled out her phone to send Jack a text…

"Hi…"

"Hi, r u OK…?"

"Yes, excited about seeing u…"

"Mee 2…"

"I mean me 2…"

"Riley and I had a talk about boys not wearing pink…"

"What…?"

"He thinks boys don't wear pink…"

"Hahaha, real mean wear pink…"

"That's what I told him. He has a dress shirt with pink n it. Refuses 2 wear it…"

"I love u…"

"I love you 2…c u in a few hours…"

Several hours passed; Elizabeth iced a batch of cupcakes that she was taking to Mary as a thank you for watching Riley. Then she proceeded down the hall to dress for the evening.

Elizabeth pulled her stonewashed jeans and pink, long sleeved cowl neck from their hangers. She looked through her closet before finding the perfect pair of short boots in a box on her shelf.

Once she was dressed, she pulled her hair up into a loose French braid, spritzed her perfume before walking through the mist and out into the hallway.

"Hey buddy, come on; it's time to go…"

With his heavy overnight bag in hand, he slowly walked down the hall.

"Okay, let me check to make sure you have everything…"

Before she could take and open the bag he called out, "Mom, I packed; don't you trust me?"

Observing the disappointed look on his face she realized that Mary had clothes for him too, so it was not worth making a big deal out of. "Yes, I do trust you. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes ma'am…"

Once out at the car, Riley climbed in and took his usual place in his car seat. Elizabeth grabbed his bag, and assuming it to be light gave it a slight tug. Finding it to be much heavier than she'd anticipated she glanced in Riley's direction. "What's in here?" she asked.

Not wanting to tell her that he had his dress clothes and boots packed, he stated, "Just some Power Rangers books." Having packed his favorite book, he didn't feel as though he was lying.

His explanation seemed to satisfy Elizabeth and with everything and everyone in the car and buckled in for safety, they were on their way.

While waiting on Elizabeth, Jack had a few moments to talk with Ryan and Mary about his plans for the evening. When asked if they minded bringing Riley to "The Bean," Mary blurted out, "Sure, I'm not going to miss this…"

A few moments later the front door opened and Riley came inside dragging his overnight bag behind him. He left his bag in the entryway and ran into the den where he quickly piled up in the chair with Jack.

As Elizabeth entered the room, Riley remarked, "Your right mom; men do wear pink," in reference to the pink and blue striped shirt Jack was wearing.

As Jack's eyes moved up and down, quickly taking all of Elizabeth in, she found herself doing the same thing.

Jack picked Riley up and placed his feet on the floor before he stood and approached Elizabeth. "You look beautiful," he whispered just before leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you; you look really nice yourself," she replied, referencing the way that he filled out his jeans.

Ryan, Mary and Riley walked Jack and Elizabeth to the front door. Mary glanced down at Riley as Jack's car pulled out of the driveway. Observing tears, she picked him up, "What's wrong honey?"

Although the tears fell, his smile was bright as he stated, "He's gonna be my daddy; I mean for real."

"I know; he loves you and your mom. All of you are very lucky to have each other," Mary commented as she lowered him back to the floor.

"I brought clothes so I can be dressy too," Riley yelled out as he ran back to the den to watch TV.

Mary looked at Ryan, "I can't wait to see what he picked out."

As they left the neighborhood, Elizabeth reached over and took Jack's hand. "Hey, you probably weren't planning to wear that shirt tonight, but you look really nice in it. Thank you for thinking of Riley. It was nice of him to see you in it."

"Well, color does not define the man, right?"

"Right. So, I don't suppose that we'll get VIP treatment tonight like we did before, but I want you to know that I'm already having a great time."

"Honey, we just left."

Thinking back at the journal entries she recently read, she replied, "I'm just glad to be spending time with you. With everything we've gone through, I just want you to know that I do appreciate you, and above all else, I love you."

Jack pulled her hand to his lips, "I love you too. As for VIP treatment, I would imagine not. I didn't even know until last night that she was going to be here."

Fighting traffic, Jack and Elizabeth eventually reached Millennium Park. On his way around the car to open Elizabeth's door, he patted his pocket, smiling at the ring box contained therein.

He took her hand and they began walking with the masses to "The Bean."

"WOW, they have really set this up nice," Elizabeth stated as she observed what appeared to be thousands of chairs in a U shape around the temporarily constructed stage. "Are they having dancing too?" she asked in reference to the large makeshift dance floor in front of the stage.

"I'm not sure. I know Jennifer and she never does anything halfway. I'm sure that they have been practicing for this so it will definitely be great."

"Are you cold?" she asked.

"No, why…?"

"Just asking; you're shaking. Are you okay?" she asked as the back of her hand felt his forehead. "You don't feel warm…"

"I'm fine," he took a deep breath attempting to calm his breathing and slow his racing heart.

"Nobody is sitting up front. Let's go down there and see if they're reserved," Jack stated as the slight tug on her hand pulled her right behind him.

As they walked past the masses of people searching for seating, Jack continued down to the front row.

"Jack, we can't just go down here. Why don't we sit up here?" she asked pointing to seats near the back.

"Honey, you can't see from back here; let me just check these seats up front. We don't know unless we ask."

Jack and Elizabeth were stopped three rows from the bottom by a police officer who was unfamiliar to Jack.

"Officer," Ramone called out. "Those seats are for VIP's. Jack and his date are VIP's."

"Thanks Ramone," Jack stated as he and Elizabeth continued down to the front row.

Jennifer started the program with her hit single "If This Isn't Love."

Elizabeth leaned against Jack as his arm around her shoulders pulled her close. She could feel his heart pounding and he seemed to fidget in his seat, but when asked, he consistently said that he was fine.

They sat through a set which consisted of only four songs before Jennifer advised that she had a big surprise for the audience. But before saying anything specific, she took a short break. The seats around them were all taken by groups of young people and Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder what made them VIPs.

"Do you know what the surprise is?" she asked.

"Hmm, I have no idea," he replied, assuming that she was referring to the proposal, and feeling that a little white lie was acceptable in this case.

Shortly after Jennifer took her break, Ramone came over to get Jack, stating "Jennifer needs to see you before she goes back on."

"Realizing that it was now almost time, he glanced at Elizabeth, "You stay here, I'll be right back."

Jack disappeared into the crowd with Ramone and was gone for only a few minutes when music started up again.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Jennifer asked as he stood behind the stage.

He said nothing, but did manage to shake his head up and down.

"Jack, you've got to breathe."

He nervously laughed as he released a breath that he wasn't aware he had been holding.

"Hey, Ed… This is Jack Thornton. He's the one proposing," Jennifer commented to Ed Sheeran, a musician and friend of Jennifer's. He was passing through Chicago and decided to make a stop to help with the celebration.

"Nice to meet you," Jack stuck out his arm to shake Ed's hand. My girlfriend loves your music…well, so do I; I'm sorry, I'm a little preoccupied."

Ed started laughing, "Don't worry; I proposed to my girlfriend once too."

"Did she accept?"

"She sure did, and yours will too."

"Before I go back on, Ed is going to come out and sing a song for you two. Does Elizabeth have a favorite?" Jennifer asked.

"She loves "Writings on the Wall," Jack quickly announced.

"Well, if Sam Smith was here, I'm sure he'd be glad to sing it for you two, but since he isn't how about I pick one of my songs?" Ed responded with a laugh.

Embarrassed, Jack fumbled with his words, "I knew that." I'm sorry; I don't know what…my mind is not here. I don't know what I'm doing…"

"Just calm down Jack; it's going to be fine," Jennifer wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug.

Elizabeth watched as a group of people seemed to be mulling around the open area between the seats and the stage. Suddenly, several women started dancing as the Bruno Mars song "Marry You…" began playing through the loud speaker.

 _ **It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you**_

With each few lines, more people left their seats in the area around and near Elizabeth and joined those dancers who were already performing. Before long, Elizabeth was the only person remaining in the center section of seats.

Elizabeth looked around finding it hard to believe that she was in the middle of a flash mob and Jack was missing it. "I can't believe he's missing this. He'll never believe me," she began talking to herself as she pulled out her phone to video the production.

 _ **Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard  
We can go  
No one will know  
Oh c'mon girl**_

 _ **Who cares if we're trashed  
Got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of Patron  
And it's on girl**_

By this point in the production she was mesmerized. She'd heard of flash mobs before, but had never seen one, and now as she glanced around, she wondered who the lucky girl was.

The crowd was cheering as a couple sitting one section over looked suspiciously like the intended target. She continued to watch them waiting for him to drop to one knee.

 _ **Don't say no no no no no  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
And we'll go go go go go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready**_

 _ **'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you**_

 _ **Oh  
I'll go get a ring  
Let the choir bell sing like ooh  
So what you wanna do  
Lets just run girl  
If we wake up and you want to break up  
That's cool  
No I won't blame you  
It was fun girl**_

At this point in the song all of the performers were in two single file lines with the opening at the end closed in by two additional people. The two people just before the end entered the middle and energetically strolled to the front and then stood off to the side but continued dancing. As each couple moved forward the line became shorter and shorter, until there were four people standing in a line.

 _ **Don't say no no no no no  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
And we'll go go go go go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready**_

As the two people in the middle separated, Jack walked through…

"What's he doing?" she stated, again talking to herself. "He has no idea that he's in the middle of this thing," she laughed, continuing to film in order to tease him later.

 _ **'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you**_

As Jack got closer, Elizabeth glanced over at the couple, who were now pointing in her direction. As she scanned the group, a crowd was forming behind Jack and walking with him toward her.

Suddenly the realization set in and her hands began to shake, dropping her phone to the ground. The dancer who had been seated next to Elizabeth picked it up and continued to film.

Elizabeth was shaking and her tears were flowing as she prayed that Jack wouldn't simply return to his seat and ask her why she was crying. _**Maybe this isn't for me…**_

As he reached her, Jack handed her a bouquet of rainbow roses…

"You remembered…" she barely managed the words through her tears.

"I remember everything about you," Jack stated as he took hold of her hand.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

This was the only time that either of them remembered being in a hushed crowd. The music continued to play softly as Jack reached his free hand up to his face to wipe his eyes.

"Elizabeth," he released a nervous breath which sounded much like a soft laugh, "I have never met anyone who has captivated me as you have. You are truly my better half, my love and my life. I can't imagine my life without you and Riley in it."

Jack was obviously nervous as he knelt on one knee before removing the ring from his pocket, momentarily struggling before continuing. "I have already asked Riley, and he has given me his blessing." Jack stated as his heart pounded so hard that each thump could be felt in his ears. He opened the ring box and raised it up to her, "Elizabeth…will you marry me?"

Breaking through the crowd, Riley was pulling Mary with Ryan close behind. "Say yes, mommy; say yes…" Riley yelled but he couldn't be heard over the crowd, who at this point was cheering.

With her hand still over her mouth to cover her surprise, and her tears continuing to fall in a steady stream, she was unable to speak, but eagerly shook her head up and down.

To the sound of thundering applause, Jack stood and slipped the 1 ct. four prong diamond engagement ring which was designed with smaller stones halfway down each side of the band onto her finger. She fell into his embrace as he lifted her off the ground.

With no thought given to the masses around them, her lips met his as if he were a soldier returning home from a year long deployment. The thousands who were unintentionally in attendance for their big day cheered as if they had just witnessed history being made.

As they separated, Jack cradled her face while his thumbs began to sweep away her tears. "I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher" he whispered and his lips quickly met hers again.

"I love you, Jack Thornton," she whispered as her head rested on his shoulder.

Her lips were cooled by the evening breeze, but immediately warmed by his touch. They were pillow soft and he easily lost himself in them, completely forgetting that they weren't alone, until Riley ran up and tugged on Jack's pants leg.

"DID YOU SAY YES?" Riley yelled, still trying to be heard over the crowd.

Elizabeth squatted down and wrapped him in her arms. "What's this you're wearing?"

"We all match; we're all wearing pink," Riley stated as he threw out his chest, proud of his clothing selection.

"You and Jack both look quite handsome."

"Did you say yes?" Riley impatiently asked again.

Elizabeth held up her hand to show Riley the ring sitting prominently on her finger, "I said yes…"

"I told you it was pretty and you'd love it," Riley stated as he held her hand, pulling it closer in order to get a better look.

"I do; it's beautiful."

Jennifer walked back out onto the stage with Ed Sheerin beside her. The crowd went crazy having two incredibly talented musicians sharing the stage.

"Please…okay quiet down. Let's give Jack and Elizabeth this first dance to enjoy their engagement. I promise, there will be more music and energy coming your way," Jennifer pleaded, a request that surprisingly most of the attendees followed.

The music began as Jack took Elizabeth's hand and led her out onto the makeshift dance floor…

"This is my favorite song," Elizabeth commented as Ed Sheerin sang "Thinking Out Loud" to them…

 _ **When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?**_

 _ **And, darling, I will be loving you till we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me, I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am**_

 _ **So, honey, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are**_

As the music continued to play, Jack caught a glimpse of Riley who was standing with Mary and Ryan, but appeared sad.

"Let's bring Riley in," he suggested.

Elizabeth stepped back and they both faced Riley with their arms open.

Breaking away from Mary, he ran to the newly engaged couple. Elizabeth stood as Riley turned to Jack who picked him up, resting him on his hip, "We did good; didn't we daddy…?"  
"We sure did…"

To be continued…

 _ **To those of you who check out the Facebook fan fiction pages, I will be posting pictures there. You know what they say…a picture is worth a 1,000 words!**_


	17. Chapter 17- Will it Ever Happen?

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 17- Will it Ever Happen?**_

 _ **Three months later…**_

For the past week and a half, Jack and Elizabeth had been busy; Elizabeth with the end of the school year approaching, and Jack lining up summer activities while also participating in mandatory training. Their only contact had been via phone and text.

On the way to work this morning, Elizabeth had to handle numerous questions from Riley regarding Jack, and his lack of contact with them.

"Mom, is daddy mad at us?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because we haven't seen him for so long. He hasn't been around to read me a bedtime story, or tuck me in or play catch with me in months."

"Honey, just like me, he's been busy at work; he's not mad. Besides, it hasn't been months, more like a little over a week. By the time he finishes at work, you're in bed, that's all."

Riley looked down into his lap and then back at Elizabeth, "Why isn't daddy living with us yet?"

"Well honey, we need to get married before he moves in."

Elizabeth assumed she had answered all of his questions, realizing that she also had some of the same questions. _**Why is it that I'm so worried about doing things that others want? All I want to do is say, I Do and start our lives together.**_

They arrived at school and Elizabeth walked him to his classroom, kissing him on the cheek before she started down the hall to her own class.

The day ended with a pile of paperwork, spelling tests to grade and report cards to fill out. While her aide handled the end of the day activities with the children, Elizabeth finished up the remainder of her report cards so they could be turned in.

With her students out of the room and on their way to buses, she took a break. Elizabeth sat at her desk flipping through bridal magazines while she waited on Riley to finish with his math tutoring. The more she thought about all of the arrangements that had to be made, the more she'd love to have a destination wedding…show up on Wednesday, have activities Thursday and Friday, marry on Saturday and…oh yes, the honeymoon begins on Sunday.

"You look lost in thought," Janice Barker, Elizabeth's aide asked as she finished arranging the children's cubbies for the next school day, grabbed her things and headed for the door.

"Did you have a big wedding?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, we went to Jamaica and got married. They took care of everything and all we needed to do was show up," Janice advised. "Depending on how many people you are planning to invite, it can be just as expensive to have a wedding that you have to spend your life planning."

Elizabeth's eyes were diverted from Janice back to the picture in the magazine.

"Where is that?" Janice asked.

"Aruba…"

"Oh WOW, when is your wedding?"

"That's the thing; Jack and I have both been busy with work; he says that it's my wedding."

"That's a man for you, just looking forward to the wedding night," Janice laughed.

 _ **If you only knew the validity of that statement…**_ Elizabeth closed her magazine and stood from her seat, "Well, it's our wedding and I hate making decisions without his input.

"Well, maybe you could narrow down the choices and it would be easier for him to decide," Janice suggested.

"The problem is, I don't know what I want. Well, other than to marry him."

"Hmm, well I'd say do a destination wedding. Take your families and your closest friends and just go. They take care of everything."

"I think I'll run that past Jack," Elizabeth stated as she shut off her classroom light, closed her door and walked with Janice to the front entrance. "I'll see you on Monday; I have to go get Riley from tutoring."

"Take care; have a great weekend."

"You too…" Elizabeth responded as she headed down the hall to retrieve Riley.

"Hey mom, we worked on nines…you know, plus ten, down one," Riley added enthusiastically.

"How is he doing?" Elizabeth asked Charlie Greene, the seventh grade math teacher.

"He's doing great; I don't think he needs tutoring anymore, but if you find that he has a problem, let me know and we can try to work through it," Charlie advised as everyone walked out of the room and he closed the door behind them.

As they all walked out toward the parking lot Riley caught a glimpse of Jack standing next to their vehicle.

"Daddy," he took off running, as Jack met him just before he stepped off the curb into the still busy parking lot.

"Hey buddy, how did tutoring go?" Jack asked as he held the small boy in his arms.

"I'm smart, right Mr. Greene?"

"That's right Riley. You're the best student I've tutored in a long time."

Elizabeth turned to Charlie, "If I recall correctly, Riley is the only student you've tutored in a long time."

"Yes, but he doesn't know that." Charlie softly added. "You guys have a nice weekend. See you on Monday Elizabeth."

"Bye Charlie," Elizabeth called out as she approached Jack, pressing her lips to his cheek.

"Are you free tonight?" Jack asked as he took hold of her hand.

"Hmm, I'll need to check my schedule," she teased.

"Oh mom, you know you don't have a date. Not since that man came over."

Looking a bit uncomfortable Elizabeth responded, "I wonder if I should take you to a tutor to get you to think before you speak…"

"No, not another tutor," Riley begged.

"No, no more tutoring for you," Elizabeth replied as she glanced in Jack's direction and observed a concerned expression.

"What's for dinner, mom?"

"I don't know, honey. Let's get home and we'll see," Elizabeth placed Riley in his seat and walked around to the driver's side, followed closely by Jack.

"I know I've been working a lot lately and we haven't seen each other much, but is there something you need to tell me?" he asked.

"Jack, you know Riley; he doesn't know what he's talking about most of the time. It wasn't anything really."

"Anything or anyone?"

"Well, it was someone, but it wasn't anything."

"So, are you going to tell me who it was?"

"Jack, it was nothing. It was just a guy I dated in college. He was in the area and found out where I lived and he stopped by. Besides, he's married and has a baby on the way."

"So, if he's married, why is he stopping by to visit you?"

"I don't know, but he didn't even come in the house. We stood out on the front porch and talked. And before you ask, I told him that I was engaged to the most perfect man in the world."

Jack placed his arms on either side of her body, resting his hands on the still closed driver's side door. "So, you think I'm perfect?"

She smiled as his lips lightly touched hers. He closed the distance between them, and she could feel the pressure of his body pressed up against her. "I certainly do; you are most definitely perfect for me."

Elizabeth turned her head and glanced into the car before turning back toward Jack. "Excuse me sir, but is that a gun in your pocket, or are you really happy to see me?" she giggled.

"You have no idea how hard it is to be this close, and not be able to touch you."

Elizabeth blushed, "I'm getting an idea…"

He laughed softly, "Let's get married…"

"We are getting married; we just have to decide when."

"Elizabeth, it's been three months. I know you want a wedding, but you have to plan that, and it doesn't appear that you are. Is there a problem? Are you getting cold feet?"

"Absolutely not, and as for the wedding, it isn't my wedding; it's our wedding. You don't seem to want to participate in the planning."

"Honey, I'm a guy; I don't know what napkins and chair ribbons are the right ones. I mean you don't want my input, because I'd say let's go back to Millennium Park and have the service there. Call people and invite them; they either come or they don't."

"I don't have to have a big wedding, but I'm not sure that what you're suggesting would go over very well with my mom. I was just trying to make everyone happy in my family. You know, mothers like to plan big weddings and fathers love to walk their daughters down the aisle."

"Well no, I don't know since I only have a brother, but Elizabeth, if you don't want a big wedding, you should do what you want."

"Mom, I'm hungry…"

Elizabeth looked back through the window and smiled. Glancing back at Jack, "I don't know what's for dinner, but why don't you come over and we can talk; maybe we can make some decisions."

"I'll be right behind you."

Elizabeth pulled into her driveway with Jack directly behind her. He made his way to the passenger door, unhooked Riley's car seat and picked him up.

"Do you know how much I have missed you?" Jack asked as he hugged Riley to his chest.

"Gosh dad, you just saw me at school."

Jack put Riley down and he simply stood staring at Jack's pocket.

Jack fiddled with his shirt assuming that something was wrong, "What are you looking at?"

"Your pocket…"

"Excuse me, why?" Jack asked as he laughed while looking back and forth between Riley and Elizabeth.

"No mom, I don't see a gun."

Knowing exactly what Riley was referencing, Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He and Elizabeth stood in shock as Riley ran up the stairs to the front door.

Elizabeth turned to Jack, "So, are you sure you still want to be a part of this crazy world?"

Jack took hold of her hand as they walked toward the porch, "More than ever. I love you Elizabeth Thatcher, and I love that little boy."

Elizabeth looked through the kitchen for something to fix for dinner while Jack and Riley played catch in the back yard. She stood at the sink, tears falling as she observed Jack showing Riley how to throw a ball, trap a ground ball and hold a bat. She whispered, "That right there is what a daddy should do."

She was drawn to them; smiling as she observed Riley laughing and so proud when he did something right. When he didn't have the move down just right, Jack lovingly went over it again and again, never losing his temper until they were both laughing and rolling around in the grass.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too, Riley."

"When are you gonna live here with us? The house is big; the other bedroom has plenty of room for your stuff."

"Well, I'll move in as soon as your mom and I get married."

"But wouldn't it be fun to do this every night while mom cooks dinner?"

Jack glanced back at the house and observed Elizabeth looking out the window. He picked Riley up, held him close to his body as they started for the back door, "Living here with you and your mom is my dream. It'll happen one day soon, I hope."

Riley held on tightly to Jack's neck as they stepped inside the house, "I hope so. It's no gooder without you here."

"Please tell me that you didn't just say no-gooder," the teacher in Elizabeth was mortified.

Jack released Riley as he turned to close the back door. When he turned back around, Riley was in Elizabeth's arms, "Sorry mom…"

Riley ran down the hall but stopped before entering his room, "Mom, what's for dinner?"

"Pizza…"

"Oh good…er" Jack teased.

Elizabeth called Dominoes and ordered a cheese pizza for Riley and a Hawaiian one for her and Jack. She fixed a glass of fruit punch for Riley and then poured them a glass of wine and walked over to the sofa where they sat side by side.

"What were you two talking about out there? I hope it wasn't guns…"

Jack laughed, "No, no gun talk. You know, I should know by now how smart and inquisitive he is, but I guess I just had no idea that he picked up on things so quickly."

"Are you up for that?" she asked.

He took the wine glass from her hand and sat both of them on the table. "Don't ask me something like that when I'm sitting here and all I can think about is carrying you back to bed and making mad passionate love to you."

Feeling a bit embarrassed she quickly commented, "It sounds like someone needs a cold shower."

"Can we please talk about our wedding? I've got to be honest with you; I'm getting tired of cold showers…"

"Do you jump in the shower too soon too daddy? Mom says that I have to let the water warm up, but I get excited and I can't wait. Do you get excited too?" Riley spouted out as he entered the room unnoticed, much like a ninja.

"Yeah something like that buddy," Jack stated as the doorbell rang and he rushed to get the pizza.

"Honey, you need to announce yourself when you enter a room. You are quiet like a cat, and then all of a sudden, you're there."

"I'm sorry, but you've also told me that if grownups are talking that I need to be quiet until you ack…ackeno…"

"Acknowledge you. That's right, but you don't need to sneak up on us either."

Usually every evening while eating dinner, Elizabeth took the opportunity to discuss the day with Riley. She would encourage him to talk about his day, the best and worst parts. She would inquire as to how he handled the disappointment, while relishing in the triumph.

Jack was waiting on a quieter time for them to again discuss the date for their wedding, possibly after Riley was in bed…and sound asleep. So, as usual, Elizabeth inquired of Riley the best and worst parts of his day.

"Well, my worst part is that there was an announcement about the father/son baseball game on the last day of school."

"Oh that's right…" Elizabeth commented, disappointed in herself for having forgotten about that.

Jack spoke up, "Why is that the worst part? I mean, I'm here."

"Because Patti Sullivan said that you really aren't my dad yet because you and mom aren't married. So mom has to be my dad for the game."

There was silence around the table. Riley glanced between Elizabeth and Jack, "Do you want to know my best part?" he asked.

"Of course we do," Elizabeth replied in a slightly crackly voice. "What was the best part of your day?"

"Tonight, playing catch with dad and right now."

"Right now?" Elizabeth asked.

Riley shrugged his shoulders, "It feels like a family. Mom, why can't dad just move in here or why can't you just get married so we can be a real family." Suddenly the smile left his face, "It's taking so long and I don't think it's gonna happen," he stated as he grabbed his slice of pizza from his plate and ran down the hall to his room.

"Excuse me…" Elizabeth stated as Jack stood from the table and watched her walk down the hall.

**Knock knock…

"Riley, may I come in?" Elizabeth asked before opening his door.

"I guess so," the teary eyed boy replied.

Elizabeth sat next to him on the bed, "What's really wrong?"

"My friends at school have families."

"Riley, we're a family. There are all different kinds of families."

"But do you love dad?"

"Of course I do."

"Can't he just move in with us? We need him around here. I mean he can change light bulbs, and take out the trash, and cut grass. You won't have to pay that big kid down the street to do it. He could play catch with me and teach me things. I mean, I love you mom, but you throw like a girl."

"Honey, it's not that simple. Jack and I need to be married before he moves in here with us."

Riley buried his face in his pillow, "It's not gonna happen."

"Why do you say that? Of course it's going to happen."

Riley rolled over to face Elizabeth, "Grown-ups always say something is going to happen, just wait for it. You wait and wait and wait, and it never happens. It's like Christmas. I wait and wait and wait…"

"But Christmas does happen, every year," she reminded him.

"It's not the same, and I don't understand. Can't you just say I love you and we're married and it's done?"

"No honey, it's a bit more involved than that. It's a celebration of the love between two people, so you want all of your loved ones there."

"So, couldn't you just call Grandpa and Grandma, and daddy's family and tell them that it's going to be this weekend, so come…?"

"Well, I wish it was that easy honey. But daddy and I are going to talk about it, and we'll make some decisions," she brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"It could be that easy…" Riley replied as disappointment covered his face.

"Would you like to come back and spend some time with Jack and me?"

"No thank you," he replied as he sat up in bed, wiped his eyes and hugged her neck.

Elizabeth kissed his forehead and turned toward the door catching a glimpse of Jack as he slipped back down the hall. She stopped and turned around, "Get ready for bed, and I'll tuck you in later, okay?"

"Mom…"

"What is it honey?"

"Can dad tuck me in?"

Realizing that now may not be the best time to emphasize that he can, but "may" he, she simply stated, "I'm sure he'd love to."

Elizabeth closed the door behind her as she walked back out into the den. "He finally calmed down. It's just hard on the little ones because they don't understand."

"It's hard for the bigger ones too, because I don't understand," Jack responded. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I was checking to see if I could be of any help, but I wasn't really needed."

Elizabeth closed the distance between them, "Don't ever say that; I need you, and that little boy back there desperately needs you."

"Then why are we at three months passed my proposal and we still don't have a wedding date? I don't mean to be pushy, but I know what I want, and if you don't…"

She stepped closer as her lips met his, immediately silencing him. She leaned back slightly as his arm around her waist and his hand on the back of her neck pulled her into his body.

They separated for air only to be drawn back to each other time and time again like a moth to a flame, as each kiss became more passionate than the one before.

Due to work schedules and commitments, mostly Jack's, they had not seen each other in ten days, their only contact having been via phone and text. So when their lips touched and he felt her in his arms their passion for each other took control.

Forgetting that they were not alone, Jack backed Elizabeth up against the wall; his lips pressed against the soft skin on her neck. His hands clasped hers pulling them over her head as his mouth worked its way across her cheek to her awaiting hot, fiery, and perfectly plump lips.

"I want you so bad, and I understand that you can't, and I won't push you, but I also have to tell you as much as I'd like to say that I'll wait forever, being this close to you is killing me inside."

"I'm ready for bed," Riley bounded into the room unnoticed.

Jack released her hands as his forehead rested on hers. "I am too," he whispered in a frustrated breath.

"I need to leave; I'll talk to you tomorrow," Jack stated as he kissed her cheek, and Riley's forehead before grabbing his keys and leaving the house.

"See, I told you mom…" Riley cried out before running to the front door after Jack. "Daddy…daddy, please don't go," he was screaming while trying to get the door open.

Riley had the door open and was rushing outside by the time Elizabeth realized what was happening and reached the front porch herself. Riley stood in the middle of the yard crying as he fell to his knees, "Bye daddy…"

Elizabeth walked out into the yard and sat beside him pulling his body into her lap as Jack's vehicle cleared the corner heading for the highway. "I'll make this situation right. Just give me tonight, okay?"

"But he's gone…"

"Honey, he didn't leave us; he just went home for the night. He'll call us tomorrow."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise…"

After Elizabeth tucked Riley into bed, she grabbed a glass of wine and took a seat on the sofa. She placed her glass on the coffee table, rested her head in her hands and she cried.

She walked back to her room, grabbed her journal and writing pen and returned to the den where she took a seat and flipped through her prior entries…

She stopped at one entry shortly after she'd met Jack…

 _ **As we mature, we are expected to be the voice of reason and understanding for those in our care. I don't need much; I enjoy walks in the rain, quiet talks, cozy chairs in an quiet bookstore, the safety of my home during a loud thunderstorm, and lounging around on Saturday mornings with a cup of coffee in one hand and a seven year old in my lap laughing at cartoons.**_

 _ **Sometimes I feel that what I want is no longer so important. At this time in my life, my role now is to provide my son with a strong positive role model; someone who shows him the importance of working hard, empathy for others, and strength of character. But then again, wouldn't our lives be enriched by the addition of a good man?"**_

Then Elizabeth flipped some pages and landed on the entry about Riley and her devotion to him as his mother…

" _ **Sometimes in our quiet existence, our thoughts take us back to a time when we knew things to be simpler; a time where our needs were met without question and often without asking, and a time when those in our lives knew exactly what to do to alleviate our discomfort, both physical and emotional.**_

 _ **Being a parent to me means knowing your children so well that even the slightest facial expression or whimper has you jumping to satisfy a multitude of various wants and needs, each one denoted by a different sound or look.**_

 _ **Being a parent to me means being there in the good times and the bad; the scary times and those filled with great joy. It means loving this person you created, or who through unforeseen circumstances has entered your life more than you could ever love yourself.**_

 _ **It means giving up sleep to destroy the monsters in the closet or under the bed, comforting them as they eventually drift off. It means putting your life on the line to protect this apple of your eye, the chip off of the old block, and the light of your life without thinking twice.**_

 _ **To those without children, parenthood may seem like a burden. It represents the loss of freedom they once had; fighting the tightness in their chest as they struggle to breathe. Many of those without children are just as thankful for their situation as most of those with children are for theirs.**_

 _ **Although most men and women are capable of procreating, as the saying goes, "most men can be a father, but it takes a special individual to be a daddy," so the same goes that most women can be a mother, but is also takes a special person to me a mommy.**_

 _ **Although I did not physically give birth to my son, he is nonetheless mine in every sense of the word. His existence in my life has filled a void that I had no idea was empty. I love him completely and unconditionally. Being his mommy is the most important role that I will ever undertake.**_

 _ **So my dear Riley, I promise to do my best to raise you with love and kindness; to be available to you when you need me, and when you don't, but above all else, please know that I will cherish each and every moment I have with you. You are truly without a doubt my biggest blessing and it is most definitely a privilege to be your mom."**_

Elizabeth continued to flip through her journal, stopping when she found an entry pertaining to life and all of its changes…

" _ **Life changes; people move on. Some leave you with a part of themselves that somehow redefines your life forever without you even realizing it. Yet others move in and out leaving no impact, nothing that even reminds you of the fact that they were there.**_

 _ **The entire process of life is about change. It's about the journey, with the twists and turns, the ups and downs, the proverbial highs and lows, taking us from the beginning of our birth to the sadness of our death.**_

 _ **The process of life is about moving from one stage to another, relishing in the excitement, accepting the disappointments, thankful for the beauty, but still crying over the pain.**_

 _ **In any relationship, the beginning is much like a honeymoon, all goodness and light as you each date the mere representation of the other. You pray that the good in what you see or feel is the truth and that disappointment will not enter in. Although we hope for the best, we must concede that not all will be blissful, and sadly we find ourselves expecting the worst.**_

 _ **Opening up to new relationships is frightening. The more we try, the more we face the possibility of heartache. It just seems easier to simply circle the wagons, to close ourselves off, allowing no one inside, alleviating any chance of that emotional hurt that drops us to our knees.**_

 _ **However, refusing to take a chance, we continue to live in the past. We hang onto our relationship mistakes assuming that we are meant to be alone; that no one could possibly love us in that special, magical way. We quickly realize that the deep emotional pain we feel has become such a large part of our lives that we cannot even recall a time when we didn't feel such despair.**_

 _ **We want to feel those wonderful emotions that we see on Hallmark romance movies. We want to feel the love that our friends talk about…that we've witnessed between our parents, but the fear of the past and the comfort of the present make us wonder if it is even possible. Then one day you feel something different; it feels so wrong, so unfamiliar, yet at the same time it's comfortable and exciting, and you realize that in that special moment, in the quiet of your thoughts, you are with someone else and you're actually happy."**_

And then there was the entry about learning to trust and take chances on love again…

" _ **The foundation for our much sought after successes, is found in the disappointment of our failures. Those trials we fight through and learn from make the way for our best life stories. Although we must learn from the mistakes of our past, we must not allow them to control the opportunities of our future.**_

 _ **Fear comes in many forms. Occasionally it's as simple as the crackling of the angry sky during a storm. Sometimes it's the loneliness that paralyzes you, locking you up inside, consuming most of your inner space, and leaving very little room for joy. On the occasion when you choose to open up, taking a chance on something that you see others have and you so desperately want, you hesitate. Situations from the past have shown you that not everyone can be trusted. Some people are the devil in disguise and they will take from you until you have nothing further to give. Fortunately, not everyone chooses to be a wolf in sheep's clothing, and not everyone has the desire to bleed you dry. However, knowing who's who and which category they fall in may prove difficult.**_

 _ **Trusting is hard, but knowing who to trust can be even harder! Taking the chance is difficult, but once you find that one person who makes everything feel so right, you quickly realize that without them tomorrow would not be worth the wait and yesterday would not be worth remembering."**_

And as tears slipped down her cheeks, making her reading more difficult, there was the entry about talking, communication, both silent and verbal, pride and the love she'd found without realizing its impact…

" _ **Falling in love with you was very much like taking a spill down a flight of stairs. Initially my heart was calm and I was in complete control, but then, without any warning, and actually against my better judgment, I was spinning, tumbling, out of control. I had no idea how it happened, where my misstep occurred or why. Then at the bottom I lay, stunned, surprised, and shocked that even without realizing what I needed, you were there, in my heart and in my head.**_

 _ **There are times when we need to talk; you may not want to, but I'm desperate, and yet the words never come. There are times when we try to explain, but all too often our silence is both deafening and screaming the need for understanding, yet again the words never come. During the rough times, when things become extremely complicated and confusing, we are simply left to wonder what the other is thinking, and we fight for the words, but all too often they still do not come.**_

 _ **Often we let our pride get in the way, refusing to compromise, finding ourselves angry with the thought of settling, when in reality we have neglected to speak the words. We cannot expect understanding if the feelings are not expressed. We cannot exist on emotions without words, as the causes can be too numerous to fathom. Often times the anger that is expressed and the tears that are shed are not over one thing in particular, but a multitude of unfinished business. I understand that communication can be difficult; although words are not hard, however, finding just the right ones to use when needed can prove to be impossible.**_

 _ **It is quite ironic, but the words "Listen" and "Silent" are spelled using the same letters. In most conversations, we may remain silent, but we generally listen to respond, when in reality we should listen to understand. No matter the age, communication is required for any relationship: child to parent, sibling to sibling, husband to wife, boyfriend to girlfriend, friend to friend, and yet the need to speak the words goes on and on."**_

With Riley in bed and Jack gone for the night, she was left alone with her thoughts and emotions. She loved Jack; she loved Riley and making them a complete family was the only thing she wanted.

She found it hard to believe that three months had passed since Jack's beautiful proposal, but then again it almost felt like a lifetime ago. For whatever reason, she felt the need to give her mother the wedding that they'd dreamed of since she was a little girl. The problem was, she was no longer a little girl, and a big wedding was really no longer her dream.

She flipped to the next blank page in her journal, clicked her pen and did her best to convey her thoughts, feelings and emotions onto the blank canvas.

" _ **At what age do you push the dreams and desires of others aside and stand strong in what you want? Shouldn't those we love be thrilled in our happiness, thankful that we found it, no matter that the celebration wasn't what they wanted? And shouldn't what I do today get me closer to my dreams for tomorrow?**_

 _ **What do I want? I want to provide Riley with a happy, stable home life, with love enough to envelope him, and security to know that he will always come first. Any man who comes into our lives must be a perfect fit for both of us, for only then will the family unit be perfect and complete…perfectly complete.**_

 _ **Therefore, finding a partner is not about looking for someone who is physically appealing, sexy, intelligent, charismatic, and successful. Those things may initially draw your attention. However what will keep your interest and spark your desire is to find that one special person who makes you feels safe and comfortable, both physically and emotionally. It's the person who is willing to open themselves up, allowing you the opportunity to crawl inside their heart and make yourself at home. It's that person who will fight their own uneasiness, letting you know that above all else, you matter. It's that one person who just by the thought of them can and will brighten your worst day, and it's the one person who would break their own heart while trying to keep yours safe.**_

 _ **Next to adopting my son, my pride and joy, I…we are preparing to make one of the biggest changes in our lives. I am so thankful for the man that God has placed in my path. I feel alive by the simple touch of his hand, he comforts me with his strong arms, and his love envelopes me always. However, not only is he perfect for me, he has also filled a void in my son's life that until we met I assumed would remain empty.**_

 _ **As we embark on this new chapter in our lives, I do so with complete joy. I cannot imagine our lives without him in it, for I trust him completely with our love and our hearts.**_

 _ **It's now time to do things for us, for Riley, Jack and myself. I need to do what is right for our lives and our happiness knowing full well that others may be disappointed in my decision. However, I have never been responsible for their happiness, and I can only do what is in the best interest of myself, the love of my life, and the little boy who will forever hold my heart."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, placed it on the table and took a sip from her glass of wine.

Thirty minutes away, Jack placed his phone and keys on the kitchen table and walked back to the bathroom where he took a shower, changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and went to bed.

Elizabeth grabbed her phone and sent Jack a text…

"I'm sorry about earlier. We need to talk. Call me…"

Elizabeth stared at her phone for an hour waiting for him to call her back. When no call was received, she dejectedly walked down the hall, checked on Riley and disappeared into her bedroom. Before crawling into bed, she opened her closet door, stepped inside and glanced around. She smiled before shutting off the light and walking back to bed.

The following morning, Elizabeth was up early, as usual, and she stood in her kitchen making a pot of coffee…a much need pot of coffee. She glanced at her phone, but there still was no response from Jack.

Usually she heard the newspaper hitting the front door each morning, but not today. She walked to the front door, opened it and stepped out onto her porch.

"Jack," she called out, startled as he sat on the top step of her porch holding her newspaper. "What are you doing?"

He remained seated but turned to face her, "I got your text but I left my phone on the kitchen table so I got it early this morning. It was too early to call you."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since about 4."

"Come inside and get some coffee."

"You said that we needed to talk…"

"Don't you want to come inside?"

"I'm just a little nervous."

"There is nothing to be nervous about. Please let's go inside and get some coffee. I'll fix you some breakfast if you want; then we can talk."

Jack stood up and followed her inside. She fixed them both a cup of coffee and took a seat at the kitchen table across from him.

He looked at her, trying his best to gauge her intentions, "What's going on here?"

"Jack, I know that this wedding is ours, but you kept saying that the decisions were up to me, and my family and friends kept cramming what I needed for my wedding down my throat."

She continued, "I'm trying to make everyone happy."

"Is it working?"

"Obviously not. Riley was devastated when you left last night. He wants us to be a family so bad, and to him it's been a lifetime with no end in sight."

"Well, I've got to tell you Elizabeth, I feel the same way."

"I'm sorry, but I'm now doing things the way we want it done, and if others can't accept it…well, I'm not responsible for their happiness."

"So, what does that mean?"

"How would you like to get married next Saturday at Millennium Park where you proposed to me? Of course, that is as long as I can get a minister."

"Are you serious?"

"Are you backing out?"

"Absolutely not. I'll be there. You tell me what you need done, what time and what you want me to wear and I'll be there. But how can you get a dress that fast?"

"I have a beautiful dress that I can wear; I don't need to wear something new."

Riley entered the kitchen rubbing his eyes, "Mom, I can't sleep."

"Well, come here buddy and sit in my lap."

"You're here. Mommy said you didn't leave us, but I wasn't sure."

"I love you and your mommy to the moon and back. I'm not leaving, and I'm sorry if you were upset last night. I didn't mean to worry you."

Riley wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and held him close. Elizabeth watched as Jack wiped a tear that fell from his eye.

"I love you so much, and you know what?" Jack asked.

"What?"

Jack looked at Elizabeth who nodded her support, "Your mom and I are getting married next weekend." Jack watched as Riley smiled broadly and glanced back and forth between him and Elizabeth.

Jack continued, "I will officially be your dad."

"You already are… in my heart anyways."

To be continued…


End file.
